Part 2 - Streets of Rage - Rebirth
by ghostwriterpleiedes
Summary: Sequel to Book 1- 'Streets of Rage Beginnings' (Would recommend viewing first as the story follows on). The syndicate have been bruised and tainted by a team of determined fighters but they are far from defeated. This installment of the series continues with a deeper and darker story that takes it beyond the duties of three cops on the force.
1. Prologue

**Message from the Author**

Dear Fanfiction enthusiasts, this is the sequel to 'Streets of Rage- Beginnings', my first ever written piece. The premise of this book follows on from the end of the last book with the same characters and story continuation so I would recommend glancing back or reading the first book to catch up with the story so far. It has been a joy to write this piece which is almost completed now (December 2017).

The last book gave an introduction to each character and story so far starting with the team on Wood Oak Police Force exploring themselves and challenging their enemies in the syndicate. They may have a one up right now at the end of the last book but the syndicate are far from over! This instalment of the series continues with a deeper and darker story that takes it beyond the duties of three cops on the force. I very much hope you enjoy it, I am not a professional writer and still have a lot to learn but it is incredibly rewarding to put my creativity into this.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **This is my second ever written piece and fan fiction. It has been a pleasure to write- most of the time the words come out and the story happens in my imagination as I am writing each chapter.**_

 _ **For me, this isn't for money or fame (please no one sue me- the characters and premise are created by Sega plus some extras I've added to the story). My moto in life is feed my soul first and if something is worth discovering like writing to do this, the time I spend doing it and discovering myself is more rewarding than a paycheque or recognition.**_

 _ **So I hope you enjoy my first story. Like many others, I grew up playing the games as a kid and they were always special to me in life.**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

The dawn of a new day appears as the fog over the empty green fields in the distance lifts. The air is a bitter cold as it is every morning but the ancient pillars once belonging to Saloa City have stood through this for thousands of years every sunrise no matter what the weather brings.

Akihiro Yamato's red eyes under his dark hood are wise and hold all the knowledge of the universe. He swings forward two swords, one emitting fire and the other with electric current one after the other, attacking his opponent. The young boy in front of him does all he can to block and avoid each weapon only using his body and his fast reflexes to find a way to counter attack. Yamato twists and turns with both swords while the boy continuously jumps and ducks. Eventually the boy jumps high enough, summersaulting forward before executing a high kick that stops one foot in front of Yamato's face with the other foot firmly on the ground.

Yamato: "Good, very good. Your fight grows stronger every day and you never let down your guard". He cuts out the fire and current before placing the two swords on the ground whilst the boy bows to his master.

Yamato: "Follow me".

They make their way towards the four pillars past the sacred garden.

Yamato: "Release your chi"

The boy sits on the ground, closes his eyes and emits two intensive flames from his hands.

Yamato: "You have come such a long way my student but there is still a great deal to learn. At 11 years old you are already on your way to mastering your own chi. Do you remember what Yamato Oshiro told you and the others the first night you arrived?"

Axel looks up at him: "Yes master Akihiro, our own energy is one with the universe." He controls the flames above his hands, twisting them and moving them around.

Yamato: "Remember also that there are two types of chi and every human is able to access one".

Axel: "Fire and Lightening from each side of the universe. Only a Yamato warrior can access both types of chi".

Yamato: "Unless a human contains both types in their blood line. That's enough for today."

Axel closes his palms, cutting out the flames.

Yamato: "Go back to the temple, morning lessons begin in an hour with the rest of the group. I will see you there soon".

Axel bows to his teacher before running back to his room to get ready for training with the rest of the group. He is Akihiro's top student who always goes the extra mile to learn and has the most fighting potential the Yamato warrior has ever seen in a human being. So far they have stayed up the entire night training as Axel barely sleeps with his mind constantly alert with not a single flaw of distraction or tiredness.

Akihiro takes a moment to meditate by the ancient pillars while the sun rises in the distance. He breathes in the cool air thinking to himself this is the closest feeling he will ever have to being human. As he opens his eyes he hears his young student frantically running back towards him "Master it's the temple! All the students are dead!"

Yamato Akihiro closes his eyes and focuses to understand what is happening as he can see through his vision and powers the devastation at the temple. Students lying in their beds poisoned and killed in their sleep.

Yamato: "You have to leave! Never return, you will be killed if you stay here. Keep running south until you find sanctuary".

Axel: "Let me help you they were my friends".

Yamato: "No, I said go now!"

The boy follows his orders, running as fast as he can away from the temple and not stopping. It is three days before he reaches anyone, crossing terrain and jungle and fending for himself to find food, water and shelter against the cold. Eventually he reaches a small village where some of the local community find him lying on the ground.

During the 6 years that Axel has been training here, as well as Ninjutsu, he has learned fluent Japanese and although he is almost passed out, he understands the locals when they say "he is just a boy, someone call a doctor now!"

* * *

It seems like days before Axel wakes up and it is rare for him to fall into deep sleep like this. The light shining through the window is blinding for his eyes as he has been asleep for so long. As he opens his eyes his blurred vision sees a tall bald man who appears to be a doctor. Who is this guy? He notices the Dr's robotic arm handing over some medication.

Axel who is shocked flinches and tries to leap out of the bed but realises there is a drip stuck in his arm.

The strange mechanical man replies: "Please, don't be afraid boy, I am a doctor here and I won't hurt you. You look like you have had a rough couple of days. If the villagers here hadn't of found you, you would most certainly be dead now."

Axel: "I need to go home back to Wood Oak City, away from here".

Dr: "When you are well I will make sure you get home, but I need to know first what happened to your master did you try to escape?"

Axel: "I don't know what you are talking about".

Dr: "I am an old student of Master Akihiro, like yourself I have chi and I use it".

Axel asks inquisitively: "How do you know all this aren't you like a robot or something?"

The Dr replies: "My name is Professor Zan Gilbert, I was once human like you but I was experimented on and changed by another scientist working for a syndicate organisation. Master Akihiro taught me so much about myself and my chi and sent me to research and find others with similar powers. His objective is to teach us, continuing his legacy from generation to generation."

Axel: "The other students in the temple were all murdered so he told me to run away".

Zan: "The other two masters at your temple were never fond of Ninjutsu being taught to anyone born from this world but it is against their religion to kill any student who is innocent. A stranger or one of the other boys must have done this".

Axel: "I was told not to go back there to find out. How am I supposed to continue with my training?"

Zan: "Your life is priority. I will take you back to your birth place and will help you with your training if you agree to keep your powers hidden from others and live a normal life. I am a wanted man and can't take any risks on you or myself."

Axel: "Why would you risk your life to help me?"

Zan: "It is my purpose. What we have is a sacred gift that must be used correctly in the world. There are very few of us with this power so we need to learn from one another".

Axel: "Why should I trust you?"

Zan: "Do you think I would keep you here alive if I wanted to hurt you?"

Two weeks later they fly back to Wood Oak City and Axel is reunited with his parents. Zan tells them everything about why he has returned and they agree that their 11 year old son goes back to school, lives a normal life in the day then trains with Zan at their dojo during the evenings. It is a huge lifestyle change and a lot of dedication for someone so young but they understand that this is necessary. In return, Axel's parents offer Zan safety and somewhere he can hide away from the public with his own lab to conduct his research. They spend the next six years living this way. Axel's parents understand he is no normal teenager and that he has this gift from the universe that must be preserved and kept secret. He can't do the normal things that other teenagers do like hang out every day with other kids, visit the cinema or the mall or play video games with his friends. Only one kid next door, Adam Hunter is brave enough to hang out with this strange boy who is always alone. Every Sunday when Axel has a break from his busy schedule, they spend time together playing basketball or practising their fighting which gets better and better as they grow up together.

Zan observes from a distance both boys playing basketball outside of his lab a few blocks away. It reminds him of his childhood and is something he encourages Axel to make to most of. Zan knows that one day this boy will grow up to become a force to recon with and will have to fight the evil of this world. If he fails, he must continue his bloodline so that someone of the next generation can win, but Zan knows that this boy has what it takes in him to succeed.


	2. Chapter 1- Born to kill

**Chapter 1**

Axel sits facing the glass window watching the city below from his office at Wood Oak Central Police Department. It has been almost four months since their restructure and since Adam transferred office to manage Wood Oak's Green District, leaving him to work on his own managing Central. For someone at the top of the Police force with his own department, his own property and his own freedom to crush the syndicate piece by piece, one would think that Axel is content and has everything he needs. But does he? If he has the perfect career, the perfect life and is finally starting to get personal justice, why does it feel as if something is missing?

He often wonders what it would be like to have a normal life, growing up like everybody else not having to worry about that feeling of fire burning through their veins ready to burst out as soon as their mood changes. It's the second week of December and the streets outside are filled with crowds below doing their Christmas shopping and visiting the street stalls that sit at the bottom of the skyscrapers. The sky is white and gloomy but the Christmas lights below brighten up the bustling streets.

 _#Door Knocks#_

Axel: "Come in!"

Its Maureen, the departments most trusted secretary. "Here are the rest of the files you requested on our funds." She hands over a brown sealed folder and continues "can I get you another hot chocolate? You look tired son".

Axel smiles, truth is he is exhausted "thanks Mau that would be great!"

Maureen: "Four months you know and you haven't touched a drop of caffeine. You definitely have more energy to stay at work but don't overdo it please. And get a shave!"

Axel: "I'll be ok, it's just been a long week. Any news yet on the election results?"

Maureen: "They'll be out tonight, the voting has now finished. Williams is still favourite to win you know".

Axel: "If he does he better keep his nose out of police matters. I hope the public see sense".

Two Lieutenants knock on the door as Maureen leaves the office. They enter and salute their Captain.

Axel: "What's the update on Tiger?"

One of them responds "still nothing sir, his bank account has frozen. We suspect he may have fled the country to find another drugs supplier or more funds".

Axel knows that finding Tiger is priority especially when it comes to keeping Sammy safe who is still living with him and under his watchful eye back at the apartment.

Axel: "Keep trying, I know you are doing all you can but we have to find him".

* * *

Mr X eagerly awaits the results that are being announced on the television this evening alongside his two main associates, Shiva and Tiger. He knows he is favourite to win but must guarantee a victory in order to buy back the feds and military before rebuilding his syndicate empire that is slowly breaking down beneath his feet.

Mr X: "This is our next milestone. Once I am Senator we will be able to eradicate the Governor and his laws and in doing so, we gain full control over the ports, government buildings, the police, the attorneys, everything. We will be able to distribute our product without any distractions. Shiva, you will be the face of the syndicate while I am working in the public eye and Tiger will be your right hand man".

Shiva: "The time is almost upon us, we will show the city our power once you have taken over and anyone who goes against us will be dealt with. I know exactly where I will go to first".

Mr X smiles as the end of the results draw closer to reveal him as one of the new senators and council leader of Wood Oak City. His office phone buzzes with government officials and members of his political team calling with their congratulations.

Mr X raises his glass of champagne alongside Tiger and Shiva and they toast to a new beginning for their organisation.

Mr X: "Shiva, inform the Yamato that they will have safe passage to Wood Oak when they choose to use it. I also want you to take this to Don Melendez in Mexico. If he refuses again to supply for us you have my authorisation to kill him this time". He hands over a briefcase with a small sealed box containing an energy bomb.

Shiva smiles: "With this, I don't think he will have a choice". 

* * *

_#Phone rings#_

"Captain Hunter's office please leave a message".

Axel: "Adam pick up the phone I know you are there".

Adam: "Hey Ax what up?"

Axel: "Have you received a copy of the files I've had sent over this morning?"

Adam: "Yeah just looking through them now. Why the fuck has our funding been slashed by 2% without the government informing us?"

Axel: "Clark is gonna lose it! Goldberg has been making cuts by 0.5% each month all because we won't cooperate like O'Neil did in turning a blind eye to drug activity at the syndicate's legit organisations such as his wife's old night club".

Adam: "They think they can run us dry without us noticing so that we turn to them for help, allowing them to take control. The fucking election result yesterday is going to be a nightmare I know Williams will do everything he can in his power to interfere with us. Is Electra still on your case?"

Axel: "She gave up a while ago, instead she is behind this".

Adam: "I thought her husband was transport minister anyway why is he overseeing our funding?"

Axel: "That's what we thought. Really he is pulling the strings on behalf of City Governor Colman"

Adam: "They should have fired his ass a long time ago, lazy fuck! What do we do next?"

Axel: "I'll deal with this for now and will let Chief Clark know. They are not authorised to cut our funding without his knowledge".

Adam: "Ok, keep me updated".

 _#Hangs up#_

Axel reaches for his cell phone this time. "Max it's me, get your shit together you're paying our next target a visit tonight".

Max: "Ready. I will meet you when it's done".

 _#Hangs up#_

Axel knows that whatever is about to go down, they must be very careful. It could mean the death penalty for both himself and Max so this is a major risk he has decided to take that cannot go wrong.

* * *

10pm and Max is driving along the highway in a black Maserati through the city. Next to him and on the back seats are three of his girls who sometimes work at the arena for him. They are dressed up in high end clothes and shoes and know where Max is taking them.

He pulls up outside Indigo Hotel, a large skyscraper in the city centre. It is around $4000 at its lowest to stay there per night and only the wealthiest in the city get to experience a hotel of this kind.

One of the ladies comment: "ooooh Indigo Hotel, it's our lucky night I've never stayed at this one before!"

Max responds: "Keep your head clear, this is a very important client. You know the drill, someone will be outside to pick you up in the morning".

The girls smile and kiss him on the cheek before stepping out of the car and making their way into the hotel lobby.

They proceed to take the elevator to the 43rd floor, walking through the corridor towards the Oasis suite. They knock on the door "room service!" one of the ladies jokes around.

Allan Goldberg, Wood Oak's transport minister answers the door. "Finally, ladies please come in and have some champagne with us. We have much to look forward to".

The ladies smile at the fine décor and vintage furniture scattered throughout the room. Sat inside the hot tub is Governor Pete Colman who urges two of the women, one blond one red head to get closer to him and into the hot tub.

Allan glances at the third woman who is looking out of the window admiring the view. "Why don't we drink this in the bedroom now?" he comments. She smiles and walks over to kiss him. He continues "you know, I've always found Asian women incredibly hot. It's such a shame my wife is a blond!" he laughs.

The woman responds: "so where is your wife?"

Allan: "she's away again on business so for tonight we don't have to worry about any distractions". The two of them make their way to the bedroom with silk white covers and glass windows looking out at the skyscrapers.

Meanwhile Max has driven to a building site with plans for a new sky scraper currently under construction. He brakes open the lock to the metal gates outside and carries a large black bag up the stairs to the 43rd floor of the building. Only the floors up to the 13th contain closed windows and electricity so Max can feel the open night air high up where he is standing. He sets up his stand with his sniper rifle, pointing towards the Indigo hotel within metres where Minister Goldberg is staying. Max uses his binoculars to get a better view of the hotel room where the two men are staying with the women. By now, Goldberg has fallen asleep on the bed next to Katya and Governor Colman is high off his face with the two other ladies. Max takes the opportunity to capture shots of him snorting drugs and partying with the girls "dirty old motherfucker" he comments as he captures snapshot after snapshot.

Eventually when everyone has fallen asleep Max carefully aims the gun knowing that he has one shot to get this right. He delicately positions his weapon, takes a deep breath and pulls the trigger to shoot Minister Goldberg in the forehead. Max can see that Katya is screaming and he quickly packs his stuff to get out of site and away from the area before any police arrive.

 _#phone rings#_

Axel: "Feds are on the way, are you clear?"

Max: "Yeah, see you soon".

Half an hour later and Max meets Axel by the riverside. Although it is almost 1am, the pathway is busy with couples walking home after their night out or groups attending the late Christmas market a few 100 metres away.

Axel: "Take this in case you need it". He hands over a small bag full of cash.

Max: "Here, I think you will appreciate these" in return, Max hands over the camera containing the still shots of the two politicians high on cocaine next to the escorts.

Axel: "This will be interesting when they get leaked to the press tomorrow morning, let it be a warning to all of the corrupted scum working for the government. Thanks Max that was good work. Go home and get some rest, I will contact you in the morning."

The two men shake hands and part ways, making sure no one is watching or following them. Job done as far as Max is concerned and one less problem for Axel to worry about. 

* * *

The next morning the murder of Transport Minister Allan Goldberg is all over the news along with photos of him partying in the hotel room alongside Wood Oak Cities' Governor. The three women were released without charge and sent home whilst Governor Colman was taken in for further questioning at Central District. He knows that even if he does break out without conspiracy to murder, his career is over and cannot be restored as the photos of him are all over the newspapers.

For Electra, although she feels humiliated that her husband's last night was spent in a hotel room having sex with a prostitute and the whole world knows this, after 8 years of marriage she feels relief knowing that any assets he owned, the house, the cars, the money will all be passed onto her as his next of kin. She puts on her black silk robe back at her house after spending the night with Tiger who is sitting up naked in her bed.

Electra: "Have my helicopter ready in ten minutes and tell Mr X I am on the way. All of my husband's funds, all of his files, everything- there is one place for all of that now."

Tiger: "eight million dollars in his account, you are a very rich woman Electra"

She smiles "yes but sometimes money doesn't buy power. It's going to be hard for me to gain any respect from the government after seeing his dirty evening all over the papers. Fortunately for us, Mr X is in power now so he can continue capturing control over the police department who no doubt have a duty to get to the bottom of this".

Tiger: "Who do you think did this to your husband?"

Electra: "Honestly I don't know, he had many enemies in the council not to mention Colman and his attorneys. We will find out sooner or later. In the meantime, as I mentioned I have ten minutes".

She snorts some more coke off the bedside desk next to Tiger before he opens her robe and the two of them get back in the sheets together. They both have been sleeping together on and off for the last two years however Mr X does not like those closest to him having a physical relationship so they have kept their meetings secret. Shiva has had his suspicions but without evidence he has nothing to take to their boss. Tiger and Electra know the risks involved in mixing business with pleasure but the thrill of it all is something they live for. To Tiger, Electra is one of a kind. A dangerous woman who can have anything she wants including him. For Electra, Tiger is someone she started having fun with a long time ago but has developed feelings for more recently. The life with her old husband was one of necessity and despite the fact that Tiger sleeps around with all of the girls who are part of his trafficking organisation, Electra would very easily hunt down and kill anyone who wishes to take him away from her.

Tiger: "I'll see you again in a few days honey, all of this will be over soon and things will be back to normal I promise."

She smiles and kisses him goodbye.


	3. Chapter 2- Girls day out

**Chapter 2**

It's been very rare that the team have managed to spend any time in each other's presence over the last four months. Since Axel, Adam and Blaze were promoted to their new roles at each district, things have been so busy that even their meetings at the warehouse have had to stop. Today is a rare treat for Blaze to have a day off. She has been focussed on leading the Red District and as a result of her work, violent crime has fallen substantially over the last few months. She has also settled into her new apartment in a secure location in the middle of Red District that is part of many of Wood Oak's brand new development sites.

 _#Buzzer rings#_

Keri: "Come on get your ass downstairs!"

Blaze: "Okay give me a minute".

She grabs her handbag and coat and quickly rushes for the elevator leading to the ground floor. Today is Tuesday and today has one purpose- girls' day out which includes Christmas shopping, baby clothes shopping, wedding planning as well as lunch and gossip.

The two of them spend the next three hours buying gifts for people and clothes for the baby who is now due at the end of January.

Keri and Blaze then go to have lunch next to Wood Oak Central's main park in one of Central's new and trendiest restaurants that offers the best Lebanese cuisine in the city. The ladies are exhausted from their shopping, feet hurting but they have still decided to go and see the Christmas market after they eat. Blaze looks down at all of their bags "are you sure Adam is ok with you taking advantage of his credit card like this?" she laughs.

Keri: "Girl, when he sees me wearing this he will forget all about it!" She holds up her Victoria's secret bag containing lingerie. "Speaking of which, we need to go back there and hook you up! When was the last time you got some ghetto d in your life? And I'm talking about a real man not that asshole Raven who almost killed you!"

Blaze: "Er you know how it is, work all the time".

Keri: "Damn girl you serious? Raven was over four months ago! If I wasn't about to pop out this baby I would go with you and the team to Max's fight on Friday! They'll be plenty of kick ass fighters there with hot bodies for sure you could hook up with".

Blaze looks surprised: "What fight? No one said anything to me about Friday. Then again remember I'm not part of that team anymore, I can't remember the last time I sat down with the guys so I don't think I'll be going anyway".

Keri: "No way! This is major for Max, his first fight in over a year! I'm sorry but your life is boring as hell and we need to spice things up fast".

Blaze: "you know er there was someone else… not Raven but it was a few months ago. The spark was there with this guy but nothing ever happened and I haven't heard from him in months."

Keri looks surprised: "Really? Who is this mystery guy then that I haven't yet heard about?"

Blaze: "Ah it's no one, he's no longer in my life and I know I pissed him off really badly".

Keri: "Yeah that's just you Blaze! You tend to piss off a few people". She laughs "Remember that time when you went MIA the day after our house warming party when the team had that drugs raid to deal with? They were looking for you everywhere, even back at our house. I'd never seen Ax so pissed off….. Ohhh!"

Blaze: "What?"

Keri laughs "wow, I can't believe I couldn't see it before! It's because you have both been my friends for too long…. it's him you are talking about right?"

Blaze looks around the room as the waiter brings over a tray full of at least ten meze dishes including kofta, humus, aubergine dips, falafel and tabbouleh.

Blaze turns her focus towards the food "wow I am so hungry right now! Keri have you ever tried this? I grew up with this food!"

Keri ignores her, thinking deeply and kicking herself at not figuring it all out earlier.

Blaze: "Look nothing happened ok?"

Keri: "What about that night ya'l were out then came back at 5am?"

Blaze: "We sat up and talked and hugged, that was it! Besides, Adam told me to stay away he says he's got issues. Why the hell am I even thinking about him? All Axel ever cares about is work!"

Keri: "Firstly Adam hasn't got a clue about anything, in fact he says you're the one with issues!"

Blaze: "I'm so going to kick his ass when I see him"

Keri: "Adam just doesn't want to see you get hurt. In all the years we've known Ax, don't get me wrong he's hot, he's got his own independence and he is a great fighter but he's never settled for one girl like me and Adam. It's your call but if you play with fire you get burnt. I'm a firm believer in knowing that whatever is going to happen will happen!"

Blaze: "Then why do I feel like everything is against me? You know I'd give anything to have what you and Adam have. He is right, I have issues, major issues. The doctors told me that all the years on anti-depressants topped with my rare blood type means that I can never have children. I suffer from anxiety, I'm stubborn, and I don't sleep at night. What man stupid enough on this Earth is ever going to love me?!"

Keri hands over a tissue to her friend trying to hold back the tears. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I've been going on so much about the baby and this wedding I didn't even think".

Blaze takes the tissue: "It's ok, it's not your fault. I've learned to live with it but it still gets me down sometimes".

Keri: "Come on let's eat this delicious food we deserve and then I'm introducing you to mulled hot chocolate outside".

Blaze smiles and the two of them enjoy the rest of their lunch.

The market outside the restaurant is buzzing with people, the smell of incense, the sound of carols and the mulled hot chocolate is delicious full of cinnamon and orange. The two of them come across a stall displaying many interesting ornaments including crystals, musical boxes and dream catchers. The woman sitting at the stall calls over the ladies referring to Keri. "Baby boy I take it?"

Keri: "Yeah, how do you know?"

The lady replies jokingly "I had a 50-50 chance there! How is it going?"

Keri: "It's great except for the fact that I need to pee every half hour" she laughs.

The lady replies "Here, take one of these on the house. It will bring you and your boy good luck". She hands over a blue crystal.

Keri: "Thanks!" Keri notices a traveller's caravan parked behind the stall offering fortune telling sessions. "Hey how much are your psychic sessions?"

The lady replies "$20 for 15 minutes".

Keri: "Great!"

The lady on the stall looks at Blaze "is your friend coming too?"

Blaze turns to Keri "I don't know"

Keri: "Come on, it will be fun! We can look back in 20 years and compare". Keri turns to the woman "okay we'll go in there together but I'll go first!"

"Great, follow me this way!"

Blaze reluctantly follows Keri into the Caravan, immediately feeling cold energy in the room buzzing around "Keri I'm not sure about this".

A little old lady looks up at both women and gives them a warm smile before saying something in a foreign language. The lady from the stall responds to Blaze and Keri "this is my grandmother Drina, she doesn't speak much English so I will translate everything she says. I'm Violet by the way it's nice to meet you both. Please take a seat".

The old lady takes Keri's hands and looks into her eyes to read her. Blaze can't help but find it all strange even though she witnessed all of this as a child from her mother. It feels like this old lady constantly has an eye on her.

Violet turns to Keri: "My grandmother says that you have a caring soul and your baby boy will take after you. He will grow up to follow in the footsteps of his father in his career and will do well by society. She says that your daughter will become an artist and that she is very creative".

Keri smiles: "that's true!"

Violet: "You have a blessed family, all of your worries from the past are being dealt with. Any dangers your family may face, you will face together and your husband will protect you and his children no matter what. All of the issues he had with the bottles are in the past now".

Keri smiles and takes a deep breath, "thank you". The old lady kisses her hands and blesses her.

Blaze turns to Keri: "Can we leave now?"

"No!" says the old lady. "You must hear please".

Violet: "Please, give her your hand and don't be afraid. She says that your mother is here and understands why you are scared".

Blaze slowly reaches out her hand.

Violet continues translating "you are what we gypsies regard as a special soul in the universe on a very high frequency. You are gifted with pure beautiful energy from the stars, don't be afraid of it it's yours to control. You possess the gift of sight as my grandmother does and as your mother did. The night she spoke to the stars was the night you came into this world. Use your gift to do good in this world but be careful of anyone who will try and take it away to harm others."

Blaze nods at the old lady as she continues.

Violet: "It will be a struggle but you have what it takes to defeat your enemies. One day you will have a child, a son."

Keri and Blaze look at each other surprised.

Violet: "You have to be strong for him or you won't survive the birth. Never stop fighting for your son even if the warriors come to take him away. He is special to them as he will possess both energies of the universe".

The old lady takes out a gold necklace with a blue jewelled eye as the pendant.

Violet: "She said you use to have one of these when you were a child that your father gave to you. You lost your own one but it will return to you soon. Please take one of these crystals we have, it will bring you luck. God bless you always".

Blaze takes out her purse: "Here let me give you something for it".

Violet: "No, it's a gift from my grandmother. You are one of us" she smiles.

Blaze: "Thank you"

The old lady kisses her hands, calming down the energy within.

Violet: "She said never lose hope. You will battle through dark caves in your life but you will always find a way out".

They leave the caravan back into the busy market, it feels as if they left this world for twenty minutes then returned.

Keri: "That was crazy wasn't it? All that stuff about energy and all that was a little weird. But she's right, don't lose hope as anything is possible in the future".

Blaze leaves the market feeling slightly more elated than earlier. "Come on, let's get another mulled hot chocolate before we head back."

* * *

Tijuana, Mexico

Shiva sits waiting with his briefcase in the hallway of a governmental building. The employees here are all loyal to Don Melendez and the Aguila's so if anything goes down, Shiva knows he is on his own. It is 5:30pm but the sun is still beaming through the windows. Shiva can't help but glance over towards a young boy around 4 or 5 years old playing with a remote toy car up and down the hallway. The boy gets a shock when his car accidently crashes into Shiva's chair causing the car to topple over which makes a loud noise.

The child's mother immediately rushes over "I told you not to go at full speed or play with this inside the building! Look its broken now!" she turns to Shiva "I'm so sorry about this Sir".

Shiva: "It's ok, here let me fix that" he takes the car and manages to piece together the broken part, attaching it easily back on before making sure it works with the remote. "Good as new!" He hands over the car back to the child.

The lady is relieved and thankful that Shiva has restored a smile back on her son's face.

"Thank you so much for your help" she turns to the boy, "Cesar what do you say?"

Cesar looks into his eyes "thank you sir". His mother responds "…and?"

Cesar: "I'm sorry for disturbing you".

Shiva smiles back at him "No worries kid. You know, I use to have one just like this when I was your age but not as fast! Take it easy".

His mother responds "they've had us waiting here for more than three hours now, it's a long day for him".

He extends his hand to greet her, "Leon Shiva, pleased to meet you. Do you mind me asking why they have you waiting here?"

She politely shakes his hand and sits next to him "Angelina Vela, and this is Cesar. My son and I are waiting for immigration papers to get out of Mexico and into America. If I were you I would get out of this city while I can as there's nothing here but violence".

Shiva: "There's plenty of ways you can cross the border easily, why do you need papers?"

Angelina: "The Aguila's control all of the routes and transportation out of here. Someone working here can get us fake legal papers so that we can cross the border normally".

Shiva: "So you are running away from the Aguila's?"

She gets up to leave, avoiding any more talk of her situation.

Angelina: "Thank you for your help, have a good day".

Shiva is called into another room and searched by another officer before he enters.

Antonio Perez, Governor of the city sits at his desk observing Shiva as he enters the room. "Thank you for coming all this way, I am sorry for the delay I just arrived back here myself. How is Javier? Congratulations to your organisation, we heard of his election victory!"

Shiva sits opposite him. "Thank you, Javier is pleased but we need some help".

Antonio: "What can I do for him?"

Shiva: "We are running dry on supplies. A few months ago as you are aware, Don Nicholas in Columbia started a war that he couldn't finish. He was our main supplier all of these years. Now it is almost impossible to get any other shipment matching that quality. Our friend's in Europe are having some problems with transportation and it is very risky for us so I have come here to seek advice from you".

Antonio: "You know the only quality source around here is supplied by the Aguila's but I am certain that Don Melendez will refuse to work with your organisation".

Shiva: "I'm not going to ask him to work with us. I plan on taking his production".

Antonio is in shock knowing no matter who Shiva's boss is, their power this side of the border means nothing. "And how will you manage to do that?"

Shiva opens the briefcase displaying an energy bomb "there's more weapons like this, not made from materials but constructed from energy. This is true power! Don Melendez has money, has the drugs but this is something that you can use to threaten other districts, other cities, other countries even begging at your feet."

Antonio is intrigued "What's the cost?"

Shiva: "Mr X will provide you with six of these for now, capable of killing hundreds if not thousands in one place. In return, we ask for your silence and your assistance in locating the Aguila's production centres as well as the location of Don Melendez. Any more than six will cost $600,000 each".

Antonio: "We'll take an extra four for $2 million plus our governmental cooperation with Wood Oak's senate. We have all of the locations of the production and distribution centres to give you but not even one government official knows where Don Melendez resides. He is well protected by his men.

Shiva smiles and shakes his hand "deal. Leave that with me and Mr X will be in touch soon".

He leaves the office having fulfilled his objective.

As Shiva exits the building he notices Angelina sitting outside on the pavement crying next to Cesar.

Shiva walks over to them: "what happened?"

As soon as she shakes her head, Shiva knows her attempts in getting hold of the documents have been unsuccessful.

Angelina: "We have nowhere to go, we might as well be dead now!"

He looks around and helps her up off the floor "come with me, please".

Angelina: "Why should we trust you?"

Shiva: "You don't exactly have a choice. I work with the government back in Wood Oak City, I can get you the papers you need".

He drives them to a coffee shop ten minutes away. She could tell straight away that he wasn't a member of the Aguila's- no tattoo on his neck plus the accent and the American number plate.

They sit in one of the booths as the waitress approaches. Shiva orders "can I get two coffees and a strawberry milkshake, thanks".

He turns to Angelina sitting opposite him "I can get you and your son out of here safely and back to Wood Oak, well away from this border within twelve hours".

Angelina: "Why are you helping us?"

Shiva: "I have my own war with the Aguila's I am here to win. Why are they after you?"

Angelina: "I use to work for Don Melendez, he hired me as a cook. One day I had to leave work earlier than usual and had to request to leave. I witnessed them killing my brother in his office. I was shaken up pretty bad and I swore that I would not say a thing or turn against them. The Don told me to go home and not to worry as they do not murder women and children. That turned out to be a lie. Later that day somebody followed me back to our apartment but I shot him. Within an hour we left, that was two days ago".

Shiva: "Where I live the Aguila's have no power. I will help you and your son escape Mexico if you give me the location of Melendez so that I can kill him".

Angelina laughs: "are you loco? They took my brother, pulled all of his teeth out and beat him to death. Anyone who goes within a mile of him is in danger".

Shiva: "I have everything I need to do this, trust me. All I need is an address".

Angelina looks around before she writes the address on the back of a serviette "I hope you know what you're doing".

Shiva: "Let's go".

He drives them back to the motel where he is staying "I will be gone for a couple of hours but you will be safe here. My men are staying next door, they will protect you if anyone comes looking for me". She observes two men standing outside with guns concealed on their floor of the motel.

Shiva opens the door to his room.

Angelina: "Cesar, go and watch TV". He sits next to Cesar for a minute "I want you to listen to me kid. Your mom over there and you are going to stay here tonight, I will be back in a couple of hours. Try and get some sleep you are going to America tomorrow".

Cesar: "America! Yes! Can I take my car?"

Shiva: "Sure! If you're good for your mom, I will make sure you get an even bigger car when we get there but you must listen to her ok?"

Cesar smiles: "ok".

Angelina: "Thank you Leon". He hands over a small silver gun.

Shiva: "Take this just in case and don't leave the building. You are out of sight now".

Angelina: "Be careful, he has guards everywhere even before the gates".

Shiva nods at her before leaving in his dark clothes including a black jacket and black hooded jumper, ski mask in his pocket, gloves, all concealing his weapons and identity. He knows what the risks are and is willing to do anything for his boss.


	4. Chapter 3- Moment of madness

**Chapter 3**

The road is dark and Shiva has reached the confinement of Don Melendez's property. He lives in a beautiful old style mansion with three floors overlooking his own vineyard.

Shiva reaches the front gate and notices two guards standing with guns.

Shiva: "Excuse me, I'm looking for the nearest service station, can you…"

As they approach him with their guns, Shiva efficiently knocks the firearms out of their hands and places two poisonous needles in the back of their necks. His fighting skills are second to none and this is all too easy for him so far.

He walks towards the house up a pathway in his black ski mask, avoiding the surveillance cameras as much as possible. He connects a metal line to a pipe at the top of the house on one side and he quickly climbs up towards the roof of the residence before throwing away the line. On the roof he finds a shaft leading to an attic on the top floor. Once he is in, all he can smell is death and can see stacks of cocaine stored side by side in the dark attic of the mansion.

He opens another shaft leading to the top floor and jumps out of the attic.

Shiva walks past several bedrooms, a child's room and an office, eventually reaching Don Melendez's master suite. He pulls out his gun with a silencer and efficiently shoots anyone in the hall before they have the chance to shout out. He proceeds forward through the dark hallway. Finally he gets to the master bedroom and opens the door to find Don Melendez in bed next to his mistress. They both look up in horror when they see the masked man with the gun in front of them.

Shiva notices Melendez trying to reach for his bedside table.

Shiva: "Try and reach for your gun or call for help and I will shoot you both before you have the chance". He removes his ski mask while Don Melendez and the woman look up in fear with their hands up.

Melendez: "What do you want from me Shiva? Our territories are separate and I have nothing to do with the Columbians you killed".

Shiva smiles "I have everything I need from you Don Melendez. I now have access to your drugs, your men, the politicians and federales you carry in your pocket".

Melendez: "If this is correct, why haven't you sent one of my men to kill me then? Instead you are standing here in my family home pointing a gun at an old man in his sleep".

Shiva: "Truth is my boss Mr X wanted me to negotiate with you, he's wanted your supplies for a while now. Why negotiate when I can take them myself?"

Melendez: "This is bullshit, the syndicate are broke and have no supply and nothing to offer".

Shiva: "Your right about one thing, we've run dry over the past four months and our funds have depleted but we have something even better."

Shiva holds out his hand, emitting a bright white energy resembling lighting. The woman in front of him cries in shock and is scared for her life.

Shiva turns to her "Something unique isn't it? But you're Don here, he knew already about this. He knew about our weapons capability from this energy a long time ago when he read the contents of a very important USB with files that belonged to the syndicate".

Melendez: "I destroyed it, what you are creating is unthinkable".

Shiva: "I really hate being lied to" he projects his power towards the woman lying naked in the bed, killing her instantly.

Don Melendez reacts and shouts out "No!" Before he has the chance to make any more noise, Shiva again projects his energy forward, hitting Melendez in the chest causing him to burn and bleed.

Shiva: "We can either make this a slow death or a quick one, your choice." The old man in front of him is crying in agony but Shiva knows that no matter how justice is served in the world, this is years of karma coming back to haunt Don Melendez and he is no innocent man.

Shiva: "The woman that brought Raven to you, where is she and why is she working for you?" He takes out the fake ID card containing Blaze's photograph displaying it in front of Melendez's face.

Melendez: "She doesn't work for me".

Shiva: "So how the fuck did she manage to trade in one man's life for classified information belonging to us?"

Melendez: "She stole the USB".

Shiva: "Your men were nowhere to be seen on the other side of the border the day it was taken. I know she has this power and you are loyal to her so for the last time, where is she?"

Melendez: "She was fucking crazy. She showed us similar power to what you have and used it to kill three of my men. As far as we know she lives in England and fled Mexico for Europe. If your men haven't found her yet in England then she is already dead and buried with the information".

Shiva: "Thank you for your assistance". He points the gun at Melendez and shoots him several times.

Shiva quickly escapes from the mansion, firing his chi at anyone who stands in his way. He is unsatisfied with the information he tried to get out of Melendez about 'Jennifer Richards'. He is aware that one individual not part of the syndicate or any major organisation has no protection and is sure that she has fled back home to Europe. He realises that it is virtually impossible to find her now and the only chance in doing so is if she ever returns to America. For now, Shiva will keep his eyes open but has given up in his search for another with similar powers to him. There are too many other priorities and things to worry about now with the syndicate taking over the Aguila supplies and his new responsibilities as face of their organisation. The only way now is up.

* * *

12am and Shiva returns to the motel with a blood stained neck and jumper after shooting the Don. He sees Big Ben and another man, Y Signal who is part of his Yakuza group standing outside the motel.

Shiva: "It's done, tell Mr X that he did not want to negotiate and I will be back tomorrow".

Shiva hands over the keys to the car as well as his jacket and jumper to be burned elsewhere. He heads upstairs in his vest and jeans towards his motel room and slowly opens the door to be greeted by Angelina who is anxious and waiting up holding the gun, sat next to Cesar who is fast asleep on the couch.

Shiva reaches out and takes the gun away after she stands up and walks towards him.

Shiva looks into her brown eyes: "You don't have to worry now, Don Melendez is dead and his men work for me from now on".

Angelina gives him a relieved smile before she rushes forward to kiss him. The two of them kiss passionately and frantically make their way to the bathroom, throwing their clothes on the floor and locking the door behind them in case Cesar wakes up. This moment of madness is the perfect end to Shiva's day where he and Angelina spend most of the night making out until the early hours of the morning. He cares for this woman but it is a selfish kind of love and one to fulfil his own personal needs for the time being.

As Shiva watches the sunrise from their bed, Angelina is fast asleep next to him. He can't help but think about what his future holds. If he had a normal life, he would have had a family by now, maybe even a son the same age as Cesar. Shiva knows that it is important for his legacy, his energy and his name to live on in future generations. This is the ultimate goal of any follower of the Yamato way of life. But there is no use in thinking about what ifs, there is only here and now and all he can do is live in the moment.

* * *

 _The white walls of the hospital room are clean and bright when one of the nurses opens the blue curtain surrounding Blaze's bed. As she wakes up in her bed, the nurse next to her takes Blaze's hand to check her pulse. Blaze looks down at her hands but the cuts appear to be gone._

 _Blaze: "Why am I here?"_

 _The nurse smiles, ignoring her as she leaves the hospital room._

 _Blaze: "Wait!"_

 _She tries to get up but no matter what she does she can't seem to get herself off of the bed. Soon after the nurse is back in the room, this time holding a baby in her arms._

 _Nurse: "Here you go, say hello to your baby boy". Blaze looks up at her in disbelief as the nurse places the new born child in her arms. It feels like one of the happiest moments of her life seeing this beautiful boy, feeling the warmth of his energy from her own. She kisses him on the forehead with tears in her eyes and holds him close._

 _The nurse smiles and leaves the room "I'll give you two some space"._

 _Blaze smiles and looks down at her baby who is now asleep in her arms "I promise you, no matter what I will always do my best by you". They share a moment of peace together._

 _Suddenly Blaze starts to feel cold. She looks up towards the corner of the room and sees a dark soul in a black hood appearing in the light. She tries to shout out for the nurse but no noise comes out from her voice. Blaze starts to panic as the figure walks towards the bed, unveiling his hood and revealing his red eyes. She instantly recognises this Yamato warrior who regularly appears in her dreams. Blaze takes a deep breath, trying her best to project her chi and protect her baby but again, nothing comes out of her hands. It's as if she is frozen and paralysed._

 _With ease, the warrior takes the baby away from her arms and holds him close._

 _Blaze cries out and begs him "No! Please don't hurt him, give him back!"_

 _She hears a voice next to the door of her room and looks up to find Mr X standing further away._

 _Mr X: "there's no use in trying to fight it Blaze, your child and his power belongs to us now just like you, just like his father. Your souls belong to us"._

 _The warrior hands over the child to Mr X who calmly walks out the door holding the baby._

 _Blaze repeatedly shouts out: "No! Please don't take my baby away!"_

 _The Yamato warrior turns back and walks towards Blaze before he places his hand around her neck until she can no longer breathe and the rest of the room blurs away into darkness._

* * *

 _#Phone alarm chimes#_

Blaze abruptly wakes up from her nightmare and catches her breath. She scans her bedroom frantically from the bed where she has clearly worked up a sweat. She looks at the clock- 7:30am. Shit! That was the alarm to leave for work, the wake up one at 6:30am didn't go off! At least today is Friday but it is just going to be one of those days and she has to accept it.

Blaze remembers the words of the fortune teller which come back to haunt her after having that dream. Trying to distract herself, she reaches again for her phone and sits up to read her emails and messages.

 _New Message: Adam, 06:20_

You coming to the fight tonight?

 _New Message: Keri, 00:56_

I'm sorry about the other day, it's been on my mind a lot. I haven't heard back from you, hope you're ok x

 _New Message: Max, 23:40_

Hey Blaze, hope you are well. I know your still off with the team but if you are free tomorrow night I have a fight on. Straight up entry for you to the arena and your own booth this time. Let me know if your down it would be great to see you there!

Blaze thinks to herself, 'shit how long have I been asleep here?'

Reluctantly, she gets up to shower and start her day. Late again to the office, but no one is there this time to tell her off.

 _#Landline rings#_

Blaze thinks to herself why now? When she is just about to leave for work.

Blaze: "Hello?"

Axel: "I've been trying to call your cell for the last hour and your office, why aren't you at work?"

Blaze: "Good morning to you too after so long! Oh and yeah I'm not at my office but technically you're not my boss anymore so you can't fire me! How did you get my landline number anyway? Where I live is personal, not business!"

Axel: "Stop being a brat and switch on the TV, channel 228".

Blaze: "Why are you making me turn on the Mexican channel? I don't understand this!"

Axel: "Just wait a minute".

A news bulletin comes on showing a photo of Don Melendez in the corner.

Axel: "He was killed last night. They say that the government and the federales worked together to bring him down and shot him dead at his mansion".

Blaze: "The federales were on his pay role, he owned them! Without his international drug supplies the local government would be broke".

Axel: "It looks like Mr X offered them a better deal then".

Blaze: "Shit!"

Axel: "Would he have kept his mouth shut?"

Blaze: "If he was loyal to my family like he said he was, then yes I believe so".

Axel: "Get to the arena tonight, 8:30pm we all need to talk after the match. Zan and Adam will be there this time".

Blaze: "Yeah, ok".

 _#Hangs up#_

* * *

Shiva lifts Cesar out of the coach with Angelina behind them "welcome to Wood Oak City". It's been a long twelve hour coach ride from the border but they have safely made it here to start a new life. Electra meets the three of them close to the bus station.

Shiva: "this is my colleague, Electra. She will take you to one of our empty apartments where you and Cesar can settle as long as you need. I'll be in touch soon, you will be safe there". He hands over an envelope with cash in case they need anything.

Angelina gives him a hug and a kiss on the lips "thank you for helping us".

Shiva: "Thank you also for putting your knowledge and trust in me".

Electra smiles at Angelina and helps Cesar into her car "cool car young man!" They drive away to the apartment.

When they get there, Electra hands over the keys to Angelina. It is a third floor apartment with two bedrooms and in great condition. This is a luxury compared to where Angelina and Cesar use to live.

Electra: "I know the weather here sometimes sucks but this place is fully heated and furnished. There's a grocery store a couple of blocks away, a school about half a mile away but if there is anything at all you need please do not hesitate to call" she hands over her card.

Angelina: "Thank you Electra for your kindness and hospitality".

Electra: "Pleasure my dear, anyone who is a friend of Leon's I am always here for to help."

Angelina: "I will pay you back the rent and bills when I find a job I promise".

Electra: "No rush, it's nothing really as long as you and your son are safe that's the main thing. Don Melendez was an evil man and I'm sorry for all you went through. Speak to Leon when he contacts you about a job, there are plenty of roles available in our organisation that might suit you".

Angelina: "Thanks".

Electra: "Good to meet you". She hands over the keys and leaves the apartment to let them settle in.

All of this is exciting for Cesar- his own room, their own TV, even their own dishwasher! This is far from the life they had in Mexico and Angelina feels fortunate that her and her son are still alive but in spite of this, she can't help but think that something here is not right.


	5. Chapter 4- Among the Chaos

**Chapter 4**

Axel, Adam and Sammy pass through the crowds queuing at the arena as they make their way backstage to speak to Max.

Adam spots him in the corridor: "Yo champion how you doing?"

Max: "Feeling good, feeling ready".

Axel: "We came to wish you luck, your opponent Hakuyo- he's tough I've seen him fight before. Try to avoid his right hook it's powerful but his left side is weaker".

Max: "I know, thank you."

Adam: "It's good to see you back in the ring Max"

Max: "Next time you two should be in there- boxing champ and MMA champ the three of us make a good team. Sammy you got a lot to learn".

Sammy: "no sweat, I got my own style".

Adam: "Where's Zan and Blaze?"

Max is all warmed up and ready but continues to stretch. "Zan must be sat in one of the booths upstairs, as for Blaze I don't know I messaged her an invite and saved her a booth also."

Adam: "Blaze is probably late you know what she's like".

The three of them bro shake Max's hand and wish him well before his big fight.

Adam: "We'll be right by the ring waiting to celebrate with you after".

* * *

Blaze enters the arena and is recognised by the staff on the door who take her straight through to her own private viewing booth, turning every single gaze towards her as she passes through the guest lounge. After speaking to Keri earlier on the phone, her friend insisted that she goes all out to dress up- hair, make up everything, even more than last time. Blaze regrets making this decision as soon as she sees the crowd. This isn't the same million dollar kick boxing fight she witnessed before when Raven had his match. No, this is a proper man's fight, wrestling, MMA, anything goes and no rules. The crowd of people from the streets have their tickets and love to watch this kind of gruesome fight that is not for the faint hearted. People can't help but notice this beautiful brunette with her hair out straight and wearing a long red backless dress. Keri told her to stay away from red again but Blaze couldn't help it.

She sits down on her own couch sipping champagne and looking out towards the ring. A server enters the booth,

"Sorry to bother you Miss Fielding. A gentleman outside has asked me to bring this Martini in to give to you".

Blaze looks at the glass feeling guilty. "Tell him thank you but I'm sorry I really don't like martini. Why don't you have it, it would be a shame for it to go to waste".

The server smiles "of course, that's fine. He was a bit too old anyway for my liking and I thought you could do much better. You look amazing by the way, I love the dress!"

Blaze smiles and raises her champagne glass to the server and smiles "thanks Lucy!" Lucy feels really happy that this VIP guest has remembered her name as most guests are stuck up, sometimes rude and don't seem to care.

The lights are flaring and the match is about to begin with excitement building up in the arena before Max enters. Just as the ten minute announcement takes place Lucy enters the booth again. "Sorry to disturb you again Miss Fielding".

Blaze: "its fine really, call me Blaze".

Lucy: "There is another man outside, this time a bit younger than the last guy. He has sent over this Pina Colada to you". Blaze stands up and takes a sip "Woah this is so strong, try this!" Lucy gives the drink a go and they end up laughing "it's probably a triple he's requested".

Blaze peeks out of the booth into the guest lounge where she can see the man standing by the bar. "He looks like a right wierdo! Lucy please this time don't drink it."

Lucy: "What should I tell him? He is being very persistent"

Blaze: "Tell him thank you but I er tend to go for taller guys than me and ones who don't look like serial killers" the two of them burst out laughing "I don't know just make any excuse, maybe not the serial killer part I don't want to offend him".

The match begins and Max Thunder lights up the arena. The crowd cheer as he enters, his presence commanding and focussed on the fight ahead. Shortly after that Hakuyo also enters. He too is a serious fighter and it looks as if it is going to be a good match.

The next twenty five minutes consist of blood, sweat and bruises. Both Max and Hakuyo put up a great fight, matching each other in the early rounds. Hakuyo has the most powerful punches that catch Max off guard whilst Max's wrestling skills and strength are second to none. It feels like Max is holding back a little bit and Blaze knows that he can do much more than he is letting on. The skill of these two fighters is brilliant to watch, not much gore yet but they are pacing each other out.

The half time bell rings and the fighters leave to go backstage for a 15 minute break. Blaze can see Adam and Luca from a distance escorting Max and handing him a towel. So far it has been much more fun than last time- a better match, more champagne to knock back and a comfortable place to sit with a great view. Blaze feels really relaxed and chilled and has made the most of the couch by putting her feet up. This is bliss.

Lucy enters the room again.

Blaze: "Hey, what did you think of the first half? That was incredible!" Blaze looks down at her feet "oh sorry I got comfortable and put my feet up, my heals are clean promise!"

Lucy can see she has knocked back almost the whole bottle of champagne and is chirpier than earlier with her rosy cheeks. "That's ok Blaze, you stay as comfortable as you want!" Blaze looks up at her knowing what Lucy is about to say.

Blaze laughs: "Ok so who is it this time? Let me guess- cava if he is on a budget, whiskey if he's a gangster, rum if he's chilled out aaah the suspense is killing me go on!"

Lucy: "Well third time lucky for you then this guy is tall and cute." She walks over to the table and this time, Lucy places a large cup of hot chocolate in front of Blaze who looks surprised.

Lucy: "Would you like me to send it back?"

Blaze: "No, it's ok. This one managed to miraculously guess my favourite drink!"

Lucy: "Well then this one's a keeper. He's gone back to the ringside now but he said that you would know who sent this. Something about a peace offering".

Blaze: "Thank you, I'll talk to him after the match".

Lucy smiles and leaves her to watch the rest of the fight.

The second half is even better than the first but pretty intense for anyone who does not like blood. Max is now fighting on his A-game having waited for his opponent to tire out. He takes Axel's advice in avoiding Hakuyo's right hook, instead keeping his left side on guard. It is a tough and challenging match for both men who are now battered and bruised with blood on the floor of the ring. Hakuyo delivers a powerful kick to Max's face, causing his eye to swell and close before punching Max in the head which causes him to fall heavily to the ground. Just as they think it's over and going to be a knockout, Max gets up and delivers a powerful punch to Hakuyo's chest, catching him off guard. The pair grab one another before Max executes his Thunder body slam move on Hakuyo, throwing him violently on the ground. The crowd are gearing up shouting 'Thunder Thunder…' waiting for Max to finish his opponent. As Hakuyo gets up, Max pulls out his signature move, the Thunder tackle where he projects himself forward at a high speed, crashing into Hakuyo with his shoulder extended and knocking him out.

The crowd cheer as Max Thunder is declared the winner after the greatest come back from a year out of wrestling. His fans go crazy and the compare concludes that tonight, a professional wrestler entered the mixed ring and took down another fighter trained in more styles than him. Better to be a master of one trade than a jack of all.

This is another special moment in Max's career and he takes the opportunity to help Hakuyo off the ground as they shake each other's hands. Max has made a big name for himself amongst wrestling fans locally however this is the first time other fighters have begun to recognise his capabilities. His entourage consisting of Axel, Sammy, Luca and Adam walk with him past the crowds out of the main arena to the backstage area.

* * *

As soon as they get back stage, Axel reaches for the ice bucket to give to Max for his eye which is now tightly shut and swollen.

Axel: "You did good out there man"

Sammy: "That was sick! I can't believe your finisher, I want to learn how you did that!"

Max smiles: "One day I'll show you kid!"

 _#Door knocks#_

Adam: "Let me go and see who it is".

Max: "If it's the girls, tell them they're too early I need a drink first!"

Luca: "Dude we still got a meeting after this".

Axel: "I sent Zan a message to get down here with medical supplies that was a tough match out there".

Adam comes back towards the guys.

Max: "who is it?"

Adam: "Somebody called Kevin McBride, he said he works with Hakuyo's manager."

Max: "He can come in".

This man in a black suit and shades on enters the room. He removes his glasses as he introduces himself to Max and the team "that was a great fight you displayed back there, the crowd went crazy".

Max: "It was all a blur to be honest"

Kevin: "I'm sure but you made magic happen out there. I came here not just to tell you how impressed I was but I also run fight nights at my arena and would be interested in sponsoring you to take part."

Max: "Is it legit?"

Kevin: "It's all underground but the prize money is $500,000 for anyone who wins. For the past couple of months there has been one champion with not many who can match him. Now that I have seen you fight I think you have a great chance. The syndicate invest the money in when they send their fighters but the crowds are waiting for an outsider to come and rock the boat".

Max: "I'll think about it".

Kevin: "Here, take my card and let me know when you decide".

Kevin nods and glances at the other guys in the room before he leaves.

Axel turns to Max: "you're not seriously thinking about doing this are you?"

Max: "Its $500,000 of syndicate cash and one of their fighters shamed of course I am! Plus we could use the funds!"

Axel: "these gangsters make you fight to the death in their MMA pits, I should know! Yes tonight was a victory but they do things there differently".

Max: "And you're not me, I didn't give up my fighting career like you to become a cop and I'm still training".

Axel feels pissed off at his comment. "It's your life Max, I'm going to go and find Zan and Blaze. We meet at your office in half an hour. Adam make sure Max doesn't get distracted in the meantime".

Five minutes pass and there is another knock at the door.

Max: "Tell the girls to meet me back at the house, they're expecting celebrations right now with me". He orders Adam to go to the door whilst still holding the ice bag over his eye.

Adam opens the door to find Blaze standing there "hey Adam, when's the meeting taking place? I've been waiting upstairs."

Adam looks at her surprised. "Soon, come in. Damn girl you looking fly tonight! I'm sure as hell going to have my work cut out tonight telling them high class ballers where to go when they harass you".

Blaze smiles: "No need, I've already turned away several drinks".

She walks in and greats the guys in the room who are silent.

Max: "Hey Blaze! Glad you could make it to the fight, please excuse the blood and the swollen eye".

Blaze: "Yeah of course! Congratulations that was incredible and a well-deserved victory".

Max: "Thanks Blaze! You look nice by the way".

She blushes: "Thanks!"

Adam turns to Sammy, slapping him on the back of the head: "Boy close your mouth and stop staring it's rude!"

Max turns to the group "give me ten minutes to shower and change, the five of us will head to the after party, I need to show my face then the meeting can take place at my office. We should go in Adam's jeep while Zan and Axel can make their own way there in his car." 

* * *

Axel tracks down Zan back at his lab "hey where you been? We didn't see you at the fight"

Zan: "Sorry, I've had a lot of work to do".

Axel: "Seriously though, what's wrong?" He glances at Zan's monitor to find a copy of the file opened based on the experiments Dr Glover did on him.

Axel: "You have to let this go and move forward".

Zan: "I've tried for years to reverse what he did but nothing is ever going to work!" He picks up the monitor, electrocutes it then throws the sparked hardware in anger on the floor. Axel has only ever see him lose it once with a syndicate thug but never like this out of the blue.

Zan: "My chi is no longer pure, my body is a machine. I don't know how long this is going to last. You remember the nuclear element I discovered, Rakushin don't you?"

Axel: "Yeah you told me about it when I was a kid".

Zan: "Luca hacked into one of the syndicate accounts to find large amounts purchased and recorded on their system. That energy bomb that went off in central square contained only elements of Shiva's chi plus other materials stacked inside. By purchasing Rakushin, the syndicate plan to mix this nuclear substance with chi to build even more powerful weapons than those listed on the USB. They could wipe out a whole city like this with one nuke".

Axel: "We need to move faster then".

Zan: "Only one force in this world is capable of stopping power of that intensity".

Axel: "No, it's too dangerous I can't let you go".

Zan: "I have to talk to my old master".

Axel: "They are loyal to the syndicate now, even Master Akihiro. They will kill you as soon as you step foot inside their temple."

Axel is concerned that Zan is even thinking of reconciling with the Yamato.

Axel continues: "Out of curiosity, how many joules of chi are needed to fire up a 4 Tonne warhead with 20% Rakushin?"

Zan: "It depends on how intense the energy is. Judging by Shiva's I would say approximately 3 gigajoules which would take over four months to drain continuously from his body so probably over the course of a year to allow him to rebuild his energy each day. I know that him and Tiger alternate in storing their energy when one of them is weak".

Axel: "Why don't we build our own weapons and use them to threaten the syndicate? We have the capabilities".

Zan: "We'd be fighting fire with fire. Rakushin is highly radioactive so we would be shooting ourselves in the foot and endangering others if we built our own to destroy Mr X".

Axel: "I'm not talking about the addition of Rakushin. I'm talking about pure energy, fire and current that we can store and use against them".

Zan: "It will take months plus you would have to get Blaze to agree to do it. I need to research this further before we can try. Once I have answers I will let you know".

Axel: "Ok. Come on let's go, we need to get to the meeting and decide with the team where we go from here."

* * *

Max's after party is all set up at his house, a beautiful three story modern building over-looking his own swimming pool. He has clearly worked hard building his own fighting empire, hosting other fighters as well as a successful wrestling career lasting over fifteen years. The five of them enter the house full of people including Max's managers, ex coaches, accountants, people who work at the arena, girls partying who are quick to pounce on Max and there are at least 60 people in here.

As soon as Max appears everyone cheers and raises their glasses to his victory.

Max: "Thank you everyone, it's been a tough few weeks training to get back into the ring but it was worth it" he raises his glass.

Adam whispers in his ear: "When should we go to your office?"

Max: "Give it half an hour or so I need to show my face and mingle properly with everyone. It's important I speak to these investors and arrange the entertainment for them. We also should wait for Zan and Axel to get here".

Adam: "Ok do what you need to do".

Luca heads to the open bar for a drink while Max goes to talk to some of the guests at his house.

Adam turns to Sammy and Blaze standing behind him "stay close to me. There's no syndicate shit here but these people can be annoying".

Blaze: "come on Skate what are you drinking?"

Sammy: "Rum and coke please"

Blaze "good choice!"

Adam responds: "no fucking way! You know you are serving alcohol to a minor don't you?"

Blaze: "Stop worrying so much, he's with us. Would you rather he go out drinking by himself and get into trouble when he can't handle the alcohol or would you rather him get used to it with us watching his back?"

Adam: "I don't want him drinking at all"

Blaze: "Adam he'll be ok, I'll keep an eye on him"

Adam: "You forget so easily how hard this is for me Blaze."

Blaze: "I'm sorry".

Adam: "It's ok. Look go and get him one drink and one for yourself. I'm kind of hungry anyway so I'll go after the food".

Blaze and Sammy walk towards the bar, each getting a rum and coke.

Sammy: "I don't know what you think but this party sucks. All these upper class business people getting drunk it's not my scene".

Blaze: "Yeah I know what you mean, let's go and sit down these heals are killing me and there's some space on the couch over there".

They take a seat amongst the tipsy party goers dancing around the room in front of the fire place and chatting to each other.

Blaze: "you must be use to all this then living with Axel now?"

Sammy: "Not really, he's at work all the time and he's OCD with his apartment so if anyone came in and had a party like this or trashed his place he would be so pissed. It has been tempting though to throw a party when he hasn't been home."

Blaze: "Well at least you get more space and time to do your own thing".

Sammy: "Yeah he's been great at helping me with my training, we never argue and Ax is so chilled. I know I've been sleeping on a couch but it's great and I know he appreciates having the company sometimes. The best is when he's home early we get pizza and stay up playing video games."

Blaze laughs: "Proper boys crib then".

Sammy: "something like that. Hey I think that guy over there keeps checking you out, it's probably cos you look really hot… shit did I just say that out loud? I mean you look really nice. Do you want me to tell him where to go? He's not good enough for you".

Blaze laughs: "You sound just like your brother, always trying to chaperone me! It's ok I can handle it but thank you."

Sammy feels a little embarrassed "Ok. I'm gonna check Adam for five minutes, if he bothers you I'm just over there".

Blaze: "Thanks Skate".

It's a long wait for the meeting to start and Blaze is feeling tired. Max notices her sitting by herself on the couch.

Max: "Blaze! Come over here there's someone I'd like you to meet!"

Blaze walks towards Max with his arms around two girls talking to an event organiser.

Max: "This is Liam, he is the owner of Wood Oak's main Judo academy. Liam this is Blaze, the best Judo fighter in the City". They shake hands and she asks him about his dojo- finally a stranger here who has something interesting to talk about.

Liam: "Miss Fielding, if ever you wish to teach at our academy or attend any of our talks as we sometimes run trips for the students, please do not hesitate to get in contact. Here is our card. My wife and I have been running this dojo for sixteen years now, it has helped the local community a lot in keeping kids off the street. We're always looking for someone new like yourself who can teach others".

Blaze smiles: "Thank you, yes I'll definitely be in touch!"

As soon as Liam leaves the party to head back home, Blaze senses the vultures in the room ready to approach her. She walks into the next room where there is now a more crowded atmosphere. She notices Max standing in the corner still with his arms around the two women having what it appears to be a heated conversation with Zan and Axel. Probably telling them off for being late!

Two men interrupt their conversation to greet them.

"Officer Stone, it's been a long time! Great to see you again Hawk!" Hawk was Axel's nickname when he served in the military as he was their best sniper.

Axel turns around surprised to see an old friend. "Likewise Jax, are you still serving in the military?"

Jax: "Nah I got discharged six months ago after I lost my hearing in one ear"

Axel: "I'm sorry man".

Jax: "Listen I got to go home but here is my card, it would be great to catch up properly like old times one day".

Axel: "Yeah, I'll be in contact soon. Good to see you Jax!"

The second guy who approached them is still talking to the group after ten minutes. His name is Andre Yenin, new money and a big time investor in fighting events. The only problem is he has a big mouth and can be very boisterous, overstepping the mark. Adam and Sammy have now walked over to the group, signalling that they are ready for the meeting to start but this guy won't stop talking.

Andre: "Adam Hunter! I remember you, I sponsored one of your fights years ago when I started out! What happened? Did you continue with your boxing?"

Adam: "Yeah I remember you! I became a cop in the end so I stopped fighting. This is my kid brother Sammy, he's an upcoming champion in the ranks, only 15 years old".

Axel is distracted from the group's boring conversation as soon as he notices Blaze standing by the bar on the other side of the room ordering a drink. It's been almost four months since he last saw her but wow she looks beautiful, sexy, classy, and perfect in that red dress. He is completely awe-struck for the moment until Adam elbows him, snapping Axel back to reality.

Adam: "Yo Ax, Andre just asked you a question and you're all spaced out".

Axel: "Sorry what did you say?" Andre's voice just becomes a loud noise after a while.

Andre: "I want to know where you trained I've heard so much about your MMA career. And when are you getting back in the ring?"

Axel: "I'm not sure, I work for Wood Oak PD now and much of the fighting I use to do was illegal".

Andre: "So? I can still make you lots of money, more than what you earn now".

Axel coldly replies: "No thank you".

Andre understands to back off from him, now diverting his attention to Max.

Max moves over the two girls standing next to him towards Andre who is dressed in a $4,000 suit and silver Rolex.

Max: "My friends and I need to have a business meeting for the next half an hour or so, Andre please excuse us. There's plenty here to keep you occupied, the food, the drink, the girls. These two beauties here will keep you busy and you can take the guest room upstairs. Enjoy the rest of the night and I will catch up with you tomorrow about the next event".

Andre: "You and I still have much to discuss about our investment. It's nice to finally meet all of your friends here. Please, before you go, I have one more favour to ask".

Max: "Sure what can I do?"

Andre: "Can you arrange to hook me up with that hot brunette in the red dress over there instead?"

Max: "Sorry Andre, she doesn't work for me"

Andre: "I'll pay you double, if not triple the fee. Do you think $5000 should cover it for one night?" He reaches for his cheque book.

Max: "Er No, I told you…"

Before Max can finish his sentence, Axel charges forward pulling off a strong sliding upper cut on Andre which sends him crashing into the wall, breaking his jaw and several teeth.

The crowd and the music stop as there is blood everywhere. Max: "What the fuck? This guy is going to sue your ass without hesitation and there goes our investment!"

Adam turns to Axel: "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Axel: "Wrong with me? Max, I don't give a shit about his money, that motherfucker disrespected a member of our team. Besides he wanted to see me fight anyway and now he knows what he can do with his $5000".

Sammy: "He deserved it! He'll probably use it to fix his face!" Zan smiles in approval.

Adam: "Shut up Sammy!"

Blaze walks over to the group where the crowd of guests are surrounding them, silent from the drama that just unfolded but not quite sure at what went down.

Max: "Someone get him out of here and get him a medic!"

Blaze: "What's going on? Our meeting hasn't started and you guys are fighting already!" She has no idea she is involved in the situation.

Blaze turns towards Axel, seeing the blood on his shirt and fist. It concerns her when she realises he is losing his temper. "What happened? Are you ok?"

Adam interrupts: "Axel go home now and cool off before you do something else you regret!"

Sammy: "I bet he could have easily killed that guy with one punch".

Max addresses the crowd surrounding them. "Go home, parties over now!"

The guests silently start to disperse. Blaze can see Axel is pissed off with Max and Adam now and she senses his chi flaring up, wanting to burst out so that he can release his anger. She takes his hand in the middle of the chaos with both of her hands and looks at him in the eyes "talk to me, please".

Her energy is soothing and he pauses for a moment to regain his cool composed self.

Blaze looks up at him with sadness in her face, "Just tell me what I did wrong. Four months have gone without a word. Why can't you even talk to me or even look at me properly right now?! I don't understand what I've done so much that you feel the need to push me away like this, it hurts!" The rest of the team around them quietly observe in shock.

He puts one hand calmly around her neck and kisses her on the forehead before letting go. "I'm sorry I hurt you Blaze, you did nothing wrong". He quickly walks away from everyone left standing in the room and leaves the house without looking back. Adam tries to follow him outside, leaving Blaze distraught.

Zan: "No! Give him some time, he needs to calm down on his own".

Adam turns to Blaze: "He lost it because of you! Every time you appear to be around Blaze, something happens and his temper flares up. You caused this!"

Blaze: "That's not fair, I wasn't even near you!"

Adam: "That man there wanted to buy you for the night, he disrespected you but he didn't deserve a blood bath for it! All of us here were ready to walk away but Axel lost it with him".

Sammy: "I would have punched him also and I'm sure Blaze would have too".

Adam: "You know full well how dangerous it is, that man could have been dead in a second if his chi got out and that wasn't even the best upper cut that Axel is capable of. In all the years I've known him, he's never lost his cool like this! Now it's only a matter of time before he kills someone unnecessarily and it's only when you're around so please do us all a favour yeah and go disappear again!"

Blaze starts to walk away then has a change of heart, sticking up for herself so she turns around. "What the fuck is your problem Adam?! Are you bitter cos Axel and I are better fighters than you and you are not capable of the chi we have? Or is it because you are so miserable in your existence that even your fiancé can't help you right now! Yeah, so many times Keri has called me up in the middle of the night crying on the phone because you're not there for her and Sasha and she's worried sick!"

Adam: "Leave my family out of this!"

Blaze: "Or maybe it's because your best friend has to keep checks on you because of your addiction."

Adam: "That's rich coming from you Blaze, why don't I pick up some more pills you can overdose on, next time I won't bother saving you."

She silences him with a slap across the face.

There is a long pause geared by shock before anyone comments and Blaze and Adam stand still in the moment glaring at one another.

The wise old doctor breaks the silence "pull yourselves together right now! How are we supposed to carry on when we are fighting each other like this? Axel is in a dark place and he needs all of us right now supporting him, not arguing like this!"

Max: "The old man is right, we can't go on like this so sort your shit out now!"

Adam is the first to apologise. "I'm sorry Blaze, I just don't want to see either of you hurt or worse, dead. Axel is as good as my brother, we've been to hell and back all these years! I was there the day he found his parents murdered and he was there when ours died. Every day at school I saw him struggle to keep his power a secret no matter how much the other kids tried to provoke us I was there. So whatever bitterness or jealousy you think I have, you're wrong!"

Blaze: "I'm so sorry, your right this is all my fault I need to go".

Adam: "No, you're not going anywhere. We need you, all of us do! Come back to our team and let's make this right, I'll talk to Axel just give him some time to cool off".

The two of them walk over to one another before they share a long hug. It feels good to be friends again and the hug between them is heart-warming.

Max jokes: "finally peace in my house. You both are cleaning up by the way!" He turns to the rest of the group "Guys I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

Max and the others leave Adam and Blaze alone, still in each other's arms in the middle of the room.

Adam whispers in her ear "I know this is hard but everything is going to be ok, I'll talk to him tomorrow". He starts to feel her crying on his shoulder. Blaze whispers back to him: "but it's not ok, I love him".

Adam whispers: "I know". He holds her a bit tighter as she cries out what has been stored up inside for months.


	6. Chapter 5- No Mercy

**Chapter 5**

Mr X stands next to his prized nuclear warhead capable of wiping out more than half the population of Wood Oak City. He touches the bottom of the outer case which is sat contained on its own tanker, admiring all of its power and energy.

"This is what I call our last diplomatic resort. It took a whole year to build it but we will build more with more power as we grow stronger". He addresses his three most loyal syndicate members, Shiva, Tiger and Electra.

Mr X: "I have bought the three of you here today to share this information but I am also expecting an update. Electra please begin".

Electra: "As you are aware the death of my husband has caused us much concern however, we still have you in a very powerful political position. Moreover, earlier today Governor Colman announced his resignation following his public humiliation and falling witness to my husband's death. This means that until another Governor is elected in three months, you as first senator hold all of the power and asset control of Wood Oak City."

Mr X: "In other words, the police, the military, the local government all have to follow my orders".

Electra: "Yes, plus you will have control of their funds. This doesn't mean that we are clear of enemies at the moment, if anything our enemies will try and strike us first but as long as your real identity is concealed, they should have no reason to betray you."

Mr X: "The military on standby in the city are weak but they have the resources, the tanks and the ammo. With our weapons they will have no choice but to follow my orders. The police department are a more complicated problem. With O'Neil dead and a new structure of officers running the feds along with Chief Clark, he is a much more difficult subject to negotiate with and take out."

Shiva: "Transport Minister, Deputy Chief, the Mayor and Governor it's all risky if you arrange to have someone murder the Chief of Wood Oak City. With your new position of power, the fingers will start pointing at you."

Mr X: "Leave the police force to me, I will simply remind them that I hold the purse strings but I can make all of their problems go away if they cooperate. I have never had any direct dealings with Chief Clark who is unaware of my identity so diplomacy is a good shot here. Tiger your next to update us".

Tiger: "You know that the last four months have been a huge loss for our organisation. But now that the war is over between us and the Columbians, we have started to rebuild and persuade fighters from the underground scene to work for us to fill their pockets. Thanks to Shiva, we now have regular product coming through that we have already started to sell not just here but over to the European drug distributors I've been acquainted with over the last few weeks. One of them, Zamza is keen to meet you in person when he visits Wood Oak City next week".

Mr X: "Very well, when one door closes another opens. Arrange the meeting as soon as you can. And what is the update on our other businesses?" He sits down to light up a cigar.

Tiger: "All of our legit organisations including the club and the casinos were not affected by the war and have maintained their purposes in profiting us. The loss of Barbon and his club is still a drop in the ocean but…"

Electra interrupts: "A drop in the ocean? That was also my club!"

Mr X: "And this is why I am handing over the reins of Mercury Room to you and Tiger. The paperwork will be with you in the morning. With our new supplies we will be able to pass through the club even more drugs to our customers and there is room to expand. I have plans on building another two clubs in Green and Red District."

Tiger: "As I was saying, Zamza is also assisting us with trafficking to and from Europe. I will see to it that 150 of our American girls here are smuggled over to Europe over the next year to be dispersed around. The clients over there will pay even higher amounts for our own. This means that we also need to keep recruiting at home, my men have already started doing this across the bars and clubs in the city. We just need to make sure that your feds stay out of this."

Mr X: "Good. I will handle that, thank you Tiger".

Shiva is next to address the others: "As you know Melendez and all close to him are dead. I tried to negotiate with him and tried to make him cooperate but in the end he was too stubborn. The Mexican Government and federales are now working with us and we have shipped over ten energy bombs. Master Yamato Oshiro in Japan has agreed to send to us ten of his ninjutsu warriors before they even try to meet us here. These men have pledged their allegiance and will work for the syndicate under my orders".

Mr X: "It seems as if we are getting carried away with our fighting power. With all of the major cartels now virtually extinct summed up with my political power, we have no enemies strong enough to match our fighting capabilities anymore. I would suggest you put more focus and investment into our nuclear programme."

Shiva: "It's just a precaution I am taking boss. Never underestimate your enemies, there may be others out there with the same powers as Tiger and I".

Mr X: "And your chi grows more and more stronger every day, anyone who tries to kill me has no chance".

Shiva: "Still, I'd rather be safe than sorry".

Mr X: "Very well. You made a small blunder by the way Shiva".

Shiva: "Sir, I dealt with Melendez what are you talking about?"

Mr X orders one of his men standing at the door "bring them in!"

Two twins, a boy and a girl not older than thirteen years old are escorted into the room with masking tape around their mouth and their hands tied behind their backs.

Mr X: "You snuck into his house, leaving evidence of you chi claiming to wipe out all of those closest to him but you didn't".

Shiva: "These kids were not there, they have nothing to do with our situation!"

Mr X: "They're his offspring, they were in the next room Shiva! That was a huge mistake on your part to not deal with this".

Shiva: "They're just children, send them away what can they do?" He glances over and sees the boy shaking and the girl crying. The twins know very little English but they understand what is going on.

Mr X: "You know what we do to the families of our enemies. Understandably, we can't keep any loose strings as they will grow up to try to avenge their parents. Use your chi now and finish the job you started!"

Shiva hesitates for a moment, looking over to Tiger and Electra standing behind him who are in agreement with Mr X. He holds an energy ball in front of the two children, sweating under pressure as he looks into their eyes.

Mr X: "Do it!"

Shiva breathes out, closes his palm and backs away "I can't, I'm sorry".

Mr X: "Then get out!" He pulls out his machine gun, quickly killing the two Melendez children with several shots without any mercy.

Mr X immediately turns to Shiva: "It's true you have been tired for the last few days with all of your travelling. Come back tomorrow and start again, your masters would have been disappointed with your attitude tonight as am I. Don't ever let me tell you again."

Shiva looks him in the eye and nods at his boss before he leaves the room, feeling sickened and broken. He has killed many times before for the syndicate, including women and children. But since meeting Angelina and Cesar, he knows even more that this is wrong and there is no excuse for it. The last few days away from the syndicate have made him open his eyes but he must pull himself together and obey as he knows that Mr X does not hand out third chances.

Electra and Tiger leave the room, somewhat shocked but knowing the situation was unavoidable.

Tiger sighs and turns to her when they walk into the elevator: "why did you interrupt me like that Electra? You know I am doing everything I can to get back in his good books".

Electra: "That club, my business, my life. The least you could have done was support me".

Tiger: "Where do you think I've been, I'm the one who built up your wealth! You forget that you started off as one of my workers until I gave you responsibility in our organisation when Mr X saw potential in you".

Electra: "Is that all I am to you? One of your hores?"

Tiger walks forward towards her against the wall "you know you're more than that".

Their hearts beat fast as they kiss each other in the elevator before going into one of the downstairs offices to finish what they started.

At the end of it all, Tiger turns to Electra who buttons up her shirt whilst sitting the desk that they wrecked a minute ago. "In this business, what's mine is yours. We're in this together until the end and until he's gone do you understand?"

Electra: "I understand everything Tiger".

She kisses him on the lips and walks out, leaving him uncertain of what the future holds. 

* * *

Shiva knocks on the apartment door hoping that Angelina and Cesar are safe inside.

Angelina opens the door "Shiva! It's been three days and no word where have you been?"

Shiva: "I told you to keep the gun by your side whenever you answer the door".

Angelina: "its 11:30pm what are you doing here so late anyway?"

Shiva frantically responds: "I have some problems and I need to get you and Cesar out of here to some place safe".

Angelina: "You said this was safe! The government will help us".

Shiva: "I don't work for the government, only my boss is involved in those affairs".

Angelina: "What let me guess you're part of some criminal organisation, you're no better than Don Melendez!"

Shiva: "Just listen to me! Pack your things and leave the city, my boss cannot find out you're here I refuse to let him hurt you or Cesar".

Angelina: "Stop panicking! We're fine and we're not leaving you no matter how hard you try!"

Shiva: "fine, but I'm taking you to another safe house in a different part of the city where they can't find you".

Angelina: "Ok, but we stay close to you".

Shiva nods in agreement as they come to their compromise before they pack their belongings and leave the apartment to find safety elsewhere. 

* * *

6am, Monday morning and Adam is lying in bed next to Keri holding her baby bump.

Adam whispers: "I want you to know that I am sorry Keri".

Keri turns around to face him "what are you talking about?"

Adam: "All the times that I made you cry, left you and Sasha here worried sick while I was out working or drinking with no word, no calls. I'm sorry".

Keri: "Where is all this coming from? I understand, you have to be on your duty when they call".

Adam: "It's no excuse and I hurt you. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do."

Keri: "Things are fine now, I'm so happy and our baby is going to change our lives. Why are you suddenly coming out with this, it's in the past!"

Adam: "Friday night Blaze and I got into a fight and she mentioned it in the argument. Please don't be mad at her".

Keri: "What? Are you two ok?"

Adam: "Yeah we're fine now but the situation is really fragile. I hate being stuck in the middle of my two best friends I feel like one of them is going to end up going off the rails before getting killed".

Keri: "I hope Blaze didn't freak out about the whole gypsy thing".

Adam: "What?"

Keri: "Last Tuesday when we went shopping there was this fortune teller, she wasn't no fake and she was pretty accurate when she read me. But this woman totally freaked out Blaze, telling her she had a gift from the universe and then getting her hopes up saying that one day she is going to have a child."

Adam: "Wait, what else did she mention about this gift?"

Keri: "Why don't you ask Blaze?"

Adam: "Please, it's important. Did the woman say anything about destruction or anything?"

Keri: "No, she just said that the child will have both energies of the universe, whatever that means. She was probably just trying to bullshit analogies. Look go easy on her, she's had a tough few months especially after tracking down her families' resting place."

Adam springs up off the pillows, "Thanks baby!" He kisses her and quickly jumps out of bed to get ready for work.

Keri: "Adam where are you going? You don't have to be at work until 9 today!"

Adam: "I got to do something this morning, I'll see you tonight". 

* * *

Adam reaches the confinements of an old cemetery in a quiet, run down part of town. He walks past many gravestones dating back a hundred years but has no clue at the moment where to find what he is looking for.

"Can I help you?" An old undertaker from the office at the entrance questions him.

Adam: "Yeah, I'm looking for this family". He hands over one of the photos he kept from Blaze's photo album.

The man responds: "sorry, there's no one like that here".

Adam: "Blaze told me to search for seven stars".

The undertaker looks up at him and has a change of heart. "Follow me".

He takes him far into the cemetery to a patch of land home to at least twenty grave stones with those murdered from Blaze's family.

The undertaker comments: "They were good to us. They funded our cemetery and despite their sins, they helped those who could not afford to bury their loved ones. Twenty years have passed but I remember those children that the syndicate murdered."

Adam: "Blaze is one of my best friends, she is lucky to be alive. We both work for Wood Oak Police Department and I know you gave her an album last time she was here. If you have any other information please tell me, it's important and could save her life one day."

The undertaker responds: "she has no one left now. I gave her all of the information I could find but I didn't have this with me when she turned up here".

He pulls out a gold necklace with a blue evil-eye pendant. "Please give this to her".  
Adam: "What is this?"

Undertaker: "It belonged to Blaze when she was a child. It means protection in her culture and it will stop the nightmares she has".

Adam looks at him concerned and puzzled at all of this black magic. He has seen all too much when it comes to his friend's powers that he doesn't fully understand. He leaves the cemetery with a heavy heart, holding onto the necklace.


	7. Chapter 6- Basement level

**Chapter 6**

Chief Clark is sat around a table with DC Bailey, Axel and Blaze at Wood Oak Central Police department. Adam frantically opens the door knowing that they have been sat there a good while waiting for him to show up.

Clark: "Hunter, it's nice of you to finally join us." The sarcasm is clear in his voice.

Adam salutes "apologies Chief I got held up this morning". He briefly glances over towards Blaze.

Clark: "The reason why I have arranged this meeting at the last minute is because it has been confirmed that our funding has been cut without my knowledge. Governor Colman kept over $800,000 of Police Department funds for his own personal gain off the books. As you know, this is a time where we are in financial need as we still need to recruit and properly train more officers."

Adam: "Can't the government gain back the funds from his assets?"

Clark: "unfortunately that may take months and we don't have that time to wait. The government have agreed to bail us out as Senator Williams is now in charge of Governor Responsibilities for the time being. He has arranged to prioritise investment in Wood Oak City Police Department and pay off the debts we are facing."

Blaze: "You're telling me a corrupt politician who is a violent criminal in this city is covering his tracks by wanting to help us?"

Axel: "I think he's trying to do more than cover his tracks, he's trying to buy our loyalty."

Clark: "Firstly you have no proof of state corruption on his behalf, until you do then you can start throwing around allegations. I am not fond of the man either in the way he does things but we haven't got a choice and my decision is final in accepting his offer."

Adam: "So what's the catch?"

Clark: "He want's our security, accompanying him to any major public event he attends especially after the incident in Central Square. He has personally requested that Captain Stone and Captain Hunter attend a political meeting with him this week as he is highly impressed with the work you both did at Central Square. Understandably, his financial aid will result in some intervention on his behalf. He has given his word to keep his nose out of cases and police policy but Senator Williams expects to have your full support and has requested that the three of you meet him with myself and DC Bailey to discuss the funding and what we are doing with it".

Blaze: "So basically he is going to start pulling the strings around here!"

Clark: "Fielding that's not what I said!"

Blaze: "But he is already making demands. It's only today I got the email talking about the proposed new offices for the district attorneys and government officials that they are building next to our office at Red District. Next he will want his own freedom over the ports".

Clark: "Let's not jump the gun here and let's see what he has to say. He has requested for the meeting to take place next week on Saturday informally at our annual Christmas Dinner and the first repayment of our funding has already gone through. I will be in touch shortly to send you more information."

The three Captains salute Chief Clark before he leaves the room.

Blaze angrily turns to the others: "This is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard!"

DC Bailey: "That's enough Fielding! He's given you an order and you have to follow it whether you like it or not".

DC Bailey proceeds to exit the room.

Adam turns to Blaze: "Listen to me, we have to do this! We have to make Williams trust us if we're to know the ins and outs of the syndicate".

Axel: "I hate to say this but he's right"

Blaze: "I don't care who he is, I will not sit and work with the man who is responsible for killing my family. Let that fucker arrange the meeting on his terms, I will be there and I will be ready to kill Mr X".

Axel: "You kill a senator with all of his security at an official police event, they will catch you and you will get the death penalty".

Blaze looks at him in the eye with determination: "I'm willing to take that risk, it's the only way!"

Axel: "I want him dead just as much as you do but we need to play this smart. We need to expose everything he has done and his organisation. Do you really think killing Mr X at this point in time just like that will solve the whole problem? He has Shiva running the syndicate on his behalf right now, we need to find a way to get all of them and end it to walk away free. We _will_ find them".

Blaze: "I have to go back to Red District and think this through".

And just like that, Blaze cuts the conversation and leaves the room.

Adam: "She will come around eventually."

Axel: "If she is smart she will. We'll attend his public event as security and he will in turn trust us then we can break him and his political goal piece by piece. Where were you this morning anyway?"

Adam: "I'll explain over lunch, let's get out of here". 

* * *

#Cell phone rings#

Adam: "What's up?"

Luca: "Make your way over to Renata Boulevard as soon as you can, Zan and I got a lead on Jack and we think we've found one of the syndicate labs".

Adam: "Will be there in ten, what about the others?"

Luca: "They are on their way". 

* * *

The group rendezvous by one of the alley ways off of the large highway running through Wood Oak's Green District. Adam is thrilled to see the whole team ready to kick some ass, loading their different weapons and running through their route into the building they are about to raid. This plan is even more precise than many of the swat teams Adam has worked with. He is also happy to see Blaze back and part of the group.

Axel: "Luca will be on standby in the van, he is already parked around the corner. He has accessed the building's network and has tampered with any surveillance there. Adam, Max and I will enter from the ground floor on the East side of the building. Jack is still in there but when he leaves we will take out any of the men they have guarding the lab. While we distract them Zan, Blaze and Sammy will enter via the other side only accessible with a security tag, and they will make their way as quickly as they can down to the basement where the lab is and where they will take as much information as possible. During that time we will take out anyone else on the other floors. We have ten minutes to get this done, take as much as you can from the lab but as soon as the clock strikes 10pm we bail out".

The team nod in agreeance.

The old derelict building looks like it has been abandoned and unlisted from the outside but really there is a whole network or syndicate operatives on the inside at the moment. They notice Jack's car leaving the small car park in front of the building. There are also two guards outside of the entrance with torches as the confinement of the entrance is barely lit. They hear a noise close by and know it is not the sound of the local traffic off of the highway.

"What was that?" one of the guards refers to his partner.

The other laughs and responds: "It's probably one of Tiger's men returning from their break".

They hear a voice and can see someone in the distance walking towards them.

"Hi, I'm really sorry to bother you but my car has broken down just outside on the highway and my cell is dead, do you mind helping me?" They look up to see a brunette with long hair who is dressed in a zipped up red leather jacket, short red skirt and belt.

"Of course we will help you!" Replies one of the guys.

She charmingly smiles at them "thank you so much! I will take you to my car".

The same guard replies to his colleague standing outside "wait here on guard, I'll see what's going on plus I'm getting her number at the end of it" he laughs.

The man follows her out of the gate to the lit up street outside the car park. As he steps onto the side walk Adam grabs the man and strangles him using a wire. Within 30 seconds he is silently dead. Blaze reaches down for his jacket pocket to find the security card that will allow them into the other side of the building. Blaze goes back inside the compound towards the second guard standing in the distance "we need to top up the car with some water". When she has walked close enough she pulls out a knife from under her jacket and stabs the guard in the stomach. He falls to the floor, dead in a pool of blood. The rest of the team run down the path to the building before splitting up to enter from both sides. With the East side now without any guards, Adam, Axel and Max walk through with ease, holding their guns ready to fight any syndicate operative who gets in their way.

As they approach a door on the ground floor deeper inside the building, two men spot Max.

"Put your gun on the floor and get your hands up" both point their fire arms towards him. As he slowly bends down towards the floor to get rid of his gun, two shots are fired from behind Max that shoot both men one after another in the head.

Max: "Thanks Ax"

Axel: "Don't thank me, this time that was Adam"

Max is pleasantly surprised: "Hunter your accuracy has improved!" he jokes.

Axel: "We need to split up if we are to cover the whole building in time". He looks at his watch 21:47.

Adam: "I'll scan the rest of the ground floor first, Max go to the next floor, Ax get to the second and third at the top. The others would have reached the lower two basements by now".

Max and Axel use the stairwell to get to the next floor of the building. As they reach the first floor eight Yakuza fighters spot them. They have no choice but to fight them off simultaneously. Max reaches for his gun which is quickly kicked out of his hand by one of the men. In an exchange of kicks and punches, Max grabs the man and throws him down the stairwell, breaking his neck. He then fights off another two more men who try and sweep him off the ground but regret making that decision when Max jumps and slams his shoulder into them, breaking several bones as his shoulder crushes one of the men. He then gets up and knees another in the face before continuously punching him.

Axel on the other hand is faster and relies somewhat on his strength but not as much as Max. He battles with the rest of the thugs alternating and ducking between them, kicking, blocking and punching. He too grabs one of them and throws them on the floor before kicking them in the head. Another uses that time to throw a punch at Axel who is quick to block his hand. In one swift move, Axel grabs his wrist and uses his knee to break the man's arm before round house kicking him to the head. All the men they fought are now either knocked out or dead on the floor.

Axel passes Max a silencer for his gun "take care of this then scan the rest of the floor, I'll be upstairs".

As Axel reaches the third floor, he is greeted by five ninjas holding samurais. He instantly recognises the fact that they are guards for the Yamato.

One of them speaks out "drop your gun now. All I have to do is throw this shard of glass at the artery inside your neck and you will be dead in seconds".

Axel smiles and drops the gun whilst one of them says to the other in Japanese "take him to the boss alive".

Axel replies in their language "it's about time". The ninjas look at each other in disbelief.

Axel: "I've wanted a decent fight for a while now".

They charge forward with their swords but Axel is quick to back flip out of the way, avoiding any daggers projected towards him. Four of the ninjas dressed in blue gi's with their faces covered summersault forward and back trying to hit Axel but he is able to block their efforts and counter attack. He delivers a powerful upper cut, knocking out one of the fighters before grabbing his sword and cutting his throat.

Axel stands in front of the others as he blocks more of the daggers with the sword. He rolls over on the ground to find another small dagger and projects it towards another fighter's neck, puncturing his artery and killing him in seconds.

"So American fighter understand Ninjutsu". Two of the men charge forward with their swords on the attack. One of them almost slices Axel, the tip of his sharp blade cutting him across the stomach. He does not give up the fight and ends up slicing both ninjas one after another. This first one decapitated and the second stabbed through the chest.

The last ninja standing is wearing a brown coloured gi.

Axel: "You shame your master in working for Shiva after what he did".

The ninja responds: "Shiva is my master". He charges towards Axel with his sword, kicking, punching and knocking Axel's weapon out of his hand as he narrowly avoids the fast blade trying to cut him up. In doing so, Axel relies on his reflexes and has flashbacks of training with his old master for this when he was a kid. Eventually he is able to knock the sword out of the ninjas hand and the two of them continue their fight with fast kicks, strong blocks and plenty of skill.

Meanwhile downstairs Sammy, Zan and Blaze have reached the lab on the third basement. They waste no time in shooting anyone who stands in their way. Zan also grabs one of the fighters guarding the lab, lifts him up and emits 10,000 volts of electricity through his body. Sammy fights off another fighter who jumps out behind him. Luckily for Sammy, he is quick to dodge his efforts as he is wearing his roller blades. He skates back towards the fighter at high speed before jumping in the air and kicking him in the head. The impact of the skates are enough to knock the man out. Zan walks over to the fighter and finishes his life with another few volts of electric current.

Blaze spots a scientist hiding under the desk and points her gun towards him "get up now!"

She forces him to walk towards the central computer and throws a USB device on the desk "log in now. If you so much as type in a failed password I will shoot you".

Zan signals to Sammy "we need to grab those cases in that cupboard, put these on". He hands over a pair of gloves to Sammy "be careful not to drop the containers, there is Rakushin inside plus they might contained stored chi. If you break any of the outer layer, the element in there is highly radioactive".

Sammy: "Shit!"

Zan: "Put them on this trolley and we will take the six cases carefully upstairs via the elevator".

The scientist shouts out "no! This has taken us years to discover! You can't!"

Blaze shoves the gun into his back and can see he is now logged in.

Zan responds: "No, actually I discovered this element Dr".

The scientist is shocked and looks into his eyes "Zan Gilbert?!"

Blaze: "You think it's ok creating weapons from this? You are just as responsible as Mr X in attempting to kill thousands of civilians".

Zan turns to the scientist while Sammy loads the trolley "where is Dr Glover?"

The scientist responds: "I don't know who you are talking about". Zan nods at Blaze who then shoots the scientist in the back.

Blaze: "Come on we need to get out of here its 21:53 already. Take the trolley through that elevator, Adam should be by the entrance and Luca is right outside in the van. I will get the rest of the files copied onto the device then I will destroy the lab".

Zan: "Let me stay and salvage anything I can".

Blaze: "No! That trolley is too heavy and Sammy and I can't take it on our own. Go now!"

Zan: "Be careful!"

Zan and Sammy struggle to push the trolley into the elevator but they get there in the end. The elevator however stops on basement 1 instead of the ground floor on the way up. As it opens, two men with machetes charge inside towards them. Zan wastes no time in grabbing them by the neck, lifting them up and electrocuting them. Sammy tries to press on the ground floor button and the elevator shuts but this time it doesn't seem to move.

Sammy: "Shit! We're trapped!"

Zan breaks open one of the control panels "hold on, let me see if I can get this to work". He frantically pushes in codes but nothing seems to be happening.

Zan: "Sammy get your phone out and call Blaze, she will have access to the main computer controlling the building. If that doesn't work call Luca and see if he can hack into the controls".

Sammy panics and nods: "ok!"

Sammy calls her put his battery is almost dead. Just before the phone dies he sends Blaze a message 'trapped inside the elevator, please help'.

Zan: "I told you to always make sure your phone is charged!"

Sammy: "I'm never making that mistake again, come on get us out of here!"

On the top floor, Axel and the ninja have continued to fight with neither backing down. Eventually the ninja turns to his last resort while Axel is down on the floor. He opens his palm creating a purple ball of energy above it.

Axel: "No! Don't do this the whole building will blow with the radioactive substances downstairs".

Ninja: "You and I will survive though unless I kill you first".

He projects the energy ball forward, hitting the wall and setting fire to it as Axel rolls out of the way.

Axel: "That's enough!" He walks over to the ninja with fire above his hands.

The ninja speaks out: "You know it is against our religion for one man to use his chi against another gifted like himself. The Yamato will punish you for this!"

Axel: "Yeah, and you just broke that rule". The ninja can see that Axel's power is much stronger than his own as he uses a circle of fire like a huge blade to cut and set alight the ninja who burns to death within seconds.

Axel catches back his breath but notices that the energy ball the ninja fired punctured an electric cable which has sparked and has now caused a fire that is quickly spreading and starting to melt the roof above. As Axel runs down towards the second floor the fire alarm in the building has started to signal. As he reaches the ground floor he spots Luca and Max standing outside the elevator where they have opened the outer doors revealing the cables and an empty shaft.

Max: "Quick we need your help! They're trapped inside with the Rakushin on the floor below".

Axel looks down the shaft to see Adam who is standing on top of the elevator where he has pulled open part of the roof of it.

Adam: "Here, take this these are really heavy but handle these with your gloves and do not drop or damage anything!"

Axel: "We need to be quick there's a fire three floors up and the whole place is going to explode!"

One by one, Zan hands up one case at a time carefully to Adam who then passes each one towards Max and Axel who run as quickly as they can to put them inside the back of the van outside where Luca stands on guard.

Max: "Shit these must weigh at least 80 kilos each! No wonder they got trapped in the elevator." It's a struggle but they both eventually manage to get the six containers with three trips back and forth into the back of the van.

Flames and debris are already starting to fall through the elevator shaft to the ground floor as Adam looks down at Zan and Sammy from above.

Zan turns to Sammy "Here let me lift you towards your brother".

Sammy replies: "What if you electrocute me?"

Zan: "Don't be silly kid. Trust me, this is the only way just try not to move too much!"

Zan who is 6ft 8 carefully lifts Sammy up who is a mere 5ft 5 towards the roof of the elevator. He knows that he needs to act fast as more flames have started to fall from above and the cables are starting to burn and spark which can cause the elevator to collapse at any moment. Adam takes Sammy's hand and helps him out before Zan jumps up and pulls himself out of the elevator. It is only a few more seconds before there is an explosion from the flames above them which causes the cables to break and the elevator to fall, resulting in a second explosion and fire on basement 2 below.

Adam: "Let's get the hell out of here! Zan where's Blaze?"

The loud explosion on basement 2 causes the floor below them to shake and part of the ceiling to cave in where Blaze is standing in the lab on the floor below. Fortunately she has completed her task in copying the files and destroying the central computer but her watch is now saying 10:06. She grabs her phone to call the others to let them know she is coming out but there is no signal. In doing so, she notices the text Sammy sent a few minutes ago.

Blaze panics, "Shit!"

She runs up the stairs to the next level basement 2. The whole level is black with smoke, the only thing to light up the floor are the sparks coming from the dislodged elevator stuck between here and the floor below. Blaze frantically tries to pull open the doors to the elevator shaft. "Sammy! Zan! Can you hear me?! Hold on I'm coming back for you!"

She runs towards the other side of the hall to find a glass cabinet in one of the labs containing a metal rod. She kicks the glass and breaks it open, grabs the rod and runs back to the elevator. The floor is even more inflamed than it was a minute ago and Blaze does everything she can to open the doors whilst coughing through the smoke. Eventually she opens the door but soon after the elevator drops and crashes at the bottom of the building. The shaft is filled with smoke but Blaze can hear Max's voice coming from above.

Max shouts down: "Blaze can you hear me? Is anyone there?"

She coughs and notices a light shining down from above "Max I'm on basement 2, Zan and Sammy are trapped in the elevator with the explosives!"

Max: "Zan and Sammy made it out with them and they are safe! The fire is spreading fast, do you have access to the stairwell? Adam and Axel have gone downstairs to find you!"

Blaze runs towards the stairwell but turns away when she sees more sparks and flames blocking the other side. She shouts back up towards Max "It's blocked off! I can't get out! They would never be able to reach this level from above!"

She hears more voices above.

Max: "Hold on Blaze!"

Adam and Axel frantically return to Max on the ground floor.

Adam catches his breath: "All the entrances to the lower level are blocked off, there's no way down there other than through the elevator shaft but the fire is too much and it's causing the cables to spark".

Max: "We have to do something, Blaze is still down there on basement 2!"

Axel: "Run and get the rope from the van, it's all we have".

They look down at the shaft below but they can't see anything through all the smoke caused by the explosion on the lower basement.

Axel: "Blaze are you still there?"

Blaze: "Yeah! You guys need to go now, I can't get out!" she struggles to communicate, coughing through her sentence.

Axel: "Hold tight, we're getting you out. Stand on the right side of the shaft, I have a rope here I think it can just about reach you. I know you can't see it so hold out your arm and tug it as soon as you notice it".

A few seconds go by and finally he feels a response from the other side of the rope.

Axel: "Blaze listen to me, I need you to climb up the rope but avoid touching the metal panels on the wall as they continue to spark".

She starts to pull herself up with all of her strength trying to avoid the walls. Just as she passes basement one a flame from above falls and hits her on the arm. She is suffering badly from smoke inhalation and is starting to pass out.

Axel: "Come on you got one more level to go don't pass out on me you have to keep climbing!"

He doesn't get a response this time. "Hold on we are pulling up the rope".

Blaze: "No! I'll hit the wall! I'm sorry I can't hold on anymore." She starts to cough more and more.

Axel: "Ok just stay there, I'm coming to get you!"

He carefully hands over the rope carefully to Adam.

Adam: "Max and I can hold your weight but the rope can only take 100 kilos, if you go down there you will both die".

Max: "We have to get her now she's passing out!"

Axel: "100 kilos?" Axel turns towards Sammy.

Adam: "I think this can just about hold Blaze and Sammy, kid can you get down there and give her this?"

Zan throws over an oxygen mask to him. Sammy quickly removes his roller blades and starts climbing down the shaft for about two metres. Through the smoke he can just about see Blaze.

Sammy: "Blaze put this on and let's go!"

She reaches up for the mask and takes a deep breath before climbing some more.

Sammy: "Come on we're almost there, grab my foot as soon as you start feeling faint again and remember not to touch the walls they are really hot".

Eventually they manage to climb back up to ground level where their friends can lift them out of the shaft. Both Sammy and Blaze collapse on the floor as soon as they are out but the others help them up and carry them away from the building where the flames continue to intensify over the next few minutes.

Adam: "That was too close!"

Zan: "Come on, let's get back to the lab. They will need to be treated for smoke inhalation."

Axel sighs as he looks at the containers stacked up and tied carefully at the back of the van knowing that the whole group are risking everything right now including each other's lives.

Axel: "We need to figure out how to destroy these".

Zan: "We will, I'm just thankful that we all made it out alive this time".


	8. Chapter 7- Keep your enemies closer

**Chapter 7**

The next morning and the group have managed to stay the night at the restaurant above Zan's lab. The building has a room with a single bed above the restaurant that Sammy kips in after Zan treats his smoke inhalation. There is also a shower on the floor above that each person takes turns using to wash off the smell of the smoke. As a precaution, the team remove the outer layers of their clothing in case any radiation leaked onto their clothes. Luckily there is a supermarket at the end of the road that Luca broke into to steal some basic tracksuit pants and t-shirts for everyone at 2am. When Luca got back, he distributed the clothes straight away however was quite apologetic towards Max.

Luca: "I'm sorry, the largest T-shirt size they had was baby pink". To Max's disappointment, Luca is serious and throws over the T-shirt.

Adam and Axel laugh "I think it suits him!" Adam remarks.

Max: "You'll be wearing this around your face if you don't shut up!"

Zan's assistant, Yuzo who runs the restaurant also helps the group in preparing food and providing water throughout the night.

It's now 5:30am and Adam and Axel are the only ones awake whilst the others are asleep on the floor of the restaurant against the wall or on the couches. Max's snoring has kept them up most of the night.

Adam turns to Axel: "Come on let's go down to the lab and see what's going on".

They walk downstairs where they can see Zan examining the files on the USB device, trying to figure out how to disarm or dispose the six containers lying on the floor.

Zan: "Give me a few days I found this element, I can eradicate it".

Axel: "How is Blaze doing?"

Zan: "It looks like she will need to stay in the induced coma for another day or two until her lungs clear. I had no idea until I checked but I suspect Blaze is asthmatic so we need to keep a close eye on her breathing as much as we can. The drip also has to be changed twice a day".

Adam: "That's fine, Axel and I will be here until you figure this all out".

Axel: "Call Clark at 7, he needs to come here and see this for himself."

Adam: "Bailey can handle my work back at Green District for the next day while we move the nukes. I will make sure our work is covered".

Axel: "Thanks".

The two of them walk into the next room where Blaze is asleep on her back, breathing through a ventilator and hooked up to a drip and heart monitor.

Adam picks up a document lying on the draws beside the bed "Holy shit have you checked this out!?" He hands over a print out of the ECG Zan did a couple of hours ago.

Adam: "Fuck, I've never seen anything like this!"

Axel examines the piece of paper "it's because of her chi, the amount of electric charge in her body from her heart is higher than yours or mine put together. Blaze's energy is different to mine".

They notice her eyes twitching and the pulses on the machine increasing.

Adam: "Shit, what do we do?"

Axel: "Having this power is great don't get me wrong but part of our problem is the inability to fall into deep sleep. Our brains are always switched on and active.

Adam: "That explains why you are always working late. She's probably having another nightmare". Axel: "There's nothing we can do, just keep an eye on the monitor in case we have to intervene".

Adam: "One minute".

Axel notices Adam frantically going through his bag. "What are you looking for?"

Adam: "This!" He pulls out the necklace the undertaker gave him at the cemetery "this is what I told you about yesterday when I visited the cemetery where Blaze's parents are buried".

As he pulls out the delicate chain it gets caught on one of the zips to his bag and breaks.

Adam: "Shit! The man said this will stop the nightmares".

Axel: "Let me see that". He takes the broken rose gold chain and removes the blue evil eye pendant. He examines the back of it and notices that it is inscribed with seven dots in the same position as the seven stars he recognises all too well.

He places the pendant on the bed next to Blaze.

Adam: "What are you doing?"

Axel: "It's fine, I know what I'm doing".

He puts the broken chain inside his pocket and takes off his own silver chain from under his t-shirt that contains his dog tags that he removes and places on top of the desk next to the bed. He hooks the pendant to the chain and carefully does up the necklace around Blaze's neck. He sits next to her and holds her hand and within a matter of seconds her heartbeat on the monitor reduces back to normal.

Adam: "What the fuck? I thought that undertaker was bullshitting but seriously?"

Axel ignores Adam as he walks out the room, a little spooked. He gets up and whispers in Blaze's ear "I know you can hear me and I know that you see them. They'll never own your soul or your chi, remember that".

Axel lets her hand go and walks out of the room, leaving her to sleep peacefully. 

* * *

Chief Clark inspects the six containers in Dr Zan's lab.

Clark: "I'll be damned, these are for real".

Zan: "I have risked my life letting you in here and I am a wanted man in the city. Do you really think that I would do this over a fake load of weapons?"

Clark: "I understand Dr".

Axel: "Now do you have enough evidence?"

Clark: "Against the syndicate? Yes. If anything on your USB device links to Williams, yes otherwise there is more to do but our priority is to either hide or dispose these. They can only do more harm than good. I know a remote location outside of Wood Oak in case you fail to disarm them where you can at least hide them away from civilians".

Zan: "Thank you chief".

Clark: "Don't worry, I am not going to hand you over to the authorities. Just keep this matter under control. Adam and Axel I need you both back at Central today, Senator Williams has put forward the meeting on purpose in case we had anything planned for next week. Can you get hold of Blaze also?"

Adam: "Blaze is in there".

Clark walks over to the next room, noticing her asleep and hooked up to machines "shit, what happened to her?"

Zan: "She will be out of the coma in a day or so when her lungs clear as she is suffering from smoke inhalation."

Clark: "Ok, just the two of you then at 5pm sharp. I will get DC Bailey to cover for Blaze at Red District over the next few days. And this whole vigilante undercover work you two are doing, next time keep me in check. I don't want any officers risking their lives to stop you or you two getting caught is that clear?"

Adam: "Yes Chief"

Axel: "I could have sworn you agreed for us to murder O'Neil off the books, trust us to handle this".

Clark: "Stone don't try your luck, O'Neil was a corrupted cop who had too much power and protection we had no other choice."

Adam: "Ok we will keep you in check, but only you. Everyone else at the department stays out of this and all of it is kept off record. Plus the other members on our team get your protection".

Clark thinks for a moment.

Axel: "This is the only way, the attorneys and politicians have too much hold over the police department".

Clark: "Ok, send me the names of the others on your team and they will be kept off of any wanted lists".

Zan: "Thank you".

Clark: "Don't thank me, thank your friend's here for risking their careers. I hope they are right!" 

* * *

5pm and Mr X who is now Senator and acting Governor is sat inside City Hall in his own office alongside his lawyer Marcus Wu and opposite Chief Clark around a board meeting table.

Mr X shakes Chief Clark's hand after he has sat down "thank you for visiting us here at City Hall after such short notice, it is really a matter of urgency and I appreciate your commitment."

Marcus: "Where is your senior team then?"

Clark smiles: "rest assured they are on their way".

Five minutes pass and there is a knock at the door.

Mr X: "Yes?"

A secretary pokes her head through the door "Senator Williams, the officers are here to see you".

Mr X: "Send them in".

Adam and Axel walk through the door both wearing smart suits, necessary for when you attend a meeting at City Hall. The first person they walk over towards is Chief Clark where they salute him before even glancing at their Senator. Mr X finds this disrespectful but bites his tongue as each of them takes a seat either side of their police superior.

Mr X: "It's good to see you both again and I still to this day commend your bravery and hard work carried out in saving all of those people and myself at the political rally four months ago. How is the shoulder Captain?"

Adam responds: "Thank you Senator, it's much better now".

Mr X: "Good. As you know full well from last time, any attempt on a politician's life be it Senator or Minister would result in serious consequences. We are facing dangerous times but I have confidence in both of your districts to protect us and innocent civilians. That is why I have prioritised your funding and Governor Colman will be punished for fraud."

Clark responds: "Thank you for dealing with this matter efficiently".

Mr X: "Of course, I would expect nothing less from your department and recognise that we must work together, especially whilst I have taken on Governor Responsibilities that effect your officers as well as the military."

His tone starts to become sterner now.

Mr X: "I do however find it appalling that Green and Central District are represented here at this table but your Captain of Red District has not bothered to show his face or call considering they have the most financial development needed from our funds".

Clark: "Our new Red District leader, Captain Fielding sends _her_ apologies. I have sent her away to a conference and with this meeting taking place at such short notice, it has not been possible to fly her back in time."

Mr X smiles: "I see. Apologies for my misunderstanding, Marcus and I are still yet to meet your Red District Captain after all the work they have done to rebuild the department there over the last four months."

Adam: "So what is the matter of urgency with the funding? The first repayment was successfully sent through to our department and the next is due in four weeks. I hope this is still ok?"

Mr X: "Yes of course, that has all been arranged. I have called you here today because there is something else I'd like to discuss".

Clark: "I'm listening".

Mr X: "You might be aware that tomorrow night is our Wood Oak Christmas Dinner at City Hall. You may have seen the preparations getting underway downstairs. As I am stepping in as Governor for the time being, I will have to address the public in my speech outside at 6pm before attending the dinner alongside many senior colleagues in government and in the military. After this, as host of the evening I will invite them along to one of my clubs in Central District for the after party" he smiles.

Clark responds: "This event has never included police officials except myself, why are we being told about this now?"

Mr X: "Last night something very serious happened. A team of scientists working for the government doing nuclear research were sabotaged and murdered. Their work and plans were stolen and all of the evidence was burned. My colleagues and I fear that those responsible for the bombing in Central Square four months ago are behind this and they are planning to strike again using the stolen information. This time worse as they managed to take with them a highly radioactive substance."

Axel: "Why wasn't this reported to our department last night? There is nothing like this on record".

Mr X: "The operation covered was in its first phases and was not yet publicised. I was only informed in the early hours of this morning. As protocol follows, the only officers that needed information at the time were the military who are now searching for anything taken. You of all people should know that protocol Captain".

Axel: "Civilians died on our territory as you mentioned, it wasn't just about stolen research".

Mr X: "Well the three of you are here now, that's what counts. Due to this mess, we need heightened security for tomorrow night and you three are the best for this. The amount of officers deployed for tomorrow is ok but my colleagues and I would feel more at ease if you could possibly allocate ten more officers along with you two Captains. You can do all the scanning of the area and the club prior to the event that you need to and I will make sure the others follow any new security measures to prevent a second bombing or security breach".

Adam and Axel know that do not have a choice in the matter and they agree to lead the security for tomorrow night's event, protecting all senior leaders of Wood Oak, including the most corrupt one in the city.

They shake his hand and agree to the timings of the evening before the three police officers leave City Hall.

As they walk to the car park it is clear that Adam is not one bit happy with this arrangement.

Adam: "Who the fuck does he think he is? He thinks he can just click his fingers and we will obey his orders. That funding was ours anyway in the first place!"

Axel: "I don't like this either. I know that if he needed the extra security they could have asked the military. Instead he wants the two of us close by because he is scared we will find out about his involvement in the syndicate."

Clark: "Ever heard of that saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"

Axel: "I think Williams and us are both smart enough to play that game."

Clark: "We have no choice and are duty bound here. But use this opportunity to find your way in and out of City Hall, scan his club and grab any information you can in the process or evidence that we can use to prosecute him."

* * *

Jack parks his car outside a warehouse by the river banks overlooking the huge structure that is Wood Oak Central Bridge that crosses the river connecting both sides of Central District.

He gets out to take a leak and have a cigarette while he waits. Within a couple of minutes a second car, this time a black Mercedes pulls up next to his. The first person to get out is Big Ben, followed by Galsia and lastly Shiva.

Jack: "Hey boss, I've been waiting for the supplies but nothing has come through yet".

Shiva: "That's not why I am here Jack".

He takes Jack's cigarette out of his mouth and throws it into the river.

Shiva: "Disgusting habit, I would hate to have your lungs after all of these years".

Jack smiles: "I'm trying to quit I really am! It will be my new year's resolution."

Shiva puts one hand on his shoulder "I'd hope so." His tone quickly changes "so where were you last night Jack?"

Jack's smile fades: "You know where I was, I delivered your shit to the lab then I made my way back to the club."

Shiva: "It's funny that because shortly after the lab got ambushed and destroyed".

Jack looks shocked: "What?"

Shiva: "I seem to remember the night at Barbon's bar, where you were there but got out just before that place was torched to the ground along with the drugs. And now, we seem to have a reoccurring problem after last night".

Jack laughs: "And you think I had anything to do with this?"

Shiva: "You tell me".

Big Ben grabs Jack around the shoulders while Galisia rips open his black leather jacket, revealing his scarred chest. Jack struggles to break free from Big Ben's grip and shouts "what are you doing man? It wasn't me I swear!"

Shiva examines the contents of his jacket "look at all those scars on your chest, if you play around with too many knives my friend you get cut. No one knows about our safe houses, our dens, our labs except for us!"

Jack is begging in his voice "please, it wasn't me I swear!"

Shiva: "Now either you're too stupid in trying to steal and sabotage us or you're too stupid if you don't recognise someone following you. Either way you need to learn not to be that stupid ever again".

Jack begs him: "please don't do this!"

Shiva: "Now I never get another man to handle my own enemies you know that". He illuminates an energy spark from his hand. "Those scars on your chest are nothing Jack"

Jack cries out as Shiva burns his chest again and again with his chi. After five minutes of this torture, Shiva places back on his gloves over his scarred hands and Big Ben releases Jack on the floor who is now bleeding heavily from his chest in agony.

Shiva turns to Galsia and Big Ben "clean his car, his phone and check thoroughly for any tracking devices. He also stops deliveries from now and works with you two where you can keep an eye on him".

Shiva looks down at Jack and laughs "my friend, of course I knew it wasn't you. You don't have the balls to pull off something like that! You're just a liability that needed a lesson".

He walks away back to his car "clean him up".


	9. Chapter 8- Friendship feud

**Chapter 8**

The room is bright and blurry as Blaze slowly opens her eyes and regains consciousness. Her head and vision hurts adjusting to the light in the room at the back of Zan's lab. She breathes heavily when she is shocked at being hooked up to a drip and oxygen mask. She removes the mask and sits up in her bed, unable to leave with all of this medical equipment attached to her. At least it is a relief to know she made it out of the building safely and the others must be ok. The last thing she remembers is Max telling her that Sammy and Zan made it out alive.

She examines her surroundings which are quiet for the moment.

Blaze: "Hello?"

A smiling man who she recognises straight away enters the room.

Yuzo: "Miss Fielding, it's great to see you awake again. Dr Gilbert asked that you stay here until he gets back so that he can do another few tests before you are discharged".

Blaze has a really bad headache so doesn't want to move anyway.

Blaze: "That's fine Yuzo, how long have I been here?"

Yuzo: "Almost a day and a half now. What can I get you to eat?"

Blaze: "I'm not very hungry".

Yuzo: "No young lady you must eat or you will feel weak when you start to walk around. What can I get you?"

Blaze: "Anything". She recalls the time she had to eat Uni.

Blaze: "Actually, erm just maybe some noodles in soup?"

Yuzo: "Would you like that with octopus, eel or pork?"

Blaze: "Erm I think just plain with vegetables, otherwise don't worry I don't want to be a fuss".

Yuzo smiles: "Of course, coming right up!" He leaves the room.

Blaze touches her neck, noticing a long balled silver chain around it. She pulls out the chain under her white patient gown and instantly recognises her pendant that she use to wear as a child. In disbelief, she clasps it in her hand, holding the necklace up to her mouth to kiss it and then closes her eyes tightly for a few seconds. She takes a deep breath, remembering the last time she saw this necklace on her 11th birthday. Blaze thought she'd lost it after taking it off one day during judo when she forgot to pick it up after class.

She glances over to the draws on her left noticing two silver dog tags which must have belonged on this chain, far from her rose gold pendant. She picks up the tags and scans them closely.

 _STONE_

 _Axel H._

 _36-22-13.2 136-1-7.8_

 _B Negative_

 _Christian_

Something very strange occurs to her when she realizes that the number listed is not a social security number. She turns to the other side of each tag with this information engraved. One of the tags has an eagle engraved at the front, representing a military emblem which is normal. More surprisingly is the second tag which contains the same seven clustered marks in exactly the same position engraved at the back of Blaze's own pendant. She examines the tag closely again and again making sure this is not just a coincidence or damage on the tag. She keeps hold of them and hides them under her pillow until she can figure out what they mean in case anyone else comes to find her. 

* * *

It has been a long evening so far for Adam, Axel and the other officers who are providing security at City Hall. Although they both are experts in this field, it can be a bore at times constantly being greeted by politicians who recognise them. Most of the conversations they overhear consist of finances, political matters and the odd boastful minister inviting the others to the South of France to prove that their yacht is bigger.

10:30pm and the guests are beginning to disperse to their cars to make their way to the club. Adam and Axel carefully scan the surrounding entrance to city hall, blocking any paparazzi or potential attackers and making sure that each guest arrives to their car safely. It is a cold night for them standing by the entrance as Senator Williams exits the building in his tux and coat as he waves at the public when he makes his way over to his limousine.

Mr X: "Half of the guests have dispersed and most of the other officers have escorted them to the club. Axel I need you to accompany me when I get to the club at the entrance, Adam wait until the last of the guests have left and accompany them."

It's about a ten minute drive to the club when Axel is sat inside the Senator's car opposite him alongside Marcus Wu. Mr X loosens the bow of his tux and the top button of his shirt before pouring some whiskey in some crystal glasses.

Mr X: "We all need this right now" he hands over a glass to Axel.

Axel: "No thanks, I'm not supposed to on duty".

Mr X: "Go on, one won't hurt".

The three men salute their glasses before they drink. Axel stays silent and is reluctant to make conversation or look at the Senator in the eye.

Mr X: "You know, I like you guys! I want you and Hunter to work for me more often alongside your regular duties at the police department".

Axel: "Thank you but you will need to discuss that with Chief Clark, our role at the department requires the biggest commitment".

Mr X: "Of course, it would only be one off security events like this anyway. I will show you both around the club as well so you know what to expect. Besides Clark is blessed to have three Captain's and a DC to run Wood Oak for him so he has options in switching you around".

Axel takes another sip of his whiskey, this time looking Mr X in the eye.

Mr X: "I think it's important all of us form a close professional relationship. If we can work together we will make Wood Oak City a better place."

Axel: "Freedom and justice in this city are our main priority. I'm certain that all of those behind the latest threats to civilians and the police department will be brought to justice very soon".

Mr X smiles and awkwardly changes the subject: "yes, I agree and we will work together until that is done. So what's this Red District Captain like? Is she as serious as you and Adam?"

Axel: "Blaze is different, I wouldn't bother asking her to work for you."

Mr X: "Really? How come?"

Axel: "Although she has done miracles at Red District in restoring the department and solving their cases, she does things on her own terms and will not follow orders, especially from any politician."

Mr X: "That's not such a bad thing, on the contrary I like a challenging woman. I will request another meeting with Clark". He raises his glass again.

As Axel downs the last bit of his drink he thinks to himself 'yeah right, Blaze is too smart to work for this asshole, she'd rather quit her job any day'.

They reach Mercury Room to be greeted with constant flashes of light where the paparazzi are even more persistent. Axel quickly and safely escorts the two men into the club which is loud from the bass of their sound system.

Mr X: "I probably won't see you again tonight as you finish at 1am and our other security will take over from then but please take this for you and Hunter. Think of it as a bonus and consider my offer".

He places an envelope in Axel's jacket pocket that feels heavy with cash.

Finally after half an hour Adam arrives at the door of the club.

Adam: "That's the last of them, that car ride was long! All they talk about is real estate outside of Wood Oak, they really don't give a shit at issues going on here. I've had enough, only an hour and a half to go now".

Axel hands over the envelope to him and Adam peaks inside.

Adam: "Fuck, there must be at least $4000 in here"

Axel: "Take it, I don't want Williams' money besides you got your kid on the way to think about".

Adam: "He's just trying to buy you but we both know that won't work".

Axel: "I know, he wants us to work with him more. Someone showed me around the club earlier, it's all pretty legit no Rakushin anywhere but you see those waitresses over there? They serve small amounts of cocaine under the trays exclusively to anyone who orders and is known to them at the bar."

Adam: "Is that enough to bust their asses for good?"

Axel: "No, although he is the owner Senator Williams can plead he is unaware and that it is down to two of his associates, Tiger and Electra".

Adam: "Shit".

Axel: "There is one thing I've noticed. You see that man over there in the blue shirt, he is known as Vice but his real name is Zack Pearce. He is part of another organisation connected to the syndicate known as Neo Chaos. He is what you would refer to a player, except every night at the club he preys on a different girl. Only half an hour ago he spiked that woman's drink over there."

Adam: "Fuck, can't we kick him out? That's what we are here for!"

Axel: "He will get his karma but not tonight, we need to leave here with no trouble before Mr X points the gun at us for taking the nukes. Vice reports to Tiger who runs the syndicate's trafficking organisation. Our way of getting to Tiger is through him, then your brother will be safe".

Adam: "I hope you are right".

12:45am and it is getting even colder than before but the club is hot. Electra spots the two security men close to the entrance and walks over towards them "nice to see you again Agent Hunter, Agent Stone".

Adam: "Mrs Davies, I am sorry to hear about your late husband".

Electra: "Thank you". She turns to Axel, "you never called. Such a shame, still I'm sure we will be seeing each other more often if Javier has you working here from now on. Goodnight boys, you are free to go now, unless you want to join us" she smiles.

Axel: "Goodnight Electra" they walk away from the club leaving her annoyed.

As they enter Adam's police car parked up the road Adam comments: "what is it with you? You're like some sort of pussy magnet. Half a year ago and you wouldn't have said no to her, no matter how badass she is!"

Axel: "Adam don't start! We got more important things to deal with right now like disposing those nukes, you don't want your unborn child and your daughter growing up in a place like this do you?"

Adam: "Come on you know I'm not serious but that brunette got you all fired up hasn't she? Over four months and you still on dry land" he laughs.

Axel: "I told you, I'm staying clear of Blaze we only work and fight on the same team".

Adam: "Speaking of babies, if you two ever made any could you imagine how much power your kid would have? Both energies of the universe! Your kid would be one badass motherfucker".

Axel: "What did you just say? How the fuck do you know about energies in the universe? You're starting to sound like a Yamato warrior. And don't call my potential child a motherfucker!"

Adam laughs "words I never thought I'd ever hear!"

Axel: "Don't get too excited, that ain't happening any time soon. I'd be too selfish to even think about bringing up a child in a world like this right now."

He notices an awkward silence when Adam looks away.

Axel: "I'm sorry man I didn't mean that. You're a great father and I know you will do the best for your kids, I'm just not cut out for all of that you know how it is".

Adam: "Yeah, I sure do. No wonder Blaze won't tell you how she's really feeling".

Axel laughs: "Blaze hates my guts, and she's too smart for her own good. When this is all over she will probably try to kill me. She knows what she is doing and bribed her way into that Red District Captain role".

Adam sighs: "And you call me stupid sometimes? You weren't there the other night when she was crying on my shoulder after you walked out. She's right about one thing though, you're as cold as fuck and it's better you keep your distance from now on".

Adam pulls over outside Axel's block.

Adam: "See you in the morning. Get out".

Without saying another word, Axel gets out of the car and abruptly shuts the door just before Adam speeds away, leaving an angry divide between him and his best friend. 

* * *

3:46am and Adam is tossing and turning in bed next to Keri.

Keri switches the bedside lamp on "what's wrong?"

Adam: "Nothing babe, get some sleep".

Keri: "I've known you long enough to tell when something is up so what is it?"

Adam: "Just tonight was insane. I can't believe we had to follow orders in providing security for the Senator. He's really a dangerous man and we can't fuck around that".

Keri: "Yeah but you can handle it, and like you said getting to know his ins and outs will go against him when he trusts you."

Adam: "Yeah your right. It's not just that though, Axel and I had an argument earlier".

Keri: "What is it this time?"

Adam: "I just hate being in the middle of this feud with Blaze, I feel like if I'm not fighting with her I'm fighting with him".

Keri: "Just give it time, they both need to talk it out and…oh"

For a second Keri looks like she is in pain.

Adam panics: "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Keri: "Shit, I think my waters just broke!"

He opens the duvet to confirm what she is saying.

Adam: "Ok hold onto me let's get you to the hospital. Shit you're not due for another four weeks!"

Keri: "What about Sasha, she's asleep we can't just leave her".

Adam: "We'll get her up then I will call one of the others to take her back to their place. Come on we have to go."


	10. Chapter 9- New arrival

**Chapter 9**

It's a painful and frantic drive to the hospital with Sasha at the back of the car and Adam in just as much panic as Keri. They storm through the hospital doors where the nurses take over in wheeling Keri up to the maternity section. The next hour is terrifying for both of them as they do not know what to expect and what the consequences of premature labour entails.

One of the doctors approaches Adam "Mr Hunter, please could you wait outside for a minute while we conduct our scans. Your daughter is sitting out there on her own and it's 4:15am."

Adam kisses Keri on the head "I'll be right outside with Sasha ok? Everything is going to be alright."

As he walks out of the room he sees Axel and Sammy sitting next to Sasha.

Axel: "We drove down here as soon as we got your message, how is Keri?"

Adam: "Bearing up. We won't know if there are any complications until the birth at this stage but we could be here another four hours at least". Adam turns to Sasha, "baby girl your uncles here are going to take you home so that you can sleep".

Sasha: "Is mommy and the baby going to be ok?"

Adam pauses: "Yes, they are doing great and he will be out of her tummy soon".

Sasha: "I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you!"

Just as she finishes her sentence Max, Blaze and Luca burst through the corridor. Max: "we got your message, what can we do to help?"

Adam: "Max did you bring your car? I need one of you guys to take Sasha home please".

Sasha cuddles up to Blaze "Hey Sash, aren't you tired?" The little girl shakes her head and looks up.

Blaze turns to Adam: "How's Keri and the baby?"

Adam places his hands over his head in a mix of exhaustion and worry "I really don't know. This is so crazy I can't go back in there right now I need some air for five minutes".

Blaze places her hands around his arms: "Listen to me, Keri needs you and you need to hold it together. Get some air and a coffee right now then get back in there. You can't leave her like this alone! We'll take care of Sasha ok?"

Adam nods and sighs "ok".

Axel follows him out of the building to get some fresh air.

Adam: "This is all my fault Ax. All the stress, all the work all the fighting over the last few weeks I've stressed her out and done this!"

Axel: "These things sometimes happen but Keri is a strong woman, her and the baby will be ok and the situation is under control."

Adam: "I don't know how much longer I can do all this. We have so much to do but my family need me. I let her down".

Axel: "You got this Adam. Pull yourself together, that baby and Sasha are the luckiest kids in the world to have parents like you and Keri who will do anything and I mean anything to protect them. Everything is going to be ok, you will get through this I know you".

Adam: "Thanks man, look I'm sorry about earlier".

Axel: "No I'm sorry".

Inside the building a doctor comes out and addresses the group "where is Mr Hunter?"

Max: "Adam's just gone to get a coffee, what's wrong?"

Dr: "She's in a lot of pain, we've given her an epidural so far which has helped but can only do so much. Can someone please step in with her for the time being, the midwife will be back in 20 minutes."

The three guys all look to Blaze at the same time who then gets up to walk into the room.

Blaze rushes over to hold her hand: "Keri! What did they say?"

Keri smiles: "I'm so glad you're here. Still a couple of hours until I fully dilate they think but they will keep coming back to check on me."

Blaze: "Don't worry we're all here, even your mother is on her way!"

Keri laughs through the pain "aren't you supposed to be in some sort of coma yourself?"

Blaze laughs: "Please, I am not missing this for the world. I'm fine now I woke up yesterday and Dr Gilbert took care of me".

Keri: "I'm sure as hell glad Adam didn't drive me to his lab, could you imagine the first face my child sees being Zan's scary one!"

Blaze laughs: "I don't think midwifery is in his skill set anyway".

Keri looks down for a moment as her laughter turns into fear "Blaze I'm so scared right now".

Blaze gives her a hug and a kiss on the head "everything is going to be ok. You and this baby, Sasha and Adam are going to go on one long vacation when this is over then you're going to come back, finish the wedding plans and then we're going to have the craziest bachelorette party you can ever imagine! The boys got nothing on us!"

Keri smiles for a moment before squeezing Blaze's hand as another contraction starts, just in time as Adam comes through the door.  
Blaze: "Good thing you're here, your girl is going to break my hand any minute now!" She gives Keri a cuddle before getting up to leave.

Adam: "Thank you".

Blaze walks out of the room "hey guys I'm just going to get a drink, does anyone…"

She looks down at the chairs to see Max asleep with Sasha also sleeping on his lap and Sammy dozing off with his head up and mouth wide open snoring on and off. Luca and Axel are talking by the vending machines further down the corridor.

Blaze: "Ok, looks like it's just one hot chocolate for now".

She starts walking towards the cafeteria on the next floor past many nurses and doctors running through the corridor with women about to give birth who have just been rushed to hospital. It's all surreal as she passes through a section of the corridor where new born babies are kept in the room with their parents just outside who are smiling and looking through the glass windows to admire their children.

Blaze blocks out any feelings she has towards this but the worst part of it all is when she passes another room on her right, this time empty and quiet with dead foetuses on the table. She gasps in shock and turns away to continue walking. In doing so, she accidently bumps into one of the nurses. The whole room is a blur and all Blaze can hear is the sound of her own heartbeat as time slows down when she realises that this nurse is the same one she witnessed in her dream.

The nurse smiles up at her: "Sorry dear, are you ok?"

Blaze is shaken up but ignores her and walks further down the corridor. She looks over her shoulder and sees the same nurse walking into the empty room with the foetuses. Blaze hides around the corner, inspecting what the nurse is doing. Soon after, a man in a surgeon's uniform and mask follows the nurse into the room. Something is really not right here Blaze thinks to herself. After about four minutes, the nurse and the man exit the room, looking around. Blaze instantly recognises the face on the man as he removes his surgeon's mask- it's Jack. What the hell would he be doing in a maternity ward of a hospital at this time of morning?

After they lock the door and walk away Blaze cautiously makes her way over to the empty room and picks the lock when it is clear.

The sights and smell of the room are horrific and upsetting but Blaze needs to know what is being hidden in there. It looks as if they have kept the babies to do experiments on them where all of the foetuses have some sort of abnormality. She hears a beeping sound in the corner of the room next to one of the body freezers. As she opens the draw to the freezer she is shocked to find an energy bomb that is active and could go off at any time.

She freezes for a moment then frantically runs out of the room back towards the corridor where the others were sat, except now nobody is there. She doesn't want to disturb Adam and Keri in the next room who are alone with each other so she desperately runs around this part of the building trying to find one of the others but ends up bumping into Axel.

Axel: "Hey what's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost. You shouldn't even be here, Zan told you to rest!"

Blaze frantically looks around: "Where are the others?"

Axel: "Max and Luca have taken Sasha and Sammy home with them to get some sleep, it looks like Keri is going to be more than four hours. You should go home and get some rest also".

Blaze looks up at him in panic mode: "You have to come with me!"

After they enter the room, she opens the freezer containing the bomb.

Axel: "Shit! This is bigger than the last one and it's active. Those beeps you hear, were they louder before?"

Blaze: "No they were slightly quieter. I saw Jack leaving the room with one of the nurses."

Axel: "This thing contains Rakushin and could go off at any time, fuck! We need to disarm it. They must have experimented with the Rakushin on the bodies in here".

Blaze: "We have to get the hospital evacuated!"

Axel: "I don't know how much time we have. Get Zan on the phone now and get me some plyers and a screw driver from maintenance."

Blaze starts to panic, struggling to catch her breath "are you seriously going to try to disarm that thing? There's children in there, new born babies in the next room, Adam, Keri, the hospital staff how are we supposed to…"

Axel: "Blaze listen to me, that noise is getting louder and this is going off any minute now whether we stop it or not. Take a deep breath, break into next door and get the tools for me".

Blaze hesitates: "ok".

Less than a minute later and she is back with the tool box containing the most necessary equipment she could find. Axel is kneeling on the floor next to the bomb that he has carefully taken out of the freezer. He is focussed in conversation with Zan on speaker phone who is giving him the best instructions he can do to disarm the bomb. Blaze's hands shake as she hands over the tool box to Axel thinking how the hell can he keep his cool like this?

Axel: "Blaze can you throw over that screw driver on the left with the blue handle". He uses it to yank open the top compartment of the 1.5m long bomb which is now beeping even more loudly.

Zan: "You need to cut the red wire before the main blue one".

Axel: "Zan there's four red wires how to I know which one?"

Zan: "It's the one connected to the glass energy box inside, make sure you are wearing your gloves for this. I would say based on the noise you have three minutes".

Suddenly the door bursts open and Jack walks in.

Jack spots Blaze straight away and remembers her face at Barbon's bar. "You!"

He pulls a knife out of his pocket and throws it towards her but she is quick to dodge it. She runs over towards him and jumps on him as soon as he tries to move to Axel and the bomb. Jack pushes her off onto the floor but she is quick to use her chi to fire it at his legs which forces him to fall. He

starts to laugh hysterically on the floor as she picks up one of his knives and walks over to kill him.

Jack: "People like you are the whole reason why that bomb is alive. Don't worry there's more where that came from sweetheart".

Blaze kicks out some of his teeth to shut him up and lifts him off the ground by the shirt.

Blaze: "You don't know shit about me or my power." She continuously kicks and punches him until he is black and blue in the face.

Blaze: "And I'm not going to waste a drop of it on you". She looks into his eyes and pulls out one of his knives before stabbing him through the chest then abruptly pulling out the knife.

Axel looks up at her and focusses as he cuts the red wire. In a tense moment the beeping stops but nothing happens.

Zan's voice comes through on the phone: "You need to quickly cut the blue wire now!"

Axel immediately cuts it before hearing a malfunctioning two beeps.

Zan: "It should be disarmed know".

It is the biggest sigh of relief as Axel puts his hands over his sweaty forehead, taking a deep breath out. Blaze drops the knife on the floor next to Jack's body in disbelief.

Axel: "It's ok, it won't go off now."

Zan replies over the phone: "Good work, I will send two of my scientists to the hospital to dispose the contents, it can no longer be activated".

 _#Hangs up#_

Axel gets up and walks over towards Blaze who is frozen in shock "come on let's inform the hospital security and let's get out of this room. It's ok, no one is going to die here today from this. I'll get someone to clear him up before the syndicate realise what's happened". He looks down at Jack's dead body.

Blaze: "Give me a minute ok?" She runs over to the sink and throws up.

Axel: "Take this!" He hands her a cup of water while she catches her breath back.

Blaze: "I can't believe we just survived that!" 

* * *

Three hours pass and the sun has started to rise outside the windows of the hospital. Blaze, Adam and Axel have all taken turns in keeping an eye on Keri, buying hot drinks or calling Max and Sammy to update them. The hospital manager and section manager have also met with Axel and Blaze to thank them for preventing a catastrophe. They have agreed to keep it all quiet away from the public which is in their best interests.

A midwife rushes into Keri's room "not long to go now she is fully dilated!"

Adam takes a deep breath and pokes his head through the door towards his friends "wish me luck!"

Blaze: "It's Keri who needs the luck not you!" They laugh.

Axel turns towards Blaze who is sat next to him in the waiting area: "Zan just sent me a message, three of his scientists have successfully removed the bomb out of the hospital. They tested the room and fortunately all the radiation inside the bomb was contained, it was hit or miss".

Blaze: "it keeps going through my head what if we never found the bomb".

Axel: "How did you know it was in there anyway?"

Blaze: "I didn't! I followed one of the nurses she looked suspicious then I realised she came out of the room with Jack".

Axel: "Why did she look suspicious?"

Blaze: "What's with all the questions suddenly? I just sensed that something wasn't right that's all. You believe me don't you?"

Axel: "These are all the things the FBI will ask you when they find out that we've disarmed it".

Blaze: "How could you have stayed that calm in there with that thing?"

Axel: "I had to. When I was in the army I had to do this a few times with other types of explosives. If you don't stay focussed and calm, it only takes one wrong move even the smallest thing that can set it off".

Blaze: "I'm guessing you want these back then." She takes out the two dog tags from her pocket and starts to hand them over. He reaches for them but Blaze pulls them back "not so fast. I'll give them to you but I want to know what those numbers are first and where you found my necklace."

Axel: "I see you still have my chain on then. You will have to ask Adam, he found your necklace at the cemetery. As for those numbers, they are there in case I die."

Blaze: "What is it some sort of burial site?"

Axel: "No, they are coordinates to the Yamato temple where I trained. Their religion believes that someone with our sort of power must be burned when they die, a proper ceremony so that their spirit can be sent back to the stars".

Blaze: "and that's what this is?" She turns around the tag containing the seven marks at the back and hands them over.

Axel: "You know what that is but I can't tell you why it's there on you". He reaches for the pendant around her neck and turns it around.

Adam bursts out of the room as the doctors take the new born baby away inside an incubator. Axel and Blaze stand up and walk towards him.

Axel: "Is the baby ok?"

Adam: "Yeah, his heart beat is fine and everything seems under control for now. They have given him a steroid to help his lungs and the doctors need to keep an eye on him. The next 24 hours are crucial."

Blaze looks towards the incubator "he is so small but he's beautiful Adam."

Adam gives them an exhausted smile: "he's a little fighter, only three and a half pounds. Hey can one of you call the others and let them know what is going on, I need to stay here for the time being to keep an eye on Keri and the baby".

They give Adam a hug.

Blaze: "I'm going to head home for a couple of hours but call me if you need anything. I'll be back soon."

Adam: "Thank you both". Just as she is about to leave, four FBI agents walk through the corridor.

One of them speaks out "Captain Stone, Captain Fielding we need you to come with us for questioning".

Adam: "What's going on?"

Axel: "We will explain later".

They walk them away towards the exit of the hospital building.

Blaze glares at one of the officers: "Is that really necessary?" He cuffs her hands behind her back.

The officer responds: "Blaze Fielding, I'm charging you with the murders of Jack Bates and Minister Allan Goldberg. Anything you say or do may be used as evidence in a court of law".

Blaze: "What? I swear when this is all over I will personally have you and your team fired! Do you know who I am?"

FBI agent responds: "Captain of Red District"

Blaze: "Yeah that's right, higher than your sorry ass".

Axel shouts from a distance as he is escorted to another car "don't say anything else Blaze until Clark sends you a lawyer!"

FBI agent: "Get in the car!"


	11. Chapter 10- The grip of Mr X

**Chapter 10**

5pm in the afternoon and Blaze has woken up in custody with her hands still in cuffs. An officer walks over to open the cell before he unlocks them.

Blaze: "What's going on?"

Officer: "You're free to leave Miss Fielding".

Blaze looks up at him puzzled as she spots Chief Clark outside the cell.

Clark turns to the officer: "Could you give us a minute?"

The officer salutes and leaves them to talk.

Blaze: "Why the fuck are the FBI on my case? I'll admit I killed Jack Bates because he was harvesting a bomb but I have nothing to do with Goldberg!"

Clark: "its fine, I've had your location verified the night of Goldberg's murder. The CCTV footage I have actually shows you breaking into a soap factory off Wood Oak's Green District but nothing was reported missing. Do you wish to explain?"

Blaze responds: "Shit! I thought I handled that" she looks up at him slightly embarrassed.

Clark: "Well?"

Blaze: "That factory had their own hash making section at the back. I destroyed what was left and stole 10 kilos worth then sold it".

Clark: "Are you crazy?"

Blaze: "I put the money back into the department, I didn't know what to do! Our officers weren't getting paid and no one answered our concerns not even you!"

Clark: "And you think that still makes it alright? Count yourself lucky that all you are facing is a charge for unwarranted breaking in and not the needle for murdering a minister! This means your Captain role faces temporary suspension. That was real stupid Blaze but it saved your neck!"

Blaze: "I thought I was doing the right thing".

Clark: "As for Bates, the evidence is there that he planted the bomb and that you prevented one of the biggest catastrophes Wood Oak has ever faced. Given the circumstances, any charges against you can be overlooked but I'm not giving you any more second chances Fielding!"

Blaze: "And it took you all day to figure this out? Why were the FBI on my case anyway?"

Clark lowers his voice: "Senator Williams suspects that someone high up in the police force arranged Goldberg's murder due to the funding issue."

Blaze: "I can assure you it was not me! You now know what I did to resolve that issue!"

Clark: "Williams arranged that the FBI arrest you, he wants to buy your loyalty. We have been working with him, keeping a close eye over the last few days and he wants to meet you".

Blaze: "Tell him to go fuck himself!"

Clark: "I urge that you reconsider this. He is in control of our funding after all and we need to convince him to trust us".

Blaze: "I'd rather slit my own wrists".

Clark: "Your choice Blaze, you can make your own way home I don't want to hear anymore." 

* * *

The walk back to the bus stop is a long one for Blaze in the pouring rain and the cold and to top it all off, the bus back to Red District comes every 45 minutes and she has just missed the previous one. Talk about a bad day, all Blaze wants to do is go home, shower, eat and go to bed. One old man is sat next to her waiting for the same bus "would you like one?" he opens a cigarette packet.

Blaze: "No thanks, I don't smoke".

He gets up to leave "fuck this! I'm walking". As he walks away Blaze notices a local newspaper left on the seat next to him. Still 25 minutes to go plus an hour's bus journey home so Blaze reaches for the newspaper to keep herself occupied. On the third page she spots several photos from the Wood Oak Christmas Dinner event hosted by Javier Williams with photos of him alongside his two bodyguards, Adam and Axel outside City Hall. Furthermore, there is another photo of Axel shielding him from the cameras as part of the Senator's security outside of Mercury Room. Blaze feels completely betrayed by her two colleagues and her Chief. She understands their motive but can't understand them cosying up to Mr X. The only result is him buying their loyalty and controlling Wood Oak Police Department. 

* * *

The next morning at Central District and DC Bailey and Axel are sat in front of Chief Clark discussing the issue with Minister Goldberg and how they plan to take control back over police funding.

Clark: "I believe you both when you say he is Mr X, leader of the syndicate but I need the proof in order for us to expose him. Gain his trust, work with him then find out his weaknesses".

DC Bailey: "The next thing we can do is shut down Mercury Room. Once we get a lead on any drugs there, that exposure can link the owner of the club to the syndicate".

Axel: "No that's not enough! It's his club but he doesn't manage it. The only way is to link his presence to the Melendez case or to any of the labs we've found so far".

Clark: "Our objective is to take down Williams first then his organisation will crumble along with any of his bought attorney's and officers on his payroll."

DC Bailey looks down at his watch 10:10am "where the fuck is Fielding this morning? Didn't you scrap the charges last night?"

Clark responds: "Yes we sorted that out and she should have been here ten minutes ago. Wu is planning to get here at 11 to discuss the funding and she needs to sign any of the forms regarding Red District".

DC Bailey spots the door of the office opening "Ah talk of the devil!"

Blaze looks as if she has had a rough night "good morning".

Clark responds: "Fielding I told you not to be late".

Blaze: "Yeah easier said than done when you haven't spent the majority of yesterday in a cell only to get home gone midnight".

Clark: "Sit down".

Blaze takes a seat next to Axel and crosses her arms, still clearly pissed off with Clark after yesterday's drama.

Clark: "One of you will need to go to the hospital after the meeting at 11 so that Adam can sign off the papers for Green District's funding".

Axel: "The man is in hospital while his premature son is just about surviving are you sure this is the right time?"

Clark: "As bad as the situation is, Adam knows that without his signature his officers won't be paid and his department won't have resources over the next month".

Blaze interrupts: "Well come on then, pass the paperwork".

Clark responds "we need to wait for Senator Williams' lawyer Marcus Wu to deliver the paperwork and agree to the terms of the funding".

Blaze laughs in disbelief: "is that why you made me come here? So I could negotiate on how much power that criminal has over my department and my officers?"

Clark: "We're trying to bring him down not work with him but he needs to trust us".

Blaze: "By the time he trusts us he will have full control over us and we will give too much away. You should know better than that!"

Clark: "I'm sorry Blaze I'm ordering you to do this on behalf of Red District Department".

Blaze gets up out of her chair and responds "you expect me to sit here cosied up in this diplomatic meeting of yours negotiating with that murderer?"

DC Bailey: "We have no evidence yet of him being a murderer, sit down".

Blaze: "It's obvious, how the hell do you think he forced his way into power?"

Axel: "Blaze sit down, we are all trying to fix this".

Blaze: "Fix this? You think that fixing this involves providing security and false loyalty to the man that killed your parents? That killed mine?" She takes out the newspaper from her bag and slams it on the desk in front of him.

Blaze: "Yeah, you and Adam forgot to mention this one to me! What was his club like? Or his limo? While I'm passed out having risked my life fighting them all you're doing is playing games with him".

Clark shouts: "That's enough! Whether you like it or not we have a duty here to uphold with the acting Governor of this city. We will find our evidence but in the meantime you have an order to follow!"

Blaze shakes her head "no, no I don't".

She pulls out her badge and her gun and places them on the table.

Axel: "Blaze don't do this".

Blaze: "I'd rather die than do what you're doing. Your parents would be disgusted right now if they were here. Let's get one thing clear, I will continue to fight outside of this department with your team, not for you or them but for vengeance and justice. But I refuse to stay in this police department under the grip of Mr X, yes I am not afraid to say it and you know it's the truth!"

Clark: "If you walk out of here and give up Red District I can't give you any police protection as a vigilante."

Blaze looks him in the eye and walks out, in less than a minute she has quit over a decade long career with the police force. 

* * *

It is lunchtime at Wood Oak Central Hospital and Keri is sat up in her bed watching the TV. The doctors are keeping her there for one more day until she is discharged, however the baby will have to spend the next few weeks in his incubator so Keri will be here most of the time anyway.

 _#Door knocks#_

Keri: "If it's that nasty beef stroganoff ya'l cooked up yesterday I don't want it!"

Axel walks through the door "it's better than that!"

Keri looks at a take-out bag in his hand "Ah thank you thank you thank you!"

Axel: "Thought you and Adam could do with something better to eat than the grub in here".

Keri opens the bag "mmm I've missed my burger and fries, thank you! Adam is with the baby next door by the way".

Axel: "Thanks, I'll be back soon. Enjoy your lunch".

Axel opens the door to find Adam sat next to the incubator with this tiny little baby who is asleep but holding on for dear life breathing all the oxygen he can into his delicate body.

Axel: "How is he? You look like you could do with more sleep".

Adam looks up at him exhausted "he's still fighting. Keri said to me let's wait until he is past this critical stage before we give him a name. I can't believe she said that it's almost as if she is pretending he doesn't exist".

Axel: "She just doesn't know how to deal with it all. He's survived his first day on Earth so far, I know he is going to be ok".

Adam looks back at the incubator "it's times like this when you realise how much life is important, not your pride, not what other people say, not taking others for granted. Life is so precious."

Axel: "Do you ever think that maybe we are better off not following protocol and taking on all the shit in the world using our own rules, not stepping around the orders of others?"

Adam: "Has Senator Williams requested our services again?"

Axel: "No, not yet. But Clark wants you to sign these".

Adam scans through the documents "No point objecting then when I don't have a choice". He signs and passes back the folder they are contained in.

Axel: "Blaze quit the police force today".

Adam: "What that soon? I won't lie but I can't say that I didn't see it coming."

Axel: "It's up to us now to handle Red District. She has agreed to stay part of the team but for how long I don't know".

Adam: "Blaze is too stubborn to ever go against her principles even if it costs her career".

Axel: "We have a meeting tonight, I'm going to figure out how to take out Vice and get to Tiger. I want you to stay here though when Luca sends out the message and I'll call you tomorrow to update you". 

* * *

The team are sat in a small bar waiting patiently for Axel to show up for the meeting. Zan is dressed in his long dark jacket and gloves to conceal his robotic arms. He is sat in the corner on a table with the others drinking his own pot of tea.

Sammy turns to him: "don't you want a real drink?"

Zan laughs: "This is real!" He pulls out a flask from his pocket filled with Sake. Sammy takes a smell of the tea "Jesus!"

Max gets up to go to the bar "what are you all drinking?"

Sammy: "Not what he is having, could you get me a rum and coke?"

Max: "hmmm I'll think about that but I will get you an OJ on the side. Blaze, Luca what you drinking?"

Luca: "Make it a beer"

Blaze: "glass of red please".

Max: "coming up".

Max gets up to go to the bar and Blaze follows him. "Blaze sit down, don't worry I got this!"

Blaze: "I have a favour to ask"

Max: "I'm listening"

Blaze: "I was wondering if you have any jobs going at your arena? I'm great with numbers if you need someone to handle accounts, invoices. I've never done bar work but I can learn or if you need a dancer at one of your venues I've trained for years! Just let me know what you have available".

Max: "Blaze, Ballet and Lambda- whatever you do isn't really the type of dancer we look for. Enzo also handles the accounts to the business I'm sorry".

Blaze: "No worries, if anything crops up let me know yeah?"

Max: "OK. Why don't you try and give Liam a call I heard they are looking for a teacher at the Judo Academy".

Blaze: "Yeah that's a great idea, thanks".

Axel turns up at the venue and greets the others "sorry I'm late".

Max calls over to him from the bar "take a seat, I'll get you a beer".

The team sit down around their table to start their meeting as Axel pulls out a photograph.

Axel: "This is Zack Pearce, also known as Vice to the syndicate. His job is to recruit and kidnap women to work for the syndicate's underground human trafficking industry around the world. We don't yet know how much it's worth but Tiger is in charge of overseeing this. Vice is our doorway to Tiger".

Sammy: "So what's the plan then?"

Axel: "Friday night, Apex bar. They are holding a huge Christmas Eve party there and Vice has a ticket. He usually chooses then picks up a different girl at the bar, spikes their drink and takes them back to one of their brothels to Tiger who then sends them around the country or to Europe eventually to work. We will get six of Max's girls at the club who will act as easy targets on their own at points in the evening that Vice will prey on. We will give them each one of these devices, GPS trackers they will discretely install under their shoe and then Max, Blaze, myself, along with a swat team will bust their compounds and will arrest Tiger and his associates. It's a big risk but I think it will pay off". He pulls out a small thin paper sheet from a plastic container which will stick to the bottom of anyone's shoe under the arch as a tracker.

Max: "What if he doesn't choose one of the girls? It is going to be packed in there".

Axel: "The rest of us will be on standby around the club, we will warn and remove any potential victims from the premises. See you there on Friday, 8pm. I have to get back to the office now if you have any questions call me" he rushes off.

Blaze puts her arm around an anxious looking Sammy "don't worry, all of this will be over soon we will get him."


	12. Chapter 11- Merry Christmas

**Chapter 11**

The crowds on the streets outside of Apex bar spend hours queuing in the cold trying to pay for a ticket at the door. This is the hottest Christmas Eve party each year in all of Wood Oak Central, containing famous musicians, their own speciality cocktails and VIP guests. The tickets are over $100 each but draw in the trendiest crowds ready to party in four different dance spaces throughout the club.

9:30pm and Axel is sat next to the bar near the entrance waiting for Vice to arrive. Max, Luca and Blaze are all stationed in each of the other rooms and have an ear piece and phone to maintain contact with one another. Axel signals to the rest of the group through his ear piece as he spots Vice. "He's just entered the club, going towards the VIP room where Max is posted. Send two of the girls in there".

Max: "Got it".

Max spots Vice with three other men that go straight to their own booth upstairs in the club. Vice is quick to notice two young women across the booth and him and one of his friends walk over to start dancing with them.

Max speaks through his ear peace: "He's got a target but it's not one of the girls".

Axel: "Shit, go and divert the situation as soon as you can".

Max watches them closely over the next half an hour. As soon as he spots Vice heading to the bar to grab some drinks he walks over to the two women who are on their way to the bathroom.

He overhears one of them talking outside of the bathroom "I know he wants to get laid after this he is really keen. You might want to take one of these first". She pulls out of her handbag an ecstasy tablet.

Max interrupts their conversation "I'm sorry ladies but those are not allowed in here", startling one of the women into dropping her purse that contains a few more tablets.

She responds worriedly "shit, are you going to call the cops?"

Max takes away the tablets "I'm tempted but I think taking these away is better in preventing a tragic end to your evening. You have five minutes to leave my club without going back to the bar or I will be calling the cops and I will press charges."

Both women quickly exit the premises, not wanting to face a criminal record.

Max signals to the others "all sorted, he's back at the booth". Two of the women working for Max sit down next to the booth but Vice doesn't give them any attention and he heads over into the next room instead where Luca is stationed.

This room is a little more packed than the VIP section and the bass is louder. It is already almost 11pm and the crowds are in full capacity at the club.

Luca: "I can see him, he's dancing with Katya".

Max responds: "Good, she will keep his attention". For over forty minutes Vice and Katya spend time dancing and talking to each other.

Vice talks in her ear: "So what are your plans after this?"

Katya: "I don't know, let's see where the night takes us".

Vice: "I'm going to the bar, what are you drinking?"

Katya smiles: "Make it a Cosmo, I'll be back in five minutes".

Vice: "Where are you going?"

Katya: "Just to the little girl's room, I need to find my friend she's around somewhere. Will be back in five".

Katya scans her surroundings until he is out of sight where she walks over to Max who is standing under the staircase leading to one of the downstairs rooms.

Max: "Well what's going on?"

Katya: "He's interested and he's gone to get me a drink".

Max: "Play along and be careful, in half an hour or so you won't recall what is going on".

He gives her a worried kiss and she replies "it's ok Max, I can handle this". She is dressed in a short green diamante dress, black handbag and black heals which complement her olive skin. Katya smiles and lifts her foot up behind her displaying the tracking device stuck under the arch of her shoe as she walks away from Max back towards the bar.

Less than a minute later and Katya runs back to Max.

Max: "What's wrong?"

Katya: "He's gone!"

Max looks around the room but Vice is nowhere to be seen. He signals to the rest of the group "Vice has left do you think he noticed anything?"

Axel: "no, he was dancing with Katya for a while maybe he went to the boy's room go check".

Max gets back to them "no he's not in there".

Axel: "Luca, Blaze can you hear me?"

Max: "They are both downstairs so it is hard to reach them where the reception is bad".

Luca eventually gets through to them: "hey, I've just seen him go downstairs and he is sitting at the bar between the two basement rooms".

Max: "Looks like he won't be taking Katya home this evening then".

Axel: "Station the other three women down there and keep an eye on them, it's already quarter to midnight we need to get somewhere now with this before he leaves".

Luca: "I can see the others dancing near to him and giving him eye contact, I will keep an eye out".

Vice spots a lady standing on her own next to one of the other bars connecting to the other room. She is different to all of the other women who he has seen so far tonight. Her dress is a plainer, simpler and conservative in a navy blue sweetheart prom dress far away from all of the sparkle and flesh on display in the room. This person clearly doesn't want as much attention but her innocent natural quality is fixing his gaze. One of Vice's friends walks up to him "what happened to that hot Asian chick in the green dress you were dancing with? Is she going back with you tonight?"

Vice: "No, I've found someone else much prettier I'm taking with me. The customers will love this one, excuse me".

He walks over to the woman standing at the bar and politely starts to talk to her.

Luca signals to the rest of the group "I think we have a problem".

Max: "What's wrong are the girls ok? If he is talking to anyone else who isn't them, divert the situation as soon as they go to the bathroom. Any member of the public needs to be well clear of him he is dangerous".

Luca: "It's not that, he's just walked over towards Blaze".

Max: "Shit, that wasn't part of the plan and she doesn't have a tracker".

Max speaks through his ear peace "Blaze can you hear me?"

Vice: "hey what's a pretty lady like you doing in this place?"

Blaze thinks to herself 'shit! He shouldn't of even noticed me'. She turns around and awkwardly smiles "I erm, am just enjoying a drink here". She puts on an American accent.

Vice: "Where are your friends? You've been sitting here alone for a while".

Blaze: "and?"

Vice: "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. I'm Zack by the way" he extends his hand.

Blaze: "Jade".

Vice: "Nice to meet you Jade"

Blaze: "Would you excuse me? I have to go now".

Vice: "Please, have a drink on me. One won't hurt".

Knowing that their plan is failing, Blaze goes along with the façade.

Blaze: "Truth be told my best friend who was here an hour ago left. We got into a fight and she walked out of the club. It was stupid really over some guy she wanted to leave and go home with".

Vice: "Well at least you are still here to enjoy the rest of the night".

The clock strikes midnight and the crowd celebrate at the turn of Christmas day.

Vice: "Merry Christmas Jade" they chime their glasses together.

00:50 and Vice and Blaze are still at the bar laughing and talking. So far she has closely watched the barman and he has not made any attempt yet to spike her drink. She finishes her glass and replies to him "I just need to go and use the bathroom".

Vice: "Ok, can I get you another drink?"

Blaze smiles: "Sure, same again".

She leaves the bar and walks towards the downstairs ladies room containing its own individual bathrooms and basins. As she enters one of the rooms she gets a fright as she bumps into Axel who takes her arm and locks the door behind them.

Blaze whispers: "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

Axel: "this wasn't part of the plan".

Blaze looks at him angrily "you think I don't know that? I've been trying to get him off my case for almost the last hour! He's made his mind up, at least it isn't an innocent victim. I need a tracker now".

Axel: "No, you're not doing this, that's an order!"

Blaze: "How else are we supposed to get to Tiger? Vice has made his choice tonight and I need to go through with this. He wasn't interested in any of the other girls Max bought in and none of them can fight like me, just trust me and this will work".

Axel grabs her wrist and holds up her hand.

Blaze: "Hey let go what are you doing?"

Axel: "What are you going to do when Tiger notices this?" He points to the scars on her palms.

Blaze pulls her hand away "he won't notice".

Axel: "If you do this and he realises, we're all dead especially when he finds out you are not who you say you are".

Blaze: "from where I'm standing we don't have a choice! Now either you give me a tracking device or I take them on by myself!"

Axel sighs and hands over another sticker that she places under her shoe.

Axel: "Give me your ear peace and your phone". She hands them over knowing that Vice will search her afterwards.

Axel: "When you go back out there he would have already spiked your drink. It will take half an hour for it to kick in before you start feeling dizzy. He will take you out of the club into his car where his driver will transport you both to Tiger's hideout, we will follow the tracker there."

Blaze: "ok I got it". She reaches for the door handle and lock.

Axel stops her by putting his hand on the door. "Listen to me, once you are inside the pill should start to ware off. We will bust through the building fifteen minutes after you go in so that Tiger completes his checks before he thinks it's safe. If he discovers anything, do everything you can to fight him and his men until we get there even if it means using your chi. His power is similar to mine with fire but not as strong. Hide if you can until we get there ok?"

Blaze: "I told you, I got this". She walks out of the bathroom leaving Axel worried and annoyed where he paces up and down the small space.

Blaze and Vice spend the next half an hour at the bar talking, laughing and flirting. He even moves in a couple of times to kiss her whilst sitting there with his arms around her. He whispers in her ear: "come on, let's get out of here back to my place". She smiles and takes his hand as they walk out of the club into the cold past the bouncers on the door. As soon as Blaze puts her jacket on outside she starts to feel faint with the street lights and cars blurring. It's a different disorientation to feeling drunk with the sights and sounds around her falling into one big vacuum with every noise echoing.

She almost falls over when Vice puts his arm around her waist "easy pretty lady". For a minute there Blaze has a flash back of the time she was at Raven's fight when Axel caught her from falling. She wishes she was there right now instead of here. Her head is all over the place.

As soon as they get into the back of the car his tone changes and his driver locks all of the doors.

Blaze: "I want to go home now I don't feel well Zack".

Vice: "Sorry sweetheart I can't do that". He snatches her bag and her jacket, inspecting the contents including her fake ID, her purse and keys, the pockets of the jacket to find any wiring. He throws her handbag and jacket out of the window into the street. Blaze then notices him searching her with his hands along her dress but she feels paralysed and can't move. All she can try to do is keep her shoes firmly grounded on the floor so that he does not think to search underneath them.

Vice signals to his driver "she's clean" before he lights up a cigarette.

This is the last thing Blaze remembers before she blacks out. 

* * *

"Come on, get up we are here!"

Blaze opens her eyes to see Vice's face with his hands around her trying to get her out of the car.

Blaze: "Where am I?" She looks around to see that it is still dark outside, early hours of the morning and the temperature has dropped.

Vice: "You belong to us now, don't ask questions!" He forces her into a building up a flight of stairs in what appears to be a brothel with people openly having sex parties in different lounges whilst snorting coke.

Blaze looks up at him: "did you? In the car?"

Vice: "No, I'm saving that for later sweetheart. Get upstairs now".

She starts counting in her head down from 15 minutes, hoping that this will all be over quickly. He takes her to a large conference room where she is stood in line next to at least ten other women who have gone through the same ordeal tonight at different places. Behind them are five bodyguards holding guns. Vice whispers in her ear "try anything and they will shoot" as he pushes her somewhere in the middle of the line facing a conference table.

The room has a high ceiling and the building is old. It's less smoke infested than downstairs with a red carpet and stuffed wild deer heads displayed on the walls. She recognises from photos the next man who walks into the room, wearing a white suit with his fiery coloured hair slicked back in a small ponytail.

Tiger addresses the group of women who are stood in front of him that are terrified and uncertain at what is going to happen to them.

Tiger: "ladies if you want to stay alive I suggest you listen carefully. Your bags, your ID, your phones have now been destroyed. If you try to escape or reach out to the cops we won't hesitate to kill you. You belong to me now and you all work for me". He paces up and down looking at them one by one in the face.

Tiger continues: "my colleagues here bought you to me so that you can work for us. Some of you will be shipped over to Europe with new ID in the morning, some of you will stay here with me. I will personally make that choice". He stops in front of a blond woman who is shaking and crying in front of him.

Tiger: "Vice pass me a tissue please".

He hands over a handkerchief to her "please, take it. Ladies I am not here to hurt you. If you cooperate and if you work hard you will move up in our organisation. Failure to comply means we will kill you and any families you have." He laughs "don't think we can't trace every single one with your ID we leave no stone unturned."

The crying woman looks up at him "please, I have a four year old son, a husband who needs me. Please let me go!"

Tiger shakes his head, "it's too late for that my dear". He grabs the woman and forces her over to the table whilst ripping open the back of her dress.

Tiger: "Now before you all go to work, you get to take turns with us. Call it training for the job". The woman continues to cry and scream as he forces her body and face down against the table.

Suddenly another voice calls out "No! Leave her alone!"

Tiger stops what he is doing and turns around to walk back towards the line of women. He laughs "did someone just interrupt me?"

Blaze is still counting down- under four more minutes to go now.

Tiger: "Which one of you beauties opened her mouth? You know there are consequences for that!" He walks past many shaking with their head down except Blaze who has her head up and dares to stare at him in the eye.

Tiger stops in front of her then holds her chin up and looks at Blaze's face "you are either brave or stupid".

Blaze: "Just let her go, please". Tiger pauses and stares into her blue eyes then bursts out laughing.

He turns to his men behind them "I usually only like blonds but this brunette, she is something else. In fact, I want her to stay here with me." Tiger turns to one of the other bodyguards looking at the woman who is crying with her face down against the table "let her go" he orders. One of his men walks towards the table and throws the blond lady onto the floor next to it.

Tiger continues to talk to Blaze: "There princess, I let her go. Now you need to learn a valuable lesson".

Blaze notices him lighting up a ball of fire from one of his hands while everyone gasps. She replies "go on, kill me with your fire I'm not afraid of you".

Within a second he projects the ball of fire towards the woman on the floor. It burns her in the chest and kills her straight away.

Blaze cries out: "No!"

Tiger: "see what you did? I think your too much fun to kill". He grabs her by the hair and forces her over to the table.

Blaze: "No, no let me go!" He quickly rips open the top part of the back of her dress and whispers in her ear "if you move, I will set another one on fire".

Only a minute to go now before the countdown ends so Blaze takes a risk and in one swift move she elbows Tiger in the face and turns around to kick him in the balls.

Blaze: "Get out now!" she shouts at the remaining girls who try to escape the room from the five gun men.

Tiger struggles to get up but when he does, he hits Blaze around the face. The impact throws her back on the table. She manages to avoid his other hits and energy bursts while they fight as she kicks and punches back. Suddenly the whole room turns into a green gas cloud and Blaze realises the swat team have made it in and whoever doesn't have a mask on is about to pass out for a few minutes before their asses are arrested. She quickly takes cover underneath another table while there is gun fire amongst all of the confusion.

Tiger hastily snatches a firearm from one of his men, kicking him out the way while he shoots towards the masked officers in the room. He ends up hitting two of them before he takes cover under a desk. His men by now have passed out or have been shot dead during the shooting rally. Tiger spots a dead officer on the floor next to him then grabs his gas mask.

Meanwhile Axel, Max and any other officers cautiously scan the room for anyone left. Max finds Blaze passed out on the floor.

Axel: "Get her out of here". By now any officers left are making arrests or finding women who are left to be assisted out of the building.

Axel scans the rest of the dark empty room "You can't hide forever Tiger. I know you're here under the black desk. You have five seconds to come out before I kill you. Five, four…"

Tiger appears, standing up with his hands in the air.

Tiger: "Hey dude, take it easy I surrender."

As Axel gets closer with his gun, Tiger quickly projects a ball of fire that Axel blocks with his own chi, dropping the gun and leaving Tiger astonished. The room is now empty and the gas has subsided with only these two men left. Tiger removes his mask "come on then, let's see how good of a fighter you really are". Axel throws off his mask and the two of them attack each other straight away.

They start off throwing jabs at one another whilst knocking over chairs and tables in the room. Tiger executes a powerful kick, knocking Axel in the face but he is then quick to retaliate by delivering a fast powerful uppercut which sends Tiger crashing through the large oval conference table. Axel grabs him by the neck and continues to kick and punch the shit out of him over and over again. Tiger uses any energy he has left to shield himself which sends Axel falling to the ground. It dawns on Tiger that he now has nothing left to give and he is exhausted on the floor.

Axel gets up, a little wounded but it is clear he has won this fight as Tiger has no energy left to move. Axel lights up a flame in his hand and crouches down next to Tiger lying on the floor beaten "still got more left than you. That was stupid of you to use all of your energy".

Tiger looks up at him "Shiva and the Yamato will kill you for this!"

Axel: "I'm sure they will try". He cuffs Tiger's hands behind his back and forces him to walk out of the building to arrest him.

As they leave, Tiger notices all of his dead men and he realises he is in a huge amount of trouble. He also spots many of the kidnapped women who are either with paramedics wrapped in blankets or next to police cars. Even they can't look at him in the eye, the only one that can is further in the distance staring at him blankly. Tiger smiles and shouts out "see you soon princess!"

Axel: "Get in the fucking car" he forces Tiger into the back of a police car.

Adam has just turned up at the scene and walks straight over to Axel "I heard what happened is everyone ok?"

Axel: "All the women escaped except one that we think he murdered with his chi. This is the beginning of the end of his trafficking organisation. We shot all of his men and will look into their personal details. When you come back to work inform Clark and Interpol, we believe he has trafficked hundreds of victims around the world".

Adam: "Don't worry I'm on it".

Axel: "What are you doing here anyway? You should be with Keri and the baby".

Adam: "I wanted to witness this motherfucker being arrested". Adam looks into the car window and smiles at Tiger chained up in the back seat.

Adam: "my brother and I have waited for this day for months. You fucked up big time!"

Adam turns back towards Axel: "I'll make sure he gets to his cell quietly. Good work".

Tiger is quickly driven away with the police car that is escorted by three other cars from the scene. Each of the women are also being examined by paramedics or taken away one by one by other police officers who can track down their families so that they can be reunited. It is clearly a traumatising experience for them but for now at least they are safe and alive.

Max is busy assisting the other officers and nods over towards his friend. That feeling of we did it! We finally caught him is a huge relief for them both.

Axel notices Blaze pacing up and down next to his police car a few metres away in the distance. He walks over to her and sees that she is clearly distressed and annoyed.

Blaze immediately starts before he has the chance to speak "I know I fucked up ok? I should have stopped him! I looked into her eyes just before he killed her and it's all my fault. She would still be alive if I kept my mouth shut I know that for sure! And tell your team of officers yes it's me, Blaze is here but I am not one of them. I didn't follow your protocol either so if you want to arrest me, be my guest! And please, don't even go there with the 'I told you so' crap!"

Axel is still silent as he reaches through the window of the police car while Blaze continues with her outburst "yeah that's right I thought so!" she voluntarily puts her hands out in front of her. "Go on arrest me for not following your bullshit protocol, it would never have worked anyway and all of…" she pauses for a moment when she realises that he is not going to arrest her for disobeying orders.

Instead, Axel takes out his black jacket from the car and places it around her shoulders as he notices the back of her dress ripped along with the fact that it is bitterly cold and that is all she has on. This is enough to stop Blaze from carrying on her rant about bullshit protocol.

A lot calmer than a few seconds ago, she quietly replies "thank you".

Axel looks down at her concerned. "Did he hurt you?"

She looks up at him and shakes her head indicating no. He notices a bruise on the left side of Blaze's face next to her jaw where Tiger hit her. He gently touches her face and raises her chin to examine the bruise. "It's not your fault Blaze, you did everything you could to save her". He puts his arms around her, holding her for a moment while thinking about how grateful he is that she survived. They haven't physically been this close to each other since the night they opened up about their past. It has just been one mixed up war between the two of them ever since but this feeling they have now, it feels so right for both of them and nothing else matters in this moment. It's as if they would do anything to stop the world and time so that they never have to let go of each other. For the first time, Axel understands what it feels like to love someone so deeply that he would lay down his life for them without hesitation. For Blaze, no feeling has ever felt so real except for now and her soul is finally complete. The comfort of being in his arms fills an empty void inside that has always been there.

Max walks over towards them cautiously. "Hey Ax, Adam just called they need you back at HQ". Axel doesn't let her go but responds to Max "tell Adam I will be there in ten minutes. I need you to take Blaze home".

She looks up at him and backs off a little "I'm coming with you to the station".

Axel: "No, you need to go home and rest. It's been a long night and the pill he used to spike your drink is still in your system. I don't even know how you are still standing. Take a few days off the team to rest and I will contact you to update you on the situation".

Blaze sighs as they let go of each other.

Max jumps into one of the parked cars and Axel opens the passenger door to escort Blaze into the car who is still wearing his jacket. It hasn't taken him long to get back to work mode even though he could have at least said goodbye or Merry Christmas. Axel turns to Max "see you in the morning". He closes the passenger door and allows them to drive off.


	13. Chapter 12- Star princess

**Chapter 12**

Tiger sits alone in his cell back at Wood Oak Central Station with his hands tied. With most people out celebrating Christmas and nearly all of the officers on duty, the building is empty and quiet with only two officers guarding the cell now that Adam has returned to the hospital with Keri and Sasha to be with the baby.

Axel walks through the doors of the building and signals to the two officers to leave. He approaches the bars in front of Tiger who has a smirk on his face.

Tiger: "Merry Christmas brother! I can call you that right? I mean we possess similar powers don't we." He scans his enemy from head to toe and continues "that was some fight you put on back there, the Yamato trained you well and your chi. Those like us with the fire energy are rare and have the most power".

Axel: "Too bad your chi is limited, it's not like mine."

Tiger smirks: "My men will have me out of here soon enough this isn't the end. I promise you, Mr X will take everything you have and will use it against you".

Axel: "Yeah well fortunately for us, we've already tracked down the men who were on their way here ten minutes ago. Vice is dead, your other men on the scene are dead and by the time your boss finds out, it will be too late". Axel pulls out his phone to show Tiger a photo of six dead bikers who were on their way to bust him out.

Tiger: "Well others will find me before my trial goes ahead".

Axel opens the cell and replies: "just like they never found Donovan? And I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you, who said there would be a trial?" Axel lights up a ball of flames and holds it in front of Tiger's face.

Tiger: "What are you going to do? Kill me while I'm under your custody in Wood Oak Central Department?"

Axel: "All of those victims you trafficked and killed, no amount of pain is going to bring them justice. You've seen my power now, you know too much but I'm not going to kill you tonight." Axel glances to the other side of the room "He is".

Tiger instantly recognises Sammy who walks into his view from around the corner. He has his black hood up which conceals part of his face.

Tiger: "looks like you've grown up a bit skater boy".

Sammy aims his gun at Tiger's head about a metre in distance away.

Sammy: "I remember you being stood in front of Kadeem just like I am now in front of you".

Tiger laughs "what you going to do kid, shoot me? You can't even hold that gun steady right now I bet you have never killed a man in your life."

Axel looks at Sammy "do it!"

Sammy hesitates as Tiger laughs at him "Kadeem sure had more balls than you!"

 _#Bang#_

With one shot to the head, Sammy pulls the trigger and avenges his friend's death. He holds the gun shaking as this is the first time he has ever killed anyone. Axel has trained him for the past four months in how to shoot but until you actually apply it, there's no way of telling how it will feel. Axel puts his hand out to lower the gun and takes it away from Sammy.

Sammy looks upwards and points one hand to the sky "Merry Christmas Kadeem".

He turns to Axel: "I wish he was still here".

Axel reaches for his phone "yeah get them here right away to clean him up".

As he hangs up he replies to Sammy "don't worry, your covered and your safe now."

Sammy: "Thank you for letting me do this, just promise me you won't snitch on me and tell Adam".

Axel: "I told you, I always keep my promises. Give me half an hour to sort this out then I will take you to the hospital. Adam, Keri and Sasha are spending Christmas morning at the hospital with your baby nephew. They said they have a surprise for you. In the meantime burn those clothes and I will meet you back here at 5. You know what to do." 

* * *

By the time Axel and Sammy reach the hospital it is 5:30am. Sammy turns to him: "I thought they don't allow visitors at this time of morning".

Axel: "yeah and you forget who your brother and I are".

Sammy smiles: "yeah, the two most badass cops in the city".

They enter the private hospital room which is decorated all over with Christmas lights, snow flakes and tinsel. There is even a tree on one side of the room. Sasha runs over to Sammy and Axel as soon as she sees them. "Uncle Sammy! I promised daddy I would wait until you're here so that we could open our presents together". He gives her a big hug before they start ripping open their gifts.

Sammy turns to Keri: "how is my little nephew doing?" He puts his hand through one of the holes in the incubator to touch the baby's tiny hand.

Keri smiles: "He's doing fine and he is going to be ok. Open your presents under the tree there we have a surprise for you!" Sammy's face beams up. He thinks to himself although he has committed a sinful act of revenge, it was one that was necessary and keeping his niece and nephew out of danger is far more important and outweighs any guilt left inside of him.

Sammy opens one of his presents from Sasha, the violent video game he has waited for to come out for months. "Thanks Sasha, I love it!" He smiles at Keri knowing that she picked it up instead. Keri turns to Axel and throws over a present "don't think we didn't make a mental note of what you wanted this year."

Every year since his parents died, Axel has spent Christmas day with Adam and his family as they are the closest people to him that he would regard as family. He opens his gift to find a set of kick boxing gloves and smiles at them.

Adam: "New year's resolution, we're getting back in the ring and we're training skates over there".

Axel tries on the gloves "they're perfect, thank you! Your turn now. This year I got something for both of you together".

They unwrap their present inside an envelope to find two tickets to Hawaii in the spring.

Keri bounces out of her chair excited: "Oh my God! You got our honeymoon?!"

Adam: "This is amazing!"

Axel smiles at them "truth is Max, Luca, Blaze, Zan and I all chipped in but we know you both deserve it".

Keri: "Thank you I can't wait! I have to call the others to thank them as soon as they are awake".

Axel: "Next year is going to be a great one. That's if Adam survives the bachelor party first! Don't worry I got that one covered."

They continue to open more presents under the tree but when they finish Adam makes an announcement.

Adam: "There's something I wanted to say in front of Sammy, it's kind of a surprise but we wanted to discuss it with you first".

Sammy: "Sure, what's up?"

Adam: "Keri and I were thinking about naming the baby Christopher, after our father. What do you think?"

Sammy: "Chris Hunter is sure better than Adam Jr! Hell yeah, dad would be so happy right now".

Adam: "Thank you Sammy, that means so much to us". They give each other a hug.

Axel: "I don't know about you guys but who wants pancakes for breakfast?"

Sasha excitedly responds: "me me!"

Axel: "the diner outside should be opening in a few minutes I'll take Sasha and Sammy if they are hungry".

Keri: "yeah that would be great. Maybe just pick up some hot drinks for Adam and I on the way back, here take some change."

Axel: "It's fine I got this, what are you both having to drink?"

Keri: "Blaze said they do the most amazing Christmas mint hot chocolates just get us two of those please". All of a sudden he appears to look guilty.

Axel: "shit!"

Keri: "I know that look. You didn't even send her a card did you?"

Axel: "No it's not that. That chain Adam found on her necklace, I got it fixed and boxed up to give back to her but it's in my jacket!"

Keri: "You know that doesn't count if that was already hers in the first place! Just go back to the station and get your jacket then".

Axel: "Blaze has my jacket!"

Adam replies surprised: "Oh! What about that other thing you had in there?"

Keri: "Just go round then, it's a good excuse to see her."

Axel: "After breakfast with the kids I have to go back to work. If you talk to Blaze tell her it's no rush to give it back to me".

Keri: "What about Christmas dinner with us? What time do you finish and why don't you call her yourself?"

He quickly exits the room with Sammy and Sasha, avoiding her questions before she has the chance to complete her sentence. 

* * *

_Back up the stairs and back into the red carpeted room. Blaze stands in the same spot as she did in line next to the other women last night in front of Tiger as he paces up and down the room. This time however, she is on her own in the room with him. He looks at her with his piercing green eyes "I know your secret. I know exactly what it is and I promise you it won't be long until your enemies here find out."_

 _Blaze: "I don't know what you are talking about"._

 _Tiger lights up two flames from his hands and pushes them as much as he can in front of her face but they are blocked by a mysterious energy around her. He looks down at her necklace and tries to touch the eye on her pendant which gives his hand a shock as soon as it gets close._

 _Blaze: "You can't harm me no matter how much you try, I know you must be dead and this is just a dream"._

 _Tiger: "You're right, but I know who you are. I know you and your power will be responsible for the death of many people just like her". He points over to the dead woman on the floor that she witnessed him killing._

 _He laughs "you can escape from us as much as you want but you can't escape from yourself"._

 _Blaze: "You don't know shit about me"._

 _Tiger whispers in her ear "yes I do. Princess of the seven stars". The sound of his laugh echoes like a blur._

Blaze wakes up abruptly in a heartbeat. She looks over at the clock, 8am to be exact on Christmas morning. She knows that she was lucid dreaming but it feels better to be back in what she knows as reality. She convinces herself that this was just a bad dream as an effect from the drugs that Vice used to spike her drink last night. After Max drove her home, he offered to stay the night by sleeping on the couch but Blaze insisted that she was ok and would sleep off the pounding headache she had from being drugged. That was around 3:30am but she can't fully remember the journey back into her apartment. Max must have opened the door and helped her into her bed and it probably was a cold night as she has woken up still wearing her dress and Axel's jacket on under the sheets. She sits up in her bed for a moment, thinking about last night's events with the hope that there have been no repercussions and that all the other women who were there are now safe.

 _#Phone pings#_

New Message: Axel, 08:02

 _Hope you are feeling better after last night x_

Message reply:

 _Merry Xmas, shouldn't you be in briefing right now? Get back to work!_

The next message makes her laugh as she reads it.

New Message: Axel, 08:03

 _Yeah Clark just gave me the evils when he caught me texting. Fml!_

New Message: Axel, 08:03

 _Merry Xmas to you too x_

Message reply:

 _Take it easy at work today, and thanks for the jacket x_

New Message: Axel, 08:04

 _Unzip the inside left pocket, you will find a box in there. Open it x_

Blaze puts the phone down on the bed and reaches inside the jacket. First she pulls out some old receipts then she finds a rectangular black jewellery box. Straight away she recognises the rose gold chain inside the box that came with her pendant that she wore all the time as a little girl. It feels good to be reunited with the whole necklace.

Message reply:

 _Thank you for getting this fixed, I still need to give you back your own chain x_

New Message: Axel 08:05

 _Now open the smaller box x_

Another box? How much stuff does this man have laying around in his pockets? Blaze delves deeper into the jacket firstly pulling out a spare key to his car before finding a smaller square black jewellery box. Her stomach fills with excitement and she thinks to herself, maybe he's not so cold after all. She slowly opens the box to find a pair of round white gold diamond studded earrings. Keri knows that Blaze has had her eyes on these for a while since they went shopping together but with the 18 carat white gold and diamond price tag of $5000, Blaze laughed it off when they left the store.

"Holy shit!" she says to herself. She knows Axel is well off with the car and the apartment he has but she would never in a million years have expected this. She sits in shock, surprised over the next few minutes admiring the earrings.

08:15

 _#Phone rings#_

Blaze: "Hey"

Axel: "Hey, did you find the box? If it dropped out I will search the police car for it".

Blaze: "No, no need I've found it already. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say".

Axel: "It's cool I mean if you don't like them I can always take them back and change them for another pair".

Blaze: "no, NO! I love them and they're beautiful! In fact I've never had a pair of earrings this beautiful before, I just can't accept them I'm sorry."

Axel: "You know I'm grateful for everything you've done for our team and Keri said you would love these."

Blaze: "I know, I do! And like Adam you work hard for your earnings and I remember these in the jewellery store. It's just, what I'm trying to say is you didn't have to get me anything! I would have been happy with a card or even another hot chocolate. These are like $5000 and I'm not the type of girl who expects expensive gifts from anyone, friends or family".

Axel: "I know you're not that type of person but I still want you to have them. Now don't get me wrong, I ain't the type of guy either to care about cash, I use to make $8000 a night on fights so I've experienced and witnessed a fair share of gold diggers and their sugar daddies in that industry. In fact the last time I remember breaking one man's face because he was ready to splash out his own $5000 to buy you for one night". They both start laughing.

Blaze: "Oh yeah, so all that crazy drama at Max's party was over a $5000 cheque? Wow, even Max doesn't hire out his staff for that much, that guy must have been ready to pay triple. It's a lot of money".

Axel: "No Blaze, no one can ever put a price on you. Look I'm sorry about the earrings I honestly wasn't thinking about the price I just knew you really liked them so I bought them on a whim. It's the least you deserve. I knew I should have given them to you in person, I just didn't get the chance."

Blaze smiles over the phone: "Thank you for thinking of me, I really do love them and I can't wait to wear them! And thank you for fixing my chain."

Axel: "You're welcome".

Blaze: "Oh and I still have your jacket, your chain and now I have your car keys too!"

Axel: "Well as long as you don't go drag racing with my car we shouldn't have a problem." His comment makes her laugh.

Axel: "In the meantime I've been using the police car off duty until I find the other key to my car".

Blaze laughs: "Clark is going to bill you good!"

Axel: "I know, he's too stingy! Listen I have to go back outside on duty for the rest of the day but I'll see you tomorrow night. We need to attend this fight Max has been entered in for".

Blaze: "Sure, I got a new job by the way starting tomorrow".

Axel: "yeah? That's great! Where you working?"

Blaze: "I'm working at Liam's gym teaching at the Dojo in the day then in the dance studio some evenings".

Axel: "Tell him I said hi and good luck. And as for that mess last night, he's been dealt with already".

Blaze: "I figured".

Axel: "Ok, see you tomorrow".

Blaze: "See you".

 _#Hangs up#_

Blaze sits up in her bed for a moment as she smiles towards the window whilst watching the morning sun and fellow residents downstairs with cars passing by before she starts to get ready to visit the hospital later on. Days like this are rare for Blaze but that one phone call gave her happiness.


	14. Chapter 13- The old syndicate

**Chapter 13**

Mr X stands in front of many of his important associates who have all come together including Shiva, Electra, Galsia, as well as the group of Ninja's left that Shiva organised, his Yakuza men and two of his Triad fighters. Shiva by far has control of the most skilled fighters in the syndicate whereas Tiger managed many of the street thugs like Donovan and Jack.

Mr X: "I know this comes as a shock for many of you. We've dealt with all rival drug cartels and the suppliers who knew the locations of our safe houses. It appears that we may have made a mistake and the enemy is who we least expect. Now I trust all of you with my life and you and I know that if we ever contained a mole there would be serious consequences to them and any one they love. But I don't believe for a second that any of my closest team would betray me, would betray the syndicate or hold any secrets from me". He glances towards Shiva then Electra.

Mr X continues: "I love you all as much as the children I once fathered just like Tiger who was like a son to me. The same people who killed Donovan, who stole our drugs, who raided our labs are responsible for this. Chief Clark is smart and he is well protected by the Government and by his officers."

Shiva speaks up: "Why don't we just shut him down and his team of officers, you are now Governor are you not?"

Mr X smiles: "Indeed I am but it is not that simple. Any attempt to shut down the entire Wood Oak Police Force who are behind their Chief is too big of a task that will only end up revealing your identities and coming back to me. There is another way however. Now that I am acting Governor and Senator, I can order military action whenever need be. If we can prove that the police department are connected to the Rakushin bombs then we can legitimately shut them down and take over."

Electra: "How are we supposed to do that when the bombs come from our labs?"

Mr X: "We find this man and we prove he is connected to Clark". He holds up a photo of Zan.

Electra: "Who is this old man?"

Mr X: "His name is Dr Gilbert Zan. He is a wanted man, half cyborg with immense electrical chi. He grew up as a student of the Yamato, completed his training and started his own research facility with the old syndicate. Zan became one of the subjects that Dr Glover experimented on to transform into a cyborg, completely altering his chi to an artificial electrical current. He was also the person who discovered Rakushin over thirty years ago."

Shiva: "So we find him, connect him to Clark and then it's all out military war. How do we know he is hiding here?"

Mr X: "Who else would have known how to disarm a Rakushin bomb at a public hospital? He instructed two police officers who were taken in by the FBI shortly after. They destroyed the phone and any evidence of the bomb".

Shiva: "Maybe these officers can lead us to Zan".

Mr X: "Possibly but if something were to happen to them, Clark would know. We want him to think that everything is being dealt with for now. Shiva and I have an important meeting later on today with a man known as Zamza, he is a leading distributor from Germany who can fix our human and drug trafficking problem in a matter of days. I can't have anything interrupting that meeting so in the meantime I would suggest that the rest of you focus your efforts in locating Zan. For everything else that is legit like the club and casinos, I want you to continue as normal keeping a low profile and trouble away. Is that understood?"

The people in front of him nod and agree yes. Mr X is escorted downstairs to his car to return to his political matters. The rest of the room disperses, leaving Shiva and Electra alone.

Shiva calls her as she walks off to get back to the club "Electra wait!"

Electra: "What do you want? You have full control of the syndicate now while Mr X turns Governor, congratulations!"

Shiva takes her arm "It's not like that! I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I knew what was going on with you and Tiger and I know you loved him. My men will avenge his death I promise you, he was like a brother to me".

Electra responds coldly: "Don't you dare give me your sympathy Shiva. You never approved one bit of my relationship with Tiger and you always held it against us as knowledge you could share with Mr X." She resists and pulls her arm away.

Shiva: "Yes Tiger could be a dick at times but I never wanted him dead!"

Electra looks him in the eye "I will follow these orders and I will find the person responsible for his murder. If I find you behind this in any way, mark my words when I say that your lady friend from Mexico and her son you are hiding will be first on my hit list and I will slaughter their lives away just like Tiger when he was taken from mine".

Shiva looks at her with concern on his face as she walks out.

* * *

4pm Christmas day but this is just another day of business for the syndicate. Mr X and Shiva are sat on the top floor terrace of a luxury hotel bar overlooking Wood Oak Central District from the 50th floor. They have the privacy of the whole floor with its fine wood décor and furniture lit up with decorations and Christmas lights. Their ninja fighters and bodyguards are sat close by on another table. One of the guards stands up as he sees a little girl running up the stairs from the hotel to their private space. Mr X turns to him and signals to keep his gun in his pocket.

A minute later they see the mother of the child running upstairs "I'm so sorry gentlemen to disturb your meeting. Amy please, get downstairs now!" The girl about 10 years old stands in front of the large tree admiring the lights and the view outside.

"Amy I said we need to go now! These gentlemen are probably trying to have a meeting and you are disturbing them".

Mr X turns to the lady "it's ok, she can have a look around if she wishes. Our meeting isn't scheduled to start for another ten minutes, really it's not a problem".

The lady smiles at him "Thank you Governor, and merry Christmas".

Mr X smiles back as he watches the young girl admiring the lights and bells on the tree. Her spirit and inquisitiveness remind him of the daughter he once had.

* * *

 _Javier looks down at his watch, 6am Christmas morning. He and his wife rush into the other bedroom to two excited children, a boy and a girl, twins aged 9 who give them a cuddle. He smiles at his children as they rip open a small selection of presents under the tree- teddy bears, toy cars and Christmas bells but their faces are lit up with joy and although their family do not have much, it is the happiest time of his life._

 _Javier turns to his wife: "Miranda I have to get ready for work, Stefan came back to Wood Oak last night"._

 _Miranda: "Ok, when will we see you again?"_

 _He gives his wife a kiss "I will be back tomorrow night. After that he's letting me go, this is the last job I promise". Javier kisses his children goodbye, packs his bag and leaves the house._

 _His boss Stefan Visser, their scientists and their syndicate organisation have planned for months to take over the Wood Oak territory. Javier got caught up in all of this shortly after he started working as an engineer in the military alongside Stefan. One night back at base, Javier saved Stefan from a group of bandits who were ready to slit his throat. Soon after the pair left the military as they were annoyed with the fact that they're families were still poor, starving and they were not being paid enough for risking their lives. It took years to build up and grow what they now have known as the new syndicate. They started off with heists, robbing drugs and money from cartel leaders in Wood Oak City. Stefan travelled the world finding fighters and opening his own business connected to the syndicate which made millions of dollars a week in exploiting foreign fighters like Axel who had nothing._

 _That Christmas night Stefan, Javier and six other men raided a warehouse containing $8 million worth of drugs belonging to the Ali cartel. Unfortunately they made a fatal error. One of the cars used in the heist was registered at Mr X's address and they failed in killing all of the men and women at the warehouse. One woman survived the fire and made a mental note of the registration number of the car._

 _The next morning when Mr X got home, he found his wife hung in the bathroom and their two children shot dead. He wept by their bodies and swore to himself he would avenge those that did this to his family as well as the police and government that allowed this to happen unnoticed._

 _He reaches for his phone to call his boss._

 _Javier: "Stefan it's time. I'm ready to do this we have to take out this European-Middle Eastern drug boss, I don't care who he is and his family. I know where they are"._

 _Stefan: "Ok, I have a plan. But after next week I'm leaving for Tokyo again. You will be responsible for our organisation there's no backing out and you will have to keep your identity hidden. You're only 30 years old, are you sure you want this?"_

 _Javier: "Never been so sure in my life"._

 _A week later, twenty men including Javier and Stefan reach the location of Petrov Ali's Wood Oak Complex late at night. Inside the building they are having a private New Year's Eve party with both sides of the family. There must be at least 100 guests including cousins, children and brothers and sisters. Both sides of Petrov's family taught him to speak a mix of Russian, Turkish and Arabic in their family as well additional languages such as French and Mandarin. He is a highly intelligent man with many contacts and he has built his success all over Europe and now in Wood Oak City._

 _After killing the bodyguards outside, the men surround the upstairs mezzanine overlooking the party downstairs whilst three of the men stand on guard by each of the exits. Within minutes the party turns into a blood bath as the masked men shoot down anyone standing in the large hall downstairs. Petrov and some of the men take cover and grab their guns while attempting to shoot back to kill several men. There is nowhere to escape for anyone in the hall with all of the guests including Blaze's father dead on the floor. Javier walks down the steps towards Petrov who is now out of bullets and laying on the floor shot several times in the legs and stomach._

 _Petrov looks up at him and coughs out blood while he laughs "you might try and wipe us out but you will never have our success"._

 _Javier crouches down and pauses for a moment. "You're right, I will have more success than you. You have nothing left". He points the gun at Petrov's face._

 _One of his other men drags a screaming woman by the hair who is trying to fight him off into the hall._

 _Javier smiles at her then looks at Petrov "Your legacy, your family, your blood. None of it will be left after tonight"._

 _Petrov shouts out: "No! Kill me but spare my sister please!"_

 _#Bang# he pulls the trigger and shoots Petrov in the head._

 _Javier walks over towards the screaming women and caresses her long brown hair._

 _Javier: "Your brother murdered my wife and children"._

 _The woman responds: "please leave, you can have his business, the money. I will show you where everything is if you leave"._

 _Another man drags out two children, a boy and a girl down the stairs towards them. "We found these two hiding upstairs in one of the rooms"._

 _Javier turns to the woman who is now even more distressed "are these his children? You know I once had a boy and a girl a couple of years older than them"._

 _She cries out and begs him "no, these are my babies please don't hurt them!"_

 _Javier looks into her eyes. "As I explained to you earlier, no blood relative of your family will be left after tonight"._

 _She spits in his face and tries to fight off the men who throw her onto the floor next to her children. As they huddle up against the wall before he points the gun at them, she looks directly into his eyes and mutters her last words. "One day the seven stars up there will kill you for this"._

 _He shoots them in a parade of at least 12 bullets before blinking and wiping away the blood on his face. He breaks off each of the evil-eye gold necklaces the children were wearing around their necks and throws them onto the floor next to their dead bodies._

" _Send each of these necklaces to their drug suppliers and let it be a message to them. Wood Oak is now ours and that is all that matters"._

* * *

Shiva: "Sir, Zamza and his men are on their way up". He interrupts Mr X from his thoughts at the table.

The two men stand as Zamza and his right hand man approach the table. He is an ugly man with long blond hair brushed back and scars all over his face. He is stocky and walks with a hunched back.

Mr X: "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Zamza. Tiger told me much about you".

Zamza: "Likewise. Please excuse my appearance I have had years of fight using my claws and it is all part of the experience. This is my right hand man, Jet."

The four of them exchange handshakes before sitting down to discuss business.

Zamza: "I am disappointed to hear of Tiger's death, he was a great fighter. It concerns me that your trafficking organisation is in immense trouble. How can I be sure to do business with you and keep up with the supplies I have been promised if you have all of these enemies to deal with?"

Mr X: "I assure you that although these things sometimes happen, we have enough money and supply to allow safe passage back to Europe. Anything you need I can arrange".

Zamza: "I appreciate your assurance, Governor or is it Senator? But I can't afford to lose any of my men, there are many drug distributors around the world I could work with. Why you?"

Shiva interrupts: "Your other distributors don't have this".

He passes over a glass flask containing a shiny black rock.

Shiva: "This is the highly radioactive element Rakushin. If I were to use my chi on this, it would explode effortlessly. Its market value is over $300,000 per kilo and will cause serious damage to any government or province who turn against us. You can have a part in all of this if you and your men work with us".

Jet and Zamza look at each other and nod in agreement.

Zamza: "Ok then, let's discuss business".

* * *

That evening Zamza and Mr X close the deal and agree to work together to rebuild their organisations. Zamza is a very private person who spends the majority of his stay in his hotel room and out of the sunlight resting.

It is clear that his right hand man Jet is more ambitious, has more energy and could potentially be a better business partner. Rather than staying at the hotel bored, Shiva takes the opportunity to get to know Jet by buying him a drink at Mercury Room that evening.

The pair salute to their new business deal at their own booth of the club and they start to make plans for how to track down Zan and new ideas in how they can distribute their product safely. Shiva also introduces Jet to Electra who is now managing the club.

Electra: "Anything you need during your stay here, please let us know. I'm sure tonight you don't want to be bored alone so if you like any of the girls in here, tell me and I will send them to your hotel later".

Jet smiles and raises his glass to her.

Shiva: "All of the women who work here are trained in distribution and are available for our clients".

A few minutes later he notices Angelina in the distance serving drinks to one of the other tables. The man at the table grabs her arm and doesn't let go.

Shiva turns to Jet "please excuse me for a minute".

He walks over to the table to find three of his associates, R Bear, Abadede and Kevin McBride sitting around the table discussing fights and match strategies.

Shiva looks directly at R Bear who has his hand around Angelina's arm "let her go!"

R Bear: "Yo Shiva, we were only playing. Tomorrow we got a big fight so only Kevin is allowed a woman tonight!" The three men start laughing.

Shiva: "Yeah but not this one. She is new here and needs to learn the ropes first".

R Bear lets her go: "Sorry boss".

Shiva drags Angelina away from the group "what the hell are you doing here?"

Angelina: "I work here now. I can't just wait around for you I have a son to support".

Shiva: "Angelina listen to me, I don't want you anywhere near this place these men are no good. Go home now."

Electra walks over to interrupt them "I'm so sorry Angelina, please get back to work I will deal with this."

Angelina listens to her manager and walks off back towards the bar.

Shiva: "What the fuck are you doing giving her a job here Electra?"

Electra: "I can see how much you care about her and the little boy, I'm just trying to help. Under my watchful eye she will be safe unless I change my mind".

Shiva: "You're messing with the wrong person here".

Electra: "Maybe but she wants to be here, she wants to flirt with the clients and maybe more. She wants to feel like a woman because you're never there. So why don't you go home and leave this with me".

Shiva: "I won't forget this Electra". He has no choice but to walk away, angry with Electra and feeling betrayed by Angelina.


	15. Chapter 14- Hero or Traitor?

**Chapter 14**

The backstage ritual for Max begins with the skipping ropes to warm up, jabs and elbows to build up the aggression followed by plenty of ice to numb the muscles followed by more aggression and sweat.

Axel and Adam are backstage helping Max to prepare.

Axel: "Remember if it gets to that point where you think he is going to kill you, roll out of that ring and keep your focus. There are two fights before you win so don't use everything on the first one. Save your Atomic Drop until the second fight".

Max: "No sweat I'm good"

Adam: "Five minutes until your first fight, good luck man we will be right by the ring".

Max: "Thank you, that money is ours!"

Axel: "Remember what I told you yeah?"

They exit the room to give Max a few moments alone to complete his pre-fight ritual. The arena is packed and full of syndicate thugs, investors and fighters from all over the world. There is no police presence or cameras or press like at Max's arena as everything is low key and underground.

Adam: "I'll meet you back at ringside".

Axel: "Where are you going?"

Adam smiles: "I'm placing a bet! $3K on Max for the first fight".

As Axel approaches the entrance to the ringside, he spots Blaze by one of the doors.

Axel: "Hey"

Blaze smiles: "Hey, how is he doing backstage?"

Axel: "Thunder is good, he's ready for this I think".

Blaze hands over his jacket "thanks for this, and your car is parked right outside too".

Axel: "In one piece I hope?"

Blaze smiles: "In one piece". He forgets about the car as she definitely looks hot right now with her hair out, short black skirt, black leather jacket and knee length boots over stockings. Her eyes shine blue as Axel notices she is wearing the earrings. He gently tucks her hair back behind her ear and smiles "they suit you".

Blaze smiles and passes the car key over to his hand but instead of taking them away, he holds her hand with the key and draws her closer to him so that he can kiss her.

"Holy mother fucker! If I win this bet I'm about to take home at least 20K tonight!" Adam's voice interrupts before Axel gets the opportunity to kiss her. Blaze backs off, slightly embarrassed in front of Adam.

Adam: "Woah seniorita look at you all dressed up tonight looking fly! Don't think I didn't notice all those syndicate motherfuckers at the door checking you out, if only they knew how dangerous you really are!"

Axel gives him one pissed off glare for interrupting the moment.

Adam: "If only looks could kill also eh?"

The three of them make their way to the ringside to watch the first fight next to Sammy and Luca.

The compare announces "in the red corner we have four times heavy weight champion R Bear!" The crowd cheer and boo the whole time. "And in the blue corner, wrestling champion Max Thunder!" Max enters the arena with his blue robe on and hands fisted in the air ready to fight.

The next fifteen minutes are painful to watch as the two of them battle each other, leaving the floor of the ring blood stained. R Bear is a massive man, bigger than Max and capable of crushing him when he tries to throw himself on Max laying on the floor. R Bear's disadvantage is that he is significantly slower than Max so he uses this to his advantage in creating several opportunities to head butt R Bear and painfully kick him in the stomach. R Bear retaliates with several strong punches that leave Max's mouth full of blood. Max however is a fighter and does not give up no matter how gruesome or battered his body is. He executes an amazing spinning knuckle bomb, where he spins rapidly with his fists out in front, knocking R Bear down to the floor.

It isn't long before he retaliates again with his fists as R Bear jumps and delivers a painful uppercut that sends Max crashing onto the ground. R Bear is ready to crush Max's skull as he paces up and down the ring, gearing up the crowd.

Max notices his friends shouting "get up! Roll out of the ring now!" Max spits out the blood from his mouth and gets up off of the ground slightly disorientated but ready to win. As R Bear attacks, Max executes his signature move, the atomic drop where he ducks out of the way from R Bear's fist, grabs him from behind and pulls R Bear down, slamming the back of his spinal column into Max's knee. This instantly breaks his opponents back and Max finishes the fight by kicking him in the head and knocking his opponent out cold.

The crowd cheer and chant 'Thunder' as a battered Max holds his hands up with victory that he has got this far. Adam also jumps in excitement, ready to collect the proceeds of his bet. Amongst the celebrations an official examines the pulse of R Bear laying on the ground but concludes that he is dead. In this arena they often fight to the death which is why it is illegal.

Suddenly as Max exits the ring, another fighter unexpectedly crashes into him really aggressively this time which causes a large amount of damage by breaking Max's collar bone and knocking him down to the floor.

Abadede is the man's name and the crowds start chanting it as soon as they see him as he is the next opponent for Max.

Luca: "Shit! We gotta get Max out of here he's going to kill him!"

The five of them drag Max's passed out body out of the ring.

Blaze: "We need to leave and get him to a hospital right now, Max can you hear me?"

Max appears to be going in and out of consciousness as they put him on a stretcher.

Kevin McBride appears "we have a medic backstage who can help".

Axel responds: "We don't want your fucking medic! You said nothing about fighters like that breaking the rules in between the fights, why did no one stop him?"

Adam: "It may be his only chance, take it".

The medics appear and help to take Max away on the stretcher while the group start to leave.

Abadede speaks in the ring through a microphone "Oh dear, looks like he lost his Thunder before our match even began!" Axel, Blaze, Adam and Sammy turn around as Max is escorted out on the stretcher.

Abadede continues "his friends won't be leaving here alive until one of them gives me the fight I came for!"

The crowd gear up even more by chanting his name.

Abadede: "If Max can't fight me, one of you will. And if one of you don't step into this ring in 20 minutes, you will all die here. Now are you going to choose or am I?"

Sammy turns to the group: "is he fucking insane?"

Abadede responds to him by the ring: "why don't we see the young boy fight? Now that would be interesting!"

Adam shouts back at him: "No! You won't I'll fight you myself!"

Axel stops him: "Don't be fucking crazy, you've never stepped into this type of fight before. They fight to the death and I'm not letting you do this!"

Adam: "Rather me than my brother".

Axel: "You got a new born baby I'm not going to let you die tonight".

Abadede: "Trouble in paradise? They can't even decide amongst themselves! How about that pretty face there with them, I bet she can fight too!"

Blaze: "I'll show you!".

Abadede: "You have 20 minutes backstage to decide sweetheart and then I'll be waiting out here for one of you".

Axel responds to him: "You want a fight? I'll give it to you. But you let them and Max walk out of here alive."

Abadede: "Done. You have 20 minutes from now to get ready".

Axel: "20 minutes and then you're dead."

The group are quickly taken to a backstage room and the guards at the arena grant the rest of the group safe passage to leave out of one of the exits.

Axel: "Come on you have to go, get Max to a hospital!"

Luca: "You got this man, you're the best fighter I know. I will make sure he is ok".

Adam: "Sammy, Blaze go with Max and Luca and take this I'm staying here". He hands Luca the 20K for the hospital bill.

One of the guards signals to the group "they need to leave now". Max is taken outside on his stretcher to an ambulance and Luca and Sammy quickly follow.

Adam: "Blaze you need to go too!"

Blaze turns to look at Axel: "No, I'm not leaving you."

Another person interrupts when there is a knock at the door.

Axel: "who is it?"

A young boy about Sammy's age responds at the door: "You're going to need these for when you fight. Good luck man, Abadede has never been beaten".

Adam responds: "Neither has my man here in all his years of fighting".

The young boy hands over a pair of blue boxing shorts and a pair of MMA grappling gloves "Abadede likes to knock out his opponent from the side by running towards them as soon as they step into the ring by throwing his fist back to catch them off guard. When he does this the best thing to do is duck or roll out the way then counter attack from a lower level."

Axel: "Thanks for your help".

The kid responds "By the way they're setting up the cage and pulling the crowds back. I hope you win".

Adam and Blaze start to stress out.

Adam: "Fuck man, I hope you're ready for this you have to kill him".

Blaze helps him to wrap his hands and wrists in bandage before giving him the gloves "here, wear this. I heard you always kept them on in a fight". She pulls out his chain from her bag and he gives her the two dog tags to place on the chain before he puts them back on.

Ten minutes later and Axel is warmed up and ready to fight. He has done this hundreds of times but never at the expense of his friends' lives. He remembers every fight, every knock out and what it feels like to use every inch of energy inside to carry on even after years of not stepping in the ring. The three of them walk out towards a now darker arena with the cage lit up at the centre. Abadede is pacing up and down inside the cage gearing up the crowd.

Adam: "I don't like this one single bit! Worst case scenario set him and the cage on fire and then we get out of here".

Axel: "It won't come to that, I'll kill him first".

Blaze takes his hand before they walk into the arena "be careful".

They walk out into the arena, Axel focussed as ever to the point where he doesn't even acknowledge the crowds when he is introduced. Abadede looks him in the eye, trying to break him as soon as he steps into the cage.

Abadede: "You're different to your friend, I would have broken him mentally already by now".

Axel continues to stare him in the eye, saying nothing as they lock the cage.

The bell rings and Abadede charges forward with his fist ready to strike but Axel is quick to duck and sweep him down to fall on the floor.

With all of the drama that unfolded earlier with R Bear's death and a new opponent, the acting syndicate boss Shiva was called along with Electra to attend the arena. He watches Axel with full concentration and whispers to one of his men "well he has survived so far, this will be interesting then".

The two men inside the cage throw a series of kicks and punches towards each other, blocking every hit. Eventually Abadede corners Axel against the edge of the cage but Axel uses this to his advantage when Abadede throws a punch towards his opponents face but Axel is quick to dodge his fist and Abadede's punch crashes into the steel cage, probably breaking or fracturing part of his hand as he shrieks in pain.

Axel is focussed more than ever with his fists up as he walks backwards to the centre of the cage waiting for Abadede to charge forward. When he does, Axel jumps high up and holds on to the top of the cage as he swings his body forward to kick his opponent in the face.

Abadede retaliates by kicking and punching Axel in the stomach then slamming him on to the ground. He rolls out of the way as the wrestler attempts to stamp on him. Eventually Axel kicks up off the floor and delivers a roundhouse kick that catches his opponent of guard.

Adam and Blaze nervously watch as the fight could go anywhere at the moment.

Adam: "He's saving the upper cut, that's his most powerful move".

Axel manages to grab Abadede by the neck and slam him down on the ground. It sends the whole crowd shouting with excitement as they are surprised anyone has got this far in a fight with Abadede.

Abadede looks up at him from the floor, spitting blood from his mouth. "I remember you now! You're Visser's fighter, you use to work for us when you were younger. There's no fucking way I am letting you and your friends out of here alive".

The moment he mentions Axel's past, it throws him off guard and Abadede plays this card to his advantage, charging forward and punching Axel to the ground. Abadede lifts his neck, about to break it as he looks up at Adam and Blaze "say goodbye to them champion".

Axel uses all of the strength he has to resist and to pull his opponents hands away from his neck as he gets himself up off the floor. His focus is back and in doing so, he head butts Abadede who is behind him then he throws several fast kicks and punches out of anger that make the wrestler regret his words. The crowd look shocked at this fighter's defiance and every gangster in the room will want Axel to work for them after tonight.

Shiva is already negotiating with McBride and Electra "I'll pay $7 million for him."

Electra: "You're forgetting that we are looking at the Captain of Wood Oak Central Police Department, ex-soldier and Visser's fighter. He's worth more than $7 million. I'll pay 10 and he will work for me".

Shiva: "You drive a hard bargain, $15 million and that's final. Remember I have access to the syndicate funds before you do. He is about to make us a lot of money."

Electra: "And how will you get him to cooperate?"

Shiva turns to her "You'll see".

The crowds are at their highest volume, it's only a matter of time before someone dies in that cage. Axel waits at the centre of the cage for his enemy to get up. Abadede charges forward at full speed but he crashes into Axel's fist as he delivers the most powerful uppercut the crowd have ever seen. It sends the 250lb fighter flying in the air and crashing on the ground. The crowd chants 'Bare Knuckle' as Axel stands at the edge of the cage with his arms folded, waiting for Abadede to get up. After a minute someone opens the cage, checks Abadede's pulse and shakes his head. Axel is then declared the winner of the fight as the crowd cheers with excitement. The lights go back on in the arena as Axel throws his gloves on top of Abadede's body signalling to any prospective investors that he is not interested.

Adam runs over to the cage first to give his friend ice and water "fuck man you did it! You're the greatest and I'm serious, you knocked that fucker out cold did you hear the crowd they went crazy! You are a natural born fighter Axel, that motherfucker has never lost a fight in his life until now!" He gives his best friend a bro hug, thankful that they are still alive. Blaze is next to jump in his arms and celebrate. She shouts in his ear "I'm so glad you're ok, I thought for a second he was going to kill you when you looked up at us."

Axel shouts back in her ear as the crowd are still celebrating loudly "that's all it took for survival to kick in, I lost my focus for a moment before that until I saw you".

Blaze: "Just promise me you won't ever…you know"

Axel: "I'm not going anywhere I promise, besides you would wreck my car in a day with your driving if it was left to you". She playfully slaps him across the arm as they start laughing in front of the crowd beyond the barriers.

Adam: "Come on I'll collect the cash and let's get our asses out of this place".

Axel puts his arm around Blaze still on a high at winning his first fight in years without training as they follow Adam out of the arena.

Shiva looks at the group closely, firstly recognising Adam Hunter- ex boxing champion and the Green District cop that his lawyer Marcus Wu is working with. More surprisingly however, he instantly recognises the face of the woman with them- 'Jennifer Richards' the same face that matches the fake ID he found. The same person who took Raven and stole the USB back in the summer, the same person he knows for sure has the powerful energy he needs. Bingo, that's her and just when he gave up hunting down the unknown who he thought was far away, it turns out she was right there under his nose time whole time.

Shiva turns to McBride "Kevin, who is that brunette with Hunter and Stone?"

McBride: "Her name is Blaze Fielding, former Red District Captain for Wood Oak Police Department. She no longer works for them now".

Shiva is astonished, all this time she has been right here in Wood Oak and he has searched high and low elsewhere.

Shiva: "I want every file you can find on her ASAP".

McBride: "What's with the sudden interest in the girl? We need to think about Axel cooperating with us first".

Shiva: "It's important, but don't say anything to anyone!"

McBride: "Ok, I'll call you when I get hold of the information". 

* * *

Axel, Adam and Blaze are backstage getting his stuff together before they leave.

 _#Phone Rings#_

Blaze: "Hey Sammy, how is he? … that's good news but I'm guessing they'll keep Max overnight... yeah Axel is good he knocked the shit out of Abadede. We are all ok just leaving now I'll call you later".

 _#Hangs up#_

Blaze turns to the others "good news, Max is going to be ok! There is no brain damage just several broken bones but nothing permanent. They said had he of fought any longer he would have probably not survived".

Adam: "All I got to do now is pick up this cash for the win and we can get our asses out of here".

As he opens the door, McBride is standing there with the envelope "here you go, they made sufficiently more this evening from that fight in here there is $100,000 for your fighter".

Adam takes the envelope "thank you very much".

As he shuts the door, someone else pushes it to prevent it from closing.

Adam: "What is it now? We need to go!"

He opens the door again to find Shiva and Electra standing next to McBride. Adam pulls out a knife from his back pocket "what the fuck are they doing here?"

Shiva replies: "I own this place. Please, lower you're weapon we are not here to fight we are here to discuss business".

Adam: "We're not doing business with you".

Electra: "We'll see about that, we need to speak with Axel first".

Shiva and Electra enter the room to find the others as Blaze stands pointing her gun at Shiva's head while Adam points his knife at Electra's.

Axel: "What do you want? I gave your man his fucking fight and bought us our freedom".

Shiva: "We need to speak with you, alone. We are not here to fight if we wanted to kill you we would have already tried by now".

Axel nods at Blaze and Adam to lower their weapons.

Axel: "Anything you want to say, they can hear it".

Electra: "Please, this is personal and we need to discuss this with you alone".

Blaze: "I don't trust that bitch!"

Shiva turns to Axel: "Ok, you and me alone. If anything happens to you, your friends here will kill Electra and McBride straight away".

Axel: "Ok, but we discuss it here".

Adam and Blaze force Electra and Kevin outside of the room with their weapons pointing to their backs.

Once they are gone, Shiva pulls out a contract from his jacket and throws it over with a pen to Axel on the table.

Shiva: "$15 million dollars each month, you're going to fight for us".

Axel: "If you want all this money, why don't you fight for it yourself? Last time I remembered you tried to take down an entire Ninjutsu temple by yourself."

Shiva: "we were kids and I've kept my loyalty to our masters in keeping your chi a secret. Master Akihiro still demands this and they would turn their backs on me if I were responsible for unleashing your power to my boss."

Axel: "What is it then? Are you scared to get your hands dirty in the ring?"

Shiva: "I own all of this, I'm not going to fight- you are and we are going to make a hell of a lot of cash".

Axel: "Thanks for the offer but I'm not interested. We stick to the arrangement the Yamato made for us and that's the end of it".

Shiva: "This isn't a negotiation and it isn't about the past". He shows Axel a photo on his phone of Keri, the baby and Sasha in their hospital room. "See you think you have nothing to lose but your friends do".

Axel: "You better not have hurt them".

Shiva: "They are unharmed for now. But if I wanted to I could get to them any time. Not just them, I know exactly where Chief Clark resides, your best friends and fighters too. I know where Sammy's new college is, Adam's new home. I even know where that pretty firecracker outside sleeps at night and how she was responsible for taking down my club all by herself. I can get to any of them if I want unless you come and fight for me."

Axel: "So you're saying that this is all about the money, not the fact that Mr X want's my power for your weapons. Or should I say Governor Williams, we figured it out a long time ago and I have all the evidence I need to bring an end to him and your organisation."

Shiva: "It is forbidden for me to expose your power, the Yamato will turn against me if I do. Only you can volunteer it and I know you won't."

Axel: "No you want me where you can see me because you know I can end what is now the syndicate and everything you have."

Shiva: "Work with me and we can take back what's ours and end all conflict with the Yamato. Either that or I end anyone you care for. Your choice, I buy your freedom so that your friends can live. Go against my wishes and this will only turn into war between us and our masters. You remember exactly what happened last time you abandoned us and refused. I'd rather spare the bloodshed for now. Four fights a week plus training, that is all I am requesting of you."

Axel looks down at the contract knowing he has the most important decision to make. Give up his freedom or risk the lives of everyone he cares for. 

* * *

Shiva and Axel tell the others to come back into the room. Shiva turns to Electra "it's done, we have an agreement".

Adam looks over towards his best friend "what's going on?"

Shiva: "You must be aware that I am standing in as syndicate leader. We have agreed on a truce with your own organisation and the police force and all of our business now is turning legit consisting of casinos, brothels, our clubs and our fighting events. Our priority now is profit, not the destruction of Wood Oak".

Blaze: "You fucking liar, Axel don't listen to him!"

Shiva: "All of our labs are destroyed, Mr X has achieved his political dream and Tiger is dead. There is not enough chi in the world or Rakushin to develop these weapons and they will only wipe us all out. That was Mr X's dream, not mine. It's only Axel and I who are left in this world with chi intense enough to build a weapon. But we are forbidden by our old masters to use our own power in this way."

Blaze: "Bullshit! I saw the bomb made from your own chi"

Shiva: "That was Tiger's not mine. And he was never a student of the Yamato."

Adam: "So that's it then? The syndicate is going legit with profit as their goal?"

Blaze: "No, no matter how much you try to cover this up for your Senator, it won't bring back all the lives you are responsible for. Your 'truce', I don't buy it."

Shiva: "Maybe you too should consider working with us Blaze, you seem strong enough to do so".

Blaze: "Go fuck yourself".

Electra interrupts: "Are you going to let this bitch talk to you like that?"

Blaze: "No one is letting me do anything, by the way it was fun burning down your club!"

Shiva puts his hand in front of Electra who is ready for a fight with Blaze. "Enough! Axel are you going to tell them or should I?" Shiva responds.

Adam: "What's going on?"

Axel takes a deep breath before speaking out. "I have signed a contract that will put an end to all of this. From now on I will be fighting on behalf of Shiva and we will make peace with our old Ninjutsu masters."

Blaze looks at him in the face: "Are you for real? You're going against everything you believe in, why are you doing this?"

Electra interrupts laughing "oh shit! You didn't tell her did you? Even boxing champ over there knew about this years before I ever joined the syndicate. Sorry to break it to you darling but he's one of us".

Blaze looks at Axel in the face, completely shocked with fear in her eyes. "What is she talking about?"

Adam takes her hand: "Come on let's go", trying to pull her away from the situation.

Blaze: "No! I need to know what's going on."

Axel looks at her in the eye with cold guilt on his face. "I use to work for the syndicate when I was fighting for Visser a long time ago. Before Mr X took full control, Visser was the head of the organisation. He was my real father and I was born into this. What we do is for life. I stopped for a while but it was only a matter of time before I had to return to claim what's rightfully mine. All of this, my career in the police force it was all just part of my cover".

Blaze: "You lied to me?"

Adam: "I never thought you would go back to them! Don't do this!"

Axel: "I'm sorry, they are my family now. All of this, our work, everything it was just business don't take it personally".

Blaze comes to the realisation that anything she hoped for was fake. "Everything you told me was a lie. The organisation you claim that's yours is responsible for the death of my family. That makes you my enemy".

Axel reaches for her hand "I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry." Blaze is quick to reject him and abruptly pulls away her hand.

Blaze: "Don't touch me! Now I can see right through you, I never use to know what you were thinking and why you were so cold but now I do. Like you said, it's nothing personal, it's just business and that's all it ever was."

She looks closer in his eyes "That's right now you go running to daddy's empire and I will take it down myself".

Axel: "I don't want to hurt you or kill you, you can walk away now and they will spare your life."

Blaze: "I will do the right thing and I will walk away for now. But I promise you this, every day you are here fighting for them, what I have will grow stronger and stronger until one day when I will find you again, I will be the one who ends your life".

Blaze stares each one of them in the face as her and Adam walk out of the door and out of Axel's life for good.

Once they have left, Shiva keeps his promise and calls the men stationed at the hospital ordering them to leave.

Axel turns to Shiva: "And you keep the rest of the bargain and leave the others alone."

Shiva: "I will, Mr X will have nothing to do with this and they can live the rest of their lives as long as they do not get in the way of our business."

Electra claps her hands and applauds Axel's efforts "Wow! That was really something there! Like father like son. I think it worked and fortunately for you they won't ever return to save you because of your betrayal. You even had that tough cartel princess heartbroken by the end of it".

Axel: "It's done now, shut up and stay out of my way Electra I don't work for you".

Shiva pours out two glasses of whiskey and raises his own to Axel. "Welcome home brother."


	16. Chapter 15- Rebirth

**Chapter 15**

New year's day, the worst time of the year for Blaze. Every January 1st during the morning she digs out the old newspaper headlines from a box. 'Wood Oak Times' front page news 'Drug Cartel and family- dozens shot dead at New Years Eve party'. And every New Year Blaze burns cloves to spread the scent throughout her home wherever she is, an old cultural tradition her family believed in to ward off evil spirits.

The last week has been extremely difficult starting with that feeling of being stabbed in the gut by the person she trusted followed by the anger, the hate then back to heartbreak square one. Of course no word from Axel, her guess is he is long gone by now probably back to Japan or somewhere else far away but she has sworn to herself 'I will grow stronger', 'I will track him down', 'I will kill Axel Stone', 'this pain won't last forever'.

 _#Phone pings#_

New Message: Adam 09:58

Please call, I'm worried about you.

After days of avoiding his messages, Blaze picks up the phone and calls Adam.

Blaze: "Hey"

Adam: "Hey, I was going to pop round are you ok?"

Blaze: "Yeah, I'm fine".

Adam: "Why don't you stop by ours, Keri is making New Year's dinner and preparing the baby's room".

Blaze: "Sure, I just need to be alone this morning but I will come round after 8 tonight yeah?"

Adam: "Ok, whenever you're ready. There's something you need to know, Axel made contact with Zan last night. One of his scientists is working undercover for the syndicate and he managed to find him. They're going to Japan in the next couple of days to the Yamato. Blaze he hasn't betrayed us! He is using the scientist to feedback information to Zan and something major is about to happen."

Blaze: "No Adam, he betrayed all of us. He's doing this on purpose to lure Zan into a trap. Zan has been wanted for decades by the syndicate it's all part of their plan".

Adam: "Don't give up on him, I know him and he hated his biological father. Axel has made mistakes in the past but I believe him".

Blaze cuts him off "I don't want to hear any more about Axel, I made him a promise I'd kill him if I ever saw him again and that is the end of it".

Adam: "I know your hurting, I've known him for years and I know deep down he really does love.."

Blaze abruptly hangs up the phone before Adam can finish.

She walks over to the dressing table by her bed with the box containing the earrings Axel bought her. Just like all of the newspaper articles and all of the things that were left behind by her family whom she loved but felt betrayed by, she takes the jewellery box and throws it into a large cardboard box then locks it away. It all means nothing now other than a distant memory.

Blaze spends the rest of the day cooped up in her apartment watching TV- predominantly the news outlining Javier William's drastic plans to change Wood Oak City. By nightfall she is still in the same spot, numb to any time that has passed by today and her phone is dead.

On a whim, Blaze decides to get up to go to the bathroom. She opens a box at the back of the cupboard- one jar of anti-depressants left and she feels tempted to take a pill. It has been over five years since she touched one but today is not going to be the day that ends. A voice inside her head tells her 'Blaze, you're better than this don't do it'. She looks at the bathroom mirror and empties the pills down the basin before breaking down and regretting the decision she just made. Next best thing- the bottle of whiskey downstairs.

Blaze spends the next few minutes knocking back the alcohol from the bottle before walking back to the bathroom. She runs herself a hot bath while she finishes the contents of the bottle. As she gets into to bath, she is numb to the burning heat of the water on her delicate skin from all of the alcohol she has been drinking. It all feels like a blur and Blaze is exhausted and drained from an emotional rollercoaster of a life. She often feels as if she doesn't belong in this world, that there is something else, another life out there. Possibly many other lives she could be living right now. None of it makes sense.

She closes her eyes and within seconds, she falls asleep in the bath.

* * *

Another victory for the fighter now nick-named 'Bare Knuckle' on the underground scene, this time an even easier knock out for Axel. The more he fights and trains, the more of a killing machine he becomes.

Shiva knocks on the door of Axel's hotel room where they have been staying in LA for the last three days.

Axel opens the door and lets him in but continues to clean up the cuts on his face.

Shiva: "Well done, another great fight. You are really building a name for yourself out there, every fighter will remember who you are by the end of the month. Pack your things, tomorrow we leave for Japan".

Axel: "I thought we were staying here. I still have my apartment, my car, bills to take care of".

Shiva: "Don't worry, you will be able to have that time to yourself once we are back. I am giving you my trust and all those trophies you will win, this time they are yours. But remember, if you try to flee or work against me I will get to your friends."

Axel: "So what's going down in Japan then?"

Shiva: "Our old masters want to see us in person. I will tell you more at the airport tomorrow morning. Get some sleep it's an early flight and we need to be up at 5". He throws over a boarding pass to Axel "goodnight".

Axel sits in the dark, looking at the LA skyline, the full moon and stars in the sky. It's late right now and he is missing home, missing his friends, missing his old job, missing Blaze. He has a brief moment where he thinks back to when he was a boy training in the mysterious art of Ninjutsu.

* * *

 _After the other boys at the temple finish their training for the evening, Master Yamato Akihiro calls Axel over to begin the extra training with his most capable student. The two of them sit outside, looking at the bright moon and stars beyond the horizon._

 _Yamato Akihiro: "We can just about see the blue light of the seven star cluster up there. All of the power we've ever known that we have inside us comes from the stars and we look up to them for guidance. What was, what is and what will be has all come from the stars. From your chi to the Earth to the iron in your blood to your mind. Remember my student that your mind is capable of anything."_

 _Axel observes the clear night sky, recognising most of the constellations up there._

 _Yamato: "We can do many things with our mind. One of the most extraordinary things one can do is see the ones we love who are far away. I know you have been practising this when you miss your parents"._

 _Axel: "Yeah, I can see them missing me too"._

 _Yamato: "We can visualise anything in this universe. We can even appear in the dreams of others. One day you will master this"._

* * *

Axel gazes up at the same moon above outside of his panoramic hotel room window as he sits in darkness on the floor next to the ledge of the windows. The only light coming in is the light from the city below but it is peaceful and quiet. He illuminates two small blue flames above his hands, takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

* * *

 _Blaze is back in the gypsy caravan in front of the old lady who read her fortune a few weeks ago. Her wrinkled face tells a thousand stories as she stares and smiles at Blaze. The old lady is also burning cloves in front of Blaze and the smell of them is as clear as day. She speaks out "my child, please don't be afraid. Now is the time that you must grow your power. No matter how many times you die and how many times you are born again, your soul will always be one with the universe."_

 _Blaze: "How do I know who I can trust? I feel so alone"_

 _The room starts to get darker and darker "That is down to your own judgement to let others in. One thing I can guarantee is that first you will have to live through the deepest darkness before you start to see the light"._

 _The old lady starts to fade into the darkness._

 _Blaze reaches out: "wait! Please don't go!"_

 _There are a few moments of pitch black and confusion but then Blaze's mother's face appears slowly through the darkness followed by the rest of her family._

 _Blaze: "Mum? Is that you?"_

 _The figures draw in closer but they do not say anything to her. Blaze is in disbelief but happy to see her family "mum it's me! I've grown up"._

 _Her mother responds whilst shaking her head "no, my daughter is dead. The djinn consumed her and took her back to the sky"._

 _Blaze pauses, feeling hurt but she tries to convince her mother not to worry. "No mum, I'm here I found the man who killed you and I will bring him to justice. Please believe me!"_

 _To Blaze's shock, her mother grabs her by the arm and takes her to a post in the middle of a field where they are standing in the dark._

 _Blaze resists: "What are you doing? Let me go!"_

 _The rest of the family hold her down and tie her to the post before lighting the ground in front of her to burn her alive._

 _Blaze cries out: "No! Please it's me! Please let me go your killing me! Mum you know I'm frightened of fire don't do this!"_

 _The flames rise up higher and higher as Blaze shuts her eyes through the intense blinding heat, waiting for it all to end._

* * *

 _In a blink of an eye Blaze wakes up, reborn again. The first thing she sees is a bright white light followed by her ears hearing the calm sound of the ocean waves against the beach outside. The white sheets of her bed are comforting and the burning flames are no longer surrounding her._

 _As Blaze's eyes adjust to her surroundings she can feel someone's body close to her own, spooning her with his warm arms around her._

" _Good morning beautiful, I love watching you sleep"._

 _She turns around, surprised and confused at why she is here in bed with Axel lying next to her. His blue eyes are wide awake smiling at her._

 _Axel: "Sorry babe I didn't mean to wake you. That was one hell of a late night with Adam and Max losing our poker game. By the time I got in you were fast asleep"._

 _Blaze can see a large balcony on the other side of the bedroom facing the ocean and the sunrise. "wow it's really beautiful here, where am I?"_

 _Axel laughs: "baby are you feeling ok? This is our place on Fero beach! By the way I have good news- I don't have to work today so you and me, we can spend the day together on the beach or I can treat you to some shopping or cook up your favorite food". "Fish and chips followed by chocolate brownies" both of them say it at the same time and smile._

 _Axel: "Exactly! I still can't get my head around why you call fries chips!"_

 _They both laugh._

 _Axel: "Otherwise we don't have to get up today. I wouldn't even mind spending the whole day under these sheets here with you" he kisses her on the lips._

 _Blaze looks at him with tears in her eyes, how can all of this be real?_

 _Axel: "what's wrong beautiful?"_

 _Blaze: "I thought you left us, you left us to return to the syndicate. You promised you would never do that"._

 _Axel wipes hear tears away. "Hey, it's ok I'm here. It might seem like I'm gone but I'm always here and no matter what happens or where I go, remember I got your back and everything I am doing is for us. This is our home just outside of the city, no one knows this place except us and no one can get to us here. Anytime you feel like you are in danger, you will always be safe here and I will always come back for you."_

 _He holds her really close with her head resting next to his heart._

 _Axel: "It kills me when you're sad and when I'm away from you"._

 _Blaze: "Me too, I've missed you so much"._

 _He notices the sun rising outside on the empty beach._

 _Axel: "Hey look, it's a new day, even a new year. When I was a kid my old teachers would say it's a chance to create yourself again. They would call each sunrise a rebirth. Come on let's go and take a look"._

 _Blaze puts on Axel's sweater while he puts on some other clothes before they walk down the steps from the house that lead onto the beach._

 _Axel sits with his arm around her on the sand while they watch the sunrise. It is the best feeling in the world. He gets up, removing his T-shirt to take a swim in the ocean "come on!"_

 _Blaze runs over to the cold water, reluctant to put her feet in while Axel dives in ahead of her. She follows him until they get deeper and deeper into the ocean where they can't stand. Blaze suddenly starts to struggle as the waves and the current grow stronger and force her head under._

 _Axel: "Take my hand, if you don't you'll drown. You have to trust me, I won't let you drown!"_

 _His voice blurs away when the water fills her ears as she descends deeper and deeper each second._

 _Axel: "Take my hand!"_

 _She looks up to the surface from under the water, just about reaching for his hand before her surroundings start to blur and fade into white._

* * *

Blaze jolts out of the water in the bath, catching her breath after submerging in her sleep under the water which is now cold. She looks around and realises she is back to reality and it was all a dream. She looks down at the empty bottle and the now murky water, knowing that she could have drowned herself in the bath without feeling anything. Whatever just happened was either sheer luck that she jolted awake from being passed out or Axel really was there to somehow pull her out.

Blaze quickly reaches for her towel, feeling different to earlier. She can't help but wonder how dark this is all going to get before she sees the light?


	17. Chapter 16- Ninjutsu journey

**Chapter 16**

6:30am, LAX airport. No matter what time of day it is, the busy crowds are dispersing in all directions towards their gates. Axel, Shiva and their four bodyguards reach the security machines with their bags when a familiar face dressed in a cream raincoat, white heals and shades walks towards them.

Electra: "Good morning fellas, I've had our seats upgraded as it is going to be a long flight".

Axel turns to Shiva, feeling pissed off "what is she doing here?"

Electra interrupts: "Geez, you could at least thank me for doing you a favour. I have business to take care of in Tokyo".

Shiva replies: "Electra will be flying out with us and will stay at the hotel for the first night. Your first fight is also on the night we arrive".

Axel ignores him and doesn't reply as he proceeds past airport security then towards the bathroom.

 _#phone rings#_

Shiva: "Yes".

Mr X: "I need you to find Gilbert Zan alive, he still holds the location to the Rakushin. With Tiger dead, your power is the only source we have".

Shiva: "I'm about to step on the plane to Japan, I have already sent my men to search for him".

Mr X: "But we are running out of time and options. We have two weeks to pin this on Clark then I will give the order".

Shiva: "My old Master has requested my presence while I am out there. I will update him on the situation but in the meantime we will keep on searching".

Mr X: "I want Clark, Bailey, Hunter and the other two Captains alive when you find them. I suspect they will know where Zan is and where the Rakushin is. These people are smart and have good combat skills so be careful where you step. As I said, with Tiger gone your power is the only other source we have and they know this."

Shiva: "What if I could give you someone else who has more intense energy than mine?"

Mr X laughs: "The Yamato will never store their power in this way and Gilbert's energy is no longer pure so it wont react with the Rakushin we have left".

Shiva: "No, I wasn't thinking of that. Leave it with me and I will get back to you in a few days".

Mr X: "Don't make promises you can't keep. Three days and I want that update".

 _#Hangs up#_

* * *

The 11 hour flight is a long tiring journey for Axel who spends little time sleeping, instead thinking about what he will say to his old teacher and how he will put an end to this situation. Although he wants his friends to be safe, Mr X still must die. It is just a matter of time and patience until he learns exactly how to get to Mr X along with all of the weaknesses of the syndicate. He sits back in the business class section with his own private booth as he listens to music and watches the sky. The journey gives Axel the chance to focus and think about what his next moves are and how he can keep the team informed.

* * *

 _Yamato Akihiro's school contains almost thirty young boys who each learn the art of Ninjutsu daily with powers beyond their control. It is a thriving environment that requires the highest standards of fighting and commitment. Furthermore, the temple is a place of peace and tranquillity governed by calmness and inner strength. Each pupil has the upmost self-discipline, putting their bodies and mind through its paces from dawn to dusk. Fifty years after Yamato Akihiro set up his own modern school, Yamato Oshiro also decided to follow in his footsteps, starting with his own six students who stay at a second temple nearby._

 _Last night all of the boys from Akihiro's school were woken up by smoke. To their shock as they got out bed, flames torched their temple and all had to evacuate and find sanctuary at Oshiro's temple nearby on the other side of the sacred garden. Fortunately everyone made it out alive but Yamato Akihiro was adamant that someone else did this on purpose due to his differences in teaching from the other two warriors such as teaching this art to foreigners._

 _All of the students from both schools have been summoned and they all kneel together in one hall united in front of each of the three Yamato warriors._

 _Two older fighters bring forward a boy aged 11 with dark hair and brown eyes. He is one of Oshiro's pupils as he is wearing a black robe as opposed to the red ones that Akihiro's school wears._

" _We found this one hiding outside with gunpowder on his clothes"._

 _The boy looks distressed and ashamed, scared at what the consequences are for his actions._

 _Yamato Akihiro walks towards him, glaring with his red eyes under his hood "you dare to do this boy?"_

 _The boy doesn't answer._

 _Yamato Akihiro continues, this time raising his voice "You've been asked a question, answer it!"_

 _The boy responds, shaken "I'm sorry I didn't know…"_

 _Yamato Oshiro interrupts "this is one of my students, his name is Leon Shiva. He shouldn't have been outside of the temple, I am very sorry for this. Let's resolve this immediately, our temple here is now yours and is your students' home."_

 _Yamato Akihiro: "I refuse to stay somewhere where my students are in danger due to petty differences and competition. Where did you get the gunpowder boy?"_

 _Shiva responds quietly: "I was playing around with it, I found it in an abandoned farm nearby. I'm so sorry!"_

 _Yamato Akihiro feels even angrier now. "First you leave without permission, then you steal and then you endanger everyone at my temple! You are a disgrace! The penalty for your actions is death"._

 _This sends shockwaves through the boy who is terrified. All he was doing was following orders, he knew it was wrong but decided to go ahead with it. There is no getting out of this and he is as guilty as guilty can be._

 _Yamato Akihiro: "For your malicious actions, at dawn you will die by hanging"._

 _The boy looks up at his master and starts to shake even more, terrified knowing that this is his last day on Earth. Everyone in the room is shocked as no student has ever broken the rules like this. He is guilty but it is clear that the boy regrets making a huge mistake._

" _Wait, he didn't do it!" The others gasp in the room as another boy steps forward._

 _Yamato Akihiro: "Who did this then Axel?"_

 _Axel: "It was me. I was practising my chi and I lost control and ended up setting the wall on fire. It spread so fast, I'm so sorry it was an accident"._

 _The third Yamato master who is the most powerful known as Yamato Kato breaks his silence for the first time in front of the students and steps forward to address his fellow warriors. "Well it seems like both of you have your own problems. One of you hasn't taught one child how to control his chi properly and the other doesn't notice when his own student leaves our sanctuary. I will make this decision easy for you both."_

 _The two boys look at each other, uncertain at what he will say._

 _The leading warrior continues "Fortunately no one was hurt and although there is damage to one of our temples, it will be repaired. This was more of an act of stupidity rather than malice from both boys"._

 _Shiva feels a sense of relief thinking that maybe he has escaped punishment._

 _Yamato Kato continues "having said this, they both need to learn a lesson. Take them to the cells for the rest of the night and see to it they have 20 lashes each in the morning. That will be all."_

 _Not quite the escape Shiva expected as this is still a harsh punishment that they will bear the scars of forever. Both Shiva and Axel are taken away to the cells under the temple before they wait for dawn._

 _It feels like hours that they have been sitting there contemplating the events of the day. Shiva breaks the silence and speaks out to Axel sitting in the next cell. "Why did you save me? You don't even know me I almost killed you and your friends."_

 _Axel pauses and responds: "I know, but I thought it would be unfair if you died. I know you were following your master's orders, maybe deep down that's all it was."_

 _Shiva: "It's true, I wanted to make him proud but I know that trying to kill others like that was wrong. And now the both of us are sat here like this"._

 _Axel: "Rather this than being dead"._

 _Shiva: "It's Axel right? It's rare to have a foreigner at our school, you must have some good power." He replies "yeah I am not Japanese but my parents knew a student who once came here. I actually once set our garage on fire by accident"._

 _Shiva: "Your one of the few here who has this type of energy. Mine is like lightening"._

 _The two boys spend the rest of the night awake talking, trying to get their mind off the morning's punishment plus there is nowhere to sleep but on a cold damp floor so they would rather stay awake._

 _Shiva: "I'm sorry for this, and I won't forget what you did to save my life"._

 _The 5:30am sunrise eventually appears in the distance through a hole in the cell wall before two of the older students open the door. They take Axel and Shiva who have their hands tied in front of their bodies a few 100 metres to an empty forested area. Their hands are then tied up to the branches of a tree above them._

 _Axel and Shiva stand side by side, not knowing how painful this is about to be._

 _#Snap# the first strike hits Shiva's back and he cries out. The pain is agonising and burning deep into his back. The second strike hits Axel who takes a deep breath, trying to handle the pain by shutting his eyes and clenching his fists. Strike after strike becomes even more agonising for the two of them with Shiva struggling to stand and Axel counting down when it will all be over. Both boys have tears in their eyes and cannot handle the pain. After 20 lashes on each of their backs and an excruciating fifteen minutes later, both boys kneel on the ground with blood all over their backs unable to stand._

 _The last thing Axel remembers about that morning is being carried away back to his school knowing that he'd survived and had saved someone else. He was to never see Shiva again._

* * *

Three fights in one night within four hours of landing, with $1 million made, Shiva wastes no time in sending Axel into the arena. The crowds go crazy as they want to see more of this foreign fighter nicknamed Bare Knuckle. He is something special and is unique in his own fighting style. By the time they get back to their hotel, it is 4am the next morning and Axel is exhausted. Another hotel, another city and another night of fighting. After having a quick shower, he rests his head down on the pillow but still after all of this, he cannot sleep.

#Door knocks#

Axel reaches for his knife.

He opens the door to find Electra outside in the hallway. "I know you have that weapon behind you, there's no need for that right now" she comments.

Axel tucks the knife away "what do you want now? It's 4am!"

Electra: "Thought you might appreciate some company to wind down after your long day of fighting".

Axel: "No thanks".

Electra: "You know it's rude to turn a guest away, I've made sure Shiva has treated you well have I not? I just want to talk".

Axel opens the door as she walks in to admire the view from his window.

Electra: "How did he die?"

Axel: "Who?"

Electra: "Tiger. Did you kill him with your fire?" It is clear she has been drinking and she reaches for another glass of whiskey on the table.

Axel: "I didn't kill Tiger, someone else shot him".

Electra takes a deep breath and a sip then sighs "well he was a good fighter and a great man but his chi wasn't as powerful as yours".

Axel takes her glass away and replies "I think you should leave now and sober up".

Electra smiles and reaches for his face where he was cut earlier in one of the fights "you know you and me aren't all that different. We've both lost people we love for good and want to feel better. I can make you feel better". She tries to move forward but he turns away.

Electra laughs: "Come on, I know how many women you've been with Jess told me everything this isn't like you is it?" She smiles and unzips her coat, wearing a blue corset under it.

Axel: "I think you should go now".

Electra smiles and moves in closer, whispering in his ear. "I know what that girl is like and I know I can get her out of your head, just give me a chance. She is a killing machine just like you and she will do anything to have you dead but you'd still die for her and that hurts you. I can make that all go away".

Axel takes her hand and walks her to the door feeling pissed off and vulnerable "get out".

Electra zips up her coat with annoyance. "You will regret making that decision" she slams the door shut as she leaves the room.

Before he even tries to sleep, Axel finishes the rest of the glass of whiskey thinking deeply. What if Electra is right after all? She has a point, Blaze wants him dead and will try and kill him if she ever sees him again. And it is true, deep down that does hurt but there is nothing he can do.

* * *

Another long road journey, this time a 7 hour drive then a two hours trek over terrain. It feels like another whole day until Shiva and Axel reach their old temple. So far they have been in Japan for just over two weeks and have waited for their old teachers to summon them. Almost every night Axel has been fighting and has become stronger with each fight and training session.

Apart from the drive they are on, Shiva's guards are not allowed to accompany them as the location of the temple is secret and it is forbidden to attend without invite. The walk for the two men is a strange one with an awkward silence and uncertainty at what lies ahead.

Sunset is approaching over the empty hill whilst they are half way through their journey on foot. Shiva breaks the silence "last time you and I were in these fields I thought I was going to die. Those scars still hurt every time I think about it".

Axel remains silent as they carry on.

Shiva continues: "You know it isn't my intention to kill you, I haven't forgotten that I still owe you my life even after all of these years".

Axel responds: "And you will remember that it was our master's agreement that we do not kill one another out of respect for them. After that students at my school died, Kato agreed on no more bloodshed between the students."

Shiva: "Indeed. All they want to do is seal that agreement with you".

Axel: "I know you have them on your side working with Mr X. He has promised them safe passage and legacy. They don't give a shit about your money or your success in the world".

Shiva: "And despite that, I won't be the one to break the agreement".

Axel: "Know this, if you do break our own deal on this and hurt anyone close to me, I won't hesitate in breaking that agreement myself and I will fight you".

By dusk they reach the sacred garden leading to the temple high on a hill overlooking the twilight. It has been years but nothing here has changed and this will always be a second home and a special memory in both of their lives. Shiva and Axel kneel on the steps of the temple and wait in silence. Eventually, the doors slide open and they enter the unknown. It is exactly the same feeling as they encountered together before they were punished as students here.


	18. Chapter 17- The source of power

**Chapter 17**

"Again! Again!" Zan orders Blaze to fire up her chi and project it forward to break the wall in front of her. He has been training her over the last three weeks day and night, fighting and helping her to control her chi. With all the hours put in already, Blaze has grown stronger not just physically but mentally. Although Zan has known Blaze a long time, he has never helped her train and she is different to anyone else he has ever mentored.

Like Axel, she works hard but is even faster to pick things up and despite the fact that she holds a completely different fighting skill set, she has her own inner power capable of defeating any enemy. Zan observes this carefully and does everything he can to make sure she is ready for the battle ahead. But she is not yet ready and her downfall is her impatience and temper.

Zan: "Take a deep breath and do it again."

Blaze sighs, fixes her focus and in another powerful surge she projects her energy towards the concrete wall, shuddering it.

Zan shakes his head as she catches her breath "no, you have to focus. Your enemies, the Yamato will show you no mercy. Mr X will show you no mercy. Do it again!"

Again and again Blaze tries, projecting her power and damaging the wall but it is still not enough.

Zan: "You must focus and stop letting your temper get in the way. This is about wisdom, not anger. Again!"

Blaze kicks the wall as her temper and impatience erupts out of frustration with herself that she is trying her hardest and working her ass off but it is still not enough to break the wall.

Zan: "And that is your downfall!" He responds to her actions.

Blaze: "I didn't ask for this. All I want is revenge, I never chose to have this power".

Zan: "You were born with it without any inheritance from your bloodline. That makes your power unique and whether you like it or not when the syndicate know of this they will do everything they can to hunt you down. You have something special but you are not ready to master it".

Blaze: "I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm not one of your ninjutsu warriors, I don't have the same power as them and I will never be the student who makes you proud like Axel was but I won't betray you either if that is what you believe."

Zan: "No, you are capable of a great deal more. Find yourself first".

Blaze examines the wall, feeling like a weight has lifted off of her shoulders and the world in front of her looks different. Those three words are all it took to open her eyes. She pushes her hands forward and with one ball of energy, she projects everything she has left and shatters the concrete wall into pieces. Blaze catches her breath as Zan walks over to put his hand on her shoulder.

Zan: "You will find yourself and you are capable of anything. The only person limiting you is you".

Blaze looks up at him "I still dream of all of it, the future. They will destroy everything we know, all of us."

Zan: "Not if you stop them, and you are not alone." 

* * *

Later that night the group meet up at the warehouse for an update. This time they are joined by Chief Clark.

Adam is the first to address everyone as leader of the team. "It has been more than three weeks since we have had an update from Dr Gilbert's scientist. We know that Axel and Shiva left for Japan during that time but we have heard no word back. This means that he is either in trouble or dead. Axel knows that Shiva was going to turn him in so that Mr X would find his new source of power. With his old teacher there, Axel was hoping to convince the Yamato otherwise to turn their backs on the syndicate."

Max: "If he is in trouble we must go to him and find him".

Blaze: "How do you know this isn't all just one big trap? Any day now Mr X plans to take military action over the city, eliminating the police force and gaining full control. He is doing this because he wants us out of the way".

Adam: "So far all of the information that has come back to us has been verified as true. We know exactly how much Rakushin the syndicate have left and what their next moves are".

Blaze: "If Axel is so loyal, why doesn't he just send you his location give up the temple as well as Shiva so that we can kill them first?"

Zan: "It's not that simple. Breaking their rules will only get him killed if he is out there alone. I have to go and help him, we have enough information to work with so far but we need more."

Blaze: "We have everything we need to destroy the Yamato and the syndicate".

Adam: "What do you mean?"

Blaze continues: "Professor Gilbert stored those warheads he disarmed along with the materials underground with the rest of the Rakushin we have here. We can use this to create a powerful weapon within days that can destroy the Yamato and their temple."

Adam: "With Axel gone we don't have enough chi to store that will fire it all up so that will never work. And how do you think we are going to locate the temple? Zan has been gone from there for years! Every location he remembered as a child wiped from his memory".

Zan interrupts: "There has to be another way, I am not going to take that risk in making an error and killing innocent people".

Blaze: "I have enough power, more intense that we can use for one weapon that will destroy them". She takes out a photograph from her bag and hands it over to Adam. He immediately recognises that it is a photograph of Axel's dog tag.

Adam responds: "Why are you giving me this? Is he dead?"

Blaze: "I don't know, but that number there contains the coordinates of the temple".

Zan takes the photo and examines it closely, giving Adam a nod that he agrees.

Chief Clark interrupts: "What you are proposing is insane, we do not have the authority to even store something like this".

Zan: "We have the capability to build a weapon but it is impossible to launch one of these or transport it over there to detonate."

Blaze: "The syndicate managed to transport their weapons abroad".

Clark: "Are you out of your mind Fielding? We are not them! We are not in government and this is wrong".

Adam: "Your starting to sound like Mr X!"

Blaze: "If the Yamato are allowed safe passage here and if Mr X fully takes control of this city, you will change your mind when you witness their power. We're wasting time here".

Sammy stands up and confronts her. "What about Axel? If we destroy their temple and he is alive we will kill him!"

Adam: "He's right and Clark is right, there is no way in hell I am doing this! Zan see to it that the weapons you disarmed along with their materials are fully destroyed. No more research or testing can be done on them."

Blaze: "Before we are all under the control of the syndicate, I am the only one here with enough power to destroy them and this is the only way. So you either make a choice to save the person who betrayed you, the heir to the syndicate or you save yourselves and your city. You want a true leader? It's not Axel or Adam, it's me! And we can end the syndicate and the Yamato for good. They are not aware that I have this power".

Zan: "Your power is only beginning to grow, you're not ready yet to do this or lead".

That comment really causes Blaze to flare up with a burst of blue energy that projects outwards and hits the floor just centimetres next to where Zan is standing. It leaves everyone in the room speechless especially for the others who have never witnessed Blaze's chi before.

Adam responds in shock: "Jesus!"

Blaze: "I know you've all seen what Axel can do but my chi is different and I can destroy them".

Adam: "Yeah, so powerful that you can't even control it."

Adam dismisses her and turns to Zan "take the rest of your tools and go with Luca to destroy any weapons left that are hidden. Max, Sammy and I will figure out a way to make contact with Axel."

Clark: "I will carry on liaising with Wood Oak Council, any military action Williams is preparing needs to be avoided immediately otherwise our city will fall apart."

Blaze turns to Adam: "What about me then?"

Adam: "You stay out of sight until this is all over. That power of yours can only do damage and the syndicate will exploit that if they find out".

Blaze: "What so you just expect me to stay here and do nothing?"

Adam and the rest of the group start dispersing to get along with the task in hand as he responds "something like that".

Blaze feels angry and robbed. Again the group have failed to take her side or see her point of view. She knows that she has the solution to this problem but no one wants to listen to her. One thing is clear, Blaze is the most stubborn person in the room and she will not back down and will not sit back to do nothing. 

* * *

The last two days at the temple have felt like a world away from reality with most of the time spent on contemplation and meditation in a sanctuary where time stands still. Today is the last opportunity that Axel has to convince the Yamato not to follow the same path as the syndicate which can only lead to destruction.

He stands in front of the three Ninjutsu warriors and bows to each of them.

Yamato Kato is the first to speak out "you are the last student of Yamato Akihiro and an honourable one who does not seek to destroy us. You understand what our purpose is in this world and have stood by our agreement. In turn, your Master has protected you and we have ensured that both powers in the universe have been maintained and that you have kept peace with Oshiro's student. What more do you ask of us?"

Axel: "One of the most valuable lessons I learnt here is that we use our chi and ourselves to create the world, not to destroy it. Shiva, Mr X, the syndicate all of them have no interest in legacy. They will grant you a place for your temple where they are but they will use all of its power for their own gain".

Yamato Oshiro responds: "In return, they will ensure that our legacy lives on and they have agreed to find and wipe out those who are capable of destroying us. There is a lot of evil in this world, almost a thousand of our warriors betrayed by those we taught who carried this power in their blood. We have entrusted you with our way of life yet you still question our judgement".

Axel: "They are using power to create destruction. They are the enemy, Shiva has always been the enemy he was the one that tried to destroy us here in the first place".

Yamato Akihiro gets up and walks over to him. "I've known this a long time and I know you saved his life and in turn your life was spared. He needed to be redirected to the correct path and you helped him do that. But the true enemy is still out there and the syndicate have agreed to wipe out any one who is a threat to us."

Axel: "The syndicate will wipe out anyone who stands in their way, there will be no such thing as freedom ever again. I've seen it for myself and I should know!"

Yamato Kato: "Once the last enemy has been destroyed, you and Shiva will overthrow Mr X and will both maintain the two types of chi on Earth and our legacy will live on. For now however, we must do all we can to wipe out the enemy."

Axel: "The syndicate are the enemy!"

Yamato Akihiro places his hand on Axel's shoulder. "I have taught you everything I could and you have developed into a great warrior. But there is still so much you are yet to learn in this life."

He turns to the other warriors "that will be all for tonight, I need to speak with my student alone now".

Axel bows to the other masters before him and his teacher leave the temple to walk through the sacred garden where they once trained each day for years. The night sky is clear and the stars appear brighter than anywhere else on Earth.

Axel: "I've agreed to keep the peace between you and Oshiro by not fighting with Shiva and I've kept that honour for years. But if the syndicate gain your trust and power, they will use it against millions of innocent people. Is that how you want your legacy to continue?"

Yamato: "Our enemy is closer than you think and it is not the syndicate. We are a powerful nation, the most knowledgeable in the universe but we have one weakness that has destroyed us in the past."

Axel looks at him inquisitively as his teacher continues.

"Ask yourself this. If we possess the most powerful energy in the universe, why do we need to worship and pray to the stars?"

Axel: "Because it is the source of your power".

Yamato: "Energy is always maintained and can never be destroyed, only transferred. When power is given to us, it can just as easily be taken away. We worship the universe because we know of this. For years, my fellow warriors and their students have incorrectly used their power for personal gain and greed as you have witnessed. As a result, the universe will punish us for this one day by sending an enemy to destroy us."

Axel: "But what does this all have to do with the syndicate? Both Zan and I are bound to protect you from any enemy as you are not like the other Masters and have used your power for good."

Yamato: "The one who will destroy us retains pure energy from the stars, not like yours or Shiva's transferred through generations into blood. Shiva came here to inform us of this. He knows that the time has come for the enemy to destroy us and it is your duty to join him in this fight and put your hate for the syndicate aside."

The more his teacher talks about it, the more anxious Axel becomes. They continue to walk over to the old pillars of the ancient Saloa city in the distance. These pillars contain hundreds of inscriptions detailing the beginning and the end of life.

Yamato: "I never had the chance to show you this, you were too young to understand".

At the top of one of the fallen pillars is the symbol of seven stars. Underneath them chaos is displayed reigning down over a whole army of warriors who perish.

Yamato: "Eight hundred years ago, a prince of the seven stars was born on Earth and destroyed many of our warriors due to their sins. He even turned our own students against us. This is the enemy we are facing".

Axel: "How do you know he really still exists, have you found him?"

Yamato: "No, we don't know if he has even been born yet. Shiva has informed us that there is someone here on Earth that possesses this type of chi and they could be the one who will try to destroy us. We can't take any chances and I need you to join him in killing the one he speaks of. We will have to capture their soul and their power".

Axel looks out into the distance: "I know who you speak of, but they are not the enemy who is setting out to destroy you. She is innocent in this and doesn't even have this knowledge about her power."

Yamato: "Then she is connected to the one who will. Shiva has already left with the order, if you get to her first you can at least guarantee that this person will not suffer when she dies".

He continues: "It's your choice to do what is required of you and you have never disobeyed. But if you take the wrong path, I will have no choice but to turn my back on you and the next time we meet we will fight against one another".

Axel nods in understanding the position his teacher is in.

They bow and part ways, leaving him to make his own life changing decision. As soon as Axel arrives back to the temple he searches for Shiva in his room. He looks for clues or anything that Shiva might have left behind. But it is too late and he has already left to return to Wood Oak City. Axel quickly packs his belongings which consist of clothes, money made from fighting and his passport. Within minutes he leaves for the nearest town where he can find transport back to Tokyo to catch a flight back to Wood Oak City. 

* * *

It is midnight by the time Axel reaches the bustling local village. He is able to use a pay phone at a bar he finds. He tries to contact Zan but there is no answer, only the sound of his voicemail.

Axel: "Zan it's me, I did everything I could. Get to safety and destroy the rest of the weapons if you can."

 _#Hangs up#_

There is one other number Axel can turn to in an emergency like this.

Axel: "Hey, Adam it's me. Can you hear me?"

Adam: "Yeah, the line is shit though where you at?"

Axel: "I'm still in Japan, I'll get on the first flight out tomorrow morning".

Adam: "What about Shiva?"

Axel: "Listen to me, take Keri and the kids and get to somewhere safe outside of the city until I get back. Shiva is on his way back to Wood Oak, he's after the Rakushin and Mr X is planning military action against the city as soon as he arrives".

Adam: "Shit! How do you know all this?"

Axel: "I managed to tap his phone while we were out here. I failed though, the Yamato are still on the side of the syndicate. Whatever you do, get to safety right now and advise the others to do so until I get there."

 _#Hangs up#_


	19. Chapter 18- Underground brawl

**Chapter 18**

Shiva steps out of Mr X's private jet where he is greeted outside by his boss who is guarded by an entourage of thugs. It has been a long journey home, 14 hours of flying then catching the private jet another 2 hours away.

Mr X calmly walks towards the steps of the plane in his black suit towards Shiva "welcome home".

Shiva shakes his hand before handing over a briefcase.

Shiva: "$1 million made by our syndicate fighter"

Mr X smiles "I knew he'd be good. Now that Axel is with his old teacher, he will follow their rules and in time he will fully cooperate. Your gamble paid off Shiva".

Shiva: "He has no choice now, either they will kill him or we will if he refuses".

Shiva takes the opportunity to change the subject "any news on the Rakushin?"

Mr X smiles: "I was wondering when you would ask. I will address the public later tonight and will share the good news. Our time has come, by the way I have something for you."

He takes out his phone, displaying a photo of Chief Clark and Dr Zan knocked out and tied up to a chair.

Mr X: "We finally found him after all of these years and his friends will be the first to come after them and the 10 kilos of Rakushin we have transported".

Shiva laughs: "And I can't wait to personally meet them". 

* * *

Adam, Max, Keri, Luca, Sammy and the children sit patiently inside a hotel suite on the outskirts of the city. During the last six hours they frantically packed their necessary belonging and met at this hotel where Adam's family can be hidden away from the syndicate. They have probably raided his house by now but at least with some of the team with them, they can fight anyone who comes for them and plan how they are going to hit back.

Adam sits on a chair frantically making phone calls back and forth with other officers and trying every half an hour to reach Chief Clark, Zan and Blaze.

Keri sees him stressed out so she takes over to him a mug of coffee "any news yet on the others?"

Adam shakes his head as he takes the mug "still nothing yet. DC Bailey and I suspect Chief Clark has been taken and it's unlike Zan not to answer his phone for hours. I'm really worried about them. I still can't get hold of Blaze either" he sighs. Keri gently takes his hand.

They then hear Max's voice coming from the other room "Adam! Quickly get in here!"

Adam gets up, taking his gun while he and Keri burst into the next room where the others are sitting on the couches in front of the TV.

Adam: "What's wrong?"

Max turns up the volume on the TV, it is the 11pm news bulletin with the bold headline

' _Breaking News- Wood Oak City in a state of emergency'._

The news reader comments "City Chief Inspector Howard Clark is currently under military arrest tonight for conspiracy to create weapons similar to the one found at Wood Oak Square. The government concluded that he is behind these attacks where they found him working with this man, Dr Gilbert Zan who has been wanted by officials for the last thirty years. The public have been advised not to respond to any police officials until the whole department have been investigated. Tonight the military, under the instruction of Governor Williams are patrolling the streets, taking on the duties of the Wood Oak Police Department. We can just cross over now live to City Hall for a statement".

Mr X stands at a podium in front of dozens of paparazzi and reporters as he speaks. "Tonight it is with deep regret that I have to inform the citizens of Wood Oak that our city is in a state of emergency but we are doing everything we can to control the situation. We have been carefully investigating senior members of Wood Oak's Police Department for corruption and earlier today City Chief Inspector Clark was found at a location underground containing over ten kilograms of Rakushin along with warheads capable of causing death to the majority of our civilians. Furthermore, there is evidence that he and his team of officers have been cooperating with Dr Zan who is understood to have made the discovery of this highly radioactive element.

Fortunately both men have been detained and the rest of the Police Department have been suspended of their duties until further notice. Any public disorder or emergencies will now be dealt with by the military who are working hard to patrol our streets tonight under my orders. This is a temporary measure of course and we are doing everything we can to keep you safe and to replace the department in due course."

He finishes and leaves the podium, ignoring any questions from the paparazzi before he walks away.

Adam: "Fuck! And now he's got the fucking military on our backs! They will try to arrest us but I have to go and find Zan and Clark. The rest of you stay here, Max protect my family please".

Max puts his hand on the door "no, you're not going anywhere yet! Wait until Axel gets here and we will figure this out!"

Adam: "I can't just sit back and do nothing!"

Max: "And you can't take them on your own either. Just be patient, Zan is no good to them dead".

Adam bites his tongue knowing his friend is right. All he can do for now is wait. 

* * *

Eight hours earlier.

Zan and Luca are preparing all of their tools and computer equipment back at the lab. Zan: "I think it will take us around an hour to destroy each weapon, at least all of the chi has been emptied so far but we must be careful as the Rakushin is highly radioactive. I would rather you'd help me set up and then leave the tunnel for that reason as you are more at risk given my cyborg properties".

Luca: "No, I won't. Two scientists are better than one to do this".

Zan: "I am not asking you. Once we are there, I need you to leave and wait for me back at the warehouse. I will call you if anything goes wrong."

It is an hour drive outside of Wood Oak City to the underground shaft where Zan's scientists once discovered the Rakushin outside of the city and where he has stored the disarmed weapons. This place use to be one of Zan's main expedition sites with up to thirty of his loyal scientists collecting samples each day to study the properties of this mysterious element. This great cave is far away from civilisation and its rocks have stood here for millions of years. It is dark and hot with the floor damp but crystallite. In one of the corners, Zan carefully types in a security code that opens a crate containing the six disarmed weapons.

He turns to Luca "thank you for helping me set up. Now go back to the warehouse to find the others. I will call you once it is done".

Luca: "Please be careful". This is the last time that Luca spoke to Zan.

Zan spends the next hour in his white protective suit, focussing on each weapon and destroying part by part without causing any reactions. So far one completed, five more to go. He immediately senses someone coming from the other side of the cave which stops him in his tracks.

A voice echos from above "Dr Gilbert, we finally have the pleasure of meeting".

As he looks up he sees Shiva standing there with five ninjas.

Zan: "These weapons are no use to you now and neither is my power".

Shiva: "Those weapons belong to us and so does your discovery old man. We already have Chief Inspector Clark, next we will take you and the whole city will know exactly what you have created all these years."

Zan: "Then you will have to fight me. Let's see how well Master Oshiro has taught you". Zan removes his protective suit, revealing his tainted face and mechanical arms.

Shiva inspects him carefully "it looks like our scientists only have a bit left to do to complete our experiment on you. Tell me, what does it feel like? Do you still feel human? Does your chi still hurt you when you fire it? Does your brain still sense human intuition?"

With one huge bolt of electricity, Zan projects his power forward towards Shiva who easily blocks it with his own energy.

Shiva: "Impressive but the intensity of your energy is no longer pure." He turns to his men, "make sure he lives, Mr X wants his transformation complete".

The next few minutes are a struggle with five ninjas fighting against Zan. He does everything in his power to fight them and is successful at defending himself but with five against one, Zan is running out of options and grows tired as he uses more and more of his energy. Eventually Shiva puts an end to his efforts when he has had enough of watching the fight. He projects a ball of lightning, hitting Zan in the chest and causing him to collapse on the floor.

The other ninjas proceed to tie him up despite the fact that he is exhausted and is heavily bleeding.

Shiva spits on Zan's body "you are a disgrace to our warriors and within a few days you will have no memory of any of this. You will work for me and will kill for me just like Axel".

Zan coughs out blood and laughs as he looks up at Shiva "you really think you have us where you want us? Axel knows exactly what you are doing, he never betrayed us or the Yamato code like you did. And what makes you bitter is the fact that you will never use his power because of it! So go on, take these weapons. Your men here do not have enough chi between them for weapons of this scale so do what you want with me. You are welcome to drain your own energy for Mr X's cause".

Shiva: "You're right, I am forbidden by code to take another warrior's energy against their own free will. And yours is completely useless to me, so how will we create these weapons?"

Shiva places on a protective glove and holds in his palm one small rock of Rakushin, its deep black colour glistening like a diamond. "My chi is ready to explode this rock and intensify its core into a million pieces. But as you mentioned, why should I drain myself? See I don't have to when there is another out there with pure energy from the stars that will do more damage within one weapon than I can. And we will find her before you wake up".

Zan shouts out and struggles to break free "no! I won't let you…" will one more bolt of energy, Shiva silences Zan and knocks him out cold.

He turns to the other ninjas "clear way for the scientists to transport the weapons and the Rakushin back to Mr X's headquarters and then find me the girl, alive." 

* * *

It's now almost midnight and Blaze has searched high and low for Adam and the others after hearing the news. She has done her best to avoid the military patrolling the streets and to stay out of sight. She carefully looks around the empty narrow street she is standing in under the bridge and breaks into the empty restaurant with Zan's lab below. It takes her time and patience to figure out the password to Zan's main computer but she finally hits the jackpot after fifteen minutes. She knows that he is in trouble after seeing the news and remembers what he once told her about a program on his computer that is connected to a chip installed in his back containing a tracking device if he is ever in an emergency.

Blaze opens the file, revealing a map with a route of where Zan has been over the last 48 hours. She sees that he has visited the hidden location of the Rakushin but then notices that he is now stationed somewhere else on the other side of the city known as Eros region. This is an old derelict area overlooking the river with many abandoned factories. No one lives here on a permanent basis due to a Rakushin bomb detonated thirty years ago where radiation in the region is contained but still present.

Blaze pulls out her phone to contact Adam but it is dead so she does the next best thing.

Nearby within a 15 minute walk, she reaches a block close to the other side of the market and frantically knocks at the door before any of the soldiers outside on the streets spot her.

Her old colleague Nadine opens the door with a gun in her hand, on guard but relieved to see it is Blaze.

Nadine: "Quickly! Come upstairs". She looks around to make sure no one has seen them before they rush upstairs.

Nadine panics but she is with her family and two other officers crowded together in a small studio apartment. "Are you ok? Did you see the news? They have already captured 300 officers and detained them! Plus they are setting fire in the streets to all the stations, cars and monuments connected to us."

Blaze: "What?"

Nadine: "I know, Williams has ordered the military to detain anyone working under Clark for conspiracy to harvest Rakushin bombs. Something is not right, we killed one of the soldiers who tried to arrest us on the way here."

Blaze: "They have Chief Inspector Clark and I'm scared they have Adam also but I know where they are. Dr Zan has a tracking device, I think they are being held prisoners at one of the warehouses in the Eros area. It makes sense and it would be somewhere that the syndicate could store the Rakushin. I have to go and find them and bring an end to Mr X".

Nadine: "Wait, Adam is alive! He contacted me half an hour ago he and his family are in a safe location outside of the city."

Blaze: "Give me your phone I need to call him to tell him where Clark and Zan are".

Just as Nadine reaches for the phone, they hear a loud explosion downstairs.

Nadine: "Shit!"

Several soldiers storm the building, taking anyone they find hostage.

Nadine hands over her gun and a knife to Blaze "take this and get out of here quickly, we will fight them off. Make sure you avoid the helicopters patrolling above while you climb down the side of the building. Adam is staying at Belvere Hotel about ten miles North where a team of officers are on the way to meet him. Stay safe and be careful!" Blaze gives her a hug before she escapes via the window two floors above the ground whilst the soldiers storm the building, capturing anyone they find.

She is narrowly missed by the helicopter shooting bullets from above as she climbs to the ground. As Blaze tries to escape the vicinity of the building, a tank with a white light flares directly at her. A soldier speaks out through a tannoy "put your hands up in the air where we can see them and drop your weapon now!"

Blaze has no choice but to lower her gun on the floor before putting her hands up. Two soldiers run forward to detain her with firearms. "Keep your hands in the air" one of them orders. The other then radios to his sergeant "that's her, she's the one we're looking for! Inform the Governor immediately".

As the two soldiers draw in closer to tie her hands behind her back, Blaze executes the most impressive fast cartwheel kick, catching the soldiers off guard. In doing so she takes a risk in grabbing the machine gun one of the soldiers in holding before shielding herself behind him while the others fire at her. She fires back at the tank but it is no use. As the other soldiers draw in closer, she executes a vertical slash, where she summersaults into a group of soldiers, managing to steal a grenade from one of their belts.

He shouts "No, no don't!" As Blaze throws the grenade towards the tank which causes several explosions that leave the soldiers either dead or laying on the ground next to her. Within a matter of seconds, Blaze manages to get up off the ground and starts to run away as more soldiers and tanks arrive to chase her.

She runs as fast as she can towards the empty market and then back in the other direction towards the subway. All she can hear is the sound of sirens, a helicopter above and dogs. More and more are coming closer. Finally after running for the last two minutes through back streets, Blaze reaches an entrance to the subway but it is blocked off as it is closed at this time of night. She frantically tries to pull open the gate but it is not working so she fires an energy ball at the lock to open the gate. She runs downstairs to the platform as quickly as she can. Fortunately Blaze spots a cargo train approaching the platform and jumps on the back of it before the soldiers have the chance to run in and shoot her.

Blaze catches her breath as the train passes through the tunnel into darkness. She realises she no longer has the gun and only a knife on her. As the train passes the next platform, Blaze jumps off and decides to go through the opposite tunnel on foot as the soldiers know which way she is heading. The main priority now is to reach Adam North of the city before it is too late and this could take all night. If she goes back out onto the streets she is risking being caught with the helicopter and detained.

After an hour of walking along the tracks, Blaze hears a noise close by. She immediately stops and scans the rest of the track. If a train was close by, the tracks would have shaken by now and she would have enough time to wait by one of the doors on the side of the tunnel. If it was a rat, the noise would not have been that loud. She reaches for her knife as five ninjas appear directly in front of her out of one of the doors on the side of the tunnel.

They waste no time in their attack, projecting daggers that narrowly miss her before one kicks her down to the ground. Blaze jumps back up and fights back all five of them, knocking them down with one cartwheel. The first ninja to get up jumps and kicks but Blaze is quick to roll out of the way, blocking his leg and pulling him down to the ground. She uses her knife to slit his throat immediately. A second ninja dressed in blue summersaults towards her and both of them exchange a series of punches and blocks faster than any opponent that Blaze has ever faced. Again, Blaze defeats her enemy by throwing him onto a live wire at the side of the tracks.

The other three ninjas all charge forward at once, knocking Blaze down when they project three small purple energy bursts towards her. They pin her down on the tracks as one of them comments "this is for the Yamato". One of them starts to create a second energy ball that he fixes in front of her face, weakening her sight for a momemt. Blaze starts to feel the tracks underneath them shaking and she knows that she is either going to die lying here or they are going to knock her out and take her away. She takes a deep breath then projects a large amount of chi that forces the three ninjas to explode off of her into the air and burn. Blaze quickly rolls out of the way onto the side of the track, laying on the floor with her hands over her head as the on-coming train violently collides with and kills the three ninjas left. Once the train is gone, she gets up to observe the disjointed bodies lying across the track that are unrecognisable now. Blaze knows that she has to move quickly as more of Shiva's men will be searching for her. Her hands are bleeding from the energy burst and her shoulder is cut from one of the daggers but Blaze keeps moving, running as fast as she can from one station to the next where she catches her bre`ath every 600m.

Suddenly one of the doors on the side of the tunnel opens as she runs into another masked ninja who grabs her and shuts the door behind them. They are in a small, cold, dark and empty room on the side of the tracks that is used to store components that maintain the subway as well as a circuit board. "Let me go now!" Blaze does everything she can to break free but because he has grabbed her from the front, he prevents her from doing her cartwheel kick plus her hands are still bleeding and in too much pain to project anymore chi. She punches, kicks and shouts and does not give up. "I said let go of me!"

He replies as he restrains her "quiet they'll hear you! More soldiers are coming from the other side".

Axel removes his mask and releases her.

Blaze: "What the hell are you doing here!? None of us would be buried in this shit if it wasn't for you!"

Axel: "Come with me, we don't have time to waste and we need to get to reach the others first." He opens a hatch on the other side of the circuit board which contains a ladder leading up into one of the stations above".

Blaze: "I'm not going anywhere with you, I'll take my chances. I know the Yamato sent you to find me along with the others. I've killed the rest of their ninjas and I will fight any one else who gets in my way."

They hear soldiers patrolling the platform next to the tunnel. Blaze has no choice but to take the ladder up to ground level that leads into an empty office that is part of the subway station.

As soon as they make it up to the office, Blaze unexpectedly sweeps Axel onto the ground and reaches for her knife.

Blaze: "Get up now and fight! I made a promise to kill you for betraying us". As he gets up she charges forward, kicking, punching and stabbing as he blocks her efforts.

Blaze: "Ok then if you won't fight, I'll kill you another way". As painful as it is, Blaze projects a small energy ball towards him that he ducks from which ends up hitting a filing cabinet behind him.

Axel: "You're still bleeding there must be a bandage in one of these draws". He scans the room. "Yes they sent me to kill you but I'm not going to so put the knife down!"

Blaze: "One of us is walking out of here alive. You can either stop me, doing as your teacher requested or I won't be the one to stop fighting and I will kill you."

She charges forward again with the knife, cutting his arm as he blocks the blade away from his stomach.

Axel: "Blaze don't do this I'm on your side, I don't want to hurt you!"

She ignores him and forces the knife forward again until he grabs and twists her wrist, restraining her again and taking the knife out of her hands.

Blaze: "Why are you doing this?"

Axel: "I never betrayed you or the others. Yes I was once part of the syndicate and my father was in charge but I don't want that life. I know you don't believe me but if we don't work together they will win. They have Clark, they have Zan and they are on their way to finding Adam."

Blaze: "I told you, one of us is walking out of here alive so you might as well finish the job you set out to do".

Axel: "Ok, I'll make this easy for you then".

He places the handle of the knife in her hand and pulls her hand forward with the tip of the blade resting on his chest "do it then".

Blaze pauses for a moment and looks up at his face.

Axel: "If you really believe this is what you have to do then kill me and make it quick. I was there in your dream pulling you out of the water but you still think I am your enemy."

Her hand starts to shake as she hesitates to press the knife further into his chest.

Axel: "Do it!"

Blaze calmly backs off and drops the knife on the ground, silent and shocked with herself.

Axel: "I'm sorry I hurt you but I meant everything I said to you on that beach and that night outside the diner, I always got your back."

He pulls out two bandages from the first aid kit at the office and hands them over to her.

Blaze: "I'm sorry I didn't believe in you".

Axel: "Just believe me when I say you will make it out of this alive, we will find Zan and we will bring those who killed my true parents and yours to justice."

Blaze: "This stupid bandage is falling apart!" She struggles impatiently to contain the blood and wrap her own hands.

Axel: "It's because you have to start from this side". He takes the bandage and starts again, carefully compressing the wounds on her palms and properly wrapping the bandages around them, again damaging Blaze's pride and stubbornness in accepting she was wrong.

Axel: "Just don't go kicking me again any time soon, I know Zan has been training you and you've learnt a lot fast but that fucking hurt!"

She can't help but turn her sulking face into a grin "you deserved it!"

He smiles and takes her hand as he finishes taping the bandage. "Come on we need to get out of here and find the others before more soldiers come".

Suddenly a loud noise and lights beam into the station office as the soldiers from outside break in. "Both of you, put your hands up now! You're under arrest!"


	20. Chapter 19- Suicide mission

**Chapter 19**

Axel and Blaze are escorted by several soldiers outside into the streets at gunpoint with their hands tied behind their backs. Blaze looks at Axel knowing that any minute he will be using his chi to get them out of there before they fight the others. One corporal stands before them "so, we have it! The two most powerful cops in the city. You will be taken straight to Mr X".

As Axel's palms start to burn, a gunshot is fired that hits the corporal in the back of the head before he falls to the ground. "Release them now!" A voice from behind the white lights calls out.

This soldier and at least fifteen more step forward with their guns towards the others.

"I said release them!"

To Axel's and Blaze's surprise, they're hands are quickly untied. Axel immediately recognises the man in front of him who salutes him before the other soldiers copy.

Axel: "Jax!" He salutes back.

Jax: "Come on let's get you both out of here before any more arrive". He then shoots the several soldiers remaining who tried to capture them.

The drive back to their base takes fifteen minutes where they are stationed in an abandoned warehouse near Wood Oak Central Park.

Axel: "Thanks man for sorting that out".

Jax smiles along with the other soldiers "I can't count how many times you saved my ass this is the least my team and I could do. The Governor has put an order out with a list of all the senior police officers and fugitives that are an 'immediate threat' to Wood Oak City. I knew when I saw your name and Hunter's name on that list something was up".

Axel: "Mr X has the Rakushin bombs and is pinning it on us and Chief Clark".

Jax: "It actually gets worse. There's a factory near Wood Oak beach on the East side of the city where they are taking soldiers and police officers like us who refuse to follow these orders. That factory also contains 1000 prototype robots that Mr X is planning to use to take over Wood Oak Police Force to replace any officers."

Axel: "Shit! They got Clark and they got Zan. We have to reach Adam who is stationed North of the City. He has a team of officers nearby who are ready to find Mr X and expose him".

Jax: "Ok, we'll get you to him".

Blaze interrupts: "Dr Zan is being held in one of the warehouses at Eros region which is on the West side of the city. He has a tracking device he installed in his back that I managed to access with his computer. Whatever information your Governor has given you, it has to be wrong".

Jax: "It's true, I've seen it for myself and you have to go there and destroy the factory before it's too late!"

Blaze: "Ok, get your men together we will have to split our team in both directions. I'm not leaving Zan to die!"

Jax: "Hey I remember you now, lady in the red dress at Max's party. Trust us, we have all the military intelligence in this so I'd suggest you stop worrying and stay home where you will be safe".

Blaze smiles and shakes her head "Thank you for your concern but I'd suggest that having me lead your team of 'experts' as well as ours is the only way to keep you safe".

Axel: "Can we just get out of here now!"

They make their way towards the three trucks outside where the fifteen officers will journey with Axel and Blaze to join the team who are stationed with Adam.

Jax turns to Axel, walking next to him as they follow the others. "I like this one, she's tough! Just don't go making her any false promises you can't keep, break her heart and she's the type to kill you".

Axel laughs: "She's already tried, lesson learned". 

* * *

3am and Adam is pacing up and down the hall outside of their hotel suite. He has carefully hired out several floors for the team of officers with them where they have access to the surveillance and any exits in case the military decide to storm the building to look for them. Max, Sammy and Luca wait next to the phone and computers whilst Keri, Sasha and baby Chris are asleep in one of the bedrooms. It was a risk taking the baby away from the hospital three days early but it is something that they had to do.

Max: "Just got the call from Axel, he's downstairs on the floor below with the rest of the team and has bought fifteen soldiers with him that have information. Let's go".

Adam and Max make their way downstairs where they are greeted by several police officers and soldiers all with hope and determination in their faces. The first person to approach Adam is Blaze who jumps up to hug him.

Adam: "Hey, I'm so glad you are ok and Axel managed to find you. What happened to your shoulder?" He sees blood on her leather jacket and can feel a bandage underneath.

Blaze: "I'm ok, just got thrown down on some train tracks by a group of ninjas but I handled it!"

Adam smiles "of course you did!"

The next person to great him is Axel with a bro handshake "glad you're alive and ok also".

Axel: "I'm good and we have tons of information to get through before we set off, do you have the rest of the weapons?"

Adam: "We collected everything we could from the armouries".

Axel: "Ok, let's start then". He looks towards his friend to lead the group.

Adam: "I'm glad you're all here in spite of the problems we have faced during the last twelve hours. We believe that the Rakushin bombs stolen are in the possession of Mr X who is preparing to launch them from a factory location just outside of Wood Oak beach on the East part of the city. This location is a secret base where the syndicate are storing the materials for 1000 prototype robots they intend to use in the future. We also believe that Dr Zan and Chief Clark are being held at a warehouse in Eros district on the West side of Wood Oak. As a result, we have to split our team and our resources so that we can save them and expose Mr X behind these weapons. Axel will lead a team of fifteen military officers along with ten police officers plus Max to the factory on the East side. Your priority will be to track down the weapons, if armed disarm them and find and hold Mr X responsible.

I have also decided to lead the rest of a smaller team with Blaze to the Eros area consisting of five officers plus Sammy with our priority to find Chief Clark and Dr Zan. They are being held prisoner by Electra and the rest of Mr X's men. Again our priority is to kill them with our weapons and to rescue the Chief of Police. I understand that this is a highly dangerous situation, especially for those of you who will be tracking down the Rakushin bombs. Axel and Jax are the best bomb disposal experts we have so them finding these weapons and exposing Mr X is key. Luca will be stationed here so that we can report back and stay on track. Are there any questions before we run through the plans?"

Adam splits up the teams who spend the next half an hour going through their strategies. Blaze turns to him "mind if I go upstairs to get a half hour sleep?"

Adam: "Sure, here is the key. Keri and the kids are in room 1287".

Jax has a quick talk with Adam and Axel. "This could be suicide you know if Mr X has already activated the bombs!"

Axel: "It's better they detonate there than where your family and friends are in the middle of Wood Oak City".

Adam: "I know you both will do everything you can."

Jax: "I know, all I ask is that we send the other soldiers away in time with Mr X in their custody if it comes to that".

The three of them shake on it.

Axel: "How long until we go?"

Adam: "45 minutes tops".

 _#Phone Rings#_

Axel answers the phone, signalling to everyone else to be quiet while Luca tries to trace the call.

Shiva: "Welcome back to Wood Oak brother".

Axel: "And there I was wondering what happened to you. This war is over now, give up the weapons and Mr X and you will leave free from all of this."

Shiva laughs: "And you my friend forgot about your duties. See I have five Rakushin bombs here, ready to launch unless you meet the syndicates demands".

Axel: "Name your price".

Shiva: "You and I both know we are not talking about money. Bring me the girl alive and I will disarm any threat to the city that Mr X poses".

Axel: "What so you can fire up your weapons? Let's face it, you and I both know you don't have enough chi to detonate five bombs and cause damage of that scale."

Shiva: "Are you really willing to take that risk? I'm sure Chief Clark would beg to differ".

Axel: "Where then?"

Shiva: "Wood Oak beach front, and bring her alone."

Axel: "And what about the Chief and the Dr?"

Shiva: "I will let them live".

 _#Hangs up#_

Luca: "That's definitely coming from East side".

Adam: "What are you going to do?"

Axel: "Shiva doesn't know that we have the location to the bombs so we are gonna play him at his own game. Everything will still go as planned and we need to leave in twenty minutes. If I don't see you here before we leave, good luck". 

* * *

Axel knocks on the door outside room 1287 on the floor above before Keri tiredly opens the door.

Keri: "Hi, are you ok? The guys are downstairs" she looks at her watch "shit, it's almost 4am!"

Axel: "Sorry to wake you, is Blaze in there?"

Keri: "Yeah, just wait on the balcony inside, I will go and get her".

He waits on the balcony and looks outside at the mountains and the fields in the distance. It is cold and dark with the sound of crickets and the light on the balcony is the only one that allows him to properly see the 4am skyline, somewhere between navy blue and black full of stars and the moon rising.

"Hey, sorry for the delay I'm just getting my things together. I had to get some rest but tell Adam I won't keep them waiting for much longer" Blaze comments as she opens the door to the balcony.

Axel: "No it's not that, Adam and your group are leaving in about twenty minutes".

Blaze: "Oh, ok".

Axel: "Blaze, this whole fight, it's not what you think. There's a chance Jax and I and the others might not make it out of there"

Blaze: "What are you talking about? I saw how you disarmed that bomb at the hospital. You have all the ammo and fight you need to take on Mr X and you will win".

Axel: "Listen to me, if I don't make it back this is a key with the code to my safe at Red District bank. There is $5 million dollars in there. I want you to take it and run away, change your identity and start a new life". He puts down on the table a small electronic keypad.

Blaze: "what? No I can't do that!"

Axel: "I'm going to fight Shiva and turn against the orders of my teacher. Shiva has asked that I find you and take you with me in exchange for the hostages so that they can use your power. Even if I kill him, I'm still a dead man".

Blaze: "Zan once told me the Yamato use to live in their thousands until their students turned against them and killed them. Anything is possible, take me to Shiva I am not afraid to fight them".

Axel: "You're not ready. Did Zan ever tell you why their students turned against them?"

Blaze shakes her head.

Axel: "Legend has it that a prince born on Earth was sent from the stars with purest energy. He was the only one who could turn others against their strict Yamato code and religion."

Blaze: "After Tiger died I saw him in a dream. He called me princess of the stars".

Axel looks out over the balcony into the distance. "If I fail, you have to run away somewhere they will never find you until you are powerful enough to fight them. Mr X is planning to grant the Yamato a safe place for their temple here at Wood Oak with a brand new school in return for their protection. If we bring down the syndicate, we can stop all of that. He is in the process of building 1000 robots, Jax and I are planning on detonating one of the bombs at the factory so that…"

 _#Phone rings#_

Axel: "yeah? Ok I'm coming downstairs.

 _#Hangs up#_

Axel: "I have to go, my team are leaving now".

Blaze: "Wait! I knew all of this already, why did you really come up here?"

Axel sighs as he paces up and down the balcony, avoiding her eye contact. "I came here because I wanted to get the chance to say goodbye to you".

Blaze draws in closer and takes his hand "Look at me. When this is all over we will go somewhere safe like that beach house and we will start living without letting the past or others get in the way".

Axel: "Please don't make me lie to you and tell you that everything is going to be ok, I wish it was but…"

Blaze: "Just, just don't say anymore, please". She draws in closer, putting her arms around him inside his jacket as he holds her really close, keeping her warm with it wrapped around her. As he takes a deep breath, he buries his face next to her neck and hair. All she can hear is the sound of his heart beat really fast near her ear.

Axel has never felt so tired of fighting, he has everything he's ever wanted in his arms who is far more important than revenge and duty. But he knows that he has to fight, especially to keep her safe.

Blaze whispers to him "I never want to live without you".

As he looks down at her face he feels a deep sense of guilt and sadness and understands that he has to do everything he can to stay alive.

The doors to the balcony open as Max steps out.

Max: "Sorry to interrupt Ax but we gotta go, they're waiting for you downstairs".

Axel rests his forehead on Blaze's. "Goodbye Blaze". He lets her hand go as he quickly walks away to leave the balcony and hotel room to meet the others downstairs. Blaze feels sick to her stomach as she tries to breathe heavily, feeling like the whole world has been taken away from her.

Max turns to her "I'm sorry, Adam asked that you get your ammo together, your team are leaving straight after us."

Blaze nods while wiping her face with her bandaged hands "just give me a minute please".

Max: "Sure. Here, take this you left it downstairs". He hands over her inhaler. Blaze watches the jeeps leave one by one hoping that everyone risking their life will return. Whoever finds Mr X with the bombs is pretty much entering a suicide mission and no matter how much she tries to block out that thought, she knows deep down it is the truth.


	21. Chapter 20- Fight for survival

**Chapter 20**

Dawn is fast approaching as Axel and Max lie on their stomachs, hidden by the grass off one of the cliffs overlooking Wood Oak beach. From their binoculars, they can see the factory about half a mile away from the beach front.

Axel: "I'll meet you there in the next twenty minutes, I have to face Shiva alone. Go with Jax straight to the bombs while the others fight any obstacles in the way and try to find Mr X. Once those things are activated, we only have minutes to disarm them."

Max: "Good luck man, see you soon".

They part ways where Max follows the others into the woodland on the other side of the coast leading to the derelict factory. It's exterior above the ground only makes up 10% of the building with the rest buried deep underneath. In the meantime, Axel walks down to the beachfront and waits on the pier for Shiva to emerge. In less than a minute, Shiva walks towards him from the other side.

Shiva: "So where is she then?"

Axel: "If you want power for your weapons come and get it".

Shiva laughs "If you won't turn her in, I have no choice but to kill you for disobeying Yamato Akihiro's orders and breaking our code".

Axel: "You did that a long time ago".

Shiva: "Then perhaps saving me is the biggest mistake you've ever made. See that's your problem Axel, you feel it's necessary to save someone else and when you fail it eats you up inside. I know you weren't there to save your parents and I know exactly why you burnt down those who tried to arrest you in your regiment. You couldn't save them could you?"

With one burst of fire, Axel projects his chi towards Shiva who blocks out his energy with his own chi. Shiva counterattacks with a rising kick that catches Axel off guard before he wins one up on Shiva with a roundhouse kick to the face.

Every punch Axel throws towards Shiva is full capacity with fire from his fists while every kick Shiva executes back flairs with electrical current from his body. If anyone could see this fight they would see a luminous display of energy surrounding both fighters on the pier.

Shiva manages to grab Axel and slam him down onto the ground, breaking part of the floor on the pier. He then grabs Axel by the neck, forcing his head through the gap in the floor where all he can see is the choppy ocean below. As Shiva lights up another burst of energy to finish his opponent, Axel shields himself with fire radiating from his body that ends up throwing Shiva off of him and setting the pier alight.

The two men continue to fight one another, using their chi with every move.

Shiva: "Why do you think I watched every fight?"

Axel: "That's your downfall, I always held back so you've underestimated me".

Shiva regains his stance and spits out blood from his mouth after Axel punches him in the face.

Shiva: "Whatever happens to me after this fight will happen, but you still won't be able to save them".

He takes the time to build up his energy before dashing forward to execute his signature move "final crash". Shiva uses this move to charge into his enemy with a summersault of lighting from his body that uses all of his power.

Fortunately Axel has judged his timing well so that as Shiva summersaults forward, he crashes with Axel's uppercut where the flames from his fist counteract Shiva's own chi. This sends Shiva crashing into the ground, breaking more of the wood that forms the pier.

He is now badly injured with parts of his body bleeding and burning. Shiva also has no more energy left to give and he holds onto his chest, wounded on the ground. Axel forces him over the edge of the pier which is a 10m drop into the ocean below.

Axel: "Last chance or I will kill you this time. I want answers now!"

Shiva responds out of breath, coughing and laughing. "Your friends Zan and Chief Clark, they're in the old factory up there. Whatever men you've sent to find them, you're team are walking into a trap. Just by opening the door to where they are being held captive will set off the timer for five Rakushin bombs, that's if our defences in there don't kill them first".

Axel: "We already know about the robots you have built in there and we will disarm all of those bombs so you lose. I'm giving you one more chance to live if you agree to leave the syndicate and fight with me against them. Neither of us are free until they're all dead. I'm willing to let you walk away free if you fight with us."

Shiva: "I can't and I won't turn against Mr X and our teachers. Within six months we will have our own temple here at Wood Oak where more men like ourselves will train under the Yamato to develop their chi. This isn't the end of their legacy".

Axel: "Then you are more stupid than Mr X if you believe that".

Shiva laughs: "Your men in there and you won't be able to disarm the bombs".

Axel tightens his grip on Shiva's next "of course they will, I did it myself at the hospital".

Shiva laughs even more, coughing out more blood. "Do you really think we would store five Rakushin bombs at a plant costing the syndicate over $30 million with over a thousand new robots in development?"

Axel: "Where the fuck are the bombs then?"

Shiva: "I'm sure you will find out in the next half an hour or so, that's if they haven't already detonated over Wood Oak Central skyline".

Shiva quickly kicks and pushes Axel off him, loosening his grip before he jumps over the edge of the pier into the ocean.

Axel looks over the burning pier into the murky water but there is no sign of Shiva. If hyperthermia from the water doesn't kill him, then the smell of his blood will attract sharks if he hasn't drowned yet. 

* * *

Max and the team of soldiers and officers break into the dark factory and take their time to slowly and quietly inspect the building with their firearms at the ready as they walk through each level. There are four sub levels under the ground where they are expecting to find the bombs.

Max: "Look out!"

Four men wearing jet packs fly over them on the level above, shooting down a couple of officers. The team do their best to take cover as the men repeatedly pass over them just metres above, shooting anyone they can. One of them flies down to the same level and faces Max from the other end of the narrow, grey, bare hallway. The man flies forward with his fist extended in front directly towards Max.

Max quickly slides underneath his fist on the floor and grabs the man with both hands around his neck. Luckily Max has enough strength to stop the jet pack which is forcing the man to fly off. Max continues to strangle him and repeatedly knees him in the face before slamming him down on the floor, leaving his face in a pool of blood.

Another man on a jet pack immediately flies in, grabbing one of the soldiers and picking him up, flying him up to two levels visible above them. He then drops the soldier onto the ground from high above which kills him and breaks his neck instantly on impact. It is a long five minute battle until the team manage to shoot down or kill the other three men on jet packs.

Once they get through this level of the building, they run down to the sub level to look for the bombs. Again they face more obstacles this time a group of Yakuza fighters who are guarding the lower level.

Max: "I hate these guys!"

He and the others immediately end up in one large crowd as they fight these men with their fists but their ammo starts to deplete.

After countless punches, bruises and blood, the last men standing are 10 officers plus Max and Jax.

Max: "Is everyone ok?" The others nod, realising they have lost almost half of their team who are either dead or injured.

Max: "We have to carry on and find those bombs". They reach a sealed door on the lowest level.

Jax: "They must be stored in here, this is the last floor". The men try everything they can to force the door open but it is no use. Jax pulls out a grenade from his pocket.

Max: "No! You risk setting off the bombs if you do that".

Jax: "How are we supposed to open the door then?"

To their surprise, Axel runs in and uses his chi to break the steel door open.

Jax: "Woah that was something!"

As soon as they enter the room they see a whole floor of at least a thousand robots standing line by line but not moving.

Max: "Holy shit!" One of the soldiers moves over to one of the metal robots and looks at it in the face. Each one wears a blue jacket with the words 'Wood Oak Central Police Department'.

"It looks dormant!" he comments.

Just as the soldier turns around, the robot springs up towards him and electrocutes him in the back.

Axel turns to Jax: "Quickly, set them alight with any of the grenades you have!"

He runs through each row by row, setting each line of robots on fire with his chi.

Max shouts over to him "what about the bombs?"

Axel: "They're not here! Let's find Mr X first before we get out of here, that son of a bitch is hiding in here somewhere". The rest of the team set off through the other parts of the floor to scan the building for anyone else present.

Max and Axel reach another door while the others finish off destroying the robots with fire and bullets. It takes them a few moments to force the door open, this has to be the last place in the building where Mr X is hiding so they pull out their guns straight away to scan the room. The smoke on the same level starts to thicken as more and more robots are destroyed.

As they scan the room they find Zan and Chief Clark, unconscious and tied to the chairs they are sitting in. Jax examines their pulses and notices blood on their faces "they're alive and breathing. We have to get them out of here before the whole site explodes."

Axel: "You and your men should take them, Max and I will search for Mr X. We need the location of the bombs fast! Plus there's another room through there".

He notices Zan slightly opening his swollen eye as he struggles to speak. "No, don't let him…"

"Not so fast!" A voice with a German accent from the shadows calls out as Zamza emerges.

Max: "Who the fuck is this?"

Zamza pushes a button on a circuit board that counts down from thirty minutes. He then summersaults forward in an attempt to claw both men, catching Max off guard and cutting his chest.

Axel: "Where are the bombs you've activated?"

Zamza laughs: "With Mr X ready to launch of course!"

Max kicks him down "quit fucking around! Where are they?"

Zamza smiles "finder's keepers!"

They continue to fight Zamza and more Yakuza members that appear whilst the other soldiers inspect the rest of the building and the connecting room for Mr X before the flames start to intensify and spread. 

* * *

Eros region is full of abandoned warehouses that overlook the river, a familiar place for Sammy. He and the rest of the team have stormed through two warehouses so far without any trouble but what they are about to find at the next one speaks volumes.

Adam radios to his brother from the other side "It has to be this one, there are guards outside. Go with Blaze to find Zan and the Chief, we will take on the rest of the syndicate in the building". After shooting two guards from a distance, Adam's entrance is distracting and has impact where he lights fireworks and throws one grenade and one gas bomb through two of the windows and the side door of the warehouse, injuring or killing anyone on the ground floor.

Within seconds, Adam and the other officers are met by several syndicate members including Galsia and Big Ben who jump straight towards him. The police officers shoot from their cars as many fighters as they can that walk out of the building, clearing way for Sammy and Blaze to run in from the other side.

Galsia: "We meet again pussy. This time I have a sharper knife to use on you".

Adam: "Come on then give it your all!"

At the same time Galsia charges forward with a Swiss army knife while Big Ben takes a sip of whiskey, lights a stick that fire eaters often use before he charges forward towards the two police cars, blowing vast amounts of fire.

Adam is fast enough to roll out of the way but Galsia does not give up. Again he runs towards Adam this time with two knives. With one swift jump kick, Adam knocks Galsia down, forcing him to drop his weapons before kicking and punching the crap out of him. Adam lifts him up off the ground and pins him to the wall whilst Galsia struggles to reach for another blade that is embedded in his wrist band. He forces his arm forward with the knife to try and stab Adam and it is a struggle of strength between the two men as Adam grabs Galsia's wrist to turn the knife away from his body until the small sharp blade finally wins and attacks deeply through flesh. Galsia suddenly realises that Adam has forced the knife into his stomach as he struggles to breathe.

Adam: "Shouldn't have played with sharp toys in the first place Galsia".

It is a slow death for Galsia as he pulls out the knife from his stomach with blood now pouring out of his mouth. Eventually he collapses on the ground, dead with his eyes open.

Adam turns around and sees the other officers fighting Big Ben and several other men. "Once you take them, enter the building and help us in our search. The gas should have cleared by now!"

Adam runs into the dark warehouse, full of smoke and broken glass to try and find Dr Zan and Chief Clark. His radio signals as he speaks to Blaze "any luck yet finding the hostages?"

Blaze: "You need to get up here now on the roof right now!"

Adam runs as fast as he can past more syndicate fighters, shooting them down as he goes up each stairwell of the building. He storms through the fire escape doors that lead onto the roof. He rapidly halts next to Blaze and Sammy who are standing motionless in front of five warheads that point to the sky towards the city in the distance.

Blaze turns to him, panicking and shaking in her voice "what do we do?"

Adam thinks for a moment "we have to separate and transport these off of the launchers and back into the building on the floor below so that if they detonate, they will not be projected over the city. Come on, help me lift each one. Sammy go and get the other officers to help us".

One by one, the team carefully carry each armed warhead down to the next level until all of them are in one room safely (for now) resting on the ground. All of a sudden the warheads light up on each side panel at the same time then they start to beep.

Sammy: "Shit! Do you think we activated them by bringing them down here?"

Adam: "No they need a code to be activated. Quickly search of the rest of the building we need Zan right now to disarm these. The hostages have to be on one of the lower levels or the basement!"

"Thirty minutes to be exact and all of Eros region will be obliterated" a female voice speaks from the distance as Electra walks through the door with two other women holding whips.

Adam: "Where the fuck are the hostages?"

She smiles then cracks her whip on the ground.

Electra: "Kill them!" The three women run forward with their whips.

Adam turns to Blaze and Sammy: "Go! Find Zan now". Electra narrowly misses his arm with her whip as he finishes his sentence.

Adam: "Fucking hoe!"

Adam does everything he can to hold them off and fight without touching the activated bombs in the room until more officers join him after they finish shooting from the roof any backup syndicate members who try to storm the building from nearby.

Blaze and Sammy run and scan the rest of the building in search for the hostages but there is no sign of them. Eventually they reach the guarded basement. They hide outside the door where they hear voices and people walking around inside the next room. The environment is an old bare space, reminiscing of a cold war storage plant.

Blaze signals to Sammy to stay quiet as they take cover behind the door. They wait for one of the men to open the door before grabbing him and entering the room to shoot anyone standing in the way. Three of the scientists in the room are unarmed and are instantly killed in the cross fire. Two more men guarding Mr X are also shot down but before Blaze and Sammy can do anymore damage, she shouts "take cover!" Immediately, Mr X reaches for his tommy gun which even kills his own men in a moment of madness where at least thirty bullets are fired in the space of ten seconds.

Blaze and Sammy are each hiding under two desks on both sides of the room under the smoke where they can see one another. After a short pause, they hear Mr X's footsteps drawing in closer.

Mr X: "Come on, you can't hide forever!" His usual smart suited demeanour is now flustered and imperfect with his loose tie and messy hair.

Blaze signals to Sammy to stay where he is and to get his phone out to start recording Mr X's voice as evidence. She then decides to get up from under the desk with her hands up, knowing that she is no good to him dead.

Mr X: "Where is Adam Hunter?"

Blaze opens her palm, displaying a grenade which she holds up in clear view from him.

Mr X: "Whoever you are, from where I'm standing you're a dead woman unless you call Adam Hunter down here right now!"

Blaze takes a good luck at him in the eye knowing that he has no idea who she is.

Blaze: "From where I'm standing, I'm more valuable to you alive than dead. You have two options and five seconds to decide. Either kill me now, which will be the biggest mistake of your life, I fire this baby and all of your bombs upstairs kill us all. Or, you put your gun down and tell us where the hostages are. If you're lucky, you'll walk away with 20 years behind bars, maybe less for good behaviour".

Mr X laughs out loud, still pointing the gun at Blaze "you sure have more balls than your superior".

Blaze: "Adam is not my superior".

Mr X: "Red District Captain, or should I say former Captain, finally a pleasure to meet you. Feed us to the fire, all of us including your friends if you wish. But my men on the other side of the city will still complete our mission in replacing your police officers and having full control over the city. We will build more bombs, we have access to the Rakushin so any family you have will be the first to die".

Blaze takes the cap of the grenade "five, four, three…."

Mr X places the gun carefully on the floor and kicks it away. She immediately closes the cap on the grenade and pulls her gun out as the most dangerous criminal in the city stands in the middle of the room will all of his men down and his hands in the air.

Within moments, Adam and the other officers run down to the basement with their guns pointing towards Mr X.

Adam: "Arrest him now!"

The officers cuff Mr X and take away his gun.

Another officer runs in "we've arrested Electra and the others but we have a major problem, Zan and Clark are nowhere in the building and we only have fourteen minutes until the bombs detonate".

Blaze turns to the officer. "Leave the building with Sammy and get yourself and the rest of the officers as quickly away from here as possible".

Mr X laughs and comments: "You think you have this all figured out don't you? If anything happens to me, Zan and Clark die".

Adam turns to the two officers who cuffed Mr X "sit him down on that chair and tie him to it".

Adam then approaches Blaze: "take this gun, stay here and guard this motherfucker. If Zan is not here then he is being held on the other side of the city with Shiva. There's a mine about a quarter of a mile away from here where we can transport the bombs using the cars".

Blaze looks at him as if he is crazy: "What are you doing? Let's just go!"

Adam: "Six hundred civilians live within a mile of this building. If all five bombs go off above ground level, innocent people are more at risk not just from the radiation but even from the impact of the explosion. This way the worst case is the river will flood and contaminate when the bombs explode but it buys more time to evacuate any civilians nearby and contain the explosion."

Blaze: "Ok, twelve minutes. Be careful!"


	22. Chapter 21- Power surge

**Chapter 21**

Axel and Jax stand in front of the circuit board trying to figure out if there is any way they can stop the timer. Max continues to fight off anyone else who enters the room whilst protecting Zan and Chief Clark who are barely conscious on the floor.

Axel reaches for his phone to contact Luca "hey it's me, we've found the circuit board that activated the bombs but we haven't found the location of them. Have you heard anything yet from Adam?"

Luca: "No, the satellite reads that they are still at the warehouse but I can't reach him. They should have found Zan by now, his tracker is still there".

Axel: "No, Zan is here with us. The syndicate cut it out of him and removed it. If instead the bombs are at the other location, how are they supposed to disarm them?"

Luca: "They can't. All we can do is hope they get out and warn all of Wood Oak's civilians. How much time do they have?"

Axel sighs: "Only 12 minutes. Send out a warning telling all civilians to head underground to the nearest subway. Radio, TV whatever it takes. We'll try and figure out if there is a way to slow this timer down".

 _#Hangs up#_

Axel tries again and again to contact Adam's phone but he has no luck in getting through to him. Max shoots the last of the fighters and holds the gun towards Zamza's head who is tied up on the floor. "We need answers fast, if you don't cooperate I will kill you".

Zamza laughs: "The timer cannot be stopped or slowed down once the bombs are activated. Mr X is at the launch site where your friends are and the bombs will detonate over Wood Oak Central's skyscrapers. Just in time for all of those people commuting into work".

Max has heard enough and silences Zamza by shooting him in the head.

Axel: "Shit! There's not enough time!"

 _#Phone rings#_

Axel: "Sammy? Can you hear me?"

Sammy: "Yeah, we've found the bombs there's not much time. Adam and the other officers have moved them to the mine site near to the warehouse to buy us more time. We need a warning sent out to all the local residents. We couldn't find Dr Zan or Clark but we've arrested Mr X!"

Axel sighs with relief "it's ok we have them. Is everyone alive and ok?"

Sammy: "Yes"

Axel: "Ok tell Adam he's done the right thing. Get as far away as you can from the mine site and call me straight away after the bombs detonate. We have destroyed the factory here and Shiva is gone. The syndicate are over! Get out of there, we are coming for you and the others".

Sammy: "Ok". 

* * *

Adam and one of the other officers take the old wooden elevator out of the mine and climb the last 100m to the surface. They have used the coal trays to carefully lower the bombs down to the deepest part of the mine.

As he enters the car to go back, Adam looks down at his watch. "Shit, four minutes left! Hurry up we need to get back to the warehouse, Blaze is still in there and Mr X has to face what he has done".

Sammy smiles at Adam from the back of the car with his phone in his hand "I got everything that motherfucker said! The whole of Wood Oak is going to know who their senator really is if this phone is not destroyed in four minutes. I'm uploading it now."

The car speeds through the narrow roads over the woodland back to the warehouse.

Blaze leans against the wall with her gun pointing at Mr X who is cuffed with his hands behind him on the chair. They have silently waited there since Adam and the others left with the bombs.

Blaze looks at her watch. She has a choice- run now as Adam ordered or wait for the others who have promised to come back if they are successful. She takes her chances and waits.

Mr X looks up at her "so, you're not afraid to die then are you?"

Blaze breaks her silence: "Not anymore but anything is better than living in your shoes".

Mr X: "I have achieved a lot in my time, my organisation and my legacy will live on no matter how many bombs, how many factories or how many fighters are destroyed".

Blaze persists in pointing the gun at him "just shut your mouth".

Mr X smiles: "I'm sorry, did I get past your tough exterior and into your head?"

Blaze places the gun down on the floor and reaches for her inside jacket pocket where she pulls out an old photograph of her as a child sitting on a porch with her younger brother and sister. She holds it up in front of him "do you remember their faces? The two children you murdered. My mother, my father, my whole family and all of my uncle's cartel. Their children, everyone at that New Year's Eve party".

Mr X looks at the photo then back up at Blaze and shakes his head without a care.

Blaze shouts in anger at him whilst hitting the photo into his face "TELL ME THAT YOU REMEMBER THEM! You took their future away, you took everything away from me! So when you ask me am I afraid to die, here is your answer!"

She turns around and walks towards the door behind them.

Mr X pleads with her: "wait! The others are coming back to arrest me, are you really going to leave me here to die? I am a citizen of Wood Oak, I deserve to be put on trial!"

To his surprise, she decides to stay in the room and instead of walking out, she locks the door. With less than three minutes now until the bombs detonate, however deep in the ground they lie, there is now nowhere to escape far enough away from them.

Blaze walks towards him with tears running down her face as she removes the bandages around her hands.

For the first time, Mr X has fear in his eyes. "What are you…?"

With all the vengeance and hatred in her heart, Blaze fires a whole array of blue energy from her hands that scalds Mr X's chest. She takes a deep breath and focusses as he bleeds in front of her. Again and again she projects as much chi as she has to hurt him in the most painful way whilst Mr X shouts out in agony.

Never has Blaze used as much chi as this and her hands and nose start to bleed as she continues to punish him.

She hears Adam outside trying to break open the door but is so focussed on destroying Mr X that she ignores him.

Adam: "Blaze open the door, we have to get out before the building collapses!"

Blaze ignores him and continues to fire her power at Mr X, scalding him repeatedly.

Eventually Adam and two other officers break open the door where they are blinded by the enormous bright blue light Blaze is projecting from her hands.

Adam frantically shouts: "NO! Stop now!" When he tries to grab her, the force of her energy catapults him off where he crashes into the wall. This alarms the other two officers who end up shooting at Blaze which immediately stops her energy burst. Adam gets up and stands between the other officers and Blaze "No! Stop!" He signals at them to stop shooting.

He sees that Mr X is still alive but barely conscious and bleeding heavily.

Adam orders the others: "Take him away and get yourselves out of here before the whole building collapses! Go!"

The officers immediately follow his orders. They untie him and carry him out of the building and into the car.

Blaze stands in one spot and looks over towards Adam. She looks like she is about to faint with blood all over her hands. When she tries to open her mouth to say something, she struggles to breathe and ends up collapsing on the floor as Adam realises that she has been shot when he sees that blood is soaking through her clothes next to her stomach.

He immediately removes his jacket and runs over towards her. He rests her head on his arm whilst compressing the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

Blaze looks up at him, shaking. She whispers "go, before it's too late".

Adam: "No, I'm not leaving you!"

He lifts and carries her in his arms and runs as fast as he can out of the building before taking cover against one of the trees outside.

Adam: "If you can hear me, keep your eyes closed".

They lay face down on the ground next to each other as Adam covers Blaze, putting one arm around her. Within seconds, the ground shakes like an earthquake before several extremely loud explosions dominate the area with one bright light in the distance and smoke that follows. The building they were in collapses into rubble straight afterwards.

When the explosions in the distance are over, Adam opens his eyes and checks on Blaze who is pale in the face. "Blaze can you hear me?"

Still shivering, she opens her tired blue eyes and looks up at him.

Adam: "Come on we don't have long until the radiation spreads, I need to get us out of here".

He spots a truck in the distance and breaks the glass. He lifts Blaze into the truck but can see she is going in and out of consciousness from the blood loss. After he hot wires the truck he drives as fast as possible away from the scene past dozens of houses off the highway that have been evacuated with the doors left open.

Adam looks down at his wounded friend lying next to him "stay with me please". He checks a map inside the truck and finds a hospital 10 miles away that is even more outside the vicinity of Wood Oak City.

As they reach the small medical centre, only a few doctors and nurses have stayed and not evacuated. The doors however are locked and sealed closed.

Adam frantically punches the door "Please somebody help! If you don't open the door she is going to die!"

Eventually, just when he is about to give up two nurses open the door with a stretcher.

One of them asks Adam "please seal the doors in case there is any contaminated air nearby".

They immediately take Blaze away on the stretcher. 

* * *

Two hours pass and Adam is sat in the waiting area watching the news all over every channel. _Breaking News: Multiple bombings on the West side of Wood Oak and the arrest of Governor Williams who is now known to be the leader of the syndicate organisation._

A reporter interviews Deputy Chief Bailey.

"We can't give away too much information during this time, but a major attack over Wood Oak Central District has been averted thanks to the dedication and bravery of a team of police officers and military personnel. Furthermore, we have raided a factory belonging to the syndicate with thousands of robots signed off by Governor Williams to control Wood Oak City. He and his syndicate organisation have been found responsible for these attacks as well as previous attacks during the last six months and the kidnapping of Dr Gilbert Zan and Wood Oak City's Chief of Police. Now that Mr Williams has been arrested along with dozens of other syndicate members, we can start piecing together missing parts of the puzzle and the city will be a safer place again."

Reporter: "What about the Eros region where the Rakushin bombs detonated?"

DC Bailey: "Fortunately we were able to get the message out to local people living just outside the derelict region to evacuate and a 5 mile radius has been cordoned off along with any water contaminated from the river. Fortunately we have no reported civilian casualties so far but three officers and four military personnel were killed at the factory and two of my own officers are still missing. Because the bombs exploded underground, the effect of the radiation is only imminent to the surrounding area which will remain cordoned off until further notice."

A reporter tries to ask further questions but DC Bailey finishes the interview.

One of the doctors approaches Adam in the waiting room.

Adam: "How is she?"

Doctor: "We have managed to stop the bleeding and have removed the bullet. She is not out of the woods yet but given the fact that you compressed the wound and got her out of there when you did, it looks like she is going to be ok".

Adam sighs with relief.

Doctor: "I did need to ask however about the wounds on her palms. We've seen nothing like that before and the electromagnetism in her heart is higher than normal whilst the iron in her blood is extremely low. Do you know how the patient got them?"

Adam: "I'm not sure, must have been from the explosion. Thank you for saving her".

The doctor shakes his hand.

Adam: "I work for Wood Oak Police Department and I have to get back to reach my colleagues. Please tell her I will be back tomorrow morning if she is awake".

Doctor: "Ok, we should keep her here for at least the next five days as a precaution".

Adam: "Thank you Doctor". 

* * *

The aftermath of an event as catastrophic as this has sent panic amongst the civilians of Wood Oak City who have been spending the last 24 hours under military curfew to suddenly being desperate to keep in doors. Many groups have looted shops to find supplies in fear that this may be the end of their city if they can't get out. Other parts of the streets are empty and on lockdown as a large volume of people have tried to evacuate.

As Adam drives back into the city centre, he notices the chaos and the abnormality of his home. Friday lunchtime would usually be a bustling vibrant atmosphere with working people outside queuing up for the street stall take outs or for coffee while lunchtime traffic sets in. Instead, the streets are empty with only a few people walking around with no place to go. Adam's phone is still dead. He's figured that Keri and the kids are probably still at the hotel and the rest of the team have gone back to Wood Oak Police Central Department where Mr X is in custody.

Adam has blood all over his shirt and is walking around with several cuts and injuries after his fight earlier with Electra. He also has a wound on his head that has been bleeding on and off after debris from the collapsed building hit him during the explosion. Finally he reaches the entrance of the police station which is being heavily guarded from the media and any civilians by a mixture of police officers and soldiers.

Adam walks past the entrance to the other side of the building where he spots Keri in the waiting area who immediately runs up to him and hugs him tightly.

Keri: "I was so worried thank God you're ok! No one could reach you, come on let's get you cleaned up!"

Just as they walk towards another room, they are stopped by Lieutenant Arnold who is with two of the officers that were at the warehouse with Adam.

Lieutenant: "Apologies but we need to question you straight after".

Adam: "Of course".

Lieutenant: "The others have given us their statements but we need to find Blaze Fielding who was with you. The fact that Javier Williams was in your custody while she tried to kill him makes her accountable for misconduct. She is also highly dangerous where her power could harm herself and others so we have to find her and detain her."

Adam: "Blaze helped us! You can't just…"

Lieutenant: "I'm sorry Captain Hunter, we're just following our duties here. Have you seen her?"

Adam shakes his head "Blaze didn't make it out of the building. It's true, she used a force of energy from her own body to try and kill Mr X in self-defence but the two officers next to you shot her. I ran out of the building as fast as I could when I realised she was dead".

Keri looks up at him in shock with her hands over her mouth before she breaks down.

Adam holds her while Chief Clark enters the room having overheard the last part of their conversation.

Adam: "I'm so sorry, I did everything I could. Even if Blaze had got out she would have been wanted by the police, the syndicate, the Yamato for exposing her power. I'm so sorry".

Keri sobs in his arms while Adam feels the guilt where he is putting her through this pain but he knows that he doesn't have a choice right now.

Chief Clark turns to the other officers: "let them have their privacy right now, any questioning can wait until tomorrow." Even he feels sad at the devastating news he has just heard.

Clark: "Adam your brother is here, please go home with your family and sort yourself out so that you can grieve. We have the situation here under control. Both you and Fielding fought bravely over the last day and saved hundreds of thousands of people".

Adam spots Zan in a wheelchair next to Max and Luca on the other side of the hall outside as Sammy enters through the room.

Sammy sees Keri distraught and Adam with tears in his eyes "what's going on? Where's Blaze?"

Adam: "I'm sorry kid". Chief Clark breaks the news to Zan and Max outside, leaving them broken and lost for words. Never has a member of their team died on the job and although everyone had their differences with Blaze, she was always a valued fighter in their team.

Adam turns to Luca "please can you drive my fiancé, my brother and Zan home. I need to stay here".

Keri: "No please come with us".

Adam: "Just go, as Captain I want to be here when they question Mr X".

Adam turns to Max "where is Axel?"

Max: "He is with the others preparing the evidence against Williams and guarding his cell. They are just about to question him over the next ten minutes. Go home, I will tell him".

Adam: "No, it's better if he hears this from me".

Axel enters the room with all of the paperwork and evidence ready to interrogate Mr X and send him straight to his death publicly. "Adam! It's good to see you bro, did you see the news? You and the team saved hundreds of thousands of people. Go with the others and get some rest, Bailey and I will interview Mr X. Thanks to you, Sammy and Blaze, we have all the evidence here for an instant verdict. He is too dangerous to be put on the stand publicly so tomorrow he will have a private hearing. Once these have been signed off by the judge, Williams will be sentenced to the needle."

Adam nods his head.

Axel is in a frantic rush "listen we will all talk later, I owe you one! And tell Blaze we have enough evidence here to re-open her families' case. All of the real estate and legit business the syndicate stole from them after they were murdered will be claimed back and will finally belong to her!"

It dawns on Axel that something is wrong as the others in the room are unresponsive and stay silent. He can see also that Keri and Sammy have been crying.

Axel: "What's wrong?"

Max puts his hand on his friend's shoulder "I think you'd better sit down".

Axel turns to Adam, concerned "you made it out, you disposed the bombs successfully and caught Mr X. Where is Blaze?"

Adam struggles to answer and looks his friend in eye while he shakes his head "I'm so sorry". Axel is terrified at what he is hearing "what are you saying? Where, where is? WHERE IS SHE?!" he loses his cool.

Adam responds with tears pouring down his face. "She didn't make it Ax! The bleeding was too much after Blaze got shot. I couldn't get her body out in time and she died before the building collapsed. I'm so sorry".

Axel refuses to believe what he just heard. "No, no way, Blaze is a survivor. If you and the others survived this, she definitely would have. We have to go back to that warehouse and find her".

Adam: "It's too late, the building has collapsed and the whole zone is contaminated, even if she survived everything else, she wouldn't survive this".

Axel: "No, I'm not waiting here to do nothing! We have to find her I'm going there now".

Max stops him in his tracks.

Axel: "Get out of my way".

Max: "No Axel, Blaze is dead! I'm sorry". Those three words strip away everything that means something in Axel's head as the realisation and shock of it all hits him hard. This isn't just one nightmare, this is real.

Axel angrily responds to Adam "you know full well that I should have been the one to find Mr X and the bombs, it should have been me, not her! Blaze didn't deserve this!"

He starts to walk away.

Chief Clark: "where are you going with those papers?"

Axel: "Are you still coming with me or not to interview that murderer".

Clark: "Bailey and I will take over from here, you need to go home".

Axel: "No, I've waited for this day ever since that man murdered my parents. I owe this to Blaze also".

Feeling determined as ever and blocking out the realistic truth, Axel perseveres and leaves the group to continue with his work.


	23. Chapter 22: Interview with Mr X

**Chapter 22**

DC Bailey presses the record button "Tuesday 24th January, 2pm. Suspect Mr Javier Edward Williams, Senator and acting Governor of Wood Oak City. Conducting the interview is myself, Deputy Chief Thomas Bailey and Chief Inspector Howard Clark. Also present in the room is Captain Axel Stone".

DC Bailey turns to Mr X who is sat in front of him in an orange jump suit and handcuffs. They can see that he is scarred and his skin is in pain similar to first degree burns all the way up to his neck where he is heavily bandaged in some areas and is receiving regular medical attention and pain killers, not that any of it will make a difference if he is a dead man in two days.

DC Bailey: "Let's begin. Start from the very beginning, how you founded the syndicate and we will look at each case we have here first before we get to the bombs".

Mr X looks at him coldly and laughs "I wasn't the one who founded the syndicate. Why don't you ask that question to your Captain over there? His father, Steffan Visser was the one who started it all. I just took over the business" he smirks.

Axel responds from across the room "that man raped my mother before she had me, you murdered my real father".

Chief Clark looks at Axel, ordering him to to calm down as the tape is still recording. DC Bailey continues with the rest of the interview and all of the cases that Mr X is accused of being responsible for. It takes another two and a half hours of questioning before they recess for a 30 minute break.

Clark approaches Axel in the cafeteria "I know this is hard but your personal feelings need to stay out the door. You're too involved in this case, stay behind the screen outside the interview room for the next round. We are bringing your family's case to light then Blaze's".

Axel: "fine, but I want to question him myself when you are done".

Clark: "Ok, he is a dead man anyway with less than half of this evidence, remember that". 

* * *

Axel watches on from behind the screen as DC Bailey carefully questions Mr X on every case they have. In total, over 40 organised murders of families, rival cartels, other civilians, government officials, officers all under the syndicate. He then questions Mr X on each of the other members including Electra Davies who they have held in custody at Green District, Shiva, Tiger, Jack plus ex Deputy Chief O'Neil and any government officials who were involved in his organisation.

By now it is already 8:30pm and finally they reach the last case regarding the Rakushin bombs and the factory.

DC Bailey: "21:32, interview concluded". He stops the fourth tape.

Mr X: "Great, I can see a medic now and get some sleep". His attitude is one with little bother.

Chief Clark: "Make the most of your last days on Earth Javier, you and your scum are going down for all of this".

Clark opens the door for Axel to enter the interview room as Mr X avoids his eye contact.

Chief Clark turns to DC Bailey "Good work, get this all signed off and copied to the judge before tomorrow and go and get some rest. We'll be fine here".

The Chief is the first person to approach Mr X and look him in the eye. "Your men held me hostage, drugged me and murdered my colleagues. Whatever the judge decides for you, be it the needle or the chair, I'm going to make sure your death is as slow as possible, Senator. Oh and that recording of you at the warehouse, it has been leaked all over the internet. All of your public followers know who you are now". Mr X glares at him in the eye with evil as Clark takes a seat.

Axel is next to step forward, staring at Mr X with his arms crossed.

Mr X is the first to break the silence. "Bravo, now you can have your father's syndicate! Whatever is left is all yours. He would have wanted you to have this with all of your fighting capability and smart wit but you turned your back on him and killed him didn't you? Leaving me to pick up the pieces".

Axel: "I'm not here to discuss Visser, what you know as the syndicate is now over. Your men are dead or arrested. You're right hand bodyguard is as good as dead and all of your corrupted political colleagues are sitting in a cell right now. I want to know why you murdered my parents".

Mr X responds coldly. "Whilst you were sent off to the military, we found out that Dr Zan was living in Wood Oak City and your parents were keeping him hidden. One night one of my scientists recognised him and reported it to us. We were ordered to find Zan and kill your family including you. So we broke into your home while your parents were sleeping and we shot them. They tried to fight us and hats off to them they were great fighters, but in the end we won and Zan fled. He was not at his lab when the others tried to find him so your parents somehow warned him. We set everything alight that night including their bodies. The only person that saved you was Visser. When he found out we had killed your mother, he realised who you were and ordered us not to harm you. Instead he found you on purpose when you returned to the city. From there our fascination with the Yamato started when we found out that you had trained under them as a child. From there we found Shiva and the rest is history. Thanks to you, all of this wouldn't have been possible. I knew about your chi after you torched Visser and his men but the Yamato still insisted on keeping you protected".

Axel holds a flame from his hand in front of Mr X's face before he takes a breath and cuts it out. Years have passed but despite having waited almost half his life for these answers, they won't bring back Axel's parents and neither will torching Mr X.

Axel inspects under Mr X's collar where he sees all of the red burns that had battered his body earlier. "How did it feel to finally have the energy you have always wanted for your bombs turn against you? This is what it would have felt like for those millions of innocent civilians you wanted to murder". Axel takes a bottle of whiskey from Clark's bag and pours it over Mr X's shoulder as he shrieks in agony, clenching his teeth.

Axel: "Consider it lucky I didn't piss on you". He takes a gulp of the whiskey then slams it back on the table.

Axel: "You remember this whiskey don't you, in your limo that night at the City Hall Christmas Dinner."

Mr X catches his breath back as he replies "yeah, I thought you would return to being one of us. Shiva and I would have given you that chance." His brown eyes glare with hate as he comments "You have natural killer instinct in you Axel and you are not afraid to die. You would have been perfect in Shiva's place. You fight until the end, just like Blaze did".

Axel angrily responds: "don't you ever mention her name again!"

Mr X holds out his arms, displaying more of the burns underneath his sleeve as he comments "you can see how much power she had, how much damage that power would have made if it were part of those weapons. No wonder the Yamato thought she was a threat". He can see Axel is becoming impatient as he carries on with a sinister grin on his face "it's such a shame, she was pretty".

Axel takes the back of his head and slams Mr X's face into the table, breaking his nose and several teeth.

Although his face is full of blood, Mr X still laughs hysterically as he is taken away by other officers to a medic. The sound of his voice is menacing and haunting.

Axel and Clark leave the room and talk outside in the hall.

Clark: "I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this. I know you and I know you will never be one of them". He salutes Axel and taps him on the shoulder.

Axel calmly responds: "Thank you Chief".

Clark: "I will see to it that all of the officers who died have an honourable service. I know Fielding quit at the end of last year but I will make sure that she receives the highest honour in her service, Blaze was still always one of us".

Axel nods at his boss, staying silent still in shock.

Clark: "Go home and get some rest. Take tomorrow off if you need to while the information is processed in court. I will handle everything from here."

Feeling deflated and exhausted, Axel makes his way up to the 6th floor to find his spare keys in his office. It has been over three weeks since he has been home where he can finally stop fighting.

Maureen spots him coming out of the office "it's good to have you back, we've all missed you here".

Axel sighs: "It's good to be home but none of this makes sense anymore".

Maureen: "You've been through a lot son, come and talk to me".

She sits him down in the empty admin staff office and puts on the kettle before passing over to him a Tupperware dish with tuna pasta inside.

Maureen: "Just made this for lunch tomorrow but you need to eat something more than I do". She passes him a fork as he scoffs down the whole lot within a minute. "You must have forgot you were hungry!"

Axel: "Thank you".

Maureen hands over to him a mug "here drink this, it will help you sleep after".

He looks down into the mug, seeing a warm cup of hot chocolate. The smell of the coco is the best. He pauses for a second, unable to block out his feelings any longer. For the first time ever in years of knowing and working with Axel, Maureen witnesses him in a vulnerable state breaking down. She stands next to where he is sat and gives him a hug.

Axel: "This was her favourite".

Maureen smiles: "I know, I remember all those times you use to get me to sneak these into Blaze's office. It use to take forever to attach and hide the little notes to the paper cups". They laugh.

Axel: "I wish she was still here and I wish I'd never left".

Maureen sits with him for a few moments. "Come on, I'll call you a cab. You haven't slept since you got off that plane, go home and get some rest".

Too exhausted to argue with her point, he gets up and leaves the office gone 11pm. 

* * *

An orange dawn of a new morning across the beautiful crystal clear ocean and twilight sky. It is as if civilisation began again with the calmness and tranquillity of the waves brushing against the sand. It feels like the events of two days ago were even from another lifetime.

Shiva opens his eyes, washed up and hanging on for life by the open water. He hears a voice from above "yes, I've found him he's ok!"

Jet towers above Shiva, having searched for him during the last two days. On the other end of the phone is Electra who has managed to get hold of a phone arranged by one of the prison guards. She talks to him from her cell.

Electra: "Mr X will be relieved he is alive. I was told that he was sentenced last night to the chair. Tonight he will be transferred to an isolated unit, we only have a matter of hours to break him out. Shiva will know what to do, come for me after Mr X is safe. One of the guards here will call you with the route to the last leg of his journey".

 _#Hangs up#_

Jet carries a weakened Shiva, flying him back to a base to meet any of the syndicate team he has left. For them, most of their organisation, technology, product and secrecy has been destroyed and made public but this is far from over. Shiva looks up at Jet with enough hate to help him speak out from his exhausted body "Axel Stone is going to die for this!" 

* * *

"They will never take your power or your soul".

Blaze remembers the words Axel whispered to her the last time she was unconscious in a hospital bed as she opens her eyes, surrounded by a completely different environment. This time when she tries to move, the pain next to her stomach hits her hard as she remembers the gun shot. She looks towards the window to see if there is any bright white sky. The last thing Blaze can remember is laying on the grass in a pool of blood next to Adam, waiting for the Rakushin bombs to explode. She realises she is hooked up to a machine and a drip as a doctor enters the room.

"Ray can you hear me?"

 _Who is Ray?_ Blaze thinks to herself. Has someone knocked me over the head and have I woken up on another planet? She thinks to herself.

"Your partner Adam bought you to this hospital after the explosion, do you remember anything?"

Blaze blankly responds: "No".

Doctor: "Your body is in shock and you are probably suffering from trauma. Rest some more, I will be back in a few hours. We will need to have a chat then. In the meantime, you are recovering well, there is no permanent damage and you should be able to move around by tomorrow. We can't get hold of Adam. Ray do you have any family you know of nearby who can visit?"

Just as Blaze shakes her head, Adam walks through the door in his ceremonial uniform.

Adam: "Sorry doctor, I got your message earlier about her waking up and I came here as fast as I could".

Doctor: "No worries, I'll leave you two to talk alone". He exits the room.

Blaze looks up at him with her head throbbing with pain and drowsiness from all the medication and confusion. "Where am I? Where are the others and the bombs?"

Adam: "Calm down, everything is ok. I got you here so that they could save your life, the bombs have been disposed and the Eros region has been cordoned off. It is safe here rest up for a few more days".

Blaze: "Then who the hell is Ray?"

Adam digs through the pocket of his suit and pulls out an envelope containing a fake passport, money and a plane ticket. "Ray Morrison is your new identity from now on. There is $300,000 in there plus a one way flight to Canada. From there take a boat, plane whatever you need and find a safe place to live the rest of your life. I'm giving you that freedom and you've earned it!"

Blaze: "Earned it? What do you mean? I can't just get up and leave!"

Adam: "The feds witnessed what you did to Mr X! If they knew you were alive you would be down on their list as a dangerous fugitive who needs to be detained. Not to mention the Yamato and anyone else in the syndicate left who would kill you!"

Blaze: "The feds think I'm dead? What about the rest of the team? Where's Zan, where's Axel?"

Adam: "I'm sorry I couldn't tell them. If they knew you were alive, it would put them in danger. I'm risking enough myself in assisting a wanted fugitive".

Blaze: "No, please give me your phone I have to call them there has to be another way!" She tries to move but again struggles.

Adam: "I'm sorry, I've got a family and if anyone knows I've been hiding you away that's it for me also. Just take the envelope plus this rucksack with clothes and water when you are strong enough to walk out of here and go without anyone seeing you".

Blaze: "Are you serious?"

Adam: "I have to do this, you're free now and you will be thankful for this someday. I saved your life, just trust me on this!"

Blaze: "Adam, I… they deserve to know the truth. Axel, Zan, Keri all of them deserve to know I'm ok at least".

Adam: "Blaze the reason why I'm wearing this uniform is for your funeral service this morning".

Blaze is taken back, she takes a gasp while she is shocked in disbelief. "So you think faking my death is going to save me and give me a better life?"

Adam: "Take this and do the right thing. If you care at all about any of the others including Axel, you will do this and keep them out of danger. Once the Yamato or the syndicate know you're alive, he will be the first person they go after. Do the right thing and listen to me for once. It's your call, Axel would do exactly the same thing to protect you if the tables were turned."

Blaze looks down at the ticket and the envelope, realising that he has a point.

Blaze: "Ok Adam, I'm gone. But one day when this is all over, fully over with no one else left and when he has moved on with his life you tell Axel the truth. And you look him in the eye and tell him I had no other choice. He deserves to know why this is happening and I never want him to hate me for it".

Adam reaches over and kisses her on the cheek "I'm sorry Blaze, you take care of yourself. I did this for you".

And just like that Adam walks away having thought all of this arrangement through, leaving Blaze to sit there to contemplate and come to terms with it.


	24. Chapter 23- True love never dies

**Chapter 23**

All surviving officers of Wood Oak City gather outside Wood Oak Central's Police monument. It is a beautiful private enclosed area that they use whenever there is a ceremony or event. This afternoon they pay their respects to all 19 officers who died during the military take over and for the minority who fought and were killed fighting on Axel's and Adam's team. All of the bodies were recovered except one. As far as everyone is concerned, the warehouse collapsed with Blaze's body inside and with all of the radiation in the surrounding area, it would take months to recover her body if there is a chance.

Each of the coffins of the officers killed on duty are carried by four police officers before they are set down on the ground in front of large photographs of each of the victims with each coffin covered with an American flag. A tribute is given to each of the deceased with a reef of flowers. It is an incredibly sad day for their family members and colleagues. Blaze's friends on the team can't help but cry as they stand in their uniforms paying their respects when her name is said. Although her tribute has no coffin, her photo and badge are displayed above a tombstone with a flag of the Union Jack.

They are about half way through the whole service as a priest continues with his part of the ceremony. His speech is insightful and makes a lot of the officers think about how much they appreciate their lives and what they sacrifice to help others to live peacefully every day.

Axel has a serious concerned look on his face as he glances over to Chief Clark who is standing on the other side of the crowd.

Keri is next to him with Adam and Sammy by her side. She looks up at him and whispers "what is it?"

Axel: "I'll be right back, I need to talk to Clark".

Once the current part of the ceremony has ended, Axel quietly walks up to his superior who is standing next to an office worker called Rosy who leads a team responsible for organising events and services for the Police force.

Clark: "We made sure that all those who died at the factory and at Eros received the highest medals which will be given to friends and family. There is a place at Red District for Blaze's to be held there in the hall."

Axel: "No, no it's not that".

Clark: "What is it then?"

Axel: "You know Blaze wasn't a Christian right?"

Rosy and Clark look up at the priest who is finishing his prayers as each of the other coffins one by one are lowered into the ground. They then look at each other "shit!"

Clark: "How could you get this wrong?"

Rosy: "It's ok, there is no coffin there. I'm sorry we'll leave it to friends and family to say the prayers."

Axel kneels down next to the plaque with Blaze's name engraved and picks up the reef of flowers. He hands them back to the organiser.

Rosy: "What the hell are you doing?" she tries to whisper under her breath.

Axel: "She wouldn't have wanted these".

Those who were closest to Blaze each approach the plaque with her photo resting above. Keri and Adam are the first to walk over to it to say a prayer. Keri kneels down and touches the photo with tears in her eyes. "I hope that wherever you are, you're at peace." She leaves a smaller photograph of them together and lights a candle next to the plaque. Keri then pulls out a small tiara from her bag as she smiles. "I would have asked you to wear this as my maid of honour, Sasha's idea also. We love you my friend".

Sammy is next to light a candle "thank you for always believing in me, I made this for you". He holds a skateboard decorated with her name and portrait with a red background.

Zan puts one hand on his shoulder and then he places some burning incense next to the plaque. He then closes his eyes for a moment to say goodbye.

With each person who pays their own tribute and says their own message, Adam feels more and more guilt building up inside knowing that he is part responsible for putting those closest to him through this pain.

Max puts down a set of fighting gloves with a tear in his eye "best fighter I know both inside and out. I know we had our differences at first but I always respected you. We will all miss you so much".

Axel is the last person to say goodbye. By this time, most of the officers have left. It is a sunny day but a cold one and every breath of life can be seen in the air. He kneels down on the cold ground next to the candles and her photo.

"The last time I saw you I told you goodbye thinking that this whole mission was going to be the end of me and not you. I'm so sorry I let you down, I should have listened to you." He takes a deep breath, struggling to hold back the tears. "You'll always be the one, I knew that the first time I ever saw you in Adam's office and you practically electrocuted me." He smiles. "Since that day you changed my life forever. I'll always love you".

Adam puts one hand on Axel's shoulder as he feels sick to his stomach in seeing his best friend broken like this. He wishes he could take back the last three days, anything is better than this but he can't bring himself to tell Axel the truth. Blaze must be long gone by now so even if he did, it would be too late. 

* * *

"Thank you for everything". Blaze says goodbye to each of the nurses who have looked after her over the past three days.

Nurse: "Are you sure you want to leave now? The doctor has advised that you wait…"

Blaze: "Really I'll be ok, I have all the meds I can handle and the sooner I'm back to normal the better".

Nurse: "Ok Ray, take care of yourself".

Blaze: "Thank you".

She walks out into the small town road, smelling the fresh cold air. She has never felt so grateful to be alive until now. Fortunately Adam managed to get hold of the right sized clothes- a black pair of jeans, red fitting t-shirt plus he found her favourite black leather jacket and gloves. It is cold but he had to pack light enough for everything to fit inside the rucksack. Ignoring any pain, Blaze slowly walks to the nearest bus stop and waits. Any direction, anywhere out of here, any airport, anywhere this cash can take her to far away.

She gets onto the bus which travels for two hours until it reaches the top of Oaked Mountain. The other side is a different region containing a number of cities with other districts. As Blaze waits for a second bus headed for Cedar City Airport which is the next major city North of Wood Oak, she looks out into the distance of the opposite direction, recognising the major skyscrapers of Wood Oak City by the sunset. London will always be her birthplace but this city has a special place in her heart with special people she is leaving behind.

"Miss, are you stepping on the bus now or what?"

Blaze is startled as she looks up at the driver who has pulled over in front of her, distracting her away from her thoughts. 

* * *

Electra frantically looks at the clock on the wall waiting for the 10pm call from Shiva.

 _#Phone pings#_

Electra: "Shiva, it's me. Was the location I sent you correct?"

Shiva: "Yes, we've tracked down the four police cars transporting Mr X to the isolated unit with him in the second one. We've got this covered, I'll have you out in a matter of hours".

 _#Hangs up#_

Shiva, Jet, Ash and a group of ten other syndicate thugs wait patiently, split up inside three large cargo trucks. The one that Shiva and Jet are in waits outside of a petrol station just off the highway. Shiva checks his phone and notices a message from Ash _'they are on the highway now headed out of town, two miles from you'._

Shiva turns to Jet "let's move".

They start driving slower than the rest of the traffic on the outside lanes. Shiva is on the lookout as any minute now the police vehicles will be passing them as he prepares each of his firearms.

Jet: "They're fast approaching!"

Shiva gives the signal through his radio as he sees the police cars overtaking them "now!"

Suddenly one of the trucks pulls out into the far lane, sending the first police vehicle flying and rolling over several times off the highway. The second large truck crashes into the 4th Vehicle at the back and forces it to crash into flames on the central reservation as it speeds up behind the other cars.

Shiva orders Jet "take care of the other two, there's a tunnel three miles down you can get out of sight when they send the chopper".

Jet nods as Shiva opens the back of the truck before he jumps on his motorbike, revs it up and speeds out of the truck in front of passing cars in the other direction. He rides closer to the car that Mr X is in and attempts to shoot the two cops at the front whilst Jet tries to force the other car off of the road. Eventually Shiva manages to shoot the driver in the head but this sends the police car toppling over. Shiva quickly rides towards it before it can burst into flames. He uses a small amount of his chi to open the dislodged back door of the car before he pulls out an injured Mr X who is cuffed up in his jumpsuit. He is almost unrecognisable to Shiva.

Shiva: "Come on stay awake we need to get out of here".

A frail Mr X holds on to him whilst he sits on the back of the bike as Shiva speeds away off the road. The helicopter above is already on the scene, shooting at them and using their infra-red light to track them in the dark. Eventually Shiva gets away as the bike enters a tunnel further up the stretch of road. Ash opens the door of a car inside it as Shiva quickly dumps the motorbike and helps Mr X into their getaway car.

The helicopter has no way now of knowing where they are or where they are going as the car blends in to the other vehicles around it- not travelling any faster or slower.

Mr X breathes heavily in the back of the car "you made it back Shiva, God willing you made it back".

Shiva: "So did you, I'm not going to allow you to die tomorrow".

He uses his power to break open the handcuffs around Mr X.

Mr X: "It feels good to be free again. I want Axel Stone alive and I want his power, he will pay for this! He will suffer for these scars I now have on my body. The only safe place we can all return to right now is Dr Dham's headquarters past the forest. Until we regain our power here in the city we will have to set up there until new bombs are made. He has all of our backed up Rakushin and more of our robots being designed".

Shiva: "Ash and Jet will meet Electra in four hours, one of the guards has agreed to release her for $5 million. Your accounts however are frozen".

Mr X: "With every backup plan comes back up cash. Dr Dham will arrange the money for you. It feels good to be back. They will pay for every scar on my body!"

Ash looks at Mr X in the back of the car and hands him a cigar "it's good to see you again boss!"

Mr X grins at him. Ash is the type of criminal that Mr X despises but knows that he is good for the team. Ash is a sinister insane type of man, different to the erratic Mr X. He is unpredictable, hyper and cruel to any of the victims he comes across. Ash is also behind many of the animal fighting businesses that the syndicate were responsible for including the two kangaroos who were found locked up by Adam and Axel. He is as sinister as the syndicate gets and Mr X knows that. Although many of his loyal men are dead, Mr X is counting his blessings that he didn't put all of his eggs into one basket. 

* * *

11pm and Axel is sat in front of the TV of his apartment knocking back Sunset Rum straight from the bottle. The last couple of days back at the apartment have been a mess, half the time Axel has not wanted to get out of bed. He pulls out a large holdall from one of the cupboards and packs some clothes into it.

New Message: Adam, 23:02

 _I hope I don't see you back at work in the morning? Take it easy bro._

Message reply: 23:02

 _Nah you're right tell Clark I'm taking a few days away from here to clear my head before I come back._

New Message: Adam, 23:03

 _Ok. Holla at me if you need anything._

The news bulletin on the TV appears with Mr X's face all over it, reporting his death sentence that will take place in the morning. Following this the reporter starts to discuss his victims including those killed three days ago. Axel angrily reacts and turns off the TV. He snappishly walks into the bathroom to wash his face with cold water. As he looks up at his reflection in the mirror he can't help but feel failure.

In an outburst of rage, he ends up punching the mirror, breaking it into several pieces then kicking over shelves of towels and bathroom items. It is a complete wreck in the space of five seconds.

He sighs and places his hand on his forehead, disappointed with himself as he sits on the ledge of the bath.

 _#Door knocks#_

This is strange, Axel is not expecting any visitors. No one has called and usually the concierge at the bottom of the building will alert him if someone is on their way up. He grabs his gun in one hand and cautiously opens the door.

As soon as he sees the person standing in front of him, his heart skips ten beats in astonishment.

Blaze's heart is pounding from nerves as he opens the door, hoping that she has done the right thing in coming here and returning back to Wood Oak. The look on her face is one with anticipation while they pause in front of each other for a moment in disbelief, making sure that this isn't just some dream they are having.

Without wasting any more time, Blaze rushes forward into his arms where Axel holds her tight with one arm around her waist, still holding the gun while his other hand runs through her hair, holding the back of her neck as they passionately kiss for the first time. There is no other feeling with no other person anywhere in the world like this and there is no better place to be other than in the presence of ones soulmate. Things get heated very quickly where he just about manages to kick the front door closed while they are in the middle of throwing each other's clothes on the floor on the way to the bedroom.

Axel stops for a moment when he notices the gunshot wound next to her hip under Blaze's stomach. "Are you ok?" She looks up at him and nods but nothing in that moment can stop them from kissing and going further, even that.

For two people who give so much to the world, neither of them have ever experienced what true love is until now. The connection between them is everything from passionate to romantic, fiery to sensual, gentle to intense. The deepest kind of love with everything complete.


	25. Chapter 24- Second chance

**Chapter 24**

Waking up next to the best thing that his ever happened to him and the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on still doesn't feel like a reality for Axel. 48 hours ago was so different, that empty void felt like his soul would never be complete and would always be in darkness. To have this second chance to be happy is a miracle and nothing is ever going to get in the way of that again. All the mistakes from the past are in the past. All that matters now is the person he has been holding onto throughout the night.

He lies next to Blaze who is fast asleep as he gently touches her soft glowing face from her cheek down to her neck. He thinks to himself it would kill him if ever he was apart from her again. As he touches her chin, Blaze opens her blue-grey eyes and smiles. The room is much brighter than it was last night with the morning sunshine entering the window high up.

Axel kisses her on the lips as she snuggles up a little closer "good morning beautiful, you were smiling while you were sleeping you know".

Blaze looks into his blue eyes and replies "I think it's because I've never felt this happy before". She realises this is the first proper chance they have had to have a conversation since he returned to Wood Oak City.

Axel: "I can't believe you're here. This time yesterday I was saying goodbye to you on a gravestone thinking to myself how the hell am I gonna get through the rest of my life without you? Adam told us you were dead".

Blaze sits up on one side and looks down at Axel with her cheek resting on her hand "I know, he told me I was dead and that I was a wanted fugitive by the feds and the rest of our enemies. They witnessed what happened, everything including my chi. He wanted to protect me and protect you. Please don't be mad at him".

Axel: "Of course I'm mad at him, he lied to me but it doesn't matter anymore. Mr X and the syndicate are finished now, you're alive and we can start over and have a life together."

Blaze raises her eyebrows, not expecting to hear this.

Axel takes her hand: "I'm serious. I've never felt like this about anyone, I love you. I really want to spend my life with you and I've been thinking about it all night. I think we should start over somewhere else far away from here where no one knows us".

Blaze smiles, taken back "wait did you just tell me…?"

Axel laughs as he gently tucks her hair behind her ear "yes, don't get me wrong you're the most stubborn person I know and you tried to kill me a few days ago but I still love you".

Blaze smiles down at him "I love you too".

It's the first time that Blaze has noticed all the detailing of his tattoos on his shoulders down to his back and arms as she has never seen them this close. Axel sees that she is intrigued by them. "This was my first one" he points to a hooded angel shaded holding a sword pointing down on the ground, surrounded by flames. "Adam was there when I got this. He saw how long it took to do and then backed out of getting one that day". Blaze laughs "yeah, that's right always someone else being the guinea pig when it comes to Adam!"

Her hand moves down his shoulder towards the inside of his arm where he has tattooed an emblem of his former regiment then back up towards his chest. Positioned under one of the angel wings is a series of numbers in calligraphy.

Blaze: "What do the numbers mean?"

Axel: "They're the dates of births of my parents and the date they died".

Blaze gives him another kiss.

Axel: "You wanna hear something crazy? After yesterday I wanted to get one here of yours too". He points to an empty space above his heart.

Blaze laughs "wow that is crazy! You know you could still get it and then you'll never forget my birthday!" They both laugh.

Axel: "I recognise the one at the back of your neck, the M45 constellation". He places her hair to one side and looks underneath the small tattoo. "That small writing underneath it in Syriac, what does it mean?"

Blaze: "Princess. The crazy thing is, I still don't understand how I got this. The day after my chi first appeared, I woke up with this on the back of my neck and it's been with me ever since".

Axel: "That's hot". She smiles and blushes.

 _#phone rings#_

Blaze: "Aren't you gonna get that?"

Axel glances at the phone "it's Adam, probably just checking up on me" he sighs and diverts the call. "I'm not talking to him right now, I got more exciting things to do".

She grins at him "yeah? What like make me breakfast?" Blaze laughs as they start play fighting under the covers and kissing again.

Axel: "Nah right now, we're skipping breakfast". 

* * *

Adam stands next to DC Bailey outside the scene of the crashed trucks and police cars which has been cordoned off since last night.

DC Bailey: "This has to be an inside job, both Mr X and Electra Davies escaped last night. Next time we will kill them ourselves".

Adam: "I can't believe it, eight officers shot dead or killed in the crashes. It had to have been, how would they have known otherwise that the cars would be here?"

DC Bailey: "Where the hell is Captain Stone? I know he's taking leave of absence but we need him here".

Adam: "I've been calling Axel since last night but he's not answering the phone. He said he was going somewhere for a few days break, maybe he left his phone".

DC Bailey: "That's called being irresponsible. He should never have got involved with Blaze in the first place, God rest her soul but she was trouble".

Adam: "I wouldn't be a genius to guess that we are the first people Mr X will try to come after."

DC Bailey: "Even more reason why you need to get through to Axel".

Adam: "Yeah, at least if he is out of town that's a good thing I guess. He can take care of himself".

Adam pulls out his cell phone and tries to call again "hey Ax it's me again. When you get this you need to urgently call me back. Mr X has escaped and sooner or later we need to prepare when he comes after us. Just call me when you get this". 

* * *

Blaze observes as Axel packs the rest of his bag.

Axel: "Do you have any other clothes left?"

Blaze responds: "No, the rest of my stuff is back at my apartment but they'll be watching over it so there's no way we can.."

Axel: "Don't worry, I know a place on the way out of the city we can pick up some stuff from along the journey".

Blaze smiles up at him: "So where are you taking me?"

Axel: "Remember that place you saw in your dream? No one knows about it, it's where I go to when I escape this place. My cousin is listed as the owner so they won't be able to track us down".

Blaze: "That place is beautiful. How far is it?"

Axel: "About a 6 hour drive from here."

Blaze sighs: "What about your career, your friends, and your life here?"

Axel zips up his bag and sits on the bed next to her and takes her hand. "I meant what I said, I want to start a new life with you. I'm done fighting, Mr X is dead now and the Yamato are thousands of miles away. I know there is so much being left behind but you and me, we can get through anything. What do you think?"

Blaze smiles at him "Thank you".

Axel: "For what?"

Blaze: "For never giving up on me. I think your right we can get through anything". 

* * *

The drive out of Wood Oak City is an exciting one for them both. Blaze puts on some shades and one of Axel's hooded sweaters in case they get stopped but outside of the city no one should recognise her. They spend the journey blasting out tunes from the radio, happily driving away from Wood Oak City for good. They have each other as well as cash in the bag that Adam gave to Blaze and more that Axel took from his apartment. Axel knows that at some point he might have to go back to Green District to access his savings but for now they have enough to get by. Two hours into the journey the pair stop in a small town on the outskirts containing a clothing boutique.

Blaze looks at the outside: "This is cool, how do you know this place?"

She realises it's almost 5:30pm now and they have probably just closed.

Axel reaches for his phone but it is dead so he starts knocking on the door "Steph it's me! Open up!"

Blaze: "They've probably gone home now it's closing time for trading".

Axel: "I know she's still in there!"

Blaze: "Who? How?"

A minute later and a beautiful young stylish lady with striking green eyes and curly blond hair unlocks the front door. She puts her arms around Axel and hugs him "Ax oh my God! I've missed you!"

Keri's pet talk about playing with fire comes back to haunt Blaze for a second until the lady gives Blaze a warm smile and comments to Axel "aren't you going to introduce us then?"

Axel: "Blaze this is Steph, my cousin. Steph this is Blaze, my girlfriend". Blaze still can't get over the fact that those words just rolled out of his mouth, so it must be official then she thinks to herself. Nevertheless, Steph gives Blaze a big hug as she manages to get her head around the last minute's statement of the year.

Blaze smiles: "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Steph excitedly reacts "Oh my God! She's British?"

Blaze blushes, still smiling slightly embarrassed and nods "yeah"

Steph: "I really love your accent! There's this guy I've been seeing, he's from a place called Cork and his accent is sooo hot! You Brits are really cool".

Blaze: "I think Cork is somewhere in Ireland".

Steph: "Oh yeah! Kinda like us and Hawaii, it's off shore".

Blaze smiles, not wanting to take away her excitement: "Er I guess".

Axel: "Ok enough of the Geography lesson, Steph I need a favour".

Steph: "Sure, I think I can guess what it is!"

She takes Blaze's hand into the store where there are stylish, original high end clothes on display ranging from work wear to dresses to basics. There is something for every occasion.

Blaze: "Wow this is a really cool store"

Steph: "Thank you! I've had this place since I was eighteen, my mom and pa helped me invest in this after I studied fashion at college".

Blaze picks up one of the dresses- a rich red off the shoulder cut. She notices the label "did you design this?"

Steph: "Yeah, most of these pieces are out sourced but there's a few in here I am working on".

Blaze: "I think it's great!"

They spend the next couple of hours in the store which is now closed at night to the public. They pick clothes, shoes, dresses, underwear- everything a girl needs when she is getting a new wardrobe. She even gets a small suitcase to carry it all in when they leave. For Steph, she takes pride in her work and enjoys pulling out all of the outfits to see what suits Blaze.

Axel shouts out to the changing room "are you two hungry? I'm ordering a pizza!"

Steph appears out of the changing room and leaves Blaze with a few more outfits to try on.

Steph: "No, no don't order pizza. I've called mom, they're expecting us for dinner".

Axel: "Tell Aunt Karen thank you but we have a long journey ahead of us that we need to get on with".

Steph: "Come on, surely a couple of hours won't hurt and we have a spare room! It's not every day you come home with a girlfriend… in fact I don't remember you ever officially calling anyone your girlfriend".

Axel: "yeah well, this time it's different cuz"

Steph enthusiastically smiles "yes, she is amazing! And you better treat her well".

Blaze comes out with all of the hangers of clothes she will be buying- probably a whole suitcase worth.

Axel: "Here let me get that". He takes the pile off of her and carries it to the cash desk while Steph scans the items.

Axel: "How much do we owe you?" The bill comes to over $1000.

Steph: "Just give me half, consider it a family discount". Axel and Blaze give her a hug and thank her.

Axel: "You tell that Irish boy he better treat you well too, or I'm coming after him".

Steph: "Wait! Blaze I want you to have this!" She pulls out the red dress she designed from under the counter.

Blaze: "I can't, it's $800 and you've worked hard on this you can't just give it away to someone you've just met".

Steph: "No, I want you to have it. Seeing it on, this dress is made for you".

Blaze: "The least we can do is give you this" she hands over a small envelope of cash.

Steph: "No, honestly I insist it's a gift. Please take it".

Blaze: "Thank you, that's really kind of you".

Steph looks up at Axel: "there is one thing you can do though".

Axel: "Ok, sure! Who do you need me to take care of?"

Steph: "No, I don't need you to kick anyone's butt for us. Just come round for dinner tonight, please?"

Blaze looks at him "Come on, some time with your family won't hurt will it? It has to have been a good couple of years since you've seen them!"

Axel: "Are you sure?"

Blaze laughs: "yes I'm sure!"

Axel: "Ok, let's get these clothes packed up and we will drive back. Steph do you have your car? You can follow us."

Steph smiles "great! Yes I do and I will call mom back and will tell her the good news. Is there anything your allergic to or can't eat?"

Blaze: "Tell your mum not to worry or go to too much trouble, really its fine."

Axel responds "Just pork, Blaze can't eat pork…"

Steph: "I don't like pork anyway! Chicken it is woooh!" 

* * *

It is a short drive around ten minutes back to the family house.

Blaze turns to Axel who looks a little tired after the days' events "so how much family do you have around?"

Axel: "Steph's mom is my mother's younger sister. I got one aunt from my mom's side and one uncle from my dads who passed away. Altogether four first cousins, another one of them you will meet. Bill is the guy whose name is on the beach house."

Blaze reacts surprised "what? Four first cousins?"

Axel laughs: "yeah, you seem shocked"

Blaze: "Wow, I think I had at least thirty five first cousins! We had a really big family".

Axel: "Just think it could have been more terrifying for me if I was meeting them".

Blaze laughs: "Yeah they would have interrogated you then given you lots of food".

Axel: "Did any of them ever survive?"

Blaze: "No. None of my first cousins or aunts and uncles made it out. We were all really close and would go everywhere together as my mum's family already knew my dad's before they got married. Most of my cousins were under the age of seventeen when the syndicate killed them".

Axel: "I'm so sorry, the syndicate had no disregard for children or anyone. We're here now".

They step outside the car and walk towards the front door where they are greeted by Aunt Karen and Steph's older brother Bill who is the same age as Axel. Karen can't help but get emotional when she sees her nephew for the first time in two years. He always reminds her of his mother, her only sibling who she lost.

Karen: "Right, you kids come on in. I've made your favourite chicken stew for this cold weather!"

The next hour is a lot of fun catching up on good times, great food and drink around the table. When Axel's parents died, his aunt took care of all of their belongings as well as the funeral. She can't help but show Blaze all of his military medals and junior fighting trophies after dinner in the back room that she kept on display, feeling really proud of her nephew.

Karen also has a talk alone with Axel as soon as the others have gone upstairs to bed as it is now 12:30am. "I still know to this day your mom would be sitting here so proud of you".

Axel: "No, I don't think so. You know I've done so many bad things. I've killed, hurt people, put this job first".

Karen: "Yes but you've done so much good in this world and you did what you had to. Don't think I didn't see the news the other week, I know that you've sacrificed so much. But now you have the chance to put yourself first and build a new life. It's about time you settled down, you're in your thirties now after all. You can't keep fighting the world forever".

Axel: "You sound just like mom".

Karen: "I know you miss her every day. We all do. Listen it's getting late but the guest room upstairs is ready. I'd be so happy if you and Blaze could stay for tonight".

Axel: "Thank you, that means a lot".

She smiles and starts walking back towards the front room to tidy up then go to bed.

Axel: "Hey aunt, can I borrow your phone charger please? My phone has been dead all day and I can't find my own one".

Karen: "Sure kiddo, it's in the hallway. Listen, there's something else I need to talk to you about. I'm in a bit of trouble".

Axel looks at her concerned: "What's wrong?"

Karen: "It's the house, in six weeks they are repossessing it. I can't ask Steph she has enough on her plate and we are still paying off Bill's hospital fees once a month."

Axel: "Sure, whatever you need let me know. I presume Ron is still working on the police force and I know the funding has been tight outside the city".

Karen: "No it's not that, he lost his job four months ago".

Axel: "What? Four months! What is he doing? Where is he anyway?"

Karen: "This is what I wanted to discuss with you…"

Just as she finishes her sentence the front door to the house unlocks and opens.

A voice from the hallway shouts out "Karen! Karen where the hell are you?"

Karen finishes her conversation with Axel. "Wait here, I need to talk to him alone".

Axel: "What's going on?"

Karen: "Just go upstairs to bed like everyone else has, please." She walks away to talk to her husband.

Ron: "I didn't know we had guests!"

Karen: "I tried to call you but your phone has been off".

Ron: "Yeah well I was busy"

Karen: "Yeah too busy throwing away our money on nothing! I got the letter today, six weeks until we have to leave. You don't even give a damn!"

Ron: "Don't tell me what I give a damn about!"

Karen: "$30,000 wasted over the last year on slot machines, all gone! I can't do this anymore, your kids don't even want to know you and I can't pay the bills by myself. You've been gone for days without a word, look at you!"

Ron raises his voice to her and picks up a vase in one hand holding it up to her "look at me?! You wanna watch who you're talking to bitch!"

Suddenly Ron feels an arm around his neck, dragging him backwards towards the wall. He ends up startled and drops the vase on the floor, smashing it into pieces before Axel holds him by the neck with his back to the wall. All of the shouting has woken up Steph and Blaze who rush down the stairs.

Karen pleads with Axel "please let him go!" But Axel ignores her.

He stares at Ron straight in the eye with his hands around his throat "don't you ever raise your hands to her again!"

Ron: "Don't lecture me boy, you're never around for anyone".

Axel tightens his grip as Ron chokes "where are you then? Your son is sick in and out of hospital every month getting treatment that you won't be able to continue giving him because of your gambling addiction. Your family are about to be kicked out on the street and all you can do is stand and watch. You're a fucking waste!"

Ron's face starts to redden as he chokes some more from Axel's grip around his neck.

Karen: "Let him go! That's enough!"

Axel replies to her "are you gonna let him stay here and treat you like this? If my parents were here they would have kicked him out a long time ago".

Karen cries out: "Please just let him go, he can't breathe!" She can see the anger in Axel's face and his determination to kill as he ignores her plea again.

Blaze: "Axel! Stop it your killing him!" She puts her hand on his arm "Let him go, your frightening your family."

Axel sighs and loosens his grip as Ron collapses and coughs on the floor.

Axel looks down at him "pack your things and never come back here again. They're better off without you."

Ron gets up to leave and looks at Karen "it's your decision, not his."

Karen: "Just go!"

Axel looks at him straight in the eye as he leaves "if you ever step inside this house again, I'll kill you".

And just like that, he walks out the door.


	26. Chapter 25- The rage within

**Chapter 25**

"Loyalty is not just about allegiance or sacrifice. It cannot be bought or handed out, it must be earned. All of those loyal to me will prevail, anyone who stands in our way will die". Mr X stands inside the warehouse used by Adam and his team as Shiva and Ash inspect the premises.

Mr X: "any team is only as strong as their weakest member and Dr Dham needs the energy required to fire up the rest of the Rakushin he has stored. Our last hope is Axel Stone, his power is even stronger than yours".

Shiva: "You are asking me to go against my masters orders".

Mr X: "Am I NOT your boss now? Your teachers are thousands of miles from here and they work for me! I have granted them safe passage anywhere in this city and I will continue their legacy just as they have agreed to stand behind me".

Shiva: "Yes they will work with you but.."

Mr X: "Adam Hunter. He is the weakest member of their team. Our best bet in capturing Axel is by getting to him first. Ash see to it that the plan is followed through! By tomorrow morning Axel's power will be ours. In the meantime set this place alight". 

* * *

_#Adam's police radio buzzes#_

"Agent Hunter 405 over, Officer Brody can you hear me?"

Officer: "We have just had a call regarding a fire off Island Avenue".

Adam: "Island Avenue? But that's where… do you have any more information?"

Brody: "No but you need to get there fast".

Adam turns towards his partner for the day working alongside him "Matt we have to go there".

Matt: "But we have orders from HQ to attend another crime scene already closer to us. Can't they call another group for backup?"

Adam: "No, my family home is on Island Avenue. We have to drive there now! Please."

It takes them 15 minutes to reach the street in the middle of the night. It is strange to see this usually quiet and peaceful neighbourhood quiet and peaceful as normal.

Adam: "That's strange, he said there was a fire here. I can't even smell smoke!"

To Adam's shock, Matt turns his gun on him.

Adam: "Officer Peters put the gun down now, that's an order!"

Matt dislodges the radio "shut up and listen to me and your family will walk away from this free. Put your hands behind up your head!" Adam gives him his full attention and stays quiet whilst Matt takes away his phone and his gun.

Another two men leave the house and walk towards the car with handguns. They immediately pull Adam out of the car and cuff his hands behind his back.

Adam: "Where is my family?"

The three men including Matt escort Adam inside his house and into the front room where Keri and Sammy are tied up with masking tape over their mouths. They can hear the baby crying in the background as a tall man in a purple waistcoat and black leather trousers appears holding Sasha's hand.

Adam: "Let go of my daughter right now!"

Ash: "Easy Hunter, we were just all getting acquainted. I have no intention in hurting your precious children or that wifey of yours. All you need to do is come with us without a fight and we will spare their lives".

Adam: "Why should I believe anything you say? I know Mr X is behind all of this".

Ash: "Because my men here will not hesitate to cut their throats if you don't follow my demands".

Adam: "Here, I'm cuffed up anyway. Take me away then and leave them alone".

Ash smirks at him "ooh the things I would do to you. Luckily the boss wants you alive so for now you're safe". Ash turns to the others in the room "load him in the trunk then let them go!"

Ash rips off the masking tape around Keri's mouth as she screams when they start to take Adam away. "No! Adam!" she cries out. He looks into her eyes with fear, helpless as they force him away from her.

Ash orders his men: "wait!"

Ash: "Let him look at her one last time. Now remember Hunter, if you even try to escape from us I will return for her pretty face and I will cut it myself, got it?"

Adam: "Crystal clear".

Ash: "Good".

The last thing Adam sees is the pavement below him as one man hits him over the back of his head before he is lifted into the trunk of their car. The men speed off into the distance, leaving Sammy and Keri in the middle of the room tied up back to back on the floor with no one left but a shaken Sasha to reach for a knife to help them cut loose. Once Sammy is free, he helps to untie Keri who is crying and scared at what they will do to Adam.

Sammy: "I swear I will find him, I will find them and they will pay for this!"

Keri looks up at him, shaken. "Call Max right now and get him to come down here right away! That guy who ambushed Adam was a police officer, we can no longer trust them." 

* * *

The early morning sunrise beams into the guest room where Axel and Blaze have been sleeping for the night except he has been up for most of it downstairs thinking about what happened with Ron and his aunt and how it all got to this.

Blaze opens her eyes and takes a look at the clock on the side of the bed- 06:35am. She tosses and turns in the bed but there is no sign of Axel so she puts on a robe and slippers and heads downstairs to the front room where he is watching TV.

Blaze: "Hey can I get you a hot chocolate?"

Axel: "I'm ok babe".

She takes a seat next to him on the couch and snuggles up to him under his blanket.

Axel: "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep last night and I didn't want to wake you".

Blaze: "It's ok, I'm here when you need to talk". He puts his arm around her as she takes over the rest of the couch with her head resting on his chest and her feet up.

Axel: "One time Adam and I were on this case a few years back, some drug lord we suspected murdered this kid whose parents we knew from our neighbourhood. It turned out that the parents were lying to us the whole time and the father of the boy really did it. Anyway we got to the bottom of it and arrested the man who had kept his son's body hidden in the cellar for six months. That day I knew what evil was when I looked into his eyes. He looked at me and told me he would do it all again. I should have ignored it and taken him into the station but I lost it with him".

Blaze: "what happened?"

Axel: "I was so angry with him I started punching him but I couldn't stop. Over and over again until my fire came out to burn him. We couldn't even tell if I had burned or beaten him to death, I just saw red and no one could stop me not even Adam. I've been feeling this rage inside over and over again just like last night. The same thing you witnessed at Max's party".

Blaze: "listen to me, you can control this I know you and I know you would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it".

Axel: "I'm just scared that I can't even stop myself. Ever since… ever since Shiva took me back to fighting every night, that killer instinct inside me comes out as soon as it's provoked. You even said it yourself, my own relatives were scared of me last night. Were you?"

Blaze turns to look at his face and shakes her head. "No, no I wasn't afraid. Because I know you, you can and you will control this. You were just trying to protect your aunt from Ron lashing out at her".

Axel: "You know that no matter how much my temper flares up, I would never do that to you".

Blaze: "I know".

They share a long hug then spend the next hour eating chips for breakfast and watching wrestling on the TV. Axel feels so much better after talking to Blaze. He thinks to himself that he must be the luckiest guy in the world to have a girlfriend like her plus she's into wrestling and video games so that's always a bonus.

Axel: "my phone has to be charged by now, hold on I'm just gonna get it from the hall".

Blaze: "Ok, I'm going to make a start on packing the rest of our stuff together for when we leave this morning. I'll see you upstairs". She gives him a kiss before going back to the guestroom.

As soon as Axel switches on his phone he sees all of the missed calls, which is expected as it has been switched off for a whole day. Mostly from Adam but several from Max also.

 _#Voice mailbox full. Three new messages#_

 _#First message, received yesterday at 07:46#_

Adam: "Axel, I know you're out of the city but call me when you get this, it's urgent!"

 _#Second message, received yesterday at 11:04#_

Adam: "Hey Ax it's me again. When you get this you need to urgently call me back. Mr X has escaped and sooner or later we need to prepare when he comes after us. Just call me when you get this".

Axel: "shit!"

 _#Third message, received today at 01:32#_

Max: "Ax you need to come home now, they've taken Adam!"

Axel steps outside the house and immediately calls Max back.

Max: "Hey are you ok? I've been trying to call you for hours!"

Axel: "I'm fine I'm out of town, what do you mean they've taken Adam? Who? And where is Mr X?"

Max: "Turn on any news channel, the man escaped two nights ago in a major crash. Last night three men showed up at Adam's house, they tied up Sammy and Keri and forced Adam to leave with them".

Axel: "fuck! Are Keri and the kids ok?"

Max: "They're ok, he exchanged his life for theirs but I don't know where they have taken him. Most likely to Mr X. Zan and I need you back here now, we've already started searching for him but the syndicate burnt our warehouse. Listen I gotta go, I think Luca is onto something. What time can you make it back here?"

Axel: "There's something I have to take care of first then I'm driving back straight away, say 6pm?"

Max: "Ok, meet us by the old amusement park. I will call if there are any updates".

Axel: "Ok, see you soon".

 _#Hangs up#_

* * *

Axel gives his cousins and aunt a hug before they set off.

Karen: "Are you sure you can't stay for breakfast at least?"

Axel: "It's fine aunt Karen, you've done enough for us here and thank you for letting us stay round. You know everything is going to be ok and Ron won't be back any time soon. I'll have those funds transferred to you in the next week".

Karen: "Thank you, your right we are better off without him. I need to start over". She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

Blaze is next to give her a hug "it was lovely to meet you and thank you for looking after us".

Karen takes her hands: "It was wonderful having you and my nephew here. Please promise me you will come back and visit us soon".

They say their goodbyes and continue onwards with their journey. Throughout the drive, Axel seems different. He looks focussed and worried on edge.

Blaze: "What's wrong?"

Axel smiles at her and takes her hand. "Nothing, everything is ok".

Blaze: "Are you sure?"

Axel: "Let's get to Fero beach as quickly as we can, it's only an hour away now. We can stop and eat something when we get to the house".

Blaze: "Ok, sure". 

* * *

Opening the doors to the private house above the beach is exciting for Blaze. The smell of the ocean, the peacefulness of only a couple of houses around in close proximity and the view even before they get in the door is incredible. As soon as they enter, Blaze looks around and admires the open plan of the living space with its own fireplace, panoramic windows, couch leading to a small kitchen with white cupboards. The balcony stretches all the way around the house on the beach side facing the ocean with steps down to the beach. Also behind this is the bathroom and bedroom.

Blaze: "Wow it's beautiful here! This is everything I remember when I dreamt of this place, except clearer".

Axel takes the chance to check his phone and the house mailbox while Blaze enjoys looking around out on the balcony.

Axel: "The last time I was here was a year ago. Twice a week a cleaner comes and sometimes Steph and Bill stay and keep an eye on the place."

Blaze: "I bet you've missed it here, I know I would! I don't know about you but I'm hungry. We passed a pizza place about a kilometre away I can order us some? Or even better, why don't I head to the local groceries and make something. I mean I'm not the best cook in the world but I can try. Oh my God I have to introduce you to Sheppard's pie, a true British classic! My aunt also made sure I learnt some Middle Eastern dishes when I was nine that I still remember, they're a bit on the spicy side but…"

Axel: "Blaze that sounds great but I need to talk to you about something".

The excitement on her face turns into concern.

Blaze: "What is it? What's troubling you? We're still safe here aren't we?" She takes a seat next to him on the couch and he takes her hand.

Axel: "I found out this morning that two nights ago, some trucks with syndicate fighters crashed into the police cars that were escorting Mr X to protective custody where he was due for the chair the next morning. Blaze they got him out, he's still alive".

Blaze gasps "What?! Are you sure?"

Axel: "Switch on the news, you will see for yourself. I have to go back and help the others find him. The syndicate and the police still think your dead so you will be safe here, but they'll be looking for me and the others first. They already took Adam".

Blaze: "Oh my God! What? Why are you telling me this now? We have to go and find him, I'm coming with you!"

Axel: "Blaze no! Listen to me, please. I can't risk losing you again, if they know you're alive they will take everything and all your power away. I will find Adam I promise and I will come back here for you. This time I will kill Mr X myself and all of this will be over and we can live a normal life without being on the run".

Blaze: "No, it will never be over".

Axel: "Please, stay here and wait for me to get back. If I am not back in three days from now then do what you need to do to find Adam. Just give me a chance to do this. Three days, that's all I'm asking for, I'd rather you be safe here".

Blaze pauses and sighs. "Ok, I'll stay".

Axel: "I'll tell the others the truth that you're alive, they deserve to know and they've missed you so much".

Blaze: "Just find Adam and kill Mr X before he does any more damage. And be careful".

Axel: "I'll come back alive, I promise".

He kisses her goodbye before she watches him walk out and speed off in his car into the distance. She realises that whilst they are trying to move on with their lives, a new era in the syndicate is being born, one less focussed on politics and more focussed on vengeance.


	27. Chapter 26: You became the boss

**Chapter 26**

Adam stands with his hands tied to two posts, beaten and bleeding.

Mr X: "So here you are, Wood Oak City's most valued officer".

Adam looks up at him as he parades around in his green suit as if he was never on death row.

Adam: "How does it feel to have your senator and governor titles snatched away from you by my team? I bet that hurt your ego".

Mr X smiles and punches him in the jaw.

Mr X: "And how does it feel knowing that your friend Blaze died for nothing when I escaped?"

Adam avoids his gaze for the moment and looks down at the ground.

Adam: "Her death won't be for nothing when the others come for you".

Mr X: "Yes, that's right. I'm waiting for them and I have all the Rakushin backed up that I need. I suspect that Axel wants revenge and will come to save you but when he does, that fire of his is enough to light up a whole Rakushin display over Wood Oak City which I will take back with ease".

Adam: "You'll never win!"

Mr X smirks: "Sleep tight Hunter it's only your first night here".

He walks away with his men and slams the door into darkness. No food, no water, just pitch black in front of Adam in his cell. He thinks to himself ways he can conserve his energy and ways he may be able to escape and warn the others that they are walking into a trap. He prays to God that Sammy, Keri and the kids are safe. Maybe Blaze is their last chance after all? Maybe wherever she has fled to she will receive news of his imprisonment and will come back to save them if Mr X's plan for Axel succeeds. Either way, there is still hope. 

* * *

6pm, the old amusement park.

Max: "Axel! It's good to see you".

Axel: "Any news yet on Adam?"  
Max: "No, our only way right now is to inspect the route to Mr X's old offices and hopefully someone along the way will give us a clue. Where have you been all this time anyway? It's been impossible to reach you".

Axel: "I stayed a couple of days at my aunts, I'm sorry I had to switch off after everything that happened with the funeral…"

Max: "It's ok. I know how much you cared about her but Blaze is gone now and soon enough, if we don't stop them Adam will be too. We have to find him!"

Axel: "Where is Zan and Sammy?"

Max: "They're searching on the other side of the city for a man known as Ash. He was the one who took Adam. They'll meet us tonight at the docks".

Both fighters walk through the old abandoned amusement park, a once thriving area of the city that families would flock to on the evenings and the weekends. All that remains now is a syndicate stronghold, home to punks, fighters and gangsters who cause trouble for anyone who walks through the gates. It is one of the most dangerous areas in the city.

Axel pulls up one thug sleeping on a bench in the middle of the park. Immediately the man takes out his knife but Axel knows that he was not really ever sleeping and breaks his wrist before the man has the chance to strike.

Axel: "Joseph Rodrigo, I'm so sorry to hear about your cousin Galsia". He drags the shouting man towards a set of garbage bins and starts kicking and punching him in the face.

Joseph: "What the fuck do you want from me? The syndicate are dead now!"

Axel: "You know exactly why we are here". Axel lifts him off the ground and throws another punch, this time even more painful into his gut.

Axel: "I'll ask you once and once only. Where is Mr X?"

Joseph: "I don't know, I swear! All I know is that he has the son of a bitch who killed my cousin, that's all I know".

Axel takes one of the garbage bin lids and hits him over the head with it when he tries to escape.

Axel: "Give me one reason then why I shouldn't kill you?"

Joseph: "Because, because they're here!"

Max and Axel turn around to see a large group of thugs holding metal poles, bats and knives. Three bikers, several similar looking thugs, two women holding electric whips, four Yakuza's and one leader known as Beano who is supplying them with several knives.

Axel and Max are clearly outnumbered but this doesn't faze them.

Axel turns to his friend: "how is that collar bone of yours?"

Max: "hmmm it's healing alright. I can still fight".

Axel immediately knocks out Joseph with one hit to the head before the three bikers charge towards them. With ease, Max avoids one of the bikes and extends his arm out to knock off the biker. Axel jumps and kicks off the second biker who lands in the path of the last bike. The other fighters run forward quickly as the amusement park becomes one large brawl.

The best thing about teaming up with Max Thunder is how quickly he can demolish any enemy who attacks. Due to his strength, it only takes a couple of punches, if that to knock out a single thug. Within a minute the crowd of thugs depletes to bodies lying on the floor. The last biker decides that he has had enough of circling the group and throws in a small energy bomb.

Max: "Watch out!"

They jump out of the way. The biker becomes an annoyance in the middle of the brawl as he prepares more bombs to throw. Eventually Max catches him off guard trying to speed towards Axel. It is a painful death for the biker when Max Thunderslams his head into the pavement. At the same time Axel fights off the Yakuza Signal brothers with ease by dodging, throwing, sweeping and upper cutting each one.

He suddenly feels a whip tugged around his wrist.

"Not so fast pretty boy!" Gloria stands next to Beano who laughs as she controls the whip. Axel knows that if he or she tugs, he will get electrocuted.

Gloria: "Start walking over to me now!"

Axel carefully approaches her and then acts quickly. When he is close enough he puts his hands around her throat. "Tug at this whip and we'll both be electrocuted" he says.

She has no choice but to let it go. As soon as she does, she kicks him in the face and tries again to reach for the whip but it is too late. Beano has accidently thrown a knife into her back whilst aiming for Axel. Axel already knew this was coming as soon as she let the whip go and he read Beano's next move like an open book. Gloria struggles in shock for a couple of seconds then collapses to the floor on her front.

Max smiles "I got this last one Ax".

Beano does everything he can to throw several blades in his direction in the two seconds he has but it is no use. Axel reverse kicks him in the chest before Max walks over and hits him over the head with a metal pole.

Max: "I've really missed this!"

The pair leave the amusement park and head towards Wood Oak beach where there is no doubt that they will come across more fighters there. As they reach the dark shore, they can't help but notice how run down this place has become.

In the distance they notice something flashing.

Axel: "Over there! I think it's them!"

They run towards the other side of the beach where they find Sammy and Zan fighting with a group of syndicate kickboxers. Sammy is in his own element right now. The more he fights with the team, the better he becomes. His fighting style along with his cocky personality have really developed over the last few months.

Sammy fights off his last enemy with ease by using his speed and agility to jump onto the last kickboxer's shoulders before punching him repeatedly on both sides of the head until he passes out. As Sammy jumps down he spots Max and Axel approaching them.

Axel: "Nice work kid!"

Sammy grins "I call that one the migraine!"

Meanwhile Zan is in his element also as he interrogates the last kickboxer there.

Max: "So that's where all the flashing lights were coming from then!"

Zan: "Tell me where they are now!"

He holds the fighter high up in the air around the neck and sends a shockwave of electrical volts through his body. He repeats this over and over again until the fighter gives in a talks.

"Mr X took Adam to his office past the factory, he is holding him there with Dr Glover".

Zan: "What else do you know, why is he with Dr Glover there? He is dead!"

Kickboxer: "I don't know!"

Zan sends another wave of electrical volts through him.

"Word on the streets is they are after some guy known as Axel Stone, that's all I know!"

Zan turns around to look at Axel who gives him a nod.

"Power up!" Zan finishes off the kickboxer by emitting enough voltage to kill him.

Zan walks away pissed off as he leaves the body washed up by the waves "they either want your chi to rebuild their weapons or they want to turn you into a living weapon" he says to Axel.

Axel: "Didn't you say that you killed Dr Glover and his other scientists when you escaped?"

Zan: "I did, I electrocuted him! I burnt down the lab, none of them would have survived, Dr Avon, Dr Dahm had no chance. It's been more than 30 years he can't be alive!"

Max: "There's only one way to find out!"

Axel: "Max let's get your car, we are going straight to Mr X's office!" 

* * *

11pm and the team have cautiously snuck into the building via the car park. They cover each other's backs as they walk past the ground floor entrance. Strangely no one and no fighters have emerged.

Axel: "I don't like this, they are expecting us and this is all too easy. We need to split up! Zan and Max take the stairs on the other side and scan each floor. Sammy and I will take the elevator to the top. If anyone is here we will know about it in the next ten minutes".

Axel and Sammy enter the elevator and wait patiently as it ascends 20 floors up.

Axel: "take this, I have three rounds left but one gun. Hold it ready when the doors open you know how to shoot".

Sammy: "What about you?"

Axel: "Don't worry about me kid, I got my chi. When we get to the top run and find your brother".

The elevator approaches the 20th floor that leads to Mr X's office. They anxiously wait for the doors to open. As soon as they open the first thing they see is Mr X's leather chair and the red carpet that dominates the room. Sammy walks forward to exit the elevator but Axel puts his hand in front of his chest to stop him.

Axel: "Wait a minute, do you hear that?"

Sammy pauses as they hear something making a bouncing sound in the room. They then see metallic robot with one eye spring in front of them which suddenly pauses.

Axel: "Get down, now!"

The robot laser shoots at them and creates a hole in the back of the elevator.

Axel: "Get out of the elevator and keep moving otherwise they will shoot. And don't grapple them!"

Axel kicks the robot down as Sammy rolls forward out of the open elevator. Axel continues to kick down the robot until it is broken apart and can do no more.

Sammy calls out "Axel, Ax come quickly I think we have a problem!"

Axel runs outside towards him where there are at least twenty more robots that are identical to the last one.

Axel: "Shit! Keep moving!"

Sammy shoots at them but it is no use. The only way is to physically break them apart. Sammy starts by summersaulting in the air then throwing a knife into the eye of one robot to disable the laser. He then rollerblades back around and cork screw kicks the robot down.

Whilst Axel upper cuts another two robots he shouts over to Sammy when he hears two beeps "get away from that robot now!" Fortunately Sammy is fast enough to roller blade away before it self-destructs. As he catches his breath, one robot hits him in the chest by swinging a metal spiked ball from its shoulder. This knocks Sammy down on the ground and he is now bleeding.

Axel rolls over on the floor towards him to defend Sammy with his fire as soon as the two he was fighting with self-destruct.

Fortunately Zan and Max emerge in the nick of time when their friends start to struggle. Zan extends his arm straight away and grabs one of the robots then throws it against the wall before it falls into pieces. He and Max continue to fight and break down each robot as Axel carries Sammy out of the way towards the corner of the room.

Axel rips open Sammy's T-shirt to look at the wound "this is going to hurt kid but I need you to stay still". He removes his glove and quickly pulls out a small shard of metal embedded in Sammy's shoulder from the hit. Sammy shouts out in agony. Axel can see his chest is bruised pretty badly and he is in a lot of pain.

Axel: "It's ok kid, I got it out. We have to treat this though before it gets infected". He opens one of the draws next to Mr X's desk to find a bottle of whiskey "I knew he would keep one of these".

He uses it to pour over the wound as Sammy cries out once again.

Zan and Max stand and catch their breath as they end the last of the robots.

Axel: "Zan can you find a first aid kit around here? We need to clean this properly then wrap it".

A minute later and he is back with a green box. Axel checks on Sammy's temperature as well as if there is any more metal caught in the wound. He then properly cleans it and wraps it using any bandages left in the box.

Axel: "Try not to knock your shoulder especially during the next few hours. We have to clean this again and change the bandages every three hours. You should be ok but if you experience any fever-like symptoms or dehydration tell me straight away ok?"

Sammy nods "ok. Thanks Ax, how do you know all this anyway?"

Axel: "I spent five years in warzones, we dealt with all sorts of wounds and infections so you learn every day. This is nothing! You'll have a nice scar at the end but you'll be ok". He pats him on the back.

Max: "We've searched high and low the whole building but there's no sign of Adam, I'm sorry Sammy".

Axel kicks over the desk in annoyance and sits on Mr X's chair feeling pissed off.

Axel: "They're playing games with us. They knew we were coming and they've done this to test us!"

He notices a piece of paper folded into the groove of the chair. He picks it up to read:

 _You became the boss!_

 _You are great!_

In annoyance, Axel screws up the piece of paper and throws it onto a dead robot.

 _#Phone rings#_

The team pause for a moment and look at one another to decide who will pick it up.

Axel answers the phone next to the desk.

Mr X laughs over the phone: "You didn't think I'd be stupid enough to take Adam back to my office did you?"

Axel: "Your robots failed this time again, they weren't strong enough to beat us and neither are you".

Mr X: "And how long do you think your friend here can keep up his strengths?"

Axel: "You want my power, you know where I am why don't you come and get me? Instead you hide from us like a coward".

Mr X: "I'll give you 24 hours to figure it out before he's dead".

 _#Hangs up#_

Axel puts down the phone feeling as if he has lost hope for a moment.

Max: "Mr X knows he can't just take your power by himself. Did that kickboxer not mention Dr Glover? Zan where would his lab be?"

Zan: "I haven't been back there for years. It lies just outside of Wood Oak City about 300km away. The best way to get there is to go to the docks and get a boat up state along the coast then the rest of the journey by foot. If he is smart he will have all roads leading to Palm District covered. It is much harder to cover the forested area leading there. There's a ship that leaves the dock every three hours, we can get there by dawn if we catch the next boat".

Max and Sammy look towards Axel.

Max: "What do you think?"

Axel replies obstinately: "I think it's our only option".


	28. Chapter 27- Adam's rescue

**Chapter 27**

Sammy sits on the lower deck of the boat under a blanket. He tries to sleep for the few hours they are on this journey but he struggles. He can't help but worry about his brother and what they are doing to him as prisoner. The whole shock of yesterday and being held hostage by Ash and the other men was a reality check for him. The fact that Adam without hesitation exchanged his life to save them makes Sammy feel a bit guiltier about the times they argued in the past. Right now he would take it all back and would do anything to see his brother again. Aside from this, Sammy suffers from sea sickness so the journey itself on the boat is taking its toll on him but he feels embarrassed to speak to the men on his team about it.

Axel takes a seat next to him and hands him a bucket.

Sammy pushes it away "I'm ok". Axel notices his face turning pale and quickly puts the bucket in front of him as he vomits.

Axel: "You ok kid? Is that shoulder giving you anymore trouble?"

Sammy: "Thanks, it's ok".

Axel takes a look at the wound, cleans it and changes the bandage "Adam is a survivor, we will get through this and we're gonna get your brother back. I won't let you down".

Sammy smiles "I know we will".

Axel: "We're both really proud of you remember that. You've grown up so much over the past few months especially since I've been away. I'm sorry I left".

Sammy: "It's ok, I understand and I know you were ordered to fight for Shiva. I never doubted you".

Axel: "That new move you pulled off earlier, never seen that before. That was cool!"

Sammy grins: "What the migraine?"

Axel: "Yeah! Look at you naming your moves!"

Sammy laughs: "Yeah, Blaze helped me with that one". His face drops as the reality of her being gone hits Sammy.

Sammy: "I'm sorry".

Axel: "It's ok"

Sammy: "I miss her a lot. She never talked about it but I know how upset she was when you went away. I still can't believe she's dead".

Axel realises how much he misses her just by being away from her but he can't yet bring himself to tell Sammy the truth that Blaze is alive. Sammy will hate his brother if he knows he faked her death.

Axel: "I gotta go upstairs to check if the others need anything. Try and get some sleep we still have two hours before we dock". 

* * *

Ash throws a bucket of water over Adam to wake him up then he kicks him in the face as Adam opens his eyes.

Ash: "Good morning sunshine. Wakey wakey, Mr X will be here any minute now".

Adam looks up at him with hate "fuck you!" This time Ash punches him in the face.

It has been almost 48 hours since Adam has had anything to eat. He is tired, he is beaten and bruised and his arms and body are as sore and in pain as being hit by a truck.

Ash pours some water in his mouth and feeds him a piece of bread "you're lucky. Next time you foul mouth me I'll piss in it instead".

Mr X, Shiva and Electra walk through the door to the cell.

Electra: "That's enough now Ash!" She kneels down and gives Adam some more water.

Mr X: "Your friends have a day and a half to find you if they are smart enough otherwise I will send your body back in a bag to Wood Oak Police Station. It's been days but Chief Clark and DC Bailey still can't track me down so what chance do they have of finding you huh?"

Adam: "If you are so confident and this is all so easy, why haven't you found Axel yet yourself?"

Mr X: "They've fallen for the bate, what you hope for is a false hope. They've already tried my office and no luck. Believe me, I will get to him first before he finds you and remember this, if you try to escape or warn anyone, Keri and the children are top on my hit list!"

Mr X and Shiva exit the cell and walk to the other side of this hidden underground complex to find Dr Glover in his lab.

Dr Glover stands before them with his two robotic arms and an artificial eye. The damage from the fire years ago when Zan escaped burdened him and now he too is part cyborg.

Dr Glover: "My scientists have dug out and extracted the last of the Rakushin from the underground caves just outside of Wood Oak. Until we find more of this element that we can dig up, we must be careful that nothing destroys what we have left".

Mr X: "I understand. Axel Stone will be here soon and then we can start the process of building our weapon. You'll be pleased to know that your ex subject, Dr Zan is with him. You will have your vengeance soon".

Dr Glover smiles with a sinister grin: "My own plans for Zan will be carried out. In the meantime, you will need to transport what we have left to Dr Dham, he is expecting you in the next five hours."

Mr X: "I am leaving Shiva here in charge while I'm gone, you will answer to him."

Dr Glover nods: "Once we capture Agent Stone in exchange for Hunter, I will use this injection to numb his power. When he is unconscious we will transport him to Dr Dham so that he can begin his experiments. Dr Zan will remain here with me".

Mr X turns to Shiva: "I will be waiting for your call when they arrive. And don't fail this time. Kill the others if you must but we need Axel Stone alive."

Shiva: "I will bring him straight to you and Dr Dham".

Mr X: "Good because I'd hate to be one of your loved ones if you fail this task".

Mr X departs in his blacked out Mercedes. He leaves Shiva, Electra and Ash behind as Jet accompanies him along with a convoy of four trucks carrying the Rakushin that Dr Glover has stored for years. It is a five hour drive North bound to Dr Dham's hidden complex which lies near the Canada border in a remote location. Mr X knows that he is betraying his allies including Yamato Akihiro and his old friend Stefan Visser by capturing his son but Mr X will not stop at anything until Wood Oak City is in his possession.

Mr X turns to Jet who is sat next to him. "They have less than 12 hours now to walk into their trap. Once we get to Dham's location, pick up your men there and hunt down anyone you think may be close to anyone of them. Adam's partner and kids are probably with the police now, Zan is a hermit but I'm sure Axel and Max have family around you can get hold of in case they try to escape".

Jet: "I hear you boss, I'm on it". 

* * *

Axel, Sammy, Max and Zan reach the outside perimeter of Dr Glover's lab. It is a grey looking complex hidden in the depths of Palm forest with only one road leading to it.

Zan turns to the others: "it's been over 30 years since I escaped from this prison of a building and nothing has changed. Still bad memories".

Max puts his hand on Zan's shoulder.

Zan: "There are two entrances to the building, I think we should split up".

Axel: "Mr X is already expecting us so we're walking into a trap they'll have it all covered. He wants me so I will go alone. Once I'm in, Zan will find Dr Glover and kill him. Set your watches to 20 minutes, I suspect I will have to fight off Shiva and whoever is left."

Sammy: "What about Max and me?"

Axel: "Enter from the other side with Zan, he knows the building inside out. Once you find Adam get him out of there and leave. Like I said, 20 minutes and then you guys will set the place alight".

The surveillance camera shows Axel standing by the front entrance to the building. He is holding a guard at gun point while they wait for an answer.

Electra and two other bodyguards open the steel gates.

Axel: "Take me to Mr X now or the four of you die here".

Electra: "All I have to do is signal to that camera up there if you attack and your friend dies. I'd recommend lowering your weapon first before you go anywhere".

Axel throws his gun to the ground and pushes the guard away.

Electra turns to her bodyguards: "chain up his hands first".

Axel voluntarily surrenders before he is taken upstairs past all of the labs on the ground floor. They take him to a large empty room used as an observatory at the top of the building.

Electra: "You are taking a huge risk aren't you? How do you know Hunter is still alive or if he is even here?"

Axel: "I know that Mr X wouldn't put all of his eggs in one basket especially with those like you around guarding this place. Put it this way, either Adam is here or the rest of your Rakushin is here. If Adam is dead, all I have to do is set this place alight and everything your boss has ever hoped for will go up in smoke along with the rest of us".

Electra pulls out her whip in annoyance and strikes it on the ground while looking him in the eye.

"Enough! Adam is here and he is alive". Shiva steps forward.

Axel: "So where is your boss then? Let me guess he ran away from his problems again to leave you to take all the risks".

Shiva: "I know your friends are coming and they will find Adam. As for you, we can either do this the easy way with your surrender or the hard way if you choose to fight. Your choice". He pulls out the syringe from his pocket.

Axel: "Do you really think I am going to surrender?"

Shiva: "Do you have a choice?"

Electra glances at the surveillance monitor. "They're here! They've entered from the other side of the building, Zan must have figured out the codes".

Shiva shouts at her: "Of course he figured them out, he created the system here! Go and find them!"

She runs to the other part of the building where Ash is guarding Adam, leaving Shiva and Axel alone. 

* * *

As soon as Zan spots Dr Glover, he wastes no time in using his electrical reach to grab and shock him. As his old colleague falls to the ground, Zan takes the opportunity to question him and observe his cyborg structure.

Dr Glover: "Please, don't kill me it won't change a thing".

Zan: "What happened to you?"

Dr Glover: "After the fire I was critically injured. Dr Dahm saved me by giving me a second chance at life. I am truly sorry for everything he made us do to you".

Zan: "That is why you still want to kill me?" He observes an operating table with a cocoon-shaped frame around it. Stuck at the top is a label reading _subject: Dr Gilbert Zan_

Zan walks over to the floor next to Dr Glover who suddenly pulls out a syringe. Zan quickly kicks it out of his hand and then lifts him up by the neck "this is what you made! You destroyed my life! Why!?"

Dr Glover: "Sacrifices had to be made to make a better syndicate. You were undoubtedly one of our best researchers. But your chi and your fighting capability made you more valuable to us as a living weapon".

For the first time in a long time, Zan suddenly feels a fraction more human as a tear rolls down his face. "You took my life away, you stripped me of all my dignity and this is all that's left". His eyes turn white as he projects as much electrical power as he is capable of, sending the creator of half of his life into a painful death. Dr Glover's body sparks on the floor for a few moments as Zan takes a deep breath and composes himself.

He now notices a group of fighters that have entered the lab where Sammy and Max are occupied in facing them. Max shouts at Zan from across the room "Ax said to take a look for any traces of Rakushin. If it is here it will be buried in this lab!" As he punches another Yakuza fighter.

Electra enters the lab and is shocked to see Dr Glover already dead on the floor at the mercy of Dr Zan. It is also clear that her fighters are facing a losing battle with Sammy outpacing them and with Max's strength they work together as a team to take out six Yakuza fighters and three other street thugs.

Sammy: "Where the hell is my brother?"

Electra ignores him as she comes to terms with the fact that Dr Glover is dead.

Sammy: "I said where is my bro bitch?" Sammy jumps high to kick her but she also jump kicks him in the head then he falls to the ground. Max counter attacks but she strikes him down unexpectedly and electrocutes him with her whip. With only one man left in the room standing, she turns her attention to Zan.

Electra: "Dr Gilbert, it looks like we have much in common". She strikes the air with her electrical whip as they start to fight. He blocks every kick and punch she throws and she too blocks and dodges his reach. They exchange an array of hits with blood and bruises but eventually her whip catches Zan around the neck. She tugs and tugs whilst the electric current flows out of the whip and into Zan's body. He holds the whip around his neck and resists its electricity with his own power. The whole room is lit up with a display of sparks and current but how much longer can she hold the whip around his neck and how much longer can his body take it?

"AAAAAAA" Max ends the torture that feels like minutes when he uses a Katana lying on the ground to cut off Electra's hand that is holding the whip. She screams in agony and falls to the ground next to a pool of blood as Zan unties the whip around his neck. Her immediate instinct is to pull out a grenade with her left hand then throw it towards the others. During the three seconds before it detonates, Max and Sammy pray that the lab does not contain the Rakushin otherwise there is no chance of survival. Max shouts at his friends "Take cover!"

The explosion shatters the lab and causes the whole building to shake and start a fire. Max is the first to lift his head off the ground. "Zan, Sammy are you ok?"

They both get up, bleeding but are able to walk.

Zan: "Come on we need to get out of here, the fire will spread quickly to the upper levels".

Sammy: "We have to find Adam!"

The three of them run out of the lab and up the stairs as the alarms in the building start to ring. Zan looks back at Electra lying on the floor, unconscious or dead already but there is no time to waste and they must quickly find Adam before it is too late.

As they reach the 4th floor, they spot Ash running away like a deserter towards an exit low enough to jump from the building as black smoke starts to consume the level they are on. Sammy spots Adam's cell and immediately tries to bust open the door but he can't.

Max: "Stand back kid". He tries at least three times to barge the door open with his shoulder, each time the metal door becomes hotter and hotter and the fire starts to spread.

Max: "Zan take Sammy and get out of here! I almost got this open just a few more…"

Sammy: "No! I'm not going anywhere! Come on we can do this!"

The three of them run simultaneously towards the door and eventually manage to break it open.

They find Adam unconscious on the ground with his hands still tied. Max uses his knife to cut the ropes that Adam has around his wrists before Sammy and him carry Adam as quickly as they can to safety.

Zan: "This way, follow me! There is an exit on the other side!" 

* * *

The loud explosion causes the room to shake where Axel stands before Shiva with his hands still tied.

Axel: "Is this really what you are willing to do for Mr X? Sacrifice your loyalty and break the peace between our Yamato teachers? Hand over my power to Mr X and you betray them and everything your religion preaches".

Shiva: "You betrayed them the moment you spared Blaze's life and turned your back on us!"

Axel: "And now she's dead!"

Shiva: "I knew everything, I knew about her chi. She would have been the one sent here to break down thousands of years of tradition. Her power would have wiped out the Yamato as well as the population of Wood Oak City in a flash if Mr X would have got hold of it!"

The smoke detectors start to go off from the fire eight levels below. Axel smiles knowing that the others have succeeded in destroying the lab and have found Adam.

Axel: "All of this is over now, accept it!"

Shiva edges closer with the syringe.

Axel: "It's on you whether you hand me in or not, my friends are safe now. Whatever Dr Dham does with me and my power, the destruction of millions of people is on your hands".

In the spare of a moment, Shiva throws away the syringe and unlocks the chains around Axel's hands.

Axel: "What are you doing? I thought you would go through with this and take me to Mr X!"

Shiva: "No, I need to fix this alone".

Axel: "Your boss will kill you if you leave this building without me".

Shiva: "And that is for me to deal with". He walks towards the window and looks out at the forest as the smoke starts to enter the room from underneath the door.

Shiva: "I will kill him myself when he least expects it".

Axel: "What happened? Did Master Oshiro order this?"

Shiva shakes his head. "No. This is my decision and mine alone. I use to think the syndicate were everything from their philosophy to their power to having a family around me. That man is beyond evil and is capable of anything. He shot down the two Melendez children without hesitation and without feeling anything he ended their lives. Now I've killed many people in my lifetime, but never innocent children. Whatever you think of me, I was never responsible for the poisoning of Akihiro's students. I played no part in it, Master Oshiro was behind all of it".

Axel: "Come with us, you don't have to face Mr X alone".

Shiva: "No, I am the one that has to fix this within the next few weeks. I stood and did nothing when he slaughtered those children just like when the boys at your temple were killed. I have to live with that for the rest of my life but I will end this before anyone else dies."

Axel: "I'm coming with you, I have to avenge my parents and you can't do this alone".

Shiva: "No, you must go now. Your friends are safe, they would have found Adam as the fighters here are no match for them. I need you to do something for me in the meantime".

Axel: "What?"

Shiva opens a hatch underneath wooden floor of the observatory. He lifts out of it a young boy followed by a woman from where they appeared to be hiding.

Shiva: "I need you to get out of here and take this woman and her son to safety. As soon as Mr X finds out what's going on he will send others to kill them."

Axel: "Ok, they'll be safe".

Shiva kneels down to give Cesar a hug.

Cesar: "What are those alarms Leon?"

Shiva picks him up and tells him: "Don't be afraid, there is a fire in the building but this man here, he's a fireman and he is going to get you and your mom out of here. I don't know when you'll see me again but you need to be brave okay?"

Angelina: "Why can't you come with us?"

Shiva kisses her then whispers "I'm so sorry".

He passes Cesar to Axel along with his jacket to put over the boy to protect him from the fire that is spreading from below.

Shiva turns to Axel: "Please, make sure they are safe. They are the only family I have now. I'm sorry you've lost everyone you loved". He extends his hand as a peace offering and Axel shakes it.

Axel: "Just have no mercy on Mr X when you do it. He doesn't deserve to live".

Shiva nods in agreement whilst Axel, Angelina and Cesar quickly make their way out of the building.

Cesar looks up at Axel who is carrying him as they run down the flight of stairs, avoiding the smoked out corridors. "What about Leon? He is my daddy now, are the other firemen going to save him?"

Axel: "Don't worry, I've known him a long time since we were your age and I know he will find his own way out. He always does".


	29. Chapter 28- Aftermath

**Chapter 28**

Jet and his colleague known as Rocket sit opposite each other in a bar off one of the highways out of Wood Oak City. It is now almost 11:30pm.

Rocket: "Any news yet from the boss?"

Jet shakes his head: "No, not yet. Their 24 hours will be up shortly. Hopefully we will hear something then but either way we need to follow this one through".

A third man dressed in plain clothes approaches their table.

Jet: "Ron Carter. It's been a long time, too long. You're less useful now that you have cut ties with the local police department."

Ron: "I told you, I got laid off three months ago".

Jet: "I hope you are not wasting my time, we still have a lot to deal with before sunrise".

Ron: "I'm not, here it is".

Jet opens an envelope containing a document and some possessions inside. In return, Rocket hands over to Ron a heap of cash.

Jet grins: "Wow, I don't think I have ever met a man that would stoop so low for cash to fund his gambling addiction that he would even risk the lives of his own family including his wife and children."

Ron looks around the bar: "Everything you need is in the envelope. Can I go now?"

Jet: "yes but if I find anything here that is incorrect or that wastes my own time, I will return to find you".

Jet signals to Rocket as they get up to leave "come on, we have work to do".

* * *

Max, Sammy and Zan take turns to stay at the hospital throughout the night to make sure that Adam is protected and that he is ok. Max owns some real estate which is a 30 minute drive away so every four hours each of them leaves to shower, eat and get some sleep. Adam has been in and out of consciousness since the team rescued him, battered with several bones broken he is barely recognisable whilst he breathes through a ventilator. At least he is still alive.

That evening Axel drove back to Wood Oak City with Cesar asleep in the back of the car. He feels guilty for leaving the others but knows this is the right thing to do and that Shiva will deal with the threat of Mr X in time and will turn him in or will kill him. Inside he cannot wait for this all to be over.

Angelina: "Where are you taking us?"

Axel: "I have a friend in the city who is staying in a safe house. Unlisted and guarded by the Chief of Police and his team. You and Cesar will be safe there for the time being until Leon returns".

Angelina: "Thank you. I see he trusts you then" she smiles.

Axel: "Yeah, Leon and I although we've had our differences on each side of the law, we go way back and trained together in Japan as kids. He got caught up in this mess but I know he will do everything in his power to sort it out and keep you and your boy safe".

Angelina: "He saved us from the Melendez cartel in Mexico. He's been there for us the past couple of months, I don't know what I would have done without him."

It's late but Axel parks the car and approaches a high rise building "come with me".

He carries Cesar who is asleep out of the car and he buzzes a certain sequence on the downstairs intercom for one of the apartments on the 12th floor.

Keri: "Who is it?"

Axel: "Hey, we're downstairs".

The door opens and they take the elevator up to the 12th floor. Angelina can't help but notice how old the building from outside looks but on the inside it is refurbished and has surveillance everywhere outside each apartment that is watched by the police. There are also two officers stationed on the ground floor in plain clothes as they enter the building.

Keri opens the door and gives Axel a hug "what's the update on Adam? When can I see him?"

Axel: "Tomorrow, tomorrow night he's coming home!"

Keri sighs with relief. The last 48 hours have been a living nightmare and finally there is hope at the end of this ordeal.

Axel introduces her to Angelina. "This is the family I told you about on the phone earlier. They urgently need a place to stay over the next few days or so until accommodation is found. Whatever room you have in the apartment please…"

Keri: "Of course, anyone hiding from the syndicate is always welcome here." She turns to Angelina "come on in, you two look like you need rest. Sasha and the baby can sleep in my room, there is a second bedroom that you and your boy can sleep in".

Angelina smiles and replies sincerely grateful for their help "thank you."

Keri: "Your son looks like he is the same age as my daughter so that's a good thing. We have a baby here also, he wakes up a couple of times throughout the night but I will do my best to…"

Angelina: "Thank you. We're just really thankful to be alive and safe right now".

Keri smiles: "Me too. Let's put the kids to bed and have a drink, what do you think?" She reaches for a bottle of rum.

Angelina's face lights up as she smiles and nods in agreement.

Axel: "I gotta get back to the hospital now but do you mind if I use your phone before I leave? Mine's been broken since we got into a fight with some thugs at the amusement park".

Keri: "Sure, come on in". She leaves him with the landline phone as she shows Angelina and Cesar to their room.

Axel looks at the clock- 2am. He knows it is late but he is hoping there is an answer on the other side of the call. The line to the beach house rings around 10 times before an answer machine speaks.

' _The person you are trying to call is not available, please leave a message after the tone'._

Axel: "Blaze it's me. You're probably asleep right now but I had to call you, my phone has been broken over the last two days so I'm sorry if you couldn't reach me. It's good news, we found Adam and everything is going to be ok like I said it would. We can walk away from all of this now that it's over. I'm leaving Wood Oak late in the morning and I should be there by tomorrow night….I love you".

 _#Hangs up#_

* * *

The next morning Adam wakes up in his hospital bed to find his three friends and his brother by his side. Sammy is the first person to give him a hug.

Adam smiles: "I feel like shit but it's good to see you again skates".

Sammy: "We thought you were a goner at one point".

Adam looks up at the group as Sammy sits on the bed "it was tough, they tortured me, tried to break me but somehow we all made it out alive. Thank you, I owe you boys my life!"

Max: "Thank Axel, he was the one they wanted. They took you in as the bate. And the Dr here, he knows the ins and outs of that building so we couldn't of done this without him".

Zan: "I'm just happy that you and your family are ok".

Adam turns to Zan. "I know that going back to that place must have been terrifying for you. That dude Dr Glover was a psycho and as for that idiot Ash, I hope he died slowly".

Max: "Nah Ash ran away".

Adam: "Really?"

Sammy: "Yeah, he was scared shitless".

Adam: "Damn if I ever see him again I will kill him! And what of Mr X? Shiva?"

Max: "Mr X left with all of the Rakushin. But without the rest of his fighters, without Axel's power he is helpless and on the run. He has fled, he is powerless and he has nothing left now but enemies".

Adam: "I see".

Max: "What matters is for now you, Keri and the kids are safe".

Adam nods: "I have a lot to consider after this. My career, my involvement on the task force. I never in a million years wanted my family to get mixed up in all of this and be in danger."

Max: "Don't stress about all of that now. Rest, recover and then think about your next move".

Adam looks up at Axel who hasn't said a word since he woke up.

Adam: "And what about you partner? Do you plan to hunt down Mr X before he tries to find you again?"

Axel: "I'm done fighting right now, I'm leaving the city to start a new life where he will never find me".

Adam looks up at him stunned. "You realise that without you, Wood Oak PD haven't got a chance".

Axel: "They'll survive, we've done the hard work already in proving that Senator Williams is guilty. Someone else will take over or kill him, he has too many enemies now and little protection".

Adam: "What happened to justice for your family?"

Axel shrugs his shoulders, concerning Adam with his attitude.

Adam turns to the others "do you mind leaving us alone for a minute? Axel and I need to talk".

Sammy: "Sure".

Sammy, Zan and Max give them a bro shake before leaving the room.

Max turns to Axel "I'll meet you outside the hospital in ten minutes". He then walks out leaving the two of them to talk alone.

Adam: "So where is all of this coming from Ax?"

Axel ignores him and avoids his gaze by looking out of the window.

Adam: "What happened to you?"

Axel pauses before he approaches Adam. "Why did you lie to me?"

Adam: "Lie? What are you talking about?"

Axel: "You made me believe that Blaze was dead. You even lied to the others on the team!"

Adam: "Where is all of this coming from? I told you there was an explosion back at the warehouse and Blaze never got out. The radiation would have killed her first if the collapsed building hadn't already".

Axel: "Bullshit! How could you look us in the face and lie about this?"

Adam: "Ok, I lied, I'm sorry. I did it to protect you and to protect Blaze! You know that she used her power on Mr X, he would have tracked her down if he knew she was still alive. And as for you, the Yamato would have hunted down both of you".

Axel: "I get it, you faked her death but you could have still trusted me with the truth instead of putting all of us through the funeral, everything was a mess. You knew exactly how I felt about her".

Adam: "How do you know she is alive anyway? Has she made contact?"

Axel: "Blaze came and found me the day after she got out of hospital. She's somewhere safe right now outside of the city".

Adam: "And that is why your leaving and quitting your job on the force right? It's only a matter of time before somebody recognises her".

Axel: "Yeah that's right we're leaving and starting a new life".

Adam: "Really Axel? After all this time you suddenly get up and quit!" He shakes his head.

Adam: "You're sleeping with her aren't you? She has you deluded all of a sudden".

Axel: "It's not like that".

Adam: "Yes it is. I know Blaze, as soon as something scares her off or you even mention having children she will be gone faster than you can…"

Axel: "I told you it's not like that! This time it's serious and we're starting a new life together. You can either be happy for us or stay bitter but I don't care anymore. All of this with the syndicate, it's over now and the others deserve to know the truth".

Adam: "Very well. Are you going to tell them then?"

Axel: "I'm leaving that mess to you".

Axel walks out of the hospital room and leaves a bitter sweet Adam who is grateful that his friend has risked his own life to save him but he is beginning to realise the consequences of his actions. At the time Adam thought he was doing to right thing to protect them but this has clearly backfired on him.

* * *

Max and Axel decide to go to one of the local diners for breakfast. They have been at the hospital for most of the night without any food so they feel famished. It is now Zan and Sammy's turn this morning to watch over Adam before he is discharged later today. The two of them have not had any hot food since they set off to find Adam two days ago.

As soon as they sit down, they call Chief Clark over skype from Max's phone and they spend the next ten minutes explaining to him everything that is going on.

Chief Clark: "That is such a relief! We are doing everything we can here and Williams is running out of time and options. I can assure you that we will find him. He has barely anyone left who will protect him. The syndicate has fallen thanks to you".

Max: "Thank you Chief and good luck!"

Chief Clark: "Send my best wishes to Adam, his family are safe and well and we are all looking forward to seeing him and Axel later on".

Axel: "About that, I need to take a few days out just to sort something. My head is all over…"

Clark: "Of course, take as much time as you need. I know the past few weeks have been stressful and we couldn't have done this without you".

Axel: "Thank you".

They say goodbye to Chief Clark before taking a look at the menu.

Being outside of the city leaves little options for places to eat but outside of the hospital, Max and Axel came across this small family run dinner off the highway.

Now that they are alone, Max takes the opportunity to quiz his friend.

Max: "Is everything ok with you and Adam?"

Axel: "Yeah it's fine".

Max: "Let me guess, he was concerned about the woman and her son that we picked up last night who is staying with his kids. Who are they anyway?"

Axel: "I told you, they were hiding from Mr X. Shiva set them free but said they needed a place to go to for a few days".

Max: "hmmm ok I see, strange that. Why would he set them free?"

Axel: "Because they are family to him".

Max: "So you're doing Shiva a favour?"

Axel: "It's not like that. Whatever he has done it has nothing to do with Angelina and Cesar, they are innocent in all of this. Besides, he's agreed to turn Mr X in or kill him as soon as he has the chance in exchange for keeping them safe. That's better than us going on another suicide mission".

Max: "Just be careful, he's a dangerous man".

Axel: "I know and I know his weaknesses".

A waitress walks over to the table "sorry to interrupt, can I get you boys something to drink? Anything to eat?"

Max smiles up at her. "Yeah could I get some pancakes with maple syrup and some waffles on the side too?"

She replies: "I'm really sorry hon but we've run out of pancakes and waffles. How about some eggs or toast?"

Max: "hmmm"

Waitress: "Hash browns? Bacon?"

Max: "Sure". He still however feels undecided.

Max: "Can we each get an expresso?"

Max looks again at the menu and points to something he sees "what's that like there?"

Waitress: "What the full English breakfast? It's great! It's got bacon, eggs, beans, mushrooms, tomato…"

Max smiles at her "yeah that's good enough, I'll try that instead!"

The waitress turns to Axel who is staring out of the window. "And what are you having?"

Axel: "I'm fine for now thanks".

Max: "Make it two of those please, he'll realise in five minutes that he is hungry".

The waitress smiles: "Sure, so that's two full English breakfasts and two expressos coming up!"

Axel: "Wait!" He calls back the waitress urgently then turns to Max opposite him who appears concerned.

Axel: "Who the hell has an expresso with a full English breakfast? You have to have it with white tea you dumbass!"

Max: "Ok ok! I've never even seen a full English breakfast before how do I know? We Italians have expresso with everything!"

Axel: "Waitress I'm sorry, change the two expressos to two cups of tea please".

The waitress laughs after seeing these two serious guys walking in to suddenly arguing over hot beverages.

"Are you sure? Most of our customers if they do order this have never mentioned this fact before".

Axel laughs: "I've never been so sure in my life, my girlfriend is from England!"

Axel mutters under his voice "shit!" as he notices Max glaring at him in shock.

Max: "Are you on drugs? What are you talking about? What girlfriend?"

Axel: "Don't deny you ever saw something there"

Max: "Yeah, I saw how jealous of Raven you were and the way you looked at her but whatever is going on in that head of yours, Blaze is dead! She's not coming back and she was never your girlfriend! You've never even had a serious girlfriend!"

Axel: "I'm telling you, Blaze is alive".

Max: "No, no one would have survived back at Eros and then the radiation afterwards. Adam tried everything he could to save her but she's dead. Accept it Axel, you have to".

Axel: "You ask Adam yourself, he faked her death".

Max: "Are you saying that Adam is a liar? Come on your best friend wouldn't do that to you".

Axel: "He did. He had his reasons but he did. Ask him yourself when you see him".

Max: "Where is she then?"

Axel: "Somewhere safe, far away from here. If you don't believe me I will take you there".

Max: "Ok, let's get up and go" he replies with sarcasm.

Axel: "You don't believe me do you?"

Max: "I don't know what to believe anymore. I said goodbye to her at the funeral and so did you."

Axel: "I thought she was dead too at first but she's not!"

Max: "Ok, when you see her call me ok?"

Axel: "Straight after breakfast I'm leaving. It's about a six hour drive from here. I'll call you when I get there. Just do me a favour and give Adam the chance to tell the others first".

Max: "Ok then".

There is an awkward silence as the two of them scoff down their breakfast in under three minutes.

Waitress: "Wow ya'll eat like you havn't seen food for weeks! Can I get you anything else?"

Max: "That's fine, just the bill please. That was one of the nicest breakfasts I've ever had, thank you".

They settle the bill and leave the diner before saying goodbye to one another.

Max: "Take it easy and try and visit once in a while when you're settled".

Axel: "Thanks old friend. Like I said, I will call you once I'm home."

Max: "I'm happy for you, really I am. Tell Blaze I miss her too".

Axel smiles: "I will. Take is easy". They bro hug then part ways.


	30. Chapter 29- The end of the syndicate?

**Chapter 29**

The drive south bound is a happy one for Axel and he is relieved to be returning to the beach house. He has decided to put his apartment back at Wood Oak City on sale and will transfer his other savings from the bank once he and Blaze have settled in one place. There is nothing left for him at Wood Oak City and no more syndicate that the police can't handle so breaking the news to Chief Clark about his resignation will be easy. His dream is to open a dojo with some of the savings in the next city or place him and Blaze move to.

On the route back he passes the town where his cousins and aunt live. He considers making one stop there to check if Aunt Karen is ok or if Ron has been giving them any trouble. He sighs and has a change of heart while he continues on with the journey. 'They will be ok plus I'm done with fixing everyone else's problems' he thinks to himself.

Instead the only pit stop he makes is at a service station and superstore just off of the highway. He figures that picking up some gas and groceries will keep the two of them going over the next couple of days. Today is the 1st of February so the store is full of Valentines cards and gifts.

The shop assistant scans all of the items as Axel bags them up.

"That will be $89.60 please". He hands over some cash.

The assistant continues: "Since you have spent over $60, can I interest you in a 10% discount on any of these gifts?"

Axel takes a look behind the cash desk at most of the items on display- cards, teddies and flowers.

Axel: "hmmm I'm ok thanks".

Cashier: "There is also a 20% discount on all of our flowers?"

Axel: "Thanks but she's not really into flowers…."

He notices a couple of dream catchers hanging off the wall. "What about one of those? Yeah I think she'd like that".

Cashier: "Oh so she's the weird and wonderful type then? They're very interesting" the old man winks enthusiastically.

Axel rolls his eyes and pays the extra amount.

Cashier: "I'll have that boxed up for you then!"

Axel: "Thanks". As soon as the cashier is finished, he is relieved to exit the store where he continues with the last two hours of the journey. 

* * *

Dr Dham's labs are situated far away from any town or city. The view of the mountains just over the border, the lake and the forest are spectacular but the cold air and long periods of darkness make the place feel isolated and bare compared to Wood Oak City.

Mr X stands next to the crates of Rakushin that were delivered here and that have been stored away safely by Dr Dham and a small team of scientists. The events of yesterday at Dr Glover's lab have been a major blow to the syndicate. He stands with all of this power but with no plan, no method to use it whilst he is on the run.

Ash enters the room.

Mr X: "How is Ellie?"

Ash: "Baring up. I had to save her and make sure she was alive".

Mr X: "I understand. I am part responsible for this, we didn't have enough fighting power in the first place but we gave it a shot. Shiva has also proven his incompetence in all of this".

Dr Dham interrupts their conversation as he wheels a bed into the room with Electra laying down in her patient's gown. She appears to be drowsy and exhausted after being given a large dosage of pain killers. Mr X approaches her bed and places his hand on her head as he starts to stroke her hair.

Electra tries to speak "I'm I'm sorry I did everything I could to stop.."

Mr X: "sssh sssh now and rest. My beautiful Ellie, I know. We will have our vengeance one day for what they did to you and me I promise you this." He takes a look at her bandaged arm, now without a hand.

Mr X: "You have nothing to worry about, in time Dr Dham will fix this".

The doctor returns and takes her away as Shiva enters the room.

Mr X takes a seat and lights up a cigar in front of him as Shiva stands next to Ash.

Mr X: "So who the fuck is going to explain WHY THEY FUCKED THIS ALL UP?!"

Shiva and Ash stay silent as he gets up out of his chair.

Mr X: "You had him! You had Hunter, you had Stone can someone please explain…?"

His erratic behaviour and unpredictability leave Shiva and Ash on edge.

Shiva: "Axel's power is far stronger than mine. He can only be defeated by the Yamato, I must go back there and convince them to return here".

Mr X: "They will never agree to work for us if they knew what we were using his source of power for. All we have left now is yours and that will take at least another year to develop a weapon. Do you really think that they would remain on our side if they knew their 'legacy' and their fighters were nothing but tools for nuclear destruction?"

Shiva: "It's our last shot".

Mr X: "No, no you're staying here. All of your efforts with them have failed so far. I will not have my organisation represented by a clueless fuckwit like yourself DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Shiva nods with disappointment as he swallows his pride.

Mr X: "I'll tell you what we will do, we will store whatever power you have week by week. I don't care how long it takes until we've finished but that day will come when Wood Oak City falls at the mercy of my feet".

Shiva: "You're forgetting that you're on the run and you need me. All of the men and women we have left, I brought them here to work! They answer to me!"

Mr X walks forward towards him: "I suppose but I would watch that attitude sunshine. One day that tongue of yours will not dare speak out to me again".

He turns to Ash. "As for you, I'm sending you to gather up those left from Neo Chaos. Convince them of our cause and we strike back when the time is right".

Ash nods in agreement "I won't let you down boss".

Mr X walks over to the other side of the room by the window overlooking the lake. "Let me down? LET ME DOWN?!" He releases more of his anger as he trashes the lab by throwing and knocking over a whole shelf containing glass beakers and other chemicals.

Mr X: "WE HAVE BARELY ANYTHING LEFT! ALL OF THE YEARS I HAVE WORKED TO BUILD THIS AND THEY FUCK IT ALL UP! VISSER SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIS SON WHEN HE HAD THE CHANCE!"

Again more tables and chairs are destroyed in the chaos and Shiva and Ash stand and observe.

Mr X: "You two can clean that up". The whole place is now a chaotic mess as Mr X catches his breath when he has released more of his anger.

Mr X: "In the meantime you two will not give up in finding Axel Stone and the others. When we have Neo Chaos on our side and when Dr Dham has finished his robotics programme, they will die for what they have done!" The look of hate and anger in his eyes is now clearer than ever.

Jet interrupts their conversation as he enters the room, shocked at the mess around them and Mr X's outburst.

Mr X: "And what the fuck are you doing here now? Don't tell me you too have failed just like these fuckers standing there".

Jet stands before him and pauses in fear.

Mr X: "So, are you going to speak then? What is the update?"

Jet: "We couldn't trace Adam's family again, they have been moved to a safe house as predicted. All of Hatchet's relatives that we know of live abroad in Italy. We did however track down Ron Carter".

Mr X: "What that old corrupt sheriff who couldn't even run his own department?"

Jet: "Yeah, he is currently going through a divorce with Stone's aunt".

Mr X: "I suppose that's something, did you track her down then?"

Jet: "Yeah we did".

Mr X: "So? Where is she then?"

Jet: "Rocket checked out their address but it appears as if they fled their home already and moved out".

Mr X laughs "so you've clearly just shown your ass up here to piss me off even more then?"

Jet: "No, I did find something for you. Something even better that is going to solve all of your problems".

Mr X laughs in disbelief. "What now? This better be good!"

Jet whistles at two of his men who have been waiting for his signal outside the door. Shiva and Ash look at each other with concern. What is Jet playing at? Is he trying to get revenge? Is he too planning to kill Mr X or work his way up in the syndicate?

Rocket and another fighter walk through the door whilst holding onto a hostage they have captured. The hostage has their hands chained up and is wearing a black sack over their head.

Mr X walks forward towards them with little optimism and with suspicion. He pulls the sack off to reveal a blood stained face with blue-grey eyes gazing up at him. She is trembling with hate.

Mr X is taken back as he gasps in astonishment "how is this possible?" He grabs Blaze's chin and holds up her face "you're still alive". He pauses in disbelief.

Jet: "Ron gave us an address with keys that his son owns. Agent Stone use to regularly use it. We found her there alone in the middle of the night. Of course she tried to fight us out and escape but luckily we showed up unannounced".

Mr X looks into her eyes as she struggles to break free and make a sound with masking tape over her mouth. "Well well well, just when I thought there was no coming back. Vengeance is so sweet".

Mr X turns to Dr Dham then looks back at Blaze. "Your power is mine now".

The doctor immediately stabs Blaze in the arm with an injection that knocks her out.

Mr X: "take her away. You can start your tests on her chi tonight".

He laughs out loudly at the change of luck he has had in the past couple of minutes and at the disbelief he is in. Now everything is complete and Mr X has all of the power he needs to take back Wood Oak City and destroy his enemies for good at the expense of his prized enemy.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
